Bons Tempos
by Madame Mim
Summary: O decorrer de sete anos de escola d'Os Marotos com amigos que talvez eles nunca mais fossem ver. Personagens um pouco OOC. Spoilers até o 4º livro.
1. Cartas

**Bons tempos**

Capítulo 1: Cartas

            *****************************************

                Anne andava para lá e para cá em sua casa. Seus pais não haviam acordado ainda, e seu irmão de dois anos estava brincando com os bonecos dele. O motivo de tanta andação era porque ela havia recebido, não fazia muito tempo, uma carta entregue por uma coruja. Nela havia escrito um bando de coisas, de que ela possuía uma vaga num tal colégio que era de bruxos e tal. Ela resolveu ir fazer seu café e do irmão, que não parava de atormentá-la para que ela o fizesse logo. Passaram alguns minutos e sua mãe acordou. Ela foi até ela e disse:

              - Mãe, eu recebi uma carta de uma coruja de um col.....  

              - Minha filha, só pode ser que você vai para Hogwarts!! Que bom, na sua idade eu fui para outra escola, mas o meu primo, o seu padrinho, foi para lá. Vamos ligar imediatamente para ele para você saber como é.

              Anne olhou para mãe, que parecia estar mais feliz que ela, e disse:

              - Mãe, por acaso o seu grande sonho foi entrar para essa escola? E já que ele não se realizou você desejava que eu ou meu irmão fôssemos?

             A Sra. Maxweel parou de falar e a pular feito uma criança no mesmo instante e disse à Anne:

              - Sim, minha filha, esse era o meu sonho. Você acertou, está ficando mais esperta a cada dia. Eu vou dar a você de presente a tal coruja que você queria, já que você foi chamada para Hogwarts!

                              ***********************

                 Lily acordara com um grito de sua irmã. Ela desceu ainda com sono e perguntou:

                 - O que ouve?

                 Foi quando ela viu uma coruja circular no ar e deixar uma carta do lado do copo de seu pai, que parou de ler seu jornal e pegou a carta. Lily, curiosa, perguntou:

                  - Para quem é?

                  Seu pai olhou para ela e disse:

                  - Para você!  

                  Lily abriu a carta e leu. Nela dizia que ela possuía uma vaga na maior escola de bruxaria do país, Hogwarts. Ela levou um susto, mas depois a fechou e disse:

                  - Deve ter alguém brincando comigo, só pode ser!

                  Petúnia pegou a carta e leu em voz alta. Todos riram, Lily riu, mas no fundo ela estava pensando: "eu quero ir para essa escola, não é para rir, eu quero muito ser bruxa!"

                  O pai de Lily, Frank Evans, parou de rir quando olhou a janela e viu outra coruja, que entrou e deixou outra carta. Ele leu e disse:

                  - Parece que eles não tão brincando, eles estão até dizendo aonde é e aonde se compra o material. Lily, minha filha parece que você é uma bruxa! Que bom, temos uma bruxa na família!!

                   Lily pareceu ter um choque. Ela olhou para o pai, que disse:

                   - Pai, você tem certeza? Eu não posso ser uma bruxa, você e a mamãe não são, e a Petúnia também tinha que ser também!

                   - Lily, nem sempre a família toda é bruxa. De qualquer jeito, vamos hoje mesmo à esse tal lugar, pois eu quero saber como é. Vá se arrumar.

                    Lily obedeceu e subiu para o seu quarto. Vestiu uma calça e uma blusa larga, pegou sua sapatilha na cozinha e foi até seu pai, que a estava esperando. Quando a viu, disse:

                    - Vamos?  

                     Lily nunca estivera tão ansiosa e disse, abrindo a porta e entrando no carro:

                     - Sim!

                     Os dois entraram no carro e foram até Londres. Chegando lá, Frank estacionou o carro em frente a um bar sujo, com um letreiro já gasto, onde estava escrito "O Caldeirão Furado". Ela ficou confusa com tudo aquilo e olhou para o pai, que fora lá dentro e voltara com um sorriso. Perguntou:

                     - Pai, nós vamos fazer compra nesse bar?

                     Frank a ajudou sair do carro e disse, enquanto a levava para dentro:

                     - Não. Siga-me que eu te mostrarei o caminho. Um senhor se ofereceu a nos ajudar.

                    Lily ainda não estava entendendo nada. Resolveu seguir o pai. Quando entrou no bar, viu várias pessoais esquisitas, a maioria usava capas com cores fora da moda. Ela olhava para tudo com muita curiosidade, até que seu pai parou em frente a um homem que parecia ser o dono e gerente do bar. O Sr. Evans falou algumas coisas com ele e depois se virou a um senhor, que pediu para o seguir. Lily e seu pai foram guiados até uma parede de tijolos, e ela nessa hora pensou: "pronto, estamos num beco sem saída com um velho que parece estar falando com a parede." Ela olhou para o pai, que sorria alegremente. O senhor tocou alguns tijolos com o que parecia ser uma varinha, e como num passe de mágica, apareceu um buraquinho, que foi se alargando, se alargando, até que finalmente, o muro desapareceu por completo, dando lugar a uma rua muito movimentada. Ela viu um arco em cima de suas cabeças e ouviu o senhor dizer:

                    - Bem vindos ao Beco Diagonal!

                   O senhor sorriu para ela, que queria perguntar-lhe como era Hogwarts e se ele conhecia, mas foi puxada pelo pai, que parecia mais encantado do que ela. Ele a levou a um banco, que, segundo ele, se chamava Gringotes. Quando entrou tomou um susto. Viu vários duendes, mas os achou feios e preferiu não olhar para eles. Frank foi até um e começou a falar com ele. Lily viu seu pai sorrir e pegar um saquinho dourado cheio de moedas. Eles saíram do banco e foram até uma loja de livros, que possuía um letreiro dizendo "Floreios e Borrões." Lily, quando entrou, ficou fascinada com um livro chamado "Saiba como jogar um feitiço em seu irmão (ã) sem que seus pais percebam". Quis muito comprar, mais seu pai disse que não. Ela então resolveu pegar um chamado "Hogwarts, uma história", não queria chegar lá e não saber nada. A loja seguinte à qual seu pai a levou era uma que vendia roupas, o letreiro em cima informava: "Madame Malkin, roupas para todas as ocasiões". Ela entrou e viu uma mulher com vestes violetas, que chegou perto dela e disse:

                        - Hogwarts, querida?

                        Lily, timidamente, fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela sorriu e falou:

                        - Vá até ali no fundo da loja e espere numa das cabines. Tem uma menina que vai para Hogwarts também, porque você não conversa com ela?

                       Lily obedeceu e foi até a tal cabine. Quando chegou lá viu uma menina de cabelos loiros, escuros e lisos, que perguntou:

                       - Para que casa você quer ir?   

                       Lily ficou quieta... ela não sabia nada de Hogwarts e ficou pensando em que responder, mas ela nem teve muito tempo, pois a garota recomeçara a falar:

                       - Eu quero ser da Grifinória, meu pai foi de lá. Sabe, eu acho um absurdo minha mãe não deixar eu levar minhas caixas de maquiagens, de cremes, minhas roupas então! Não vai dar para levar nem o terço delas. Esse colégio deve ser um saco.

                        Lily decidiu falar, estava doida para acabar logo com aquela conversa, pois não gostara nem um pouco da garota:

                        - Sei lá, eu não sei o que eu vou levar para lá ainda, eu vou fazer minhas malas um dia antes de partir.

                        A menina resmungou umas coisas e disse:

                        - Sua mãe não deixou você levar suas maquiagens também, né querida? Pode deixar, a minha amiga que também vai para lá vai levar a dela, aí nós podemos usar.

                       Lily ia responder que não usava maquiagem, e nem queria usar, mas nesse momento a senhora Malkin chegou dizendo que a roupa da garota estava pronta. Ela deu tchau para ela, e Lily gentilmente retribuiu o aceno. Horas mais tarde, quando ela e seu pai já haviam comprado tudo que faltava, foram tomar um sorvete. Na hora o Sr. Evans tomava um milkshake enquanto Lily saboreava um delicioso sundae. Ele sorriu para sua filha e disse:

                        - Afinal, Lily querida, que bicho você vai querer: um gato, uma coruja ou um sapo? 

                        Ela fez uma cara pensativa e disse:

                        - Um gato.

                         Frank sorriu e disse:

                        - Sabe Lily, eu tinha um vizinho que adorava brincar de bruxo comigo. Ele e eu brincávamos quase todos os dias, até que quando nos tínhamos onze anos, ele foi para uma escola e eu só via ele nas férias. Agora eu entendo porque ele gostava de brincar tanto de bruxo, ele era um. Lily, saiba que eu tenho orgulho de você, eu sempre quis ser bruxo e ter uma bruxa na família é uma honra.

                     Lily sentiu-se corar e disse:

                     - Obrigado papai. Por deixar, eu serei uma boa bruxa.

                     Ele sorriu e disse:

                     - De nada, filhota.

                     Os dois compraram um gato de pelugem marrom e branca, e foram para casa.

                            ************************  

                    Na Mansão dos Black estava tudo normal. O filho da família estava com o Sr. Black, o pai da família. Os dois estavam no campo jogando quadribol, o esporte dos bruxos. A Sra. Black estava em seu escritório particular e odiava quando alguém entrava sem permissão. Ela ouviu alguém bater na porta e mandou entrar. Um elfo doméstico entrou com uma carta na mão e disse:

                     - Senhora, acabamos de receber essa carta para o Sr. Sirius.

                      Ela rapidamente pegou a carta e disse com um sorrisinho:

                     - Chame ele e o pai imediatamente para cá.   

                     O elfo saiu e foi até o campo chamando-os. Os dois foram até lá e quando chegaram, o Sr. Black perguntou:

                      - O que ouve, Letícia? Por acaso estão me chamando de volta para o trabalho? - disse ele, mas se surpreendeu quando sua mulher sorriu e respondeu:

                      - Não, querido, essa carta não é do seu trabalho. Sirius, a carta é para você, abra! - disse a Sra. Black sorrindo e dando a carta a Sirius, que pegou e a abriu. Ele leu e, olhou para a mãe e disse:

                      - O que essa carta tá dizendo é verdade!?

                      - Deve ser, meu filho!

                      Sirius sorriu e começou a pular feito uma criança de 4 anos, muito alegre. Enquanto isso, seu pai pegou a carta e leu, e depois, com um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto, olhou para o filho e disse:

                       - Ah filhão, que bom, você vai para a mesma escola que eu fui na sua idade. Sua mãe também foi para lá!

                        Falando isso, ele abraçou o filho e o rodou nos braços, dizendo:

                        - Que bom, vamos comprar o material assim que voltarmos da viagem que vamos fazer amanhã.

                       Sirius estava muito feliz. Ele sorriu e disse:

                       - Pai, posso ver com o James se eu posso ir com ele?

                       - Claro, se ele não for durante a nossa viagem.

                       Sirius olhou para o pai e disse mudando de tom de voz:

                       - Pai, o James vai durante a nossa viagem, pois ele só poderá ir enquanto o avô dele estiver aqui. Não dá para eu ficar na casa do James e você e mamãe viajarem?

                        - Não meu filho, porque eu quero aproveitar o tempo que eu tenho para ficar com você e sua mãe. Infelizmente não dá.

                        - Ahhh, porquê, pai?

                        - Porque eu quero ficar com você e sua mãe nas minhas férias, e ponto final. Você vai conosco!

                         O Sr. Black não gostava de brigar com o filho, mas não havia outro jeito. Sirius, com raiva do pai respondeu:

                         - Está bem, Sr. Ruphus Black!

                         Sirius falou isso e bateu a porta com raiva e foi para o seu quarto. Chegando lá, ele jogou seu bastão de quadribol para o chão e quase acertou no abajur. O quarto dele era enorme, e cheio de pôsteres de times que acenavam para ele, exibindo sempre uma taça. O quarto tinha várias estantes, uma escrivaninha imensa, e uma cama parecida com a de um príncipe, e que era coberta por um mosquiteiro. A cama era grande, quase o dobro de uma cama de casal comum. O armário então era enorme, devia ter quilos de roupas ali, sem dizer que ocupava dois espaços da parede. Sirius tirou o sapato, jogando-o para qualquer lugar, e deitou na cama, enfiando a cara nos milhares de travesseiros, socando alguns e dizendo:

                          - Eu odeio o meu pai, ele é um idiota, chato e...

                         Sirius ouviu alguém bater na porta. Mandou entrar. Um elfo entrou perguntando:

                        - O que o senhor deseja lanchar?        

                         Sirius respondeu qualquer coisa e foi até ao telefone, ligar para o amigo dele, James.Sua mãe tentava manter coisas trouxas na casa o telefone er auma dessas coisas.

                          ***********************

                        James naquele dia acordara tarde e descera para a sala de café da manhã. Chegando lá, viu sua mãe com algumas cartas na mão. Ele se sentou, ainda bocejando na mesa. Foi quando ela sorriu e disse:

                        - Carta para você, James!

                        James pegou rapidamente e leu. Deu um pulo de felicidade e falou, gritando:

                        - Mãe, eu fui aceite em Hogwarts! Eu fui aceite em Hogwarts! 

                        A mãe dele sorriu alegremente. Seu pai, Jonh Potter, entrou na sala, e ouvindo tudo, disse: 

                        - Que bom filho, você vai para a mesma escola que eu! Isso é muito legal!

                        O avô de James, que estava sentado perto tomando seu chá, disse com um sorriso maroto:

                         - James, mal posso esperar para ensinar-lhe umas brincadeiras para você usar na sua nova escola.

                       Ele sorriu para o avô, enquanto seu pai dizia:

                     - James, você vai amar Hogwarts, e as "brincadeirinhas" do seu avô. Ele me ensinou umas bem legais quando eu era da sua idade. Ainda me lembro como eram.

                     Falando isso ele começou a rir, mas parou quando a Sra. Potter lhe lançou um olhar severo, que foi o suficiente para ele ficar sério e dizer:

                      - Que tal irmos comprar seu material sábado?

                      - Claro, está ótimo! Pai, posso ver com o Sirius se ele pode vir junto?

                       - Claro que sim!

                       James ia pegar uma coruja para enviar uma carta para o amigo, quando um elfo veio com uma na mão, dizendo:

                       - Carta para você, Sr. James. É do Sr. Sirius.

                       James pediu licença e foi para o quarto, aonde ele poderia ler com mais calma a carta de seu colega .

                       *************************

                       Remus já estava acordado há tempos e já ajudara a mãe a fazer o café. Foi quando viu seu pai, que acabara de descer.

                       - Filho, quer jogar xadrez comigo, assim que eu acabar de tomar meu café da manhã?

                       - Claro, papai!

                     Charles Lupin sorriu e olhou para sua mulher, que sorria para ele também, mas não era um sorriso de alegria, era um sorriso de consolo. Remus olhou para os dois e, entendendo aquele olhar, disse cabisbaixo:

                       - Desculpa mamãe e papai, sei que vocês esse ano esperavam receber uma carta de Hogwarts, mas graças a mim e meu problema vocês não vão.

                        Julie foi até o filho e o abraçou, enquanto Charles dizia:

                        - Não, Remus, não é isso, você não tem que se desculpar.

                        Os Lupins estavam num momento deprimente, quando uma coruja entrou e deixou uma carta ao lado do pai. A Sra. Lupin perguntou ao marido:

                        - De quem é, querido?

                        O Sr. Lupin começou a chorar baixinho enquanto lia. Depois de lê-la enfiou a cara nas mãos e disse, com a voz abafada:

                         - Grande homem, ele! Grande homem, Dumbledore!

                        Remus pegou a carta e viu que era para ele e leu. A cada palavra que lia tinha mais vontade de chorar de alegria. Quando terminou de ler, ele disse a mãe, pulando e chorando, tal era a sua felicidade:

                       - Mãe, eu fui aceite em Hogwarts, mãe, eu fui aceite!!!!

                        Ele abraçou a mãe, que depois de o abraçar leu a carta e viu que seu filho estava certo. Abraçou o filho e o marido. Os três choravam de alegria e emoção. Charles sorriu para o filho e disse:

                         - Vamos para Londres comprar seu material amanhã mesmo, que tal filho?

                         - Claro, pai!

                          **************************

                       Peter acordara com sua mãe, o balançando e dizendo:

                       - Acorda Peter, chegou uma carta importante para você!

                        - Tá mãe, já vou ler.

                        Ele se sentou na cama e começou a ler, com uma preguiça enorme. Quando terminou, deu um pulo da cama e disse para mãe, a abraçando:

                        - Mãe, eu fui aceite em Hogwarts!!! Papai tem que saber disso!

                       - Você conta para ele depois. Parabéns filho!

                    Peter desceu para tomar o seu café, sorrindo como nunca.       

                           **************************

                      Lucy estava vendo TV quando sua mãe a chamou, dizendo:

                      - Carta para você, querida!

                      Lucy apanhou a carta rapidamente e leu. Ela deu um pulo e foi até a mãe, que estava na cozinha:

                      - Eu recebi uma carta dizendo que eu fui aceite em Hogwarts!

                       O Sr. Smith, que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, sorriu para a filha, e a abraçando disse:

                      - Quer dizer que a nossa menina agora vai para Hogwarts? Ah, que bom, daqui a pouco é você, né Henry!?

                      Um garoto de cabelos loiros entrara e dissera:

                       - Claro, só que eu vou ter que esperar mais 5 anos!   

                      Lucy deu a língua para o menino e falou:

                      - O que é bom, senão eu não ia agüentar você!

                       A Sra. Smith foi até aos dois os separando, e disse para Lucy:

                      - Bem querida, parabéns, eu não sou bruxa, mas desejo muita sorte para você e posso dizer que Hogwarts deve ser ótimo!

                       Harold, o pai, disse:

                      - Vamos comprar seu material no Beco Diagonal.

                      - Claro!

                      Dizendo isso, Lucy subiu para seu quarto e deitou na sua cama, sorrindo e dizendo para si mesmo:

                      - Eu vou para Hogwarts! Eu vou para Hogwarts!

                            **********************

                      Anne estava sentada na sua escrivaninha, quando ouviu sua mãe a chamar. Ela desceu até a sala e perguntou o que a mãe queria, e foi então que ela viu seu padrinho, que lhe disse:

                     - Anne, minha querida, suba e arruma sua mochila para a gente ir fazer um passeio!

                      Falando isso, ele pegou o irmão de Anne no colo e lhe disse:

                       - E aí meu camarada, como vai, quando o titio aqui voltar do passeio com sua irmã ele traz um bando de presente para você, tá!?

                        O irmão de Anne deu um sorriso de criança feliz, o que fez Anne dizer quando voltou do quarto - É né, Anthony, você tá bem feliz, já que o meu padrinho vai trazer presente, né!?

                         Anthony deu um sorrisinho de criança pegada no ato que fez Anne gargalhar. O padrinho William riu deles e disse para Anne:

                          - Vamos, Anne!

                          Anne obedeceu seu padrinho e se despediu de seu pai, que estava terminando de fazer um projeto do trabalho dele. O pai de Anne se chamava Juan, ele era filho de um brasileiro e uma inglesa. Ele não era bruxo, era um trouxa, mas não se incomodava com o fato de sua mulher e sua filha serem (ele ainda não sabia se Anthony era ou não). Mas ele não gostava de ficar perto nas horas que elas conversavam sobre isso e sempre arrumava um jeito de ir para o escritório. Ele beijou a filha na testa e deu tchau para ela, que agora beijava o irmão na bochecha. Depois abraçou a mãe e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso em sua face. Logo após, ela e seu padrinho já haviam entrado no carro. William sorriu-lhe e disse:

                         - Que tal irmos comprar suas coisas sábado?

                         - Claro! Eu vou ter o maior prazer em ir com você, dindo!

                         - Tá bom, então está resolvido, vamos Sábado. Bem, agora vamos lá na minha casa para podermos conversar um pouco, aí eu falo para você algumas coisas de Hogwarts. Depois podemos ir no Shopping e você vai poder comprar tudo que você quiser, que tal?

                          - Ah, pode ser!       

                          Os dois foram para casa de William. Quando Anne avistou a casa do padrinho tomou um susto, ela nunca tinha ido lá antes. Ela sabia que o padrinho trabalhava muito e recebia um ótimo salário, mas mesmo assim ela não imaginava que ele morava numa mansão. Ela, meio abobada, entrou e logo vários elfos, que vieram perguntando se ela desejava alguma coisa, e outros querendo realizar as vontades dela. Anne ficou surpresa com aquilo, afinal ela que nunca tivera esse conforto todo. William sorriu para a afilhada e disse:

                           - Vamos para sala de lanche, para conversarmos enquanto comemos.

                            Anne, ainda olhando para tudo, concordou com a cabeça. Ela e o tio lancharam e conversaram animadamente. Depois disso, eles foram ao Shopping, aonde ele deu a Anne vários livros, e algumas revistas que Anne pedira muito envergonhada. Ele também comprou algumas cassetes e discos para ela. De noite ele a deixou em casa, mas antes dela sair do carro, ele disse:

                           - Anne, não sei se você sabe, mas você vai ficar hospedada em minha casa, uma semana antes de ir para Hogwarts. Eu vou te levar na estação. Avise para sua mãe que ela pode te levar assim que quiser. Tchau!  
                             - Pode deixar dindo, eu vou falar com ela. Obrigado pelos presentes!

                             Anne entrou em casa e deu tchau para o padrinho, que foi embora.

                                *************************

                             James estava em sua cama, resmungando feito um velho:

                             - Droga, eu vou sábado comprar a porcaria do material, e o Sirius não. Que droga!

                             James decidira levantar. Ele foi até a biblioteca ver se achava um livro sobre quadribol, com táticas e coisas mais. Quando chegou lá, viu que seu avô lia um livro. O homem, de uns sessenta anos de idade, lhe olhou e disse:

                              - Qual é o motivo da cara emburrada?

                              James olhou novamente para o avô e disse:

                              - Sirius não vai poder ir comigo sábado comprar o material.

                             Dizendo isso, ele olhou e identificou seu livro perto de uma poltrona, aonde a mãe dele gostava de ler. Raphael sorriu para o neto e disse:

                              - James, eu tenho um presente para te dar.

                             James mudou um pouco de humor e disse:

                             - O quê????

                             Seu avô sorriu e falou:

                            - Vem cá.

                            Raphael se levantou e pediu para James o seguir. Ele o seguiu até o quarto de hóspedes, onde seu avô estava dormindo. O senhor de idade foi até o baú e tirou uma coisa enrolada num pano. Deu um sorrisinho e entregou para James, que pegou e retirou o pano. Dentro ele achou outro tecido. Olhou para o avô e disse:

                            - Vovô! Você tá brincando comigo!

                            - Não, pegue esse pano e enrole-o em você, depois vá se ver no espelho.

                            James olhou para o seu avô, e com um olhar meio desconfiado pegou o pano. Quando ele vestiu, pensou que parecia uma capa, então foi até o espelho, e quando olhou tomou um susto. Ele só estava vendo sua cabeça! Raphael riu e disse:

                          - Vamos dizer que o primeiro passo a se tomar para fazer traquinagens feito eu é saber usar uma capa de invisibilidade, para que não te descubram.

                           James estava maravilhado com aquilo. Ele ouviu seu avô dar uma gargalhada e dizer:

                           - É sua, estou lhe dando, afinal eu não preciso mais dela, nem seu pai precisa. Quero que quando você sair de Hogwarts e tiver um filho ou uma filha, dê para eles. Acredite, vou sentir muitas saudades dessa capa. Ainda me lembro de quando a usava para roubar comida na cozinha.

                           James olhou extasiado para aquele pano, e sorriu para o avô dizendo:

                           - Obrigado vô, eu vou usá-la muito bem, pode deixar. E vou repassá-la também.

                            James ia perguntar ao avô algumas brincadeiras, quando um elfo entrou chamando-os para o jantar.


	2. Compras

**Capítulo 2**

                            Finalmente havia chegado sábado. Anne acordara cedo e pulava para lá e para cá, querendo que seu padrinho chegasse para levá-la ao Beco Diagonal. Anne estava fazendo o café quando ouviu a campainha; ela abriu e viu seu padrinho sorrindo, como sempre. Disse:   
                            - Dindo, nós vamos para o Beco Diagonal quando?   
                             - Assim que eu acabar de conversar algumas coisas com sua mãe.   
                            Anne tomou seu café, e foi até o seu quarto se arrumar. O quarto dela era enorme, era todo branco e com alguns quadros, tinha um armário enorme que parecia ser dois, uma escrivaninha, uma estante, uma cômoda entre as duas camas, e uma poltrona virada para a Tv que estava presa na parede. O quarto era dela e do irmão, mas ele tinha saído com o seu pai, e portanto o quarto estava vazio. Ela pegou uma roupa, se trocou e arrumou a cama. Abriu a janela e foi até à estante buscar um livro. Ela pegou uma mochila e desceu; ao chegar na sala, sua mãe e seu tio a esperavam.   
                                    ***************************   
                           James acordou com sua mãe dizendo a ele:   
                           - Ei! Dorminhoco, hora de acordar! Vamos ao Beco Diagonal hoje, você não estava louco para ir lá?   
                           - Hãnn... Beco Diagonal... livros... Hogwarts... Porque você não me acordou antes, mãe?   
                           - Porque eu também perdi a noção do tempo! Vamos, seu pai já está impaciente.   
                           - Claro, mãe, to indo, vai descendo que eu vou atrás.   
                           - Tá, vai rápido!   
                           James se vestiu e pegou um chiclete. Quando desceu viu seu pai, que rapidamente disse a ele:   
                           - Vá rápido tomar seu café da manhã, James!   
                          James tomou o mais rápido que pôde. Na verdade, ele só bebeu água e comeu um biscoito de chocolate, ele sabia que seu pai ia acabar oferecendo um lanche na volta das compras.   
                          - Vamos de carro hoje, tá?   
                         A mãe de James botou a mão sobre a testa e reclamou:   
                            - Quando você vai parar de ter esse vício de sempre querer usar coisas trouxas!?   
                           - Quando, eu não sei, mas de qualquer jeito vamos!   
James sorriu para o seu pai e foi até o carro, se sentando. Logo eles estavam em frente ao "O Caldeirão Furado". Entraram e foram até uma parede de tijolos, aonde a mãe de James tocou em alguns deles. Essa parede se abriu, formando uma porta, e James entrou sorrindo. Ele estava correndo para a loja de Quadribol quando sua mãe disse para ele:   
                           - Não, James, nós veremos a loja de quadribol por ultimo, vamos comprar seus livros primeiro.   
                           - Tá bom, mãe. - Respondeu James, com uma voz de revoltado. Seu pai riu e disse:   
                           - Enquanto isso eu vou comprar os ingredientes para suas aulas de poções.   
                                   ************************   
                           Anne estava no Floreios e Borrões com seu tio, comprando seus livros animadamente. Os dois estavam indo comprar o uniforme de Hogwarts quando ele disse:   
                           - Anne, talvez você tenha que comprar suas coisas sozinha. Eu vou ter que ir no meu escritório, caso o meu amigo que trabalha comigo não vá. A não ser que ele vá e deixe o filho dele com a gente.   
                            - Tá, tio, pra mim não tem problema.   
                             Os dois foram até a loja "Madame Malkin, roupas para todas as ocasiões". Anne entrou e viu uma mulher de vestes azuis se dirigindo a ela e dizendo:   
                             - Roupas para onde, querida?   
                             - Ah, para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts.   
                             - Ah, sim, claro, já fui de lá. Vá até aquela cabine, já irei tirar suas medidas.   
                            Anne viu seu padrinho se sentar numa poltrona de espera e foi até a cabine. Logo a mulher chegou e começou a medir ela, saiu, e depois voltou dizendo:   
                             - Suas vestes estão prontas!   
                           Anne foi até seu padrinho, que já estava com as vestes em uma bolsa. Os dois estavam indo a uma loja de animais quando William (o padrinho de Anne) parou e acenou para um casal com um menino do lado, os Potters [OVA1] .William foi até eles e Anne, que não queria ficar pra trás, correu junto com seu ele. William disse ao casal:   
                            - Bom dia, pessoal, e aí, como nós vamos fazer, quem vai no escritório resolver o trato?   
                           - Humm, William parece que um de nós vai ter que ir.   
                           - Acho melhor nós irmos e você ficar com o James, vocês dois não concordam?   
                            - É, tá bom. O James na volta fica minha casa e vocês vão buscá-lo?   
                            - Isso! - Respondeu a mãe de James. 

                           Ela e o pai de James foram até ele e disseram:   
                            - Vamos ter que ir, tá, querido? Vamos buscar você assim que acabarmos.   
                           - Tá bom, mãe!   
                           - Tchau! - Eles disseram e aparataram. Anne ficou surpresa com o que viu, ela nunca tinha visto alguém aparatar, já James só ficou olhando com uma cara de desdém para ela. William foi até ela e disse:   
                          - Anne, esse é o James, James, essa é a Anne! Espero que fiquem amigos, vocês dois vão para Hogwarts esse ano.   
                          Anne veio toda feliz cumprimentar James, mas esse olhou para ela com uma cara não muito amigável. Mesmo assim ela foi até ele, o cumprimentou e começou uma conversa:   
                           - E aí, falta o que para você comprar?   
                          - Minha vassoura.   
                          - Uê, eu pensei que não podíamos levar vassouras, já que nós vamos entrar agora.   
                          - Eu sei. Que droga é você, minha mãe, meu pai, até meu avô... Só o Sirius me entende.   
                         - Calma....mas bem que seria legal se contrabandeassem umas vassouras para nós do primeiro ano.   
                         James olhou para Anne. Começou a simpatizar por ela e disse:   
                         - Sabe, você não parece ser tão idiotinha.   
                         - Porque você me achou idiotinha? O que eu fiz?   
                         - Fez uma cara de lerda quando minha mãe e meu pai aparataram.   
                         - Isso é porque eu nunca tinha visto alguém aparatar.   
                         - Então tá!   
                         William ia atrás dos dois e sorria, vendo que os dois estavam mais amigos agora.   
                                          ********************   
                           Sirius acabara de acordar com sua mãe entrando no quarto e abrindo as cortinas. Ele se levantou e se preparou para descer para a mesa. Quando desceu, viu seu pai, que logo disse:   
                            - Carta pra você, adivinha de quem é?   
                            Sirius nem pensou, pegou e foi abrindo. Ele logo viu que era de James. Sorriu e foi para a sala ler melhor a carta, depois pegou um pergaminho que viu por perto e respondeu:   
  
_                     James meu amigão!!! Como vai???? Eu até que tou me divertindo aqui. Quer dizer que você tem uma amiga nova! Hummm, quero conhecer ela.   
Até quando eu voltar   
         Um abraço do seu camarada   
                    Sirius   
_  
                              Sirius foi até a mãe, que estava no jardim, e pediu para ela dar a carta à coruja, para que ela a levasse a James. Depois ele foi até a cozinha, aonde o pai dele lia "O profeta diário" calmamente. Sirius pegou umas torradas e foi para o seu quarto, pensar sobre Hogwarts, os amigos e tudo mais.   
                                   ************************   
                              Remus jogava animadamente xadrez com o pai quando a mãe dele chegou e disse:   
                              - Vamos ou não comprar seu remédio, Remus? Você prometeu ir comigo.   
                              Remus olhou para o pai e disse:   
                              - Desculpa, pai, mas vou ter que acabar a partida.   
                             Falando isso, Remus fez uma ótima jogada, acabando a partida. Ele sorriu e subiu as escadas para se trocar, Enquanto ele não descia, a Sra. Lupin perguntou ao marido:   
                             - Será que é certo ele ir para Hogwarts? Você sabe ele pode acabar sendo excluído e tudo mais....   
                            - Tenho certeza querida que nosso filho terá ótimos amigos.   
                            - Tomara. - Disse Sra. Lupin.

                            Remus desceu e ele e a mãe saíram.   
                                        ******************   
                           Peter estava em casa quando sua mãe entrou e sorrindo disse:   
                           - Peter, vamos a uma lanchonete?   
                          - Sim, mãe!   
                          - Eu vou pegar minha bolsa e nós já vamos.   
                          - Mãe...   
                          - Sim, Peter?!   
                          - Será que terei bons amigos em Hogwarts?   
                          - Claro!!!!!! Porque eles não iriam querer ser amigo de você?  
                          Peter sorriu e foi andando junto com a mãe até a lanchonete   
                                         **********************   
                          Lily estava na casa de amigas conversando e dançando. Lily pretendia contar que mudaria de escola, mas ela realmente se preocupava com a reação delas, que sempre foram muito escandalosas. Lily então resolveu dizer logo. Se levantou e falou:   
                           - Meninas, tenho uma coisa muito chata a dizer. Agora mudarei de escola e só verei vocês nas férias.   
                           Muitos "ohhhss" pairaram no ar, o que deixou Lily um pouco envergonhada. Continuou:   
                            - Mandarei cartas, podem deixar.   
                            Lily sabia que metade das meninas ali existentes iam se esquecer dela rapidinho. Já outras ela sabia que iam se corresponder muito com ela.   
                                     ********************   
                             Lucy estava na sala, lendo um dos livros que ela tivera que comprar para o ano letivo de Hogwarts, quando seu irmão e um amigo entraram fazendo um barulho enorme. Ela se levantou e foi até eles, berrando e dizendo:   
                               - Calem a boca e saiam daqui, eu tou lendo!   
                               - E quem disse que você vai me obrigar?   
                               - Eu mesma!!!!!   
                              Os dois começaram a brigar e o amigo de Henry ficou de fora. Logo a mãe deles entrou na briga dizendo:   
                               - Os dois, parem agora. Henry vá brincar com seu amigo e Lucy, vá para outro lugar ler seu livro.   
                               Lucy e seu irmão obedeceram à mãe e foram cada um a seus respectivos lugares.

* * *

[OVA1]?! Digo eu, lol! Para que foi isso?


	3. Chegando em Hogwarts

**           Capitulo 3: Chegando em Hogwarts**  
  
  
                         Lily acordou cedo, já que estava ansiosa para ir para Hogwarts, Ela resolveu rever a mala, para conferir que não tinha esquecido de nada. Logo que começou a se levantar, lembrou-se da menina que havia visto na loja de vestes, o que fez a fazer uma careta e dizer:   
                         - Só espero que ela não seja da minha casa.   
                        Lily acabara sabendo sobre tudo de Hogwarts lendo o livro e pelas informações que seu pai havia conseguido com o senhor que ajudara eles no Beco Diagonal. Se não fosse por ele o pai dela não ia saber de nada e eles iam acabar se perdendo, o antigo amigo de Frank (O pai da Lily), não havia dito muitas coisas para ele. Lily depois de conferir tudo, viu que não faltava nada e que tudo estava em ótimas condições. Desceu para a sala e viu seu pai sentado no sofá e o seu gato, que ela apelidara como "Fluufy[OVA1] ", no chão miando para Frank, que lia seu jornal. Lily deu um bom dia ao pai e este disse que dali á meia hora ele levava ela para a estação. Ela então foi se arrumar e tomar seu café da manhã, para ir para a Estação.   
                         *****************************************   
                        James foi acordado pela mãe contra seu gosto, mas ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro se arrumar. Depois desceu e pediu ao elfo para levar a mala para baixo. Foi até a sala de tomar as refeições, lá viu seu pai e seu avô, se sentou e disse:   
                        - Bom dia!   
                        - Bom dia, filho. Se apresse, temos que sair logo para irmos a estação.   
                        - Pode deixar, pai, está tudo pronto!   
                        - Esse é o meu neto, bom dia!   
                        - Bom dia, vô! - Respondeu James pegando uma torrada, o avô sorridente disse:   
                        - Eheheh James, não vá se esquecer das travessuras, hein?!   
                        - Claro que não! Não vejo a hora de usá-las!   
                        - Use-as com moderação.   
                        - Pode deixar, vô - Disse James   
                        - James, vamos, senão vamos chegar tarde! - Disse seu pai pegando uma capa e indo preparar o carro. Ele era do tipo viciado em coisas trouxas.   
                        - Tô indo pai! Tchau vô! - Disse James abraçando-o e a mãe depois. Logo o garoto estava entrando no carro.   
                                          ****************   
                       - Vamos, Remus se despeça de sua mãe e vamos, o caminho é grande! - Disse Sr. Lupin ao filho.   
                       - Já vou pai! Tchau, mãe! - Disse Remus, abraçando ela.   
                      - Meu filho, espero que faça bons amigos, me mande muitas, cartas tá? - Disse Sra. Lupin querendo chorar. No fundo não gostava da ideia de seu filho ir pra lá; seu maior medo era que ele não se enturmasse.   
                      - Pode deixar, mandarei cartas toda a semana ou todo dia, se possível! Quantos os amigos, vamos ver! - Disse Remus mais uma vez abraçando a mãe. - Tchau mãe, te vejo no próximo feriado! - Dizendo isso ele foi até seu pai. Eles iam de carro para estação, pois não era bom usar o pló flu, visto que lá não tinham lareiras.   
                                 ******************************   
                        - Senhorita? Fellic deseja saber, o que a senhorita Anne quer para o seu café? - Disse o elfo que William encarregara de cuidar da afilhada.   
                       - Fellic? Ah, pode deixar, eu vou descer para comer, não precisa trazer, como você faz geralmente. A única coisa que eu gostaria que você fizesse para mim, por favor, é levar minhas malas lá pra baixo! - Respondeu Anne, que abria a porta do quarto para ir à sala de refeições.   
                - Oi dindo! - disse Anne, se sentando numa cadeira perto do tio.   
                - Oi, Anne! E então, ansiosa para a partida? - Disse o tio, que comia um sanduíche.   
               - Se estou! Estou com muita saudade da minha mãe, do meu pai e do Anton!   
               - Você vai ver eles no Natal! Pense positivo. Vou te esperar no carro, vá se arrumar. Fellic botou suas coisas no carro.   
               - Tá, dindo! 

            Falando isso, ela subiu para seu quarto e pegou a roupa que tinha separado. Depois de se ter vestido, desceu e foi pro carro de seu dindo.   
                                                 *********************   
              - SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- berrava Leticia.   
              - Já vou, mãe! - Disse ele, enfiando um taco de quadribol numa mala e tentando disfarçar a vassoura e o taco que ele levava clandestinamente.   
              - Sirius!!!!! - Berrou a mãe entrando no quarto - aprontou a última mala?   
              - Sim, aqui está. - Disse Sirius, apontando para a mala a onde o taco e a vassoura estavam escondidos.   
              - Sei... – a Sra. Black abriu a mochila e num piscar de olhos tirou o taco junto com a vassoura. - Você não me engana filho, seu pai era assim.   
              - Ah, mãe, vai, deixa! - implorava Sirius à mãe.   
             - Não e ponto final! Agora desça, o motorista nos espera, vamos nos encontrar com Sr. Potter, pois ele vai levar você e o James. Nossa, essa mania que Potter tem de usar coisas trouxas e de tentar viver como uma pessoa de classe média! Ele é muito gentil e bom, uma ótima pessoa, não liga pra essas coisas que geralmente você e James ligam, o consumismo… Vê se segue o exemplo dele, viu? - Disse Sra. Black, carregando a mala de Sirius, e depois pedindo ao elfo doméstico para levá-la para o carro.   
                                                  *********************   
            - PETEEEERRRRR!!!!!! - Berrava a Sra. Pettigrew   
            - O que foi mãe? - Dizia Peter descendo a escada, quase caindo.   
            - Vamos, meu filho, você vai se atrasar! - Dizia a Sra. Pettigrew, dando um sanduíche a ele, e pegando as malas. - Pegaremos um táxi, vamos, coma logo o sanduíche!   
             - Tá, mãe! - Disse Peter seguindo ela até ao ponto de táxi.   
            - Vamos, filho, deixa de ser preguiçoso! -  Dizia Sra. Pettigrew, que acenava para um táxi.   
            - Mãe!! Eu não sou relaxado! - Disse Peter, que entrava no táxi.   
            - Tá bom, meu filho, agora entre!   
                                                    *******************   
             -  Lucy! - Disse seu pai subindo as escadas.   
           - Quê, pai? - disse Lucy, acordando sonolenta.   
             - Vamos, acorde, precisamos ir logo   
             - Tá, pai - Disse Lucy mal-humorada. Se levantou e foi até o armário.   
            - Ah!!! Olha quem tá de mal-humor! - Disse Henry entrando correndo no quarto.   
            - Cala a boca, Henry!! - Disse Lucy, vestindo uma blusa e uma saia.   
           - Meninos, nada de briga! - Disse Sr. Smith que ria, ele achava engraçado os dois brigando. Se lembrava dele e de sua mulher quando jovens.   
           - Ah, pai, expulsa ele daqui! - Disse Lucy que remexia a sua mala.   
           - Ah, Lucy não implica com seu irmão e...   
           - Pai!!! Ele fez careta para mim!!! – Gritou Lucy, correndo atrás do irmão.   
           - Vocês dois parem!!!! Lucy, se arruma logo e Henry, você vem comigo. - Disse Sr. Smith pegando Henry no colo.   
             Henry fez uma careta para Lucy, que jogou um sapato na direção dele. Felizmente seu pai fechou a porta naquele instante, mas não percebera o ataque de Lucy.   
              - Menino chato! - Disse Lucy raivosa.   
              - Lucy! - Disse seu pai abrindo a porta.   
              - Brincadeira! - Disse Lucy, pegando a mala.   
              - Acho bom, nada de brigas de novo - Disse Sr. Smith fechando a porta atrás de Lucy, que estava do lado dele.   
             Os dois desceram as escadas, aonde Lucy se despediu da mãe e de Henry. Ela e o pai entraram no carro, ela acenou e berrou para Henry:   
             - Vou sentir falta das surrras que eu dou em você!   
             - E eu de implicar com você, fracota, seus tapas nem doem!! - Respondeu Henry.   
             - Muleque, nas férias você vai se ver comigo!   
            A mãe de Lucy fez cara feia, mas depois deu tchau pra ela. Sr. Smith riu dos filhos e ligou o carro.   
            - Tchau, mãe!! Tchau Henry!! - Berrou Lucy.   
                                             ************************   
           Anne chegou na estação, seu tio deixou ela com o carinho e depois foi embora. Mas Anne havia esquecido como ir para a plataforma, e ficou parada encostada no poste da plataforma 10. Viu um casal e uma garota de uns 15 anos atravessarem a parede ao lado. Anne arregalou o olho e se surpreendeu, ela teria que fazer o mesmo? Logo após um garoto e uma mulher chegaram. Anne aproveitou e chegou perto deles assim que ouviu:   
           - Vamos, filho, temos que atravessar aquela parede e pronto.   
           Anne concluiu que devia apenas atravessar a parede, o que a deixava nervosa. E se ela desse de cara com a parede? Ia ser meio, hum… chato.Ela tomou coragem e foi logo atrás da mulher e seu filho. E atravessou. A primeira visão que ela teve foi de várias famílias reunidas e várias crianças e adolescente entrando num trem. Anne andou um pouco, procurando James, quem sabe os dois não poderiam ir juntos para o trem, e irem conversando no caminho. Mas não o encontrou. Cansada de procurar, Anne subiu no trem e procurou um vagão. Esbarrou com um garoto, que riu e disse:   
          - Tsc. tsc... tsc… Uma menina de bons modos já teria pedido desculpas. - O garoto tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis   
           - Hum... Ok, ia pedir desculpas, mas parei pra pensar e… a culpa também é sua! Você poderia ter evitado de bater em mim! - Reclamou Anne   
          - Calma, olha o stress! Hum..você é nova aqui também?   
          - Sou! E por algum acaso isso te interessa?   
         - Hum...Sim! Pois eu também estou entrando em Hogwarts agora e você vai comigo até o fim do trem perguntar uma coisa ao maquinista. O gato do meu amigo sumiu.   
         - Ah, faça-me o favor! Eu tenho mais o que fazer! E gato? É aquele ali? - Perguntou Anne apontando para um gato com pelagem preta e branca   
         - É sim! Pippo! Olha, Pippo, olha sua salvadora, pena que ela seja tão estressada. -Disse o garoto pegando o gato e mexendo a pata dele fazendo com que ela desse patadas no braço de Anne.   
          - Humm... pronto, já achei pra você, agora me dá licença! - Disse Anne passando por ele, dando-lhe um empurrão, e saiu arrastando a mala para longe dali.   
          O garoto riu e falou:   
         - Menina estressada, mas até que não muito feia. - E continuou seu caminho.   
                                       *********************   
         - Arghhhh!! Odeio meninos assim! - Reclamou Anne, continuando seu percurso.  Sua mala estava pesada, mas ela estava com tanta raiva que a arrastava sem dó pelo corredor. Com sorte, ela viu um vagão com uma menina que parecia ter 11 anos também. Não perdeu tempo, ela poderia fazer amizade com a garota.   
          - Com licença? - Falou Anne timidamente, ela era estressada e extrovertida, mas não deixava de ser educada e meio tímida às vezes.   
              - Ah! Sim pode entrar, sente-se aqui se quiser! - exclamou a garota. Parecia querer fazer novas amizades também e era extremamente simpática.   
              - Ah, brigada. A propósito, meu nome é Anne Maxweel. - Disse Anne se sentando ao lado da garota e deixando sua mala nas cadeiras à frente delas.   
               - O meu Lily Evans! Você é bruxa mesmo? Quero dizer, sua família também veio a Hogwarts? Desculpe a pergunta, mas eu sou a primeira bruxa na minha família e tenho muitas dúvidas! - Falou Lily bem animada e curiosa.   
               - Bem, meu pai é trouxa, ou seja, não é bruxo, assim como sua família. Tem gente que diz que pessoas como você também são trouxas, mas eu acho que não! Minha mãe é bruxa mas foi para outra escola chamada Beauxbatons, outra escola de magia, mas meu padrinho estudou em Hogwarts. Respondi às perguntas? -Respondeu Anne, abrindo sua mala e pegando dois sanduíches.   
               - Respondeu sim! Depois posso te fazer mais? É que agora acho que seria melhor nós conversarmos, o que você acha? - Falou Lily sorrindo.   
               - Humm... claro! Toma esse sanduíche pra você! - Disse Anne dando a Lily um sanduíche.   
               - Obrigada! E então? Você tem irmãos? Quantos? - Perguntou Lily dando em seguida uma dentada no sanduíche.   
               - Tenho um irmão menor, o temporão da família. O nome dele é Anton, é um pestinha e é 9 anos menor do que eu. - Respondeu Anne   
               - Hum, ele deve ser fofo!   
               - Todo mundo diz isso! - Falou Anne meio contrariada.   
               - Ah, mas deve ser! Bem, infelizmente eu tenho uma irmã mais velha chamada Petúnia. Ela é muito chata e quando eu recebi a carta ela fez um escândalo. - falou Lily, fazendo uma careta.   
               - Imagino. -Disse Anne - Na verdade, acho que ela tem inveja de você!   
              - Eu acho que não! Mas, você conhece vários bruxos? Eu quis dizer, bruxos da nossa idade? - Perguntou Lily.  
               - Bem, conheço um! O James, ele é filho de uns amigos do meu padrinho. Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, infelizmente não encontrei ele aqui. E humm – Anne fez uma careta. - Tem o garoto com quem eu esbarrei.   
               - Hum... James? Como ele é? E esse tal garoto que você esbarrou? - Perguntou mais uma vez Lily, essa parecia ser do tipo de garota que ama comentar sobre garotos   
               - O James é maravilhoso! Ele é muito legal e educado, e, bem, só não é legal quando fica com raiva da pessoa. É muito bonito também - Falando isso Anne corou, mas foi só se lembrar do garoto com o qual tinha esbarrado e fez uma careta - E esse garoto ai que esbarrei, pra mim era um metido sem graça! - Lily jogou a ela um olhar que pedia para dizer o que Anne achara da beleza do garoto. Anne olhou para ela, excitante, e respondeu - Tá bom, até que era bonito.   
               - Hum... fico feliz em saber que os garotos daqui pelo menos devem ser legal e bonitos. - Anne fez uma cara atordoada. - Tirando o garoto que esbarrou com você, esse deve ser um metido mesmo!   
                - E é – Disse Anne fazendo uma cara esquisita, ela contorceu os lábios fazendo uma careta. - Isso posso te garantir, até agora!   
                                               *************************   
               - Sirius! Você demorou pra trazer o Pippo de volta! - Exclamou Peter ao garoto.   
               - Ah, desculpa Peter, mas tive problemas com uma garota. – Disse Sirius, se sentando ao lado de James   
               - Quantas vezes eu vou te dizer para não parar toda garota que passar por você? Se você com 11 anos faz isso imagina com 16! - Falou James meio que rindo.   
               - Nem quero imaginar - Falou Peter, rindo.   
               - Vocês dois… - Disse Sirius rindo.   
                                          ************************   
               - Anne, você quer ficar em que casa?-Perguntou Lily.   
               - Hum… Grif… -A garota não pôde terminar pois fora interrompida.   
               - Com licença, posso entrar? É que no meu vagão estavam fazendo muita bagunça, prometo ficar quieto! - Falou um garoto com cabelos castanhos claro e olhos castanhos também.   
               - Claro - Falaram as duas.   
               - Qual é o seu nome? O meu é Anne Maxweel, prazer! - Disse Anne se levantando e indo apertar a mão do garoto.   
              - Ah, prazer. - Disse ele, apertando a mão de Anne também. - Remus Lupin.   
               - E eu sou a Lily Evans!   
               - Hum… prazer a você também. - Disse o garoto sorrindo.   
               - Vamos, sente-se! - Disse Anne pegando outro sanduíche. - Toma! É pra você!   
               - Ah, obrigado! Não precisava. – Disse Remus, aceitando o sanduíche timidamente. -Eu trouxe bolo feito por minha mãe, querem provar?   
               - Eu quero! - Disse Anne animada. - Posso pegar?   
               - Claro, peguem à vontade! - Respondeu Remus.  
               - Hum!!! Tá muito bom!! - Falou Anne dando uma dentada. - Sua mãe parece ser uma ótima cozinheira.   
                - Ela é sim! Vou sentir saudades dela. - Falou Remus, abaixando a cabeça.   
               - Não fica assim, não, Remus! - Falou Lily dando um sorriso encorajador a ele.   
               - Todos nós estamos com saudade de nossos pais. Mas logo chega o próximo feriado e a gente vai ver eles! - Falou Anne   
               - É vocês duas tem razão. - Falou Remus abrindo um sorriso.   
               - Ai, cês viram um garoto com cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos por aí? - Uma garota disse, entrando.   
               Anne olhou para Lily e fez uma careta, antes que começasse a falar algo Remo disse:   
                - Não, procure mais, ele deve estar por aí.   
                  - Então tá, piralhos. - Falou a garota de um jeito esnobe e saindo do vagão.  
                  - Volta aqu… - Tentou falar Anne irritada.   
                  - Anne!   
                  - Ah! Lily... -Protestou Anne, virando a cara para o vidro e olhando a paisagem.   
                  O trem continuou o trajeto dele até que quando já estava escurecendo. Alguns alunos estavam se levantando e correndo para lá e pra cá.  
                  - Creio que chegámos… - Falou Lily incerta.   
                   - Err… parece que sim. - Falou Remus   
                  - Ah! Vamos logo, pessoal, vamos ficar parados aqui ou o quê? - Disse Anne se levantando.   
                 Os três já trajavam as vestes de Hogwarts, e agora caminhavam até uma fila. Se juntaram a ela e andando até uma porta aonde um homem enorme falava "Alunos do Primeiro ano por aqui!". Os três saíram do trem juntos e caminhavam atrás de umas garotas que fofocavam coisas como 'Você viu aquele garoto ali?" "E você viu esse atrás de nós? Será que são irmãos? Não, não pode, só se forem trigêmeos diferentes ou então primos". Anne e Lily riam enquanto Remus caminhava, às vezes rindo também, mas meio corado pelo comentários das garotas. O caminho era escuro e estreito, e além da lua. A única luminaria era a lanterna que o homem gigantesco, que disse se chamar Hagrid, carregava. Eles caminharam por um bom tempo até quando chegaram à margem de um lago. Lily, Anne, Remus e mais um garoto foram com um barquinho até chegarem à outra margem e desembarcaram. Chegando lá, Anne falou a Remus:   
                  - Fico pensando em que casa vou ficar, meu dindo falou de algumas casas, acho que eram Grifinoria, Sonserinia, Lupa-Lupa e Cornival.   
                  - Não, você errou, são Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. - Falou Remus rindo.   
                    - Ah... é que eu não tinha ouvido direito. - Disse Anne, corando furiosamente.   
                    - Tudo bem, todos erramos, não é? - falou Remus sorrindo.   
                    - Ei, vocês dois, tem uma mulher ali, olha! - Disse Lily entrando na conversa e apontando para uma mulher numa porta.   
                    -  Humm, nossa, ela tem um olhar, er... dominante. - Disse Anne dando um passo para trás.   
                    - Eu diria um olhar severo. - Disse Remus olhando para trás e sorrindo para Anne.   
                    - Espero me dar bem com ela. - Exclamou Lily puxando Anne.   
                   - Todos nós esperamos. - Disse Anne, agora do lado de Lily e de Remus.   
                    - Alunos! Sou a Profª Minerva McGonnagal, espero que nós nos demos bem. Serei a professora de Transfiguração de vocês. - Falou ela e abriu um sorriso, que logo se desfez quando ela disse: - Sigam-me.   
                   - Tô só vendo minhas notas em Transfiguração. - Falou uma desanimada Anne.   
                   - Você é precipitada de mais, e pessimista também. - Disse Remus rindo de Anne   
                  - Concordo. - Disse Lily pegando no braço de Anne e entrando no castelo junto com a amiga.  
                                      *************************************   
                    - Nossa, essa professora tem cara de quem vai nos dar bons castigos. - Falou Sirius rindo.   
                    - E como. - Riu James   
                   - Hum, vocês dois vão ficar para trás - Disse uma garota loira (N/A: gente é a Lucy, tá?)   
                   - Ah, tá obrigado pelo aviso. - Falou Sirius abrindo um sorriso maroto para garota.   
                   - Bem, obrigado, meu nome é James Potter. - Falou James   
                   - O meu é Lucy Smith. - Falou Lucy, respondendo a James com um sorriso.   
                    - O meu é Sirius Black, Lucy. - Disse Sirius   
                    - Ei! Pessoal, vamos ficar pra trás! - Falou Peter empurrando James e Sirius. Lucy foi atrás dos três.  
                                           *****************************************   
                    A professora parou e disse aos alunos:   
                  - Me esperem, em alguns minutos vocês estarão sendo selecionados. - Falando isso ela saiu. Uma explosão de gritinhos ocorreu, comentários como "Eu não sei nenhum feitiço! Alguém me diz um!" "Teremos que enfrentar uma família de trasgos!" ouviam-se por todo o lado.   
                  - Ainda acho que não deve ser um teste, pense bem. - Falou Anne a Remus e a Lily, que dizia todos os feitiços que ela ouvia os outros falando. – Nós nem começamos as aulas, não aprendemos nada.   
                 - Concordo! Além disso tem muitos alunos de origem trouxa, tipo a Lily, e seria uma baita sacanagem mandarem nós fazermos um feitiço, talvez nós filhos de bruxos acertássemos. Mas poxa, e os de origem trouxa? - Concluiu Remus fazendo uma cara séria.   
                  - Lily, pára! Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, eu mesma estou, mas pode ter certeza que você não precisa ficar se lembrando dos feitiços que você ouviu os outros falarem. - Disse Anne, atravessando o braço através do ombro da amiga e dando um sorriso para ela.   
                  - É, talvez você tenha razão. - Disse Lily parando – Mas o que vocês acham que é?   
                  - Er... oi, posso falar o que eu acho? - falou um garoto se aproximando dos três.   
                   - Ahh...oi, pode. - Disseram os três, meio sem ação.   
                     - Bem, eu sei o que é, vocês querem que eu diga? - Falou o garoto timidamente.   
                    - Hum... acho melhor não. Sabe como é... deveria ser uma surpresa… - Disse Remo. - A propósito, Remus Lupin, prazer!   
                     - Err... eu e a Lily concordamos com o Remus, meu nome infelizmente é Anne Maxweel, prazer! E essa é a Lily Evans - Disse Anne pegando a mão do garoto e Lily apenas acenando para ele.   
                     - E eu Ashe Wynne. Bom, tudo bem, vocês é quem sabem. Eu também não queria saber, mas minha irmã fez questão de acabar com minha surpresa. E Anne, seu nome é bonito, deixa disso   
                      - Que chato. - Disse Lily. - Sua irmã deve ser parecida com a minha.   
                     - Hummm… eu ficaria com um ódio se fizessem isso comigo… Felizmente meu irmão é menor do que eu, então acho que isso não aconteceria. E eu não gosto do meu nome, mas bem gosto não se discute - Falou Anne contrariada.  
                      - Eu sou filho único, não posso falar nada sobre irmãos. Mas, sinceramente, eu ficaria muito chateado se isso acontecesse comigo, mesmo que às vezes eu sinto falta de ter um irmão. - Respondeu Remus olhando tristemente para o chão.   
                       - Bem, Remus, às vezes ter irmão é um saco, você devia às vezes ficar feliz por isso. - Falou Ashe. - Anne, não maltrate muito seu irmão, eu sou o mais novo lá de casa e sofro muito… Bem, acho que você entendeu. E Lily, que chato! Qualquer dia desses sua irmã vai se tornar amiga da minha. - Disse Ashe sorridente.   
                       - Hum… pode deixar, eu vou tentar, Ashe. - Disse Anne tentando abrir um sorriso. Percebera que Remus estava meio triste como papo de irmãos.   
                      - Alunos! Estão prontos? Bem, sigam-me com duas fileiras, vamos para seleção! -Falou a profª McGonnagal chegando e abrindo uma porta que dava para um salão cheio de gente.   
                     Anne avistou James enquanto seguia para uma fileira e não se conteve, se distanciou de Remus e Lily e foi falar com ele que estava no fim da fileira.   
                    - James?? - Perguntou a garota botando a mão no ombro dele, que estava de costas.   
                   - Anne?? Nossa! Só nos encontramos agora, que coisa! - Falou James sorrindo para a amiga, que sorria tanto quanto ele.   
                  - Realmente foi uma baita "coisa" nos encontrarmos só agora. Aqueles ali olhando para mim são o Remus, a Lily e o Ashe. - Falou Anne apontando para os três.   
                  - E esse é o Peter, essa a Lucy e esse o Sirius Black… - James olhou para Anne, que fazia uma cara feia, e para, Sirius que fazia cara de deboche.   
                  - Você! - falou Anne apontando o dedo para Sirius.   
                 - Oi, estressada! Senti saudades! - Falou Sirius debochadamente   
                  - Eu também, Black. - Falou Anne tirando o dedo e falando também debochado.   
                 - Ei, vocês dois já se conhecem? - Perguntou James curioso.   
                 - Sim… - Disse Sirius   
                 - Ei! Vocês estão atrasando a entrada! - Reclamou uma garota ruiva atrás de Sirius.   
                 - Depois a gente se fala. - Falou Anne indo para o seu lugar arrasada. Não acreditava que o tal melhor amigo de James era o garoto, ou melhor, o irritante do Sirius Black.   
                 - Anne, aquele garoto é o que esbarrou em você? - Perguntou Remus que ouviu também a garota reclamar na viagem sobre ele.   
                 - Sim, infelizmente é. O nome dele é Sirius Black. - Quando Anne falou a fila começou a andar e eles entraram num salão cheio. Lily olhava para tudo atentamente, enquanto Anne olhava para trás tentando ver James, que estava muito atrás dela, e Remus a olhava rindo. A profª McGonnagal pegou um chapéu bem velho, e uma menina loira atrás de Remus reclamou "Que chapéu velho! Essa escola deve ser um horror!" Lily fez uma cara horrível quando viu que era a garota que tinha visto no Beco Diagonal. Ela ia falar para Anne, mas foi impedida pelo chapéu que começou a cantar:   
  


_"Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente __  
__Mas não me julguem só pela aparência __  
__Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar __  
__Um chapéu mais inteligente que o papai aqui __  
__Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos __  
__Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhante __  
__Porque sou o chapéu seletor de Hogwarts __  
__E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu __  
__Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça __  
__Que o chapéu Seletor não consiga ver, __  
__Por isso é só me botarem na cabeça que vou dizer __  
__Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar __  
__Quem sabe sua morada é Grifinória __  
__Casa onde habitam os corações indómitos __  
__Ousadia, sangue-frio e nobreza __  
__Destacam os alunos da Grifinórios dos demais __  
__Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar __  
__Onde seus moradores são justos e leais __  
__Pacientes, sinceros sem medo da dor. __  
__Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal, __  
__A casa dos quem tem a mente sempre alerta, __  
__Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber __  
__Sempre encontrarão companheiros iguais __  
__Ou quem sabe Sonserina será a sua casa __  
__E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos, __  
__Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios __  
__Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram. __  
__Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer! __  
__Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão me boas mãos! __  
__(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos) __  
__Porque sou único, sou um chapéu seletor" _  
  
                   Um estouro de palmas ocorreu, o que fez Anne, Lily e Remus também baterem palmas e rirem. Profª McGonnagal então falou:   
                   - Quando eu disser seus nomes deveram vir até aqui e se sentar nesse banquinho, pois bem... Aleber, Diana!   
                   A garota ruiva que reclamara com Sirius, Anne e James foi até o banquinho e se sentou rapidamente o chapéu declarou:  
                   - Corvinal!   
                   A mesa de Corvinal rompeu em palmas.  
                  - Black, Sirius!   
                  Anne viu o garoto ir até o banquinho e jogou-lhe um olhar com uma mistura de boa-sorte e de ódio. Rapidamente o chapéu disse:    
                   - Grifinória!   
                  Anne viu a mesa de Grifinória receber Sirius muito bem, foi aí que uma insegurança caiu sobre ela. E se não a aceitassem? Pois bem, ela ia tentar. Ela nem reparou que já estava chegando no "E".  
                   - Evans, Lily!   
                   Lily apertou a mão de Anne e foi o chapéu também decidiu rapidamente e logo anunciou:   
                  - Grifinória!   
                  Anne viu Lily se sentar em frente a Sirius e ser recebida muito bem, que nem com Sirius.   
                  - Figg, Arabella!   
                 Anne viu uma garota com cabelos castanhos se sentar no banquinho.   
                 - Grifinória.  
                Anne viu a garota se sentar ao lado de Lily e as duas começaram a conversar. De um lado Anne gostara, mas de outro, odiara! Olhou novamente para o chapéu e viu que uma garota acabara de se selecionada para Lufa-Lufa, depois um garoto para Corvinal e logo depois uma garota para Sonserina, foi quando…  
                - Lupin, Remus!   
                Anne sorriu para Remus que se sentou na cadeira e depois de alguns segundo o chapéu anunciou:   
                - Grifinória!   
                Anne viu Remus se sentar ao lado de Sirius e ser muito bem recebido. Talvez tivesse continuado a observar se não tivesse sido chamada:  
               - Maxweel, Anne.  
               Anne ficou parada, olhou pra trás e viu James e Ashe ambos dando um sorriso incentivador. Ela foi até o banquinho olhando para o chão e se sentou. Ouviu o chapéu resmungar umas coisas, ela falou algumas coisas em respostas e logo o chapéu respondeu:   
               - Grifinória!   
               Anne deu um sorriso aliviado e se sentou ao lado de Arabella, em frente a Remus. Foi recebida muito bem assim como os outros.   
              - E aí, viu? Você também entrou para a Grifinória, Anne! - exclamou Remus animado.   
              - Estou muito feliz! Você e a Lily aqui também! Agora só falta o Ashe e o James! -Falou Anne animada.   
              - Hum. Er... oi Anne, eu sou a Arabella. - Disse a garota lhe estendendo a mão.   
               - Prazer, Arabella! Meu nome infelizmente é Anne, não estranha, mas eu odeio meu nome. - Falou Anne estendendo a mão também.  
               - Humm... eu achei bonito. - Falou Arabella   
                - Olha, o Peter vai ser selecionado agora. - Falou Sirius   
                 Anne viu que o garoto ficara um bom tempo com o chapéu na cabeça, mas finalmente ele anunciou:   
                - Grifinória!   
               Anne e Sirius disseram ao mesmo tempo:   
               - Agora é o James! - Os dois se olharam, mas depois abriram um sorriso. Mal a profª McGonnagal botara o chapéu na cabeça de James e ele fora escolhido na Grifinória   
               - James! Que bom que você está aqui! - Exclamou um hiper feliz Sirius.  
               - Também estou feliz de está aqui Sirius! Err... Oi pra, vocês pessoal! - Disse ele se sentando, mas foi interrompido por Lily que falou:   
               - Agora é a vez do Ashe!   
                - Wynne, Ashe.  
                 Anne viu que Ashe a olhou com um sorriso e indicou com a cabeça a mesa de Sonserina e então, como Anne suspeitou na hora, ela o viu sendo selecionado para Sonserina.  
                  - Mas que pena! Pelo menos a gente vai pode se ver nos corredores e nas aulas com o Ashe. - Falou Lily desanimada.   
                  - Desculpe, mas acho que vai ser impossível, nunca ouvi falar de Sonserinos aceitarem grifinórios e outro colega sonserino como amigos. - Falou Sirius.  
                 - Pois então vão aceitar! - falou Anne batendo na mesa.  
                - Então tente! - Disse Sirius também batendo com a mão na mesa   
                - Ei! Vocês dois, vamos parar com isso! - Falou James rapidamente. – Olhe, Dumbledore vai falar alguma coisa.   
                 Dumbledore pronunciou algumas frases e palavras e logo o banquete começou, os garotos comeram com alegria (Aaiiaia, que feliz, agora me deu vontade de cantar "Super fantástico! No balão mágico..." Ok, vou tentar me conter -_-'). Depois que o banquete terminou foram para a torre com o monitor. Anne, Lily e Arabella se despediram de Remo, James, Peter e Sirius (Anne, pelo incrível que pareça, também). Estava apenas começando uma amizade incrível.

                                      _(continua..)___

* * *

[OVA1]A palavra correta em inglês é assim. Mas, não sei se você sabe, Fluffy é o nome inglês do cão de 3 cabeças do Hagrid!


	4. Primeiros Dias Em Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Hp não me pertence.. esse aviso vale a todos os capítulos dessa fic..                     Capitulo 4 : Primeiros dias em Hogwarts 

                                 Anne acordou com um barulho. Primeiramente ela se mexeu e resmungou algo, mas rapidamente ela se levantou e foi correndo para a cama de Lily, vendo se essa saíra ou acordara, se estava precisando de algo, depois foi na cama de Arabella. Mas as duas dormiam tranqüilamente, o que fez ela deitar novamente em sua cama tranqüila, se cobriu e fechou os olhos, mas o sono não vinha de volta. Esperou… esperou, mas vendo que não teria resultado, ela se levantou e foi se trocar, faltava ainda mais ou menos uma hora para o café ser servido, segundo uma listinha que ela havia recebido ontem a noite. Arrumou sua cama, suas coisas para a aula e deixou-as em cima da cama, em seguida desceu para o salão comunal. Viu um casal, dois garotos jogando xadrez e, sentado numa poltrona, Sirius Black. Ela fez cara feia, mas analisou: interromper o casal não seria nada legal, interromper os dois garotos jogando xadrez também não seria nada cortês, e, ela tinha que admitir, algo nela queria falar com ele. Então foi e se sentou no sofá em frente à poltrona.

                                 - Bom dia, Black! - Falou Anne sorrindo.

                                 - Err... bom dia, Anne, esse é o seu nome, né? - Disse Sirius, tirando a atenção da janela e olhando para ela.

                                 - É Anne sim. A propósito, como você conheceu o James?

                                 - Nossos pais são amigos, foram colegas de turma, e você?

                                  - Bem, o conheci faz pouco tempo, meu padrinho é amigo dos pais dele.

                                  - Humm… quem é seu padrinho?

                                  - William Millerid, você conhece?

                                  - Conheço! Também foi colega dos meus pais!

                                  - Nossa! Tô vendo que realmente eu ando meio por fora… kkkkk… Bem, e seus colegas de quarto, o que você achou deles?

                                  - Bem, o James é muito legal, o Peter eu conheci ontem no vagão, ele é meio puxa-saco, mas é legalzinho, e o Remus, que você parecer já conhecer, é meio chatinho, sei não, muito calado.

                                  - Hum... Eu não acho o Remus chatinho! Eu adorei ele! Ele só é meio tímido! Mas, não vou discutir com você. O James é realmente legal! E o Peter, bem, não falei com ele ainda, não posso dizer nada. Agora sobre minhas colegas de quarto. A Lily é muito simpática, eu adorei ela! A Arabella é bem animadinha, pena que às vezes ela quer se passar pela louca e fica patética - Sirius riu e resmungou algo como "idêntica a Peter". - E tem mais duas meninas, a Berthany, eu fui a única que falei com ela no nosso dormitório, ontem à noite, ela também dormiu tarde. Bem, ela é muito legal, engraçada e meio tímida. E tem a Lucy, que você conhece. Achei ela meio chatinha, mas dá pra agüentar. - Falou Anne rindo, se lembrando da noite passada.

                                 - Nossa, essa Arabella, putz! Idêntica ao Peter então. A Lily parece ser legal, mas meio ingênua sobre o negócio de Sonserinos e Grifinorianos, e essa Berthany parece ser legal. E a Lucy é legal! Não sei porquê você não gostou dela.

                                  - Bem, a Arabella é legal, vamos ver se ela pára de fazer essas ceninhas. A Lily veio de uma família trouxa, não sabia dessas coisas, e a Berthany é muito legal mesmo! Hum… vamos dizer que eu não gostei muito da Lucy porque ontem ela em mandou calar a boca. - Anne fez cara feia. - A propósito, desculpe-me por ontem.

                                  - Humm… a Lucy é assim, mesmo. Ah sim, as nossas discussões de ontem, bem, foi de brincadeira, né? Olha, o seu amiguinho Remus tá vindo ai. - Falou Sirius com desdém 

                                  - Oi para vocês dois. - Disse Remus timidamente, descendo a escada dos dormitórios.

                                 - Oi, Remus! Senta aqui com a gente. - Falou Anne, acenado para ele. – Sirius, e você vai tentar ser gentil com ele, ok? - Falou Anne baixinho para Sirius, que apenas fez uma careta.

                                 - Oi Anne, Oi Sirius! - Disse Remus se sentando ao lado de Anne.

                                 - Bom dia Remus! E então, dormiu bem? - Perguntou Anne.

                                 - Sim, um pouco tarde, mas dormi bem. - Disse o garoto com um sorriso meio sem emoção.

                                 - Humm... acho que todos nós dormimos tarde. - Falou Sirius com a mão no queixo e olhando para a janela.

                                 - Desculpe-me interromper, bom dia Anne! - Falou uma menina de cabelos loiros numa trança.

                                 - Berthany! Veja, esses são Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. - Falou Anne, se levantando e falando com a menina animadamente. - Conversa com eles enquanto eu vou acordar a Lily e a Arabella!

                                - Ah, claro. Só gostaria de lembrar que aquela outra garota, a Lucy, já desceu para o salão principal. - Falou a garota timidamente.

                                Sirius resmungou baixinho para si mesmo, enquanto tirava a atenção da janela e jogava um olhar de protesto a Anne: - Grande recém amiga, me deixa com dois tímidos, pra eu me entediar mais ainda aqui!

                                Anne viu o olhar de Sirius, mas deixou pra lá. Ela subiu a escada dos dormitórios lentamente e quando chegou no dormitório viu Arabella se arrumando calmamente, enquanto Lily dormia ainda.

                                - Bom dia Arabella! Hum... Lily! Sua dorminhoca, daqui a cinco minutos eu vou descer para o salão principal, ouviu? - Gritou Anne, mas a amiga continuou dormindo.

                                - Não adianta, Anne, essa daí não quer acordar. - Falou Arabella, rindo divertidamente.

                                - Hummm...deixa eu tentar mais uma vez. - Falando isso Anne foi até a amiga e começou a balançá-la devagarzinho. - Lily! Lily, acorda!

                                Do nada, Lily deu um pulo e se levantou da cama:

                                - Han... como? - Falou a garota exaltada.

                                - Você foi a ultima a acordar, vim aqui te acordar. - Falou Anne se levantando e em seguida falando nervosa e olhando para porta. – Vamos, se vista logo para descermos.

                                - Calma! Acabei de acordar! - Reclamou Lily, se trocando.

                                - Vocês duas… - Retrucou Arabella, mas depois começou a  rir.  

                               - Depois você reclama de nós duas. - Retrucou Anne para Arabella.

                               - Desculpem-me, mas foi engraçado. - Riu mais uma vez Arabella.

                               - Ok, Arabella, nós já entendemos. - Falou Lily tentando parar o acesso de risos da amiga. - Vamos descer agora?

                               - Gente! Não se pode rir em paz hoje em dia? A propósito, Lily e Anne, me chamem de Bella, Ok? - Falou Bella mais calma (Ué! Tb posso chamar ela pelo apelido, pelo menos eu acho ^^')   

                               - Está bem, Bella, vamos logo. – Falou Anne rindo agora, e tirando da cara a expressão emburrada a substituindo por um sorriso.

                               As três desceram e viram Berthany, Sirius, Remus e James sentados. James e Sirius conversavam animadamente, enquanto Remus olhava para a lareira e Berthany para Sirius e James.

                               - Anne! Você demorou demais! - Reclamou Sirius, se arrependendo rapidamente daquilo quando Bella, Lily e James jogaram a ele um olhar maroto e Anne lhe jogou um olhar furioso.

                               - Ih… tô sabendo… - James ria até não poder mais.

                               - Ah, antes que eu esqueça, vão à moradia de um grindolow! (Nussa eu com certeza tô um tanto criativa hoje ^^') - Um irritado Black reclamou - E vocês duas também. - Ele olhou para Bella e Lily.  

                               - Pessoal chatinho, né? - Reclamou Anne.

                               - Ok… ok... vamos descer. - Falou Remus indo até as garotas.

                               O grupão ia saindo do salão, chamaram Berthany mas essa disse que descia depois. 

                               - Anne, como vamos falar com o Ashe agora? - Perguntou Lily.

                               - Estava pensando nisso também. - falou Remus entrando na conversa.

                               - Sinceramente, se ele realmente gosta de nós, vai falar com a gente normalmente e nada impedirá de nos encontrar. - Falou Anne com uma cara séria.

                               - Eu diria que os outros da Sonserina não deixariam. -Falou Sirius se metendo no meio da conversa.

                               - Nós já sabemos da sua opinião, Sirius. - Uma irritada Anne disse.

                               - É bom que saibam...

                               Anne resmungou algo para Lily, que riu. O grupão entrou no salão principal inquieto, talvez o único quieto ali fosse Remus que olhava para o chão tristemente.

                               - Ei? O que você tem, cara? - Perguntou James a Remus.

                               - Eu? Eu não tenho nada, não. Apenas estou pensando. - Remo retirou seu olhar do chão e olhou para James.

                               - Humm… Pensar é bom... evita a gente de fazer coisas erradas. - James olhou para Sirius – Sirius!?

                                - O que é, James?

                               - Quais são as aulas, hoje mesmo?                              

                               - A primeira é de feitiços, depois de dois tempos de transfiguração. - Sirius olhava para um papel.

                               - Transfiguração é com aquela mulher que nos levou a seleção, né? - Perguntou James. - Ela parece ser bem severa.

                               - Do que vocês estão falando? - Peter parecia estar boiando feio na conversa. - Ei! Olhem, o café está sendo servido!

                               Eles haviam chegado no salão principal, e já estavam sentando na mesa de Grifinória. Anne, que estava perto das meninas, foi até Remus e falou baixinho:

                                - Vamos tentar falar com o Ashe ainda hoje, Ok?

                               O garoto apenas concordou com a cabeça e viu Lily dar um sorriso para ele. Assim que Anne se voltou para as meninas, um curioso Peter perguntou a Remus:

                                - O que ela e a Lily queriam?

                                - É mesmo, o que elas queriam? - Perguntou James cheio de comida na boca.

                                - Nada, apenas me perguntou qual era a aula de hoje. - Remus fez uma cara suspeita, o que fez Sirius perguntar:

                                - Você tem certeza que ela perguntou isso?

                                - Tenho! Qual é a de vocês? Tem algo de errado nisso? - Se defendeu Remus .

                                - Ih, tá estressado, é? - Brincou James.

                                - Arghhhhh… - Rugiu Remus.

                                - Ok… ok… ok... – James se assustou com a reação do colega.

                                - Bom dia, meninos! - Lucy chegou perto de James e Sirius sentando-se entre eles.

                                - Oi, Lucy! E aí, conheceu suas colegas de dormitório melhor? - James perguntou, enquanto mexia em sua comida com a colher.

                                - Humm… não muito, tava querendo dormir e ai vieram três querendo falar comigo, logo mandei elas calar a boca, queria dormir em paz. - confessou Lucy emburrada.

                                - Ah, Anne me contou que você mandou ela calar a boca. - Sirius riu contando para Lucy    

                                - Ixi, foi pra ela? Agora deixa, eu tava com tanto sono que nem percebi.

                                - Lucy… Lucy... - Riu James

                                - Ué? Eu posso fazer algo se eu sou assim?

                                - Não, continue assim. - Sorriu Sirius.

                                                    *********

                                - Lily, então tá combinado, a gente se encontra com o Ashe depois do almoço! - Sussurou Anne à amiga.

                                - Desculpe-me, mas do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou educadamente Bella.

                                - Estamos combinando de encontrar com o Ashe. - Lily falou baixinho. - Quer ir connosco?

                                - Pode ser, mas o Sirius não havia dito que…

                                - Deixa o Sirius pra lá! - resmungou Anne - Ele não vai ficar sabendo de nada!   

                                - Não vai mesmo! A não ser que o Remus fale algo.

                                - É óbvio que o Remus não vai dizer!

                                - Humm, meninas, está na hora da aula. - falou o monitor de Grifinória, fazendo Bella voltar depois para as garotas dizendo:

                                - Que gato!

                                - Meu Deus, ele é muito lindo! - Concordou Lily sorrindo feito boba.

                                 - Não achei tão bonito, tem coisa melhor no mundo. - Anne olhou para outro lado e "sem querer" viu Ashe, os dois trocaram um sorriso.  
                                - Humm... acho que essa coisa melhor se chama Ashe, não? - Falou Lily com um sorriso maroto, ao ver Anne trocar um sorriso com ele.  

                                - Porque você acha isso? - perguntou Anne segura, sem nem corar.

                                - Oras, eu vi o sorriso que você lançou para ele!

                                - Eu lançaria esse sorriso até mesmo para o Peter.

                               - Não! Não finja!

                              - Quer ver eu provar? Vou fazer agora mesmo o sorriso para você. - Falando isso, Anne deu o mesmo sorriso a Lily.

                               - Mesmo assim…

                               - Deixa, vamos para a aula logo. - Reclamou Bella.

                               - Calma - Riu Anne, se levantando da mesa e pegando suas coisas. 

                                - Estamos calmas. Agora vamos, logo, Lily!

                               Lily fez uma cara meio chateada e segui Bella, enquanto Anne ia meio que rindo atrás das duas. 

                                                     *****  

                                - Ashe!

                                - O que é, Felicity? - Falou o garoto desfazendo o sorriso que tinha no rosto.

                                - Eu sou sua irmã, me trate com mais respeito! - Felicity era monitora de Sonserina e tinha 16 anos. Tinha cabelos pretos iguais aos irmãos, mas ao invés de ter olhos incrivelmente azuis como Ashe tinha olhos castanhos.

                                - Eu te tratei de alguma forma desrespeitosa? - Ashe revirou os olhos. - Fiz tudo o que você disse, até ordenei o chapéu a me mandar para cá.

                               - O que você quis dizer com isso? - Felicity deu um pulo e olhou firmemente para o irmão.  

                               - Você entendeu, depois te explico. - Falando isso o garoto saiu da mesa. - Tenho que ir para minha aula, até mais, mana. 

                               Felicity observou o irmão sair do salão meio atordoada.

                                                 **** 

                               - Anne, Anne! 

                               Anne olhou para trás, enquanto Bella e Lily continuavam a tagarelar e continuar sue trajeto.

                               - Alguém me chamou?

                               - Eu aqui.

                               - Ashe! - Anne falou assustada. – Você não tem aula agora?

                              - Tenho, você também. Só queria te dizer que…

                              - Olha, Ashe, eu, a Lily e o Remus vamos nos encontrar com você depois, okay?

                              - É que…

                              - O que? Você não quer se nosso amigo? (Que poético ¬¬') - Sussurrou Anne triste e olhando para baixo.

                              - Não! Não é isso! É que minha irmã...

                              - Ah! Você não vai deixar ela mandar em você!

                              - Não, não vou mesmo. É, talvez você tenha razão… Quando nós nos encontramos?

                              - Depois do almoço, pode ser? 

                              - Ta ótimo!

                              - Fico muito feliz! - Anne sorriu-  agora eu tenho que ir, vou avisar ao Remus e a Lily. Ah sim, uma amiga nossa, a Arabella, também vai, tá?

                              - Aonde nós vamos nos encontrar?

                              - Naquela sala ali. Pode ser?

                              - Ótimo!

                              - Anne!

                              - Eu conheço essa voz. - Anne enrugou a testa. - É o James! Acho melhor eu ir indo. Tchau Ashe, a gente se vê.

                              Anne deu um tchau com a mão para Ashe, que retribuiu, e saiu dali indo ao encontro de James. Enquanto Ashe observou Anne sair de perto junto com James e mais dois garotos e uma garota, e foi para o lado oposto.

                                               *****  

                             - Com quem você estava conversando, Anne? - Perguntou Lucy.

                             - Eu? Ah, com uma pessoa, um garoto da Corvinal que sem querer eu esbarrei.

                             - Tou sabendo. - Lucy falou, desconfiada.

                             - Hunpf! Você não tem é nada o que me perguntar, senhorita Cala a Boca! - Falou Anne olhando furiosamente para Lucy. Sirius chegou a segura-lá com medo dessa partir para cima da outra garota.

                             - Ei, aquilo foi sem querer! Eu estava morta de sono, nem tinha noção do que estava falando!

                             - Sei. - Anne olhou desconfiada para a garota e tirou a mão de Sirius de seus braços.

                             - É verdade, me desculpe.

                             - É mesmo? - Lucy fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então, tá. Desculpa, pela agressividade.    

                             - Humm… ok... acho que são amigas agora, né? - Falou Peter.

                             - É… bem, por mim somos. - Disse Anne, agora sorridente.

                             - Por mim também. - Disse Lucy, abrindo um sorriso aliviado.

                             - Agora acabando com a melosidade, vamos entrando logo na sala. - Reclamou Sirius.

                             - Ehehe, muito engraçado, sr. Sirius. - Falou Anne sarcástica. - Falando nisso, cadê o Remus? Ele ainda não tá aqui na sala. 

                           - Eu estou aqui. - Falou o garoto chegando atrás do grupo.

                             - Aonde você tinha ido, cara? - Perguntou James.

                            - Verdade, você sumiu do nada. - Falou Peter.

                            - Ah, tinha esquecido uma coisa, só isso.

                             - Mas... – Pedro, curioso, perguntou. Mas foi interrompido pelo professor que entrou na sala dizendo para se sentarem. Remus deu um suspiro de alívio e foi se sentar ao lado de Lily e Bella, enquanto Anne, Sirius, James, Peter e Lucy se sentaram atrás deles.

                                                 ***** 

                            - Lily, vamos, logo! - Reclamou Bella puxando a amiga para fora da sala e indo para um caminho.

                           - Calma, e a Anne e o Remus? - Perguntou Lily.

                            - Eles se ajeitam.

                                                    ***

                           - Ei, Remus, cara, vem com a gente. - Falaram Sirius e James.

                           - Ah, sabe o que é? É que eu... - Falava Remus tentando arranjar uma desculpa.

                          - Ele vai me ajudar numa coisa. - Falou Anne puxando Remus e correndo antes que perguntassem algo mais a ela.

                            - Eu, hein? Tem algo no meio disso. - Falou Lucy.

                          - Ah, esquece, é apenas a Anne e o Remus, vamos almoçar logo. - Falou Peter.

                           - É, ele tem razão, depois a gente vê melhor isso. - Disseram os outros.

                                            ******

                           - Desculpe o atraso! - Falou Anne animadamente, entrando junto com Remus dentro da sala que havia combinado de se encontrar com Ashe.

                           Ashe e a Arabella conversavam tão animadamente que apenas Lily, que estava praticamente sendo ignorada pelos dois, notou a presença de Remus e Anne. Foi preciso Anne tocar em Ashe para os dois perceberem que ela e Remus haviam chegado. Anne ficara furiosa, mas tentou disfarçar, o que não foi possível, Remus percebeu.

                           - Então, o que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Remus.

                           - Vocês eu não sei! Agora eu estou conversando com a Bella. - Falou Ashe, sem nem tirar os olhos de Bella.

                          - Nós acho que vamos ficar conversando entre nós mesmos. - Disse Anne secamente.

                         - Humm, gente, eu tou morta de fome! Vamos almoçar. - Insistiu Lily.

                         - É, Lily, vamos só nós mesmo, deixa os pombinhos sozinhos. - Ironizou Anne saindo da sala sem nem olhar para os dois.

                         - Err... bem, depois a gente se vê, cara! - Disse Remus a Ashe, e depois saindo e seguindo Anne.

                         - Bella, depois a gente se vê. - disse Lily timidamente e indo atrás de Remus.

                         - Mas... - Tentou Ashe. - Ah, deixa! Me conta, Bella, qual é mesmo o feitiço?  

                                        ******  

                        Lily estava extremamente confusa, não sabia se apoiava Anne ou Bella. Ela achou rapidamente que Anne estava gostando de Ashe, e que Bella não devia ter feito aquilo, pois vira e percebera isso de manhã. A garota seguia Remus que devia estar pensando algo como isso, ambos não falavam nada. Anne, bem, essa eles haviam perdido de vista, depois do tanto que ela andava com passos rápidos. Ela não conseguia entender como já no segundo dia Anne já vinha dando sinais que estava gostando de Ashe, eles mal se conheciam! Mas ela tinha que admitir que ela mesmo sentiu uma certa atração por Sirius Black.

                         A garota saiu de seus pensamentos assim que Remus perguntou:

                         - O que devemos fazer agora?

                        - Sinceramente, não sei.

                         - Acho melhor deixar a Anne sozinha.Ela deve estar meio arrasada.

                        - Você sabe de algo…

                        - Sim, eu sei.

                        - Ah… - Lily falou meio triste. Gostava muito de Anne e de Bella, mas talvez tivesse uma guerra entre as duas.

                                        *****

                         Durante o dia inteiro, Anne se manteve longe de todo mundo. Bella nem se importou com o ocorrido, afinal, Anne mesmo havia dito que não gostava dele, e Bella estava adorando ter alguém dando em cima dela. Já Ashe, esse parecia confuso.

                         - Ei, Ashe, o que ouve com você? - Perguntou Felicity, se sentando ao lado dele no salão comunal de Sonserina.

                        - Comigo nada!

                        - Não minta para mim, eu percebi que você olhava demais para a mesa de Grifinória!

                        - Olhava, é? Humm... que coisa, não?

                        - Vamos, fale logo, quem você está observando?

                        - A Bella, ou melhor, Arabella.

                        - Tão feiosinha! A ruivinha e aquela outra, sem ser as outras duas loiras, são bem melhores.

                        - Mana, você sabe que eu adoro ter meus alvos!

                        - Seu galinha!

                        - Humm, você acha?

                        - Não, na verdade você é um galinha mirim, já que você só tem 11 anos. 

                        - Assim você ofende, está me chamando de criança.

                        - Okay, você é um pré-adolescente, mas, me fala, tem alguma preferência de menina?

                        - Não. Na verdade talvez a Lily, sendo que eu adoro a Anne, ela deve ser uma ótima amiga. Não gostaria de perder a amizade dela por nada!

                        - Como? Você ficou amigo deles?

                        - Ué? Você estava lidando naturalmente agora a pouco.

                        - Não! Pensei que era só de estraçalhar corações, aí eu apoio, agora amizade? Pense bem, são apenas os chatos dos grifinórios! Veja por exemplo o Snape da sua sala! Isso que se chama de amigo!

                        - AH! Okay! Mas não pense que eu vou deixar de falar com eles! - Falando isso Ashe saiu de perto da irmã, meio irritado. Pensou que ela ia aceitar tudo calmamente, o problema era… se ela não havia aceitado, e seu pai?

                                               ******

                         Anne foi para o dormitório feminino cedo, viu Berthany, Lily, Bella e Lucy entrarem e dormirem. Lucy e Lily tentaram fazer ela sair da cama e Berthany ficou um bom tempo ao lado das duas chamando ela. Bella foi até ela e disse que amanhã ela e Ashe iam dar uma volta pro aí, e se Anne não queria ir com eles. Anne ficou muito feliz ao ver que talvez Bella não fosse tão chata e idiota assim e que Lucy devia ser uma ótima amiga. Lily ela sabia que era uma amiga exemplar, e Berthany era realmente muito doce.

                         Anne, vendo que não conseguia dormir, desceu para o salão comunal, aonde viu Sirius, Remus e James.

                         - Anne! Você está bem? - perguntou Remus indo até ela.

                        - Estou! Que pergunta!

                         - Humm... fale a verdade, eu sei que não. - Insistiu Remus.

                        - Anne, não fica assim. Afinal, pense bem, você acabou de conhecer ele! - Falou James para a amiga.

                        - Eu sei! Gente, eu já estou melhor. Estão vendo marcas de lágrimas?

                         Os três fizeram que não com a cabeça e resolveram jogar uma partida de xadrez. James e Remus subiram para dormir, e Anne ficou jogando com Sirius.

                         - Anne, lembre-se, existem milhões de garotos em Hogwarts! Você não vai ficar se lamentando pro causa de um que você mal conhece, eu vi que a pessoa hoje de manhã com quem você tava conversando era ele. E vamos, ele não merece que você chore por ele! Hoje é, quer dizer, foi (Anne riu quando ele disse isso) o nosso primeiro dia aqui, e você devia tê-lo aproveitado mais.

                         - Sirius, nunca pensei que veria e ouviria isso sair da sua boca. Você não é o que eu pensei que fosse. - falou Anne atordoada. - Fico muito grata.

                         - De nada. Eu posso parecer uma criança, mas fui criado de um jeito pela minha mãe que meio que me fez ficar responsável. Sim, tenho meus momentos de infantilidade, mas também sou maduro. 

                         - Entendo. Sirius?

                        - O que é?

                        - Você é um grande amigo.

                       - Você acha?

                        - Humhum… Também fui criada de um jeito diferente, e o Remus parece que também. Vou ser sincera, eu não chorei pelo Ashe. Eu sou tão insensível, não choro pra nada. - reclamou a garota.

                        - Não fale isso! Aposto que você é sensível! Você não chorou porque na verdade você não devia gostar tanto dele.

                        - É, você está certo.

                       - Fico feliz em ver você parecer melhor!

                       - Desculpa, Sirius, mas vou ter que terminar esse jogo. Xeque-mate.

                       - Danadinha! 

                       - Humm... não sou! Bem, boa noite, acho melhor irmos dormir! - Disse Anne saindo da mesa e indo para as escadas dos dormitórios. – Ah, sim, obrigado por tudo. 

                       - De nada, qualquer cosia é só chamar, Anne.

                       Os dois se dirigiram cada um a seu dormitório.

                                     _(Continua...)_

_N/A: Sam, eu farei isso! Amanhã colocarei o 5° e Sexta o inédito *rs* Eu sei que se gosta sim! Eu li os caps, perfeitos não preciso dizer né? Ginger valeu viu? Te respondi por mail, pra quem está lendo mas nãoe sta comentando, capitulos chegarão mais rápido do que vcs pensam =) Deixa eu desenclahar do cap 9.. que tudo estará bom! Bjus, M.Mim_


	5. A Primeira Arte dos Marotos

Disclaimer: Hp e cia não me pertencem..                    Capitulo 5 A primeira "arte" dos marotos 

      - Ei, Remus! - James falou ao colega da cama ao lado. - Você tá acordado?

      - Sim, porquê? - Respondeu o outro com a cara no travesseiro, fazendo a voz sair abafada.

      - Nada, apenas acho melhor descermos. Não acha? - Sugeriu James.

      - Humm, pode ser. - Falou Remus, se levantando.

      - Ok, mas antes vou me trocar. 

      - Te espero, já me troquei. - Disse Remus. Realmente já havia se trocado, parecia que tinha acordado a bastante tempo.

      Algum tempo depois os dois estavam jogando xadrez no salão comunal.

      - Mas, você é bom mesmo, nisso, hein? - Reclamou James emburrado a Remus, que ria.

      - Estou morto de sono! Vai logo! - Reclamou Remus que tinha a cara meio amassada parecia não ter acordado direito…

      - Ai! Calma, eu também estou com sono e além disso você é muito bom nisso!

      - Você acha? Minha mãe é mil vezes melhor do que eu. Vivo jogando com ela, lá em casa.

      - Lá em casa eu jogo com o meu avô e vivo perdendo dele - Riu James.

      - Eu não conheci nenhum dos meus avôs, sorte tua conhecer o seu.

      - Falando em meu avô. - James deu um sorriso maroto. - Ele me ensinou umas "artes", podemos praticá-las. O que você acha?    

      - Não sei, não. Tem certeza que vai dar certo?

      - Claro que dá, é só nós nos organizarmos direito. O Sirius com certeza vai concordar em participar!

      - Continuo achando que é arriscado.

      - Vamos! Não vai ser nada demais!

      - Ih... tá bom, eu aceito.

      - Isso mesmo! Hehehe vou combinar tudo com o Sirius!

      - Han, er... antes temos que planejar, não é só combinar.  

      - Pode deixar, eu e o Sirius vamos resolver isso, se quiser pode fazer com a gente.

      - Claro que quero, afinal quero viver a experiência toda! - Riu marotamente Remus.

      - Então ta combinado! Mal posso esperar!

      - Nem eu. Desculpe-me, mas, xeque-mate.

      James fez uma cara nada amigável a Remus que apenas deu um sorriso sem graça. 

                                            ******

      Lucy acordou, e olhou a sua volta. Viu Lily dormi tranqüilamente, Bella dormir virada para outro lado com cara feia, Berthany com um livro aberto em cima de sua barriga (o que provocou risos em Lucy) e viu Anne, que deitava ao lado dela, virada ao lado oposto. Lucy se levantou e foi se trocar. Quando voltou viu Anne sentada em cima da cama dela.

      - Bom dia Lucy! Aiaiai tou morta de sono, mas eu não consigo acordar tarde.

      - Eu sou meio assim também! Humm... tá melhor? 

      - Melhor do quê? Eu estou ótima! O que aconteceu ontem foi besteira.

      - Então tá, você é quem sabe. Vamos descer?

      - Por mim tudo bem. - Anne disse, saindo de sua cama e vestindo uma pantufa com formato de coelho.

      - Gostei da sua pantufa! - Riu Lucy. – Sério! Muito fofa!

      - Se quiser tenho outra, quer emprestado? - Falou Anne pegando outra pantufa, que era com formato de urso de pelúcia.

      - Muito obriga... Ah! O que é isso? - Berrou Lucy, mostrando um bicho que mordia a pantufa.

      - É o Fluufy ! O gato da Lily, ele sumiu ontem, e resolveu voltar hoje, pelo jeito. - Explicou Anne, enquanto mexia na pantufa e via se havia sofrido grandes danos.

      - Ah... humm… não tenho nenhum animal, e você?

      - Mamãe me prometeu uma coruja, mas nós não estamos muito bem de dinheiro, e não queremos pedir ao meu padrinho, então eu espero até o natal.

      - Humm... então acho que só a Berthany tem uma coruja aqui no dormitório, acho que vou pedir uma pra mim também.

      - Você é quem sabe. Vamos descer?

      - Claro.

                                        ******* 

      - DROGA! - Berrou Peter descendo a escada dos dormitórios e indo até Remus e James

      - O que foi, Peter? - Perguntou James assustado com a reação do amigo.

      - O meu, quer dizer, o gato da minha mãe sumiu!

      - Ah, você odeia aquele gato, né? Bem, não sei aonde ele se meteu, mas... diria a você que talvez ele esteja rondando por aí. - Sugeriu Remus 

      - É… bem vou procurá-lo mesmo assim. Pippo! PIPPO! - Berrava Peter enquanto se distanciava.

      - O que houve com o Peter? - Um sonolento Sirius perguntou.

      - Sirius? Finalmente acordou! Eu fiquei te esperando horas! - Reclamou Remus.

      - Ah, tou sabendo, né Sirius? Ficou altas horas com a Anne, né?- Sorriu marotamente James.

      - Eu? Ei! Larga disso! Ficamos jogando xadrez e apenas trocámos algumas palavras. - Se defendeu Sirius.

      - Sei, Sirius eu não sou burro, okay? - Falou James.

      - Mas, James! Deixa de ser chato não ta rolando nada, okay? - Insistiu Sirius.

      - Bem, isso a gente vai saber pela Anne que está descendo da escada com a Lucy ali. - Disse Remus apontando para as duas garotas que conversavam.

      - ANNE! Vem aqui! - Berrou James à amiga.

      - Me diz que vocês não estão fazendo isso. - Reclamou baixinho Sirius.

      Anne, que estava calmamente conversando com Lucy, parou de olhar a amiga para ver quem a havia chamado. Assim que viu que fora James foi até o amigo:

      - O que foi, James?

      - O que você e o Sirius fizeram ontem a noite?

      - Ué? Pergunta pra ele! Apenas jogámos xadrez e conversamos.

      - É? Ah, tá, era isso.

      - Bem, qualquer coisa, que seja mais importante que isso me chame. - Anne riu e saiu com Lucy para outro canto do salão.         

      - Viu! - Sirius disse enquanto batia com a mão. - Eu disse a verdade!

      - Ok, Sirius, mas do jeito que você falou… - Reclamou James.

      - James! Eu falei normal!

      - AHH! Vocês dois querem parar! E planejar logo a nossa "travessura" – Sorriu marotamente Remus.

                                               ******** 

      - Humm... acorde Wynne. - Reclamou Severus Snape, um garoto de cabelos um tanto sebosos e pretos, ao colega de dormitório.

      - Ai, o que é, Severus? - Um sonolento Ashe perguntou

      - Não te dei intimidade para me chamar pelo nome. De qualquer jeito se levante, está na hora do café.

      - Ah, então tá Snape, pode me chamar de Ashe, estou te dando essa intimidade. Eu já estou indo.

      - Então tá, Ashe, me chame de Severus.

      - Escuta, er… Severus, hoje vou  encontrar com uns amigos, quer ir comigo?

      - Se não for na hora da aula.

      - Não é, então você vai, né?

      - Acho que não tem nada demais. 

      - É, nada. - Sorriu marotamente. Ashe tinha um plano na cabeça.

      - Vamos, sua irmã virá aqui se demorarmos mais. - Reclamou Severus.

      - Ih, calma! - Ashe riu novamente, sabia de um par perfeito para Severus. Pelo menos ele achava perfeito.        

      Os dois garotos desceram a escada e foram até Felicity, que acabava de dar uma bronca em duas meninas do terceiro ano.

      - Bom dia meninos. - A garota sorriu ao irmão. - E aí, deixou da sua idéia maluca de ter amigos da…

      - Não, não deixei... hum… mana, eu e o Severus já vamos.

      Falando isso Ashe puxou Severus e foi embora do salão comunal da Sonserina, antes que a irmã estragasse o plano dele.              

                                                 *******

      - Humm… James, olha só, não acho que isso vá dar certo. Pense bem, vão descobrir que foi a gente se deixarmos essa pista!

      - Mas seria como nos filmes trouxas que meu pai me fez ver! Teríamos um codinome e....

      - Olá novatos, o que estão fazendo? - Perguntou uma garota morena, com cabelos pretos presos num coque com palitinhos.

      - Na-nada, apenas tentando fazer o dever. - Explicou James.

      - Sei - a garota falou com o olho retorcido. – Prazer, Wilma Chocohe.

      Falando isso a garota saiu de perto dos três e Sirius, com uma careta, disse:

      - Além de feia a garota é xereta, e tem um sobrenome que Merlin me livre! 

      - Ok, mas temos que resolver isso – Insistiu James a Sirius. 

      - Sabe, pessoal, talvez eu não queira fazer isso e... - falou Remus.

      - Vamos, Remus! Ninguém vai saber que fomos nós!

      - Mas...

      - Vamos! Deixa de ser chato! 

      - Ok, desisto.

      Remus estava inseguro em fazer isso. Era um abuso o que ele estava fazendo, Dumbledore tivera muita boa vontade em deixar ele entrar na escola, mas… poxa, era só uma brincadeirinha!

                                                  ********** 

      - Lily, você viu a Lucy e a Anne por ai? - Berthany perguntou a Lily, que lia um livro.

      - Eu não, hum..… vamos procurá-las? - Sugeriu Lily, se levantando.     

      - Claro! Mas vamos logo que daqui a pouco está na hora do café!

      - Oras, já estou pronta! - Disse Lily indo até a porta, sendo seguida por Berthany.      

      As duas passaram por James, Remus e Sirius que apenas as cumprimentaram nervosamente, o que fez Berthany ficar pensativa. Mas deixou de lado seus pensamentos quando Lily a perguntou:

      - Humm... E então Berthany, humm… você tem irmãos?

      - Tenho sim! Mas ele está na Sonserina. Falando nisso tenho que combinar com ele uma coisa, deixa. Depois vejo isso com ele.

      - Se quiser pode ir agora.

      - Não, eu preciso falar com a Anne e a Lucy! E sua companhia com certeza é melhor do que a dos amigos do meu irmão! Continue, você também tem algum irmão?

      - Ah, obrigado pelo elogio. - Agradeceu Lily corada. – Bem, eu tenho uma irmã chamada Petúnia. Vamos dizer que tínhamos uma relação boa, mas depois que eu fui chamada para Hogwarts ela só me tratou mal!

      - Eu diria que é inveja! Mas, não fica assim, não! Vai ver ela volta a ser legal com você!

      - Espero que você esteja certa...

      - Vamos, deixa disso! Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado!                    

                                             ************ 

      - Remus, prende a corda ali! Eu disse que era ali. - ralhou James com Remus.

      Você deve estar se perguntando porque dessa discussão. Pois bem, os dois e mais Sirius estavam preparando uma das "artes" que James aprendera com o avô. 

      - Oras! Vocês dois brigam mais do que fazem! - Reclamou Sirius revoltado.

      - Sirius, cala a boca! Estamos fazendo tudo direitinho! – Ralhou James.

      - Vamos! Vocês dois! Falta pouco e daqui a pouco alguém chega! 

      - Porque temos que fazer isso à moda trouxa? - Perguntou Sirius irritado.

      - Porquê? Não me diga que você não sabe que qualquer feitiço que nós façamos o Dumbledore saberá! – Respondeu Remus.

      - Não, não sabia! Então tá, estamos acabando mesmo!

      - Peter, e aí, alguém a vista? - Perguntou James ao amigo (eu ia botar entre aspas, mas deixa XD).

      - Não... - Respondeu o baixinho que olhava para ver se alguém vinha.

      Os quatros estavam montando uma armadilha, que na verdade era bem fácil de se fazer, em comparação com as outras. A primeira pessoa que passasse receberia um banho de uma substância melosa e depois um jato de penas. Peter via se alguém vinha, enquanto os outros três preparavam a armadilha. O problema é que teriam que fazer à moda trouxa, uma dica do avô de James, pois se eles fizessem a moda bruxa, poderiam acabar sendo descobertos. Não que se fizessem da moda bruxa não saíssem ganhando, mas acontece que em Hogwarts havia um encantamento que mostrava ao diretor qualquer feitiço feito, e os quatro, por precaução, fizeram tudo sem feitiços. Eles não sabiam que Dumbledore nem mexia com a lista de feitiço executados que nem o diretor da época do avô de James. 

      - Aiaiai, vamos, tá vindo alguém! - Avisou Peter exaltado.

      - Calma é só dar um nó aqui e... Pronto! Acabei, vamos! - Anunciou James e os quatros saíram do local rapidinho.  

                                         ***********       

      - Bem Severus, adorei saber que você e o Ashe estão amigos agora! - Dizia Felicity aos dois garotos (Ashe e Severus).

      - Ah, o Ashe é legal. – falou Severus, meio corado.

      - Humm... e você também é legal, Severus! - Disse Ashe, mas esse estava meio emburrado, a irmã alcançara os dois e não largara eles.

      - Adorei saber da amizade de vocês! Isso me faz muito bem!

      - É, eu também. 

      - Agora vocês tem aula de quê?

      - Não sei. - Ashe falou distraído. – Você sabe, Severus?

      - Sei, teremos feitiços.

      - Ahahaha, terão aula com o anãozinho do Flitwick! Com aquela voz horrível deles! Meus pêsames a vocês! – falou uma risonha e sarcástica Felicity.

      - Ele é tão chato assim? – Perguntou Ashe. 

      - Bem, apenas achei a voz dele esganiçada. – Comentou Severus.

      - Ai, vocês são tão certinhos! - Reclamou Felicity.

      - Você que devia ser! Afinal, você é monitora! - Reclamou Ashe.

      - Ah, Ashe não me venha com sermões!

      - Tá bom, calma, mana!         

                  Plaft!

      - AHHHHHH!!! O QUE É ISSO??? - berrou Felicity, que estava na frente dos dois e acabara de ser atingida por uma substancia melosa. Mal ela berrou um jato de penas brancas caíram sobre ela, grudando na substância que a cobria.

      Severus e Ashe riam. Na verdade, Severus tentava não rir, mas Ashe parecia que ia passar mal de tanto rir. Já Felicity berrava, xingava e dava pulos batendo com o pé forte no chão de ódio! O pior é que a substância não queria sair de jeito nenhum. Felicity já estava desesperada parecia que ia chorar, enquanto Severus tentava ajudá-la e Ashe ria.

      - O que é isso? - Perguntou profª Minerva chegando 

      - Professora! Alguém enfeitiçou o local e olha o que aconteceu com a Felicity! – Explicou Severus. - Uma substância melosa cai sobre ela e depois um jato de penas brancas.  

      - Que horror! Mal começamos as aula e já começaram as brincadeiras! Vamos, acho que precisaremos da ajuda de madame Pomfrey. Eu conheço essa substância, ela pode te dar uma coceira inacabável. 

      Os três seguiram a prof° Minerva que resmungava coisas indignada. Felicity apertava a mão com força, ainda parecia que ia estourar, Ashe ria, e Severus fazia uma cara preocupada.

                                          ********* 

      - Lucy! Anne! Achámos vocês! - Berrou feliz Berthany indo ao encontro das duas meninas, que conversavam animadamente.

      - O que houve com a Berthany, Lily? - Perguntou Anne confusa.

      - Estamos procurando vocês à duas horas!

      - Ah, é? Nós estávamos aqui o tempo todo.

      - Bem, deixa isso para lá! Vamos tomar o café da manhã! – Sugeriu Lucy.

      - Isso mesmo, estou morta de fome! – Confessou Anne com a mão na barriga.

      - Ah, é, vamos, daqui a pouco está na hora da aula.

                                                 *******

      - O que vocês acham que aconteceu? Será que a pessoa levou um banho mesmo? - Falava James curioso, estava morto de vontade de saber se a brincadeira havia dado certo.

      - Não sei, espero que tenha dado certo, mas agora acabou o assunto senão vão desconfiar que foi a gente. - Falou Remus enquanto eles entravam no salão para tomar o café da manhã.

      - Okay, bico calado. – Riu Peter fazendo um movimento de quem estava fechando um zíper

      - Vamos nos sentar na mesa de Grifinória e fingir que nada aconteceu. - Falou James  

      Os quatro se sentaram e ficaram conversando com Mundugo Fletcher, um garoto do quinto ano. Quem os visse nem imaginaria que tinham sido eles os responsáveis pela "arte".

                                                 ******* 

      - Vamos, meninas! Daqui a pouco termina o café! - Berrou Lily correndo

      - Oh, cacete! A gente sabe Lily! - Berrou Anne.

      - Vocês duas! Não se estressem! – Falou Lucy

      As quatros chegaram destranbelhadas no salão principal, graças a Deus não chamaram muita atenção. Lily se sentou ao lado de Arabella, que começou a conversa com ela rapidamente, Lucy ao lado de Remus junto com Berthany e Anne se sentou do lado de James e Sirius.

      - E aí, garotos? Animados para primeira aula? - Perguntou uma animada Anne.

      - Não, na verdade gostaria de estar na minha cama. – Reclamou Peter.

      - Quem não gostaria? - Completou James.

      - Ah, sei lá, agora que eu já acordei acho que ficar na cama não é muito legal. – falou Sirius.

      - Concordo com você, Sirius! – Riu Anne.

      Eles ficaram quietos e começaram a comer o café. 

                                                   ******** 

      - McGonnagal, acabei de tirar a substância da garota. - Falou madame Pomfrey

      - Ótimo! Agora deixa eu ver quem foi o engraçadinho com Dumbledore! – falou McGonnagal.

      - Minerva eu verifiquei isso, e... bem não vi nenhum rasto de feitiço nisso. - Confessou Madame Pomfrey

      - Não creio! 

      - Filch veio aqui ver se eu tinha alguma poção que o ajudasse a limpar a sujeira e disse que viu a arrumação de como caiu, e viu várias cordas. Acho que quem fez a arte fez a moda trouxa.

      - Não pode ser! Meu Merlin, essas crianças andam muito espertas! Vou falar com Dumbledore, chame a senhorita Wynne, seu irmão e o sr. Snape para irmos para o salão principal!

      - Se você me permite dizer, Minerva, Dumbledore nem vai querer dizer se souber quem foi. Você sabe como ele é misterioso e como protege os pestinhas da escola. – Opinou madame Pomfrey

      - Eu sei, eu sei..., - Falou Minerva irritada. – Agora vamos logo, que eu vou dar um sermão nessas crianças dessa escola! Mal começamos o ano e já me botam preocupações!

      Madame Pomfrey riu e foi chamar os meninos e Felicity, enquanto Minerva ficava resmungando algo.

      - Vamos crianças, Minerva quer que vocês a acompanhem.

      - Obrigado por tudo, Madame Pomfrey. – Falou Felicity educadamente para enfermeira, para ser monitora tinha que ser meio falsa mesmo (Aiaia ¬¬').

      - De nada querida, não fique triste, não deve acontecer isso de novo! – Consolou Madame Pomfrey.

      - Claro. Até breve Madame Pomfrey. - Disseram os três saindo da enfermaria junto com McGonnagal.

                                                     ********** 

      - Ih, olha, a McGonnagal entrou com uma cara nada amigável no salão. – Falou Sirius.

      - Aiaiaiai essa mulher... - Anne disse nervosa.

      - Anne e seu medo pela McGonnagal. - Riu Remus de Anne.

      - Ah, mas ela mete medo mesmo. - Reclamou Peter

      - Viu! - Se defendeu Anne, mas foi interrompida por McGonnagal.

      - Alunos, eu gostaria de falar algo. - O silêncio reinou no salão. - Hoje de manhã eu estava vindo para cá quando vi uma aluna toda suja de uma substância muito ruim e coberta por penas brancas. Sinceramente, eu não gostei nada disso! E o pior é que não pegámos o responsável! Só quero lembrar a ele que não repita isso! De jeito nenhum!

      Todos os alunos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e mantinham um olhar assustado. Os quatros donos da "arte" também se assustaram, graças a deus que não eram só eles que estavam assustados. O resto do café ocorreu ótimo, as pessoas pareciam ter esquecido do ocorrido, menos Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Ashe, Severus e Felicity.

      - Que coisa estúpida o que fizeram! - Comentou Berthany contrariada!

      - Concordo! Que coisa mais sem graça! - Reclamou Lucy.

      - Ah, sei lá, se tiver uma boa razão pra pessoa ter feito isso por mim tudo bem... - Concluiu Anne.

      - Ah, isso foi muito errado, mesmo! - Falou Lily.

      - Ah, dane-se os outros, não foi comigo, então tá bom. - Reclamou Arabella. - Vamos falar de outra coisa.                 

      Os garotos ouviam tudo e Remus se encolheu. Estava começando a achar que aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

                                       *********

      - Vamos, Felicity, não fica assim com essa cara o dia inteiro! - Reclamou Ashe a irmã.

      - E você quer que eu fique com que cara? Sorrindo? - Perguntou irônica.

      - Sei lá, apenas não fique tão pra baixo!           

      - Vou tentar....

                                                   ****** 

      O dia seguiu tranqüilo, as aulas, tranqüilas e nenhum ataque dos garotos. Felicity seguiu o dia extremamente irritada, qualquer aluno que passasse por ela perdia no mínimo 5 pontos. Ashe e Severus tentavam animar Felicity. As meninas passaram o dia conversando e sem se importar pelo ocorrido, enquanto os garotos passaram o dia pensando sobre o que fizeram. Já de noite o grupo se juntou e ficou conversando no salão comunal de Grifinória:

      - Gente eu vou dormir – anunciou Lily.

      - Eu também. - disse Lucy se levantando.

      - Ei, eu também vou. – falou Arabella se levantando.

      - Ah, já que todo mundo vai eu vou também. - Anunciou Berthany.

      - E você, Anne, não vai subir não? - Perguntou Remus.

      - Ah, tá me mandando embora, é? Eu incomodo tanto assim? Pois bem, eu vou ficar aqui. - Falou Anne irritada

      - Eu não falei isso, Anne! - Se defendeu ele.

      - Ah, vocês dois querem parar? – falou James irritado. - Eu vou subir também. Até amanhã, pessoal.

      - Ih, viu! Vocês dois irritaram o James! - Reclamou Sirius.

      - Sirius, cala a boca, ninguém pediu para você abrir ela! - Reclamou Anne.

      - Ah, não quero ouvir vocês discutindo não! Vou subir também! - falou Peter.

      - Viu! Vocês dois aí também, né? - Reclamou Remus a Anne e Sirius.

      - Remus, menos! - Anne estava se estressando mais. – Okay, agora me digam o que ouve para vocês estarem assim?

      Remus e Sirius ficaram se olhando. Deveriam contar?

      - Você conta!

      - Eu não Sirius! Você!

      - Não, você!

      - AH!! QUALQUER UM TÁ BOM, FALA LOGO! - berrou Anne.

      - Okay, eu falo. - falou Remus. - É o seguinte o que ouve hoje de manhã que a McGonnagal disse... - Remus olhou para os lados e falou baixinho. -...Foi a gente...

      - Como? Eu ouvi bem?

      - Sim, você ouviu.

      Anne começou a rir histericamente 

      - Adorei! Vocês são demais! KKKKK!!! Bem, boa noite, vou dormir, até!

      Anne subiu as escadas ainda rindo, enquanto Remus e Sirius conversavam.

      - Garota doida - Comentou Sirius.

      - Ah, Anne é muito legal, não reclama.

      - Sei lá, ela é muito estressada!

      - E você não é?

      - Ih, ta defendendo ela, é?

      - Cala a boca babacão!

      - Cala você!  
      Os dois ficaram jogando almofadas um no outro e depois foram dormir.

                                                (_continua..)_

N/A: Na verdade eu estou com esse capitulo pronto a mais de uns três meses, mas como encalhei no cap 8° demorei a manda-lo, nesse capitulo a Anne ficou REALMENTE Mary sue, eu não sei o que deu em mim na hora... mas vcs não esperam pelo o 7° a onde vcs ficaram surpresos com a Anne, e retirarão o que pensavam sobre ela e sua marysuezade sinceramente eu ando muito irritada com a Anne, ela me rendeu muito trabalho, quando a Maya me avisou que achava ela meio Mary... Bem é isso... Bjus, Madame Mim (Desculpem-me por falar tanto!)


	6. Dia das Bruxas

**             Capitulo 6: Dias das bruxas.**

                  Os dias se passaram rapidamente e sem nenhum ataque dos meninos. Arabella e Lily continuaram a se encontrar com Ashe, mas Remus e Anne só algumas vezes. 

                  James se levantou lentamente e olhou o calendário preso na parede, era o dia das bruxas. Ele sorriu e voltou a se deitar, rindo.

                  - Hoje entraremos em ação novamente!

                  James riu e olhou para o lado, vendo Remus rindo da cara dele.

                  - Você acha que realmente devemos fazer isso?  

                  - Acho! E porque não?

                 - Nós estamos abusando um pouco, não acha?

                - Não! Não acho! Ora, vamos, Remus! Hoje é dia das bruxas!

                - É... talvez não seje tão ruim assim a gente fazer essa brincadeira, ouvi dizer que no Estados Unidos as crianças fazem travessuras assim também. 

               - Ahh!! Pouco me importa o Estados unidos, bando de imitões! Vivem imitando a gente!

               - James, eles são praticamente nós.

               - Ah, eu sei, deixa isso pra lá, temos coisas melhores para poder falar!

              - Você é quem sabe. Bem, mas qual arte você vai querer botar em prática hoje?

               - Estávamos pensando em uma. - Falou Sirius chegando perto dos dois.

               - Sirius? Em qual que você pensaram? - Perguntou Remus.

               - Bom dia, Sirius! – Sorriu James. – Bem, estávamos pensando em uma que uma abóbora fica correndo atrás da pessoa, mas essa teremos que utilizar um feitiço.

               - Humm… isso complica as coisas... mas vamos pensar melhor. - Sugeriu Remus.

               - Podemos procurar outra. - Sugeriu Sirius.

               - Mas, essa era tão boa! - Choramingou James  

               - Mas, e se nós fizéssemos o feitiço numa aula? Nas aulas a manipulação de quem faz qual feitiço deve ser livre.

               - Explica de novo, Remus! - Pediu Sirius

               - É o seguinte, em aulas como as de feitiços, onde são várias pessoas fazendo encantamentos, eles não devem vigiar qual é o responsável por tal feitiço, entenderão?

               - Remus!! Você é um gênio! – Falou Sirius bem animado.

               - Concordo com o Sirius, parabéns Remus!

               - Que isso gente, apenas pensei um pouco e achei a solução. - Remus estava vermelho que nem um sei lá o quê.

               - Esse daí pelo jeito vai ser o revisor dos planos. - brincou James.

               - Pelo jeito, não! Ele já é! - Confirmou Sirius.

                                                      ********

               - Lily, vamos logo! Eu combinei que a gente ia se encontrar com o Ashe agora, chama a Anne e o Remus logo! - Arabella falou exaltada.

               - Calminha, miguinha! – Respondeu Lily. - Eu vou chamá-los.

               Arabella saiu rapidamente do salão comunal de grifinória, enquanto Lily foi até a porta do dormitório masculino.

               Toc… toc... toc..

               - Ih, alguém bateu na porta. - falou Peter.

              - Abre a porta ai, Sirius! - Falou James que olhava um livro com Remus.

              - Tudo eu. - Sirius abriu a porta. - Evans? O que deseja?  

               - Ah... eu, eu quero falar com o Remus, você poderia chamá-lo para mim?

              - Por mim tudo bem... Ô REMUUUUUS!!!!! A EVANS QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ. - berrou mal-educadamente Sirius.

              - Calma, já estou indo. - Resmungou Remus olhando feio para Sirius. – O que deseja, Lily?

              - A Arabella mandou avisar que o Ashe espera por nós. Só isso.

              Falando isso Lily saiu correndo para achar Anne, que certamente estaria com Lucy. "Essas duas não se largam" pensou Lily. Felizmente, ela achou as duas sentadas num sofá conversando.

              - Anne, a Arabella mandou avisar que elas e o Ashe estão esperando eu, você e o Remus. Eu já vou indo, depois nos encontramos, é no mesmo lugar.

              - Ah, está bem. Lucy, você quer vir conosco?

              - Ah, não. Não fui convidada, então por que iria?

              - Vamos, venha Lucy. - Insistiu Anne vigiando Lily que estava indo para o retrato da mulher gorda.

              - Não. – Respondeu Lucy veemente.

              - Então se você não quer não vá! - Falou grosseiramente Anne e saiu correndo.

              - Ah, obrigada, Maxweel. - falou Lucy se levantando bruscamente e jogando praga em Anne e o resto. Foi para o seu dormitório irritada.

                                                 *******

              - Remus, você vai mesmo lá pra ver aquele sonserino de meia tigela? - perguntou James.

              - Vou, algum problema?

              - Sim, ele é um irritante e se acha, e a tonta da Arabella não percebe que lê está usando ela. - Respondeu Sirius

              - Enquanto ele namora com ela dá em cima da Lily. - falou James irritado.

              - Não acho. - respondeu Remus. – E James, você quer parar de ter ciúme, porque a Lily não gosta dele.

             - Eu, com ciúmes? Você ficou louco?

             - Eu não. Agora dá licença, só o Peter não reclama do Ashe, que coisa, a Lucy também reclama demais dele! – falando isso Remus bateu a porta do dormitório irritado.

             - Que lindo, o sonserino quer roubar nossos amigos, está conseguindo. - falou Sirius sarcástico.

             - Concordo. - falou Lucy entrando.

             - Lucy??? - perguntara James e Sirius, Peter tinha descido logo atrás de Remus para ir a salão principal ver se conseguia comida.

             - Eu mesma. Agora, temos que acabar com esse sonserino! Acabei de brigar com Anne por causa dele.

             - Lucy, você tem que admitir que a Anne também não é tão quietinha assim. - Arriscou Sirius.

            - Está bem, ela me respondeu mal, mas se ela não conhecesse ele com certeza não teria me respondido daquele jeito. - Reclamou Lucy.

             - O que aconteceu, nos conte! - Falou James.

             Lucy narrou tudo, o que fez Sirius e James berrarem:

             - A mesma cosa com o Remus, acabamos de discutir com ele por causa desse Ashe.   

             - Então! Acho que temos que dar uma coisinha a esse garoto. - Sorriu marotamente Lucy.

             - Mas, o quê? - Perguntou Sirius pensativo.

             - Humm… que tal... - James sorriu marotamente.- Uma discussão entre eles?

             - Não, acho melhor, fazermos de um jeito mais natural, tipo, mostrar que valemos mais do que ele!

             - Isso! Então nós teremos que trabalhar, não acham? - Concluiu James.

              - Bastante, mas se um ajudar o outro vai dar tudo certo. - Concluiu Lucy.

             - Que cosia poética. - Riu Sirius. - Estamos parecendo amigos de contos de fada.

             - Não esculacha também! - Brincou Lucy.

             - Pois bem, estava pensando, que tal começarmos pedindo desculpas a eles?

             - Ótimo, agora, bem, eu o James, Lucy… - Tentou dizer Sirius

             - Pode deixar, já estou saindo!

             Lucy saiu do dormitório e fechou a porta.

             - Espero que ela não tenha se chateado com a gente! - Falou James. 

             - Caso tenha ia ser irritante, hoje seria o dia das pessoas brigarem.   

             - Seu palhaço!

             - Eu? 'Magina! – Riu Sirius.

             - Agora é serio, vamos falar sobre a nossa arte!

             - Bem, eu estava pensando em fazer que a Abóbora só seguisse as pessoas por pouco tempo. Que tal? - Sugeriu James,

             - Boa, eu ainda acho que a abóbora devia tacar algo nas pessoas, mas...

             - Sirius, a Mcgonnagal vai fazer outro escândalo! Adivinha quem foi atacado?

             - Quem? 

             - A irmã do sonserino besta. Ela fez um escândalo!

             - A irmã dele? Meu Merlin, que coincidência!     

             - E como, espero que ela não seje atacada pela abóbora!

             - Eu também, meu ouvido não é penico, sabe?

             - Nem o meu! Bem, eu desenhei a abóbora o que você acha? - James pegou um papel e entregou a Sirius, que fitou o papel com uma cara séria. - E aí, o que você achou?

              - Ótimo! Você é um ótimo desenhista hein?

              - Que isso, Sirius, é só um rascunho. Agora vamos tentar achar uma abóbora e roubá-la do Hagrid. - Falou James abrindo a porta do dormitório

              - Mal posso esperar para botar essas abóboras em ação, mas as abóboras não iam ser feitiços?

             - Sim, Sirius, mas precisamos copiar uma para fazer varias cópias, entendeu?

             - Ah, agora sim! Gostei da idéia! Quem teve?

             - O Remus. Meu avô levava mini abóbora que ele pegava em casa.

             - Cara, o Remus é muito esperto! Ele é um revisor de planos e tanto, hein?   

            - Sem ele nós teríamos de fazer como meu avô e seria bem mais demorado de se fazer!

            Os dois riram e foram até a plantação de abóboras, Sirius pegou uma disfarçadamente e levou-a para atrás de um arbusto. Ele e James começaram a usar o tal feitiço copiador e fizeram várias. Agora, tinham um problema. Como eles iam levar aquelas abóboras sem serem vistos?

             - Já sei! Nós encolhemos ela e levamos elas nos bolsos!

             - Boa, Sirius! 

             Os dois reduziram elas e botaram-nas nos bolsos. Cumprimentaram Hagrid com um sorriso nervoso, e foram andando apressadamente para o salão comunal de Grifinoria.

                                                        ******* 

              Lily, Anne e Remus chegaram na sala a onde ele, Severus, Ashe e Arabella se encontravam.

              - Vocês demoraram, hein? - Reclamou Arabella

             - Ah, tivemos imprevistos. - Respondeu Anne.

             - Quais? - perguntou Ashe, que estava jogando xadrez com Severus.

            - Não te interessa. - Responderam Anne e Remus juntos. Os dois se olharam e riram - Quisermos dizer, nada demais.

             - Sei... - Falou Ashe. - Mas deixa pra lá. E você, Lily?

             - Eu fui chamá-los, a Arabella não te disse?

             - Ah, claro, sempre ajudando os outros! - Comentou Ashe, deixando Lily corada. - Bella não me falou isso. 

             - Ah, achei que não tinha importância. - Arabella se defendeu.

             - Pois tem, a Lily é muito importante. - Falou Ashe. 

             Anne, chocada com aquela cena, comentou a Remus:

             - Porque o Ashe está sendo assim?

             - Não faço a mínima idéia!

            - Nem eu. – Disse Severus que estava atrás deles.

            - Severus, er... olha, a gente não falou nada demais e... – Começou a se explicar Anne. 

            - Não precisa se explicar. Concordo com vocês!

            - Serio? – Disserma Remus e Anne atônitos

            - Hunhun, já que o Ashe está ocupado com as duas ali, vamos jogar uma partida de xadrez?

            - Você joga com o Remus. Eu sou terrível em xadrez! - Falou Anne. - Vou olhar os dois enquanto isso.

            - Então tá. Pode começar com as peças brancas, Severus. - falou Remus se sentando na cadeira. 

            - Obrigada. Você tem certeza? Eu sou o melhor em xadrez. - falou Severus.

            - Tenho. - Respondeu Remus calmamente

             Os dois começaram a jogar calmamente. Anne, meio entediado com o jogo, pois os dois eram realmente bons, foi falar com Lily, Bella e Ashe que discutiam sobre um livro. Depois de um tempo, Arabella, entediada com a conversa, falou:

              - Vamos fazer algo interessante?             

              - Como o quê? - Perguntou Ashe.

              - Não sei, só sei que vou ficar assistindo o Severus e o Remus jogarem novamente. - Falou Anne.

              - Ah, acho que eu vou dar umas voltas por aí. - Sugeriu Arabella.

              - Vou com você! - Falaram Lily e Ashe.

              - Nós preferimos ficar. - respondeu Anne, mesmo sem que ele perguntassem a eles.

              Severus e Remus estavam jogando há horas. Então Anne, mais do que irritada, falou:

              - Esqueçam esse jogo, depois vocês jogam de novo! Vamos, Remus! Vamos fazer outra coisa. - Ela puxava Remus, que tentava permanecer sentado.

               - Mas… eu estou jogando com o Severus, Anne!

               - Esqueça, depois nós continuaremos o jogo. - falando isso, Severus saiu da sala.

              - Bem, então sobramos nós. - Comentou Remus.

              - Vamos para o salão comunal. - Sugeriu Anne.

              - É que eu briguei com o Sirius e com James, sabe?

              - E eu com a Lucy.

              - Acho que devíamos nos desculpar com eles, não acha?

              - Claro! Vamos lá!

                                                         ********

          - Ei, Sirius. Acho melhor nós esperarmos o Remus para fazermos isso! – Falou James enquanto ele e Sirius escondiam as abóboras numa gaveta.

          - Ele vai demorar! Vamos enfeitiçar elas sozinhos! – Resmungou Sirius.

         - O que é que tem eu? - Perguntou Remus entrando.

         James e Sirius pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo, olharam para o colega e pularam em cima dele dizendo

         - Remus, nos desculpe! A gente tava errado e...

         - Calma! Vocês vão me sufocar! Está bem, eu também errei, mas... dá pra vocês saírem de cima de mim? - Riu Remus  

        - Ah, claro. Desculpa, acho que nós nos empolgamos. - Riu James

       - Não tem problema! Isso só mostra que vocês são meus amigos. - Remus se levantou.

       James e Sirius sorriam um para o outro, o plano estava dando certo.

       - Sobre a nossa arte, vocês conseguiram as abóboras? -  perguntou Remus se sentando em sua cama.

       - Copiamos várias, e as reduzimos! Olha só. - disse Sirius mostrando algumas miniaturas de abóboras em sua gaveta.

       - Estou vendo, agora acho que devemos adicionar um par de braços, e fazer com que elas corram atrás da pessoa. Agora só uma pergunta, vocês enfeitiçaram elas em alguma sala de aula não é? - Falou Remus pegando as miniaturas e a analisando-as.

       - Ah, bem a gente....- Tentou dizer James.

       - A gente enfeitiçou na plantação de abóboras mesmo. - Completou Sirius sem graça.  

       - Mas, Remus, o Hagrid utiliza feitiços com permissão de Dumbledore, para as abóboras crescerem!- Defendeu James correndo.

       - Hum... bem pensado! Mas estava pensando, essa precaução toda que estamos tendo não é tão necessária assim! Dia das bruxas, é recheado de travessuras nos Estad...

        - ... nos Estados Unidos, nós sabemos, Remus. Mas aqui é Grã-bretanha! 

        - Mas temos alguns americanos aqui, sabia? - Se defendeu Remus.

       - Ah é? – perguntou Sirius.- Se bem que é verdade, aquela menina, a...

       - Sirius, não começa a dizer das garotas bonitas de Hogwarts, por favor. - Riu James.

       - Ah, acabou com minha diversão. - Ironizou Sirius 

       - Vocês dois querem parar? - falou Remus fazendo um movimento com a mão. - Bem, mesmo assim, Dumbledore é um cara descontraído, vamos dizer, nem vai ligar pra isso!

       - Mas e a McGonnagal? - Lembrou Sirius fazendo uma cara de "e agora?" 

       - Bem, ela não deve ter acesso a lista de feitiços. - Sugeriu James.

       - Então vamos enfeitiçar as abóboras logo! - falou Remus com um sorriso maroto.

      - Claro, vamos logo! Mal posso esperar para ver uma abóbora correndo atrás de uma pessoa! - Riu Sirius.

      - Calma, tudo tem sua hora. - Riu James.

     Os três puseram-se a trabalhar, depois chegou Peter que os ajudou.

                                                  **********

     - Anne! - falou Lucy ao ver Anne entrando no dormitório.

     - Lucy! - falou Anne entrando no dormitório( que coisa mais patética ^^')

     - Desculpa! - As duas falaram rapidamente.

     As duas se olharam por um tempo e do nada começaram a rir. Era meio patético as duas rindo e apoiando uma na outra. Lucy tentando conter mais uma sacola de risos disse:

      - Desculpa, não queria ser grosseira, mas que cena patética, não acha?

      - Nem eu, desculpa. Patética? É RI-DI-CU-LA!

      Depois as duas conseguiram parar de rir, ou seja, Anne finalmente parou de rir.

     - E então, como foi a visita aos sonserinos? - perguntou Lucy, as duas estavam deitadas na cama de Lucy olhando para cima.(Espero que não pensem coisa erradas, okay gente?!)

     - A mesma coisa de sempre: Ashe e Arabella conversando, Lily tentando entender a conversa deles, e Ashe dando em cima dela. Eu quis dizer da Lily, aí eu fiquei vendo o Severus e o Remus jogando xadrez. 

     - Esse Ashe não se toca, não? - falou Lucy fazendo cara feia.

     - Deixa, ele. - Anne riu. - E pensar que eu fiquei afim dele. 

     - Você é demente mesmo.

     - LUCY!

     - Ai, Anne, eu só tava brincando.

     - Eu também. Lucy, vamos ao dormitório dos garotos?

     - Sim, porquê? Ah, eu tou afim de falar com o Remus uma coisa.

     - Ih, tá afim de falar com o Remus, olha que ele é muito ingênuo! - Brincou Lucy.

    - Lucy! É apenas porque eu quero falar com ele, algo como ignorarmos o Ashe!

    - Sé-sé-sério? Vamos logo, porque eu preciso falar com o James e o Sirius! - Anne deu um sorriso maroto para ela.

    - Está pegando dois de cara, é? – Anne saiu em disparada pois Lucy saíra gritando e correndo atrás dela. Mas Anne nunca foi boa corredora, e competindo com Lucy, que corria bastante, perdeu e recebeu alguns cascudos na cabeça. O que fez ela se irritar e levantar a mão ameaçadoramente para Lucy. Só não a bateu, porque um monitor passou pro ali no instante. 

    - Agora, sua boba, eu vou subir e chamar o Remus, okay? Enquanto isso eu falo o que tenho que falar com os dois! – Lucy subiu as escadas e se surpreendeu no que viu, varias abóboras com mão voando. Lucy, que não era boba, logo sacou tudo e saiu berrando, fazendo com que os quatros garotos ali se desesperassem. - ANNE, CORRE PRA CÁ, ANN..

     - Cala a boca, Lucy! Você vai entender, apenas fique quieta! - falou James tampando a boca da garota.

     - Ah, mas vocês vão em explicar tudinho. Mas pra Anne não desconfiar, Remus, ela quer falar com você! - Remus saiu do quarto então meio receoso, será que Lucy não ia dedurar eles?

     - É o seguinte, antes de vocês me contarem tudo. - Eles deram um suspiro aliviados, parecia que pensava que ela ia se esquecer de tudo. - O que eu vou cobrar depois. - Eles fizeram uma cara emburrada, e ela sorriu. - A Anne me falou que ia convencer o Remus a começar a ignorar o tal do Ashe, bom para nós, não acham?

    - Não creio? Sério? Nós apenas falamos desculpas pra eles, e... – Tentou falar Sirius.

    - Não, Sirius, eles mesmo concluíram que o sonserino não presta. - Falou James dando um cascudo em Sirius.

    - Do que vocês estão falando? - Peter boiava.

    - Ah, um treco entre o Ashe, nós e o pessoal.- Explicou Sirius rapidamente.

    - Bem, é isso. Mesmo assim me expliquem agora tudinho! - Insistiu Lucy.

    Os três se olharam e trocaram olhares de "fazer o quê?"

                                                 *******

    Anne ouviu Lucy a chamando, mas depois achou que tinha imaginado. Além disso, Remus descera, fazendo ela esquecer o chamado.

    - O que você deseja, Anne? - Remus parecia estar irritado com algo.

    - Ah, desculpa se eu atrapalhei. Mas, tava pensando, você acha o Ashe realmente legal?

    - Ah, bem quando a gente conheceu ele, eu achei ele simpático e divertido. Agora ele tá tão diferente e chato… - Confessou Remus enquanto ele e Anne se sentavam num sofá.

     - Concordo, quem sabe ele não volta a ser como antes se nós dermos um gelo nele? Se bem que nós somos o de menos, agora se fosse a Lily e…

    - Brigada, você me deu uma idéia! 

    - Idéia? Remus, você está bem?

    - Sim, na verdade, estou até feliz, vê se você gosta do plano. A gente pede pra Lily ignorar ele junto com a gente e veremos o que acontece.

    - Gostei, aposto que ela vai aceitar! Também, o que ela vai ter a perder?

    - Está vendo! Pronto! Então combinado, agora eu vou subir, pois tenho coisas a resolver com os meninos. Mas eu chamo a Lucy pra descer, okay? 

                                                  ***********

    - Lily, pára de correr. - Pediu Arabella à amiga mais uma vez. - Você está me deixando para trás.

    - Calma, Bella. Apenas estou me exercitando! Vamos lá, um, dois, três querermos jogar xadrez. Quatro, cinco quero usar um cinto seis e se... - falava ela marchando e cantando alegremente

   - Você é demente? Dá onde você tirou isso, Lily? - perguntou Ashe rindo. 

   - Sei lá, só estou tentando me animar, vamos dizer que veio do fundo da minha cabeça, mesmo. - Ela riu. - Gente vamos cantar "Nós somos ótimos companheiros! Ninguém, pode negar!"

   - Ótima idéia! Ah, Bella, você está cansada. - perguntou Ashe parando e olhando Bella, que ficou parada num canto.

    - Não, pode continuar a cantar com a Lily. - Arabella estava se roendo de ciúmes. Não gostara nada, nada de Ashe dar em cima de Lily.

   - O que ouve, Bella? - falou Ashe

   - Nada, eu hein? Vocês tem mania de achar que eu tou assim e assado. - Como não queria continuar o assunto, completou. - Vamos correr, gente?   

   Os três continuaram a correr enquanto cantavam e riam. Era uma cena realmente hilária.  

                                                ************

   Lucy desceu as escadas e foi até Anne, que olhava para a lareira firmemente. Ela nem perdeu a chance e tentou dar um susto em Anne.

   - Buu!  

   - O que é, Lucy? - Anne tirou seu olhar da lareira e virou o rosto que estava sendo apoiado por uma mão. 

   - Nada, eu hein? Porque você está tão pra baixo assim? 

   - Me lembrei da carta que recebi ontem, meu irmão está doente.

   - Ah, não é nada demais! Pode deixar que ele vai melhorar daqui a pouco. - Lucy deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Anne.

    - Não, na verdade, Lucy, o problema não é esse, acho que eu estou com muita saudade da minha família. Nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe!

    - É, eu também, estou até sentindo saudades do pivete do meu irmão! Também, nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe de casa.

    - Então acho que daqui a pouco nos acostumamos! 

    - Poderíamos fingir que somos uma família, que tal? - Sugeriu Lucy.

    - Adorei... _maninha._

    As duas se olharam e começaram a rir, isso era comum entre elas, uma olhar para a outra e rir. Por isso, o monitor da grifinória viva implicando com elas duas chamando as de "irmãs riso".

                                                  ***********

    Os garotos conseguiram fazer tudo e encolhendo novamente as abóboras, as espalharam por Hogwarts. Peter estava muito risonho, o que fez Hagrid quando passou por eles falar:

   - Por quê essa felicidade toda? Só por causa do dias das bruxas?

   - Claro! O dia das bruxas é muito bom! Queremos comer muitas balas. - Falou Peter.

   - Então esperem, daqui a algumas horas, vocês poderão comer bastante. - Sorriu Hagrid. 

   - Nós sabemos. - falou Sirius meio receoso.

  Falando isso, os garotos saíram de perto de Hagrid e foram para o jardim. Brincaram enquanto esqueciam da arte que botaram em prática, e que já estava sendo efetuada.

                                          **************

  Lily e Bella foram para a torre de grifinória enquanto Ashe foi para as masmorras. O garoto encontrou Severus lendo um livro e sua irmã conversando com algumas amigas.

   - Hei, Severus, daqui a pouco vamos descer para o banquete de dias das bruxas?

   - Pode ser. - O garoto não tirou a atenção do livro. - Deixe eu terminar esse capítulo e já descemos.  

   Ashe fez que sim na cabeça, então foi até a irmã.

  - Felicity. - A garota o ignorou. - Felicity?

   - O que é, Ashe? - A garota resmungou, parando de conversar um instante com as amigas.

  - Desce comigo e o Severus para o banquete de dia das bruxas?

  - Não... não posso, vou descer agora com minhas amigas. 

  - Então a gente se vê lá. - Falou Ashe, saindo de perto da irmã.

  - Ashe, vamos? - Falou Severus. - Senão ficaremos em lugares ruins na mesa. 

  Os dois amigos desceram logo, seguido por um grupo de meninas meio "fofoqueiras".

                                          *************

   - Vamos, Lily, Vamos Bella, Vamos Anne! - Chamava Lucy impaciente as amigas.

  - Estou pronta! - falou Anne. - Ah, eu tou feliz!

   - Porquê? – Perguntou Lucy rindo um pouco da amiga.

   - Não sei. Só sei que me deu um acesso de felicidade!

  - Depois eu é que sou demente. - falou Lily a Bella.

  - Okay, vocês duas são! Meu Merlin, estou rodeada de loucas. - Riu Bella. - Vou me tornar uma!   

  - Vamos parar com a palhaçada e descer. - falou Anne, seguindo Lucy e saindo do dormitório.

  As meninas desceram animadas. Quando entraram no salão principal levaram um susto. O salão estava enfeitado com morcegos, sapos e abóboras gigantes, entre outras coisas. As meninas se sentaram ao lado dos meninos.

   - Que linda essa decoração! - Comentou Arabella. - Está parecendo mesmo o dia das bruxas!

   - Concordo. - Disse Remus. - Adorei essas abóboras.

    - Eu gostei bastante dos morcegos e principalmente dos sapos, são muito fofos! – falou Anne

   - Gostei mais dos morcegos, são mais dark e mais legais. - Falou Sirius.

   - Gostei das abóboras também. - Comentou James. - Mas as velas estão perfeitas!

   - Gostei de tudo. - Disse Lily muito animada, estava adorando aquilo tudo.

   - Ah, já eu gostei dos sapos. – Falou Lucy sorrindo.

   - Gostei, gostei dos morcegos, das velas, e das abóboras. - falou Peter   

   - E eu de tudo. - falou Berthany se sentando perto deles.

   - Berthany! Você sumiu, garota! – falou Arabella.

   - Ah, tinha que falar com meu irmão, Bella. Ele está meio irritado pois foi perseguido por uma abóbora voadora.

   Os garotos abriram um sorriso, o plano funcionara perfeitamente! Peter se engasgara com a comida, fazendo Lucy e Bella olharem para ele, Bella com desconfiança e Lucy um olhar de reprovação. 

    Dumbledore se levantou um tempo depois e começou a dizer:

    - Antes que eu me esqueça, gostaria de parabenizar os autores da travessura de enfeitiçar abóboras para seguir outras pessoas! – os garotos congelaram na hora.- Eu mesmo adorei ser perseguido por uma. - Risos no salão foram ouvidos. - Sim, muito engraçado! E também adorei, agora outras pessoas odiaram, mas vamos, queridos alunos!! Isso é o dia das bruxas! Um dia cheio de assombrações e travessuras!

   Os garotos ficaram parados, não sabiam se choravam, riam ou berravam. Peter e Sirius fizeram menção de abrir a boca e Remus rapidamente disse aos dois:

   - Não falem nada! Vai ver perceberam quem foram os autores das futuras travessuras! 

   - Ah, você tem razão. - Um triste Peter disse.

   - Com licença, do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Bella.

   - Sobre essa travessura, ela deve ser bem engraçada, não acha? - Falou James rapidamente.

   - Também acho, foi uma idéia genial! – falou Bella, depois tirando a atenção deles e  indo falar com as garotas.

   Os garotos sorriram aliviados, estava tudo dando certo. graças a Merlin!

  - Gente, olha a cara da Mcgonnagal. - Comentou Lucy. - Ela aprece irada!

  - Deve ser porque é a segunda travessura que temos e Dumbledore não se importa, apenas adora a travessura. - Riu Anne.

  - Acho que é isso também, Anne! - Comentou Cella. - Eu adorei a idéia! Foi genial!

  - Não sei, coitadas de algumas pessoas, vai ver elas se assustaram demais. - Lily disse, com medo que rissem dela por estar defendendo a opinião que Mcgonnagal parecia ter.

  - Lily, eu concordaria com você, mas poxa, hoje é dia das bruxas, dia de assombrações! - Falou Bella rindo.

  As meninas subiram para o dormitório delas sorrindo e conversando. Anne e Lucy ficaram para trás:

   - Lucy, você vai ficar aqui no salão comunal? - Perguntou Anne a amiga.

   - Vou sim. Depois vou dormir.

   - Bom, então tá, vou subir, qualquer cosia me chama. - Falou Anne subindo as escadas.

   Lucy observou a amiga subir a escadas, e ficou olhando a passagem do salão comunal como se esperasse que alguém chegasse. Por fim os meninos chegaram. Ela foi até eles e disse radiante:

   - Meus parabéns! Um elogio do diretor, hein?

   - Ah. Sim, verdade, mas... - Tentou falar um embaraçado Remus. – Também conseguimos vários inimigos e a McGonnagal irada com a gente!

   - Ah, mas a Mcgonnagal e esses alunos não são anda me comparação com Dumbledore. - Observou Sirius.

  - Ele tem razão, Remus! Não sei porque não foram até Dumbledore! – insistiu Lucy.

  - Vocês não entendem? Fica mais divertido assim, fica mais cara de um suspense. - falou James chegando perto deles. - Eu conversei com o Remus sobre isso. E chegamos a essa conclusão. Pareceremos, tipo, um grupo de detetives, entenderam?

  - James! Que susto! – falou Lucy. - Vocês serão um grupo de "detetives" gozados, hein?

   - E você, querida, será a nossa empresária chatinha. – Irônico, Sirius disse.

  - Porque não? - Ironizou Lucy. - Seria uma ótima idéia!

  - Ai, gente, vamos falar sobre isso amanhã, está bem? Depois nós falamos sobre isso! – Remus disse.

   Os outros três concordaram, e Lucy subiu para o dormitório feminino rapidamente. Enquanto os garotos junto com Peter, que descera do dormitório masculino, ficaram conversando e planejando a nova arte! 

                                                 (_Continua...)_


	7. Não Mexa Nas Minhas Coisas!

         **Capitulo 7: Não mexa nas minhas coisas!**

      Sirius sentiu algo na cara. Se remexeu quando abriu seus olhos sentiu algo pegajoso, querendo cair em seu olho. Demorou um pouco pra entender e depois que finalmente sacou o que estava acontecendo, se levantando rapidamente e derrubando alguém no chão, berrou: - JAMES!!!! SEU DESGRÇADO!     

    O garoto que caiu no chão, ou melhor, James, ria loucamente, enquanto os outros dois colegas de quarto rapidamente se levantavam assustados. Peter, mal humorado, resmungou: - Só podia ser vocês mesmo! Estava tendo um ótimo sonho!

     - Sonhando com comida, Peter? – Ironizou Sirius rindo.   

   - Não. – O garoto respondeu irritado. - Não te interessa o que sonhei!

   - Ih, ta bom, a gente já entendeu. - falou James meio que rindo.  

   - Bem, já que vocês me acordaram, eu vou me arrumar para a aula. – Falou um sonolento Remus se levantando.

  - Acho que eu também. - Decidiu James.

  - Todo mundo vai se trocar. - Resumiu Sirius se levantando. - Hoje tem aula de poções com a sonserina, acreditam?

  - E..? - Perguntou Peter gesticulando a mão. 

  - E daí que eles são irritantes, Peter! E sabe porque eles são irritantes? Por quê são metidos! E… - Explicava Sirius antes de receber uma reclamação de Remus.

  - Sirius! Nem todos! – James jogou a Remus um olhar severo. – Okay, eles são um tanto metidos sim! Mas alguns são legais!  

  - Alguns? Você devia ter simplificado logo para "Ashe e Severus"! – Sugeriu Sirius.

  - Meu Merlin! Vocês não têm respeito com meus amigos! Poxa, se nós não conseguimos nos entender com isso vamos parar de falar então.- Remus disse irritado enquanto ia se dirigindo a porta do dormitório, e saiu.

  - Ele se irritou mesmo, hein? - Comentou Peter olhando para os outros dois amigos.

  - Depois a gente vai se resolver, quer apostar quanto?

                                           *******

  - Anne?! Anne?! O que estás a fazer? – Bella falou enquanto chegava perto da amiga. – Humm... o que é isso?

  - Ah! Bom dia, Bella! O que é isso? Bem, é aparelho de som bruxo. Creio que você conhece, é que o meu é meio moderno e...

  - AHHH! Eu vi no seminário das bruxas! Mas não é muito caro? 

  - É sim, mas meu padrinho que me deu, ele tem dinheiro, sabe? Você tem que ver a casa dele, quer dizer, o castelo! O pai dele era de uma família bruxa muito tradicional, diferente da minha mãe. Quer ouvir algum Disco?

  - Oh! Claro! Funciona com Discos trouxas? Eu trouxe alguns, mesmo sabendo que qualquer aparelho eletrônico quebra aqui, ao que parece.

  - Hum... calma na Inglaterra que eu tou fazendo uma ajustagem aqui para funcionar com disco trouxas. E... – Anne fazia cara feia mais depois com um sorriso. - Prontinho! Pronto para funcionar, me dá, por favor, os discos. 

  Anne apertou um botão e o rádio se transformou numa vitrola, colocou os Discos botou no máximo e então uma musica de discoteca começou a tocar e Lucy, Berthany que andava meio distante deles, e Lily acordaram com um pulo. 

  - Pelo amor que as duas têm a Merlin desliga essa porcaria AGORA! – Berrou Lucy com as mãos no ouvido.

  Bella dançava alegremente, e Anne, com uma cara meio de desgosto, ouvia e ria de Bella dançando. Não ouvira o que Lucy dissera, mas vendo sua expressão brava, e a cara de Lily e Berthany de assustada, compreendeu que a musica estava incomodando e baixou um pouco.

  - Que saco! Vocês não têm respeito pelos outros. – Lily ralho irritada e depois abaixou o volume. – Vocês duas parecem que se esquecem que a gente divide quarto! 

  - Ai, vocês são muito dramáticas sabiam? – Tornou Anne.

  - Não somos não, An, vocês duas erraram, mas vocês não querem admitir, nem sei porque estamos surpresas! Isso é comum pra vocês, e…

  - Lucy cala a boca! – Reclamou Anne rindo. – Não comece a dá sermões, você também erra bastante! 

  - Ih, começou! Vou sair daqui o mais rápido possível! Começou a briga! – Comentou Berthany se trocando rápido.

  - Berthany, não comenta nada que... – Bella advertiu. 

  - Que eu e a Lucy vamos começar a brigar? Se toca, gente! Nós não estamos brigando, ela que tá me passando sermão! – Anne falou rindo, e com a mão na testa, se mexendo, olhava para baixo e tinha uma expressão risonha.

  - Você ri, né An? Você deveria controlar esse seu lado genioso! Pelo amor de Merlin! Você errou, admita! – Lucy falou enquanto abria os braços 

  - Eu admito, tá legal? Já admiti! Que tal? E se eu sou geniosa não posso fazer nada! – Anne deu os ombros e riu. – Que cena ridícula!

  - Pois saiba que foi você quem começou. – Lucy comentou cruzando os braços.

  - Eu sei! Sou eu a carrasco da história, eu sei! Não precisa me dizer, Lucy! – Anne fez um movimento com as mãos como se estivesse mandando parar, e depois saiu do dormitório.

  Lily, Berthany e Bella mantinham aquela cara de... "vai dar mer**" e Lucy olhou para as três com cara de "vai encarar é?" Bem, Bella desligou a vitrola, e se trocou, Lily a seguiu e Berthany apanhou seu material e saiu com uma mão encostada na bochecha. Lucy bufou e se dirigiu ao banheiro atrás de Lily e Bella.

                                            ******

  Anne desceu as escadas meio irritada, Lucy sempre se achava a voz da razão! Pisava com tanta força e estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não viu Remus a chamar. Tanto que o garoto foi até ela e segurou seu braço.

  - Anne! Eu te chamei, o que eu fiz?

  - Ah! Remus? Você não fez nada, menino! Eu quer dizer, é só que eu tive uma pequena briga agora e…

  - Já sei! Foi você e a Lucy! 

  - Acertou, ela foi me passar sermão! Como se ela também não errasse! Aí, ficou todas as garotas comentando sobre nós duas.

  - Humm... sabe hoje eu tive uma pequena briga com o Sirius também. Ele disse que sonserinos não prestam e...  

  - Sim, a maioria não presta, mas eu achei o Ashe e o Severus legal, embora esse último seja bem quieto e hum… Sei lá, meio convencido.

  - É… Bem, mais aí a gente discutiu.

  - Nós dois somos uns "discutidores", Lucy chama isso de gênio terrível! Eu chamo de defeito.   

  - Vocês duas são incríveis! Brigam, mas são amigas! – Remus riu.

  - Não, agora me deu vontade de deixar de ser amiga dela! Ela ama me estraçalhar no meio de todo mundo! Ama me fazer passar vergonha! Isso é ser amiga, Remus? É? Que eu saiba não! – Anne cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

  - Não, realmente não é... mas talvez ela não ache que isso te machuca, afinal, você é toda pulante e alegre. Não sei... não faço a mínima idéia.

  - Ah, deixa pra lá.... Vou pegar meu material e vamos pro café? – Perguntou Anne se levantando.

 - Eu também vou. – Remus disse para Anne que subia as escadas.

 Ela entrou no dormitório e viu Bella se arrumando. Pegou seu material e guardou o seu rádio dentro de seu baú. Saiu rapidamente sem ver Lily saindo do banheiro e sinalizando um oi pra ela.

  - Remus!? Remus?! Vamos? – Ela falou botando a mão no ombro do amigo.

  - Vamos sim. E aí, encontrou a Lucy lá em cima?

 - Não, só vi a Bella. – Anne disse enquanto os dois saíam do salão. 

 Os dois forma para o salão principal, aonde Sirius, James e Peter já estavam lá e Berthany. Anne se sentou ao lado de Berthany e de Remus, que sentou do lado dela e de Peter. 

  - E aí, preparados pra aula de poções? – falou Sirius com cara de desgosto.

 - Sei não, o pessoal da sonserina tende a ser chatos sabe? – Tornou Anne. – Mas o Ashe e o Severus são legais.

 - Ashe e Severus pra vocês, não é? – James disse enquanto mexia com seu garfo.

  - Pelo amor de Merlin, não vamos brigar. – Reclamou Anne. – Vou ser sincera, prefiro vocês duas mil vezes do que o Ashe e o Severus, mas por favor nada de briga!

  - Ninguém citou briga! – Peter defendeu os dois. – Você que se precipitou.

  - Okay, fui eu! Fui eu! A Anne Maxwell, aluna do primeiro ano de Hogwarts e…

  - Anne, você tá muito estressada, calminha! – Remus falou dando uns tapinhas na cabeça dela.

  - Eu sei, eu sei! 

  Bem, depois disso o café foi calmo, ele conversaram sobre algumas aula que já haviam tido, e Lily, Lucy e Bella chegaram. Lucy e Anne apenas deram um "oi" meio hostil. 

  Então seguiram todos para aula de poções e encontraram alguns alunos da sonserina já na porta, esperando para entrar. Bella ficou toda hora olhando pra ver se Ashe chegava. Lily conversava com Berthany e Lucy, e Remus, James e Peter conversavam. E Anne, que ficava ouvindo os garotos conversarem, percebeu que Sirius estava quieto demais lendo uma carta. E a botou numa agenda, ela memorizou a cor da agenda, e ficou a pensar o que seria aquilo. Estava bem curiosa, o que teria escrito na carta? Ficou a olhar, até que Sirius veio até eles e disse:

  - Podemos entrar a sala foi aberta, o professor deve estar chegando e Bella, eu vi o Ashe lá dentro. 

  Bella e Lily entraram na sala, e Lucy e Berthany foram até os garotos, Anne foi para perto de Sirius e perguntou:

  - Sirius, porque você está assim? – Obviamente, ela não estava muito ligada que ele estava chateado, mas por causa disso a curiosidade dela aumentou. 

  - Eu estou normal, mas obrigada por se preocupar. Vamos entrando?

  A garota fez que sim e entrou se sentando ao lado de Berthany, James e Sirius se sentaram juntos, Lily e Lucy, Ashe e Bella, Remus e Peter e Severus com um garoto que eles não conheciam. O professor entrou com um sorriso impecável.

  - Bom dia queridos alunos! Espero que gostem de poções como eu! Bem, começaremos na primeira página do primeiro capítulo, meio óbvio, não acham? Bem, leiam e daqui a... – Ele olhou seu relógio. - 5 minutos!

  Anne riu ao ouvir o comentário maldoso de Sirius e James dizendo que o cara era doido, e tava tentando conquistar a amizade deles. Então todos leram e então quando os 5 minutos se passaram o professor animadamente começou a pular dizendo "Pará! Podem parar de ler! O tempo acabou!". Berthany riu tão histericamente que os outros também começaram a rir, e o professor exibiu um sorriso de contentamento. Então eles começaram a discutir sobre o que dizia no livro, e começaram a tentar fazer uma poção. Anne e Berthany estavam indo bem, graças a Berthany, essa corrigia os erros de Anne. Lucy e Lily iam bem, Ashe e Bella, James e Sirius também, e Remus toda hora concertava erros de Peter, Severus parecia estar fazendo a poção sozinho. No fim da aula todos comentaram ter gostado bastante. E o professor ficou na porta dando tchau aos alunos que iam embora.

  - Eu adorei a aula! – Comentou Peter animado. – Adorei mesmo! O professor é muito legal!

  - Eu também gostei! Mas ele é meio patético. – Confessou James.

  Enfim, todos gostaram, embora Berthany, James e Bella acharam ele meio patético. Foram então almoçar, o salão estava meio vazio ainda, os meninos se sentaram perto de Mundungo Fletcher, aluno do 5° ano. Então, depois do almoço, seguiram para a aula de feitiços. O professor já os esperava e fez a chamada, depois disse anotando algumas coisas no quadro começou:

  - Hoje aprenderemos um feitiço simples, o Lumus. E se der tempo, o feitiço que reversa Nox[OVA1] . Mas para isso precisaremos de toda atenção e concentração de vocês, ouviram sr. Black e sr. Potter? 

  - Oh, claro professor! Nós estamos ouvindo, prestando a atenção e nos concentrando. – Tornou Sirius com um certo sarcasmo na voz..

  O professor Flitwick fez cara feia, e continuou a escrever no quadro, enquanto os alunos copiavam rapidamente o que ele escrevia. Então com um sorriso mandou todos tentarem fazer o feitiço. Bem, não foi muito bom, Peter conseguiu fazer o favor de quebrar uma janela, Anne efetuou o Lumus na cara do professor, os únicos que se salvaram e fizeram o feitiço direitinho foram Lily, Berthany, Remus e James. No fim todos conseguiram, mas como não deu tempo só aprenderam o Lumus mesmo.

  Seguiram para a aula de Historia de Magia com o irritante fantasma Bins. Esse era o professor mais chato de todos, com certeza. Sua voz era fria, arghh! Eles odiavam mais ainda quando o professor atravessava o quadro negro. Chegaram, mas o professor ainda não havia chegado. 

  - Ainda bem que essa é a última aula, senão eu morria! – Falou Peter.

  - Só você? Nós todos! Algum de nós pode até gostar da matéria, mas quem gosta desse professor chato, irritante e morto? – Falou James, fazendo Remus pedir calma ao amigo. 

  - Ah... mas ele tem razão, Remus! – Defendeu Sirius. – Eita, fantasma chato! Não vejo a hora dele se tocar que está morto, o corpo dele está a sete palmos do chão. 

  - Concordo com vocês! – Anne se intrometeu entrando na roda.

  - Alguém te chamou? – Peter perguntou. E Anne corada respondeu:

  - Não, me desculpe, eu costumo a me meter nas conversas. De qualquer jeito, esse Bins é um saco! 

 - Concordo como já disse! Ai, mais que fantasminha chato! – Resmungou James.

  Assim que esse terminou de falar o professor entrou e todos se sentaram. O professor começou a narrar a história de Wendelin, a esquisita. De fato, a matéria sobre Wendelin era legal, mas a aula era horrível, apenas Lucy ouvia tudo atentamente e complementava mais teorias sobre a bruxa. Anne, vendo que ficaria para trás, disse algo que sua mãe a havia contado, o que fez os garotos olharem para ela com cara feia. Ela não dissera que odiava a aula? Acabaram tendo que ler um capítulo e que copiar um texto gigantesco. Quando saíram da aula foram para o jantar. 

  - Você não disse que não gostava da aula? – perguntou James a Anne.

  - Sim, é que... eu ADORO historia da magia! – Ela explicou. – Mas, eu ODEIO o Bins! Entendem?

  Eles fizeram uma cara suspeita, e essa irritada seguiu as outras garotas, não queria discutir com eles. 

                                                  ******

  - Ashe! Ashe! ASHE! – Berrou Felicity ao irmão, que irritado se virou a ela. – Olhe! Porque está me ignorando?

  - Eu? Eu não te ignorei em momento algum! 

  - Você anda muito estranho, sabia?

  - Eu, estranho? Você é que está! 

  - Aqueles grifinórios andam te fazendo muito mal, sabia? – Ela falou parando de andar e ele também...

  - Felicity, eles apenas... ah, esquece. Não quero discutir com você! – E saiu.

  - Hunpft! Eu tenho que dar um jeito nesse garoto! Qual é mesmo o nome daquela garota? – Felicity falava consigo mesma enquanto olhava para cima – Ah! Arabella! Essa menina não perde por esperar. – e rindo saiu do salão.

  Severus assistiu a tudo e ficou pensando, avisa? Ou não? Não... não iria avisar, odiava os grifinórios, e ver uma se dando mal seria ótimo. Foi para o dormitório.

                                          ********

  Já o pessoal de Grifinória se sentava na mesa empolgados, conversavam e comiam animadamente. No meio da conversa Anne se lembrou da carta de Sirius e, curiosa, comeu tudo logo e correu para o salão comunal dizendo estar com sono. Assim que subiu foi até o dormitório masculino discretamente e entrou. 

  Primeiramente teve nojo, viu várias coisas espalhadas pelo chão, os elfos ainda não deveriam ter passado lá. Viu um canto arrumado e deduziu ser de Remus, e acertou, pois viu o seu livro de defesa contra artes das trevas em cima da cama. Continuou a olhar as camas e viu a do lado: essa era a de James, reconheceu pela foto de seus pais na cabeceira ao lado da cama. Ao lado dessa viu outra e concluiu ser de Peter, por causa do nome dele gravado num copo na cabeceira. E então viu a última, e a mais desarrumada, essa seria a de Sirius. Remexeu a bagunça procurando o livro, dentro de si uma luta estava ocorrendo, sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas estava tão curiosa! Não conseguia se conter. Remexeu na bagunça no chão e recolheu todos os livros, começou a olhá-los procurando a carta; um sentimento de culpa a invadia, mas de outro lado um sentimento a fazia ter coragem de efetuar a coisa não boa que estava fazendo. Não achando neles, remexeu um pouco na cama, mas deixou pra lá e procurou na mesinha de cabeceira. Então viu várias cartas, e isso a deu mais curiosidade. Travando uma luta mais forte consigo mesma pegou logo as cartas, mas logo as deixou. Se sentou e bateu na cabeça com a mão.

  - Anne! Sua idiota, isso é invasão de privacidade! Você não gostaria que fizessem isso com você! 

  A garota começou a batucar na cama e viu um livro, no qual ela ainda não tinha procurado, e deixando a curiosidade a levar pegou o livro. Pensava: Devo abri-lo? Ou não? Isso pode significar uma longa briga! Mas e se ninguém souber? Havia tanto mal abri-lo? Convencendo-se que não havia mal algum, abriu o livro de poções, e logo caiu uma carta em seu colo. Engoliu em seco, ali estava o que tanto procurava. Começou a abrir, sua mão suava, mas deixando pra lá se levantou e deixou a carta na cama. Andou pra lá e pra cá, ruía as unhas, e decidiu-se, se demorasse mais alguém ia chegar! Pegou a carta e abriu, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

                                           *******

  - Ei, gente! Eu vou subir, está bem? – Falou Sirius.

  - Você e a Anne, estou sabendo hein, meu caro! – Zombou Peter.

  - Oras, você diz isso, porque queria que fosse você e ela não é? – Respondeu Sirius sarcástico.

  - Claro que não! Porque eu gostaria dela? 

  - Verdade, Sirius, porque ele gostaria dela, se ele é meio apaixonado pela Lily? – Zombou James.

  - Muleque bom! – Riu Sirius dando um aperto de mão em James.

  - Tá pensando o quê? Mim ser demais! – Brincou James.

  - A gente sabe… Bem, tô subindo, pessoal. – Sirius disse saindo do salão principal.

  - Eita, Peter, você precisa aprender a se defender hein? – Concluiu Remus batendo nas costas do amigo

                                           *******

  Anne leu a carta rapidamente e tomou um susto. Quer dizer que Sirius e o pai não se davam muito bem? Bem, pelo menos era o que parecia na carta. Releu a carta e não ouviu alguns passos, só percebeu quando uma voz chegou até ela:

  - O que você está fazendo??

                                            (Continua...)

N/A: Oi gente! Ficou pequeno não é? Mas é que eu queria deixar um suspense em vocês! Espero que a Mary Sue que existia na Anne tenha sumido pra vocês! Eu sempre disse que ela também não era santa. Bem, se alguma outra personagem também ficar Mary... please! Me avisem! O próximo capítulo vai ser melhor! Agora o end da capa desse cap caso ces não consigam ver " ". Bjus M.Mim  

* * *

[OVA1]Ahahaha é Nox


	8. Um Péssimo Dia

**      Capitulo 8: Um péssimo dia...**

  Anne sentiu um calafrio percorrer por todo seu corpo... como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Alguém a descobrira... Alguém a descobrira! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo... simplesmente não podia. Se sentindo fraca, caiu e se virou para trás pára ver quem era e não gostou do que viu: o próprio Sirius olhava com ódio para ela:

  - Ahh... Si… si… si… si... Sirius… – Foi o que ela conseguiu falar enquanto se levantava do chão e jogava as cartas na cama.

  - Eu não estou vendo isso… estou? Você… logo você, An! – Ele dizia enquanto ia até o lado dela.

  Anne congelou, ele iria batê-la? O que faria? Ela se sentia péssima, "Burra, você devia deixar de ser tão curiosa e besta!". O garoto, ao invés de se dirigir a ela, pegou as cartas e as guardou.

  - Você... como… porque fez isso? – Ele perguntou a sacudindo, ainda não conseguira acreditar que vira Anne fazendo isso.

  - Eu… eu… Sirius, eu… – Anne não sabia o que dizer perante aquela situação; admitia que estava errada, mas não gostaria de admitir a ele. E estava extremamente amedrontada com aquilo tudo.

  - Você é muito xereta! Porque mexeu nas minhas cartas, por causa de umas simples e insignificantes cartas? Por quê? – Ele dizia sacudindo a "ex-amiga".

  - Ora, Sirius, então, não fique todo deprê e... ah! Não me chame de xereta e não me sacuda! – Anne revidou irritada, estava tão nervosa que ficara fora de si.

  - Você é que é uma idiota, sem vergonha, curiosa! Não poderia ter me pedido informação ao invés de mexer nas minhas coisas? – berrou Sirius.

  - Não sou não! Você sabe que eu não sou perfeita! E além disso, você sempre está com uma carta na mão e fica estressado quando acaba de recebê-las! Qualquer ser humano ficaria curioso! 

  - Não ficaria não! Os meninos não ficaram, as meninas também, só você, sua... sua… sua vagabunda!

  - Não me chame disso, ou eu vou tomar providencias! Eu percebi, porque… porque… – Anne corou – Porque você é meu amigo, e eu logicamente presto atenção se você está bem, e… e... - Ela parou e pensou um pouco – e percebi sua mudança de humor quando recebia as cartas. E bem, é isso...

  - Sei.. não minta, An! Eu não sou burro, está bem? Agora saia daqui antes que eu me torne um covarde e te bata. 

  Anne ficou parada apertando os punhos, ia revidar e brigar mais... mas resolveu seguir o caminho da razão e saiu do dormitório, deixando um furioso Sirius sozinho.

                                          *************************

  Remus, terminando de comer, mexeu em James e perguntou:

  - Vamos subir? 

  - Claro, deixa eu só pegar esse pedaço de chocolate aqui… - James pegou um pedação de chocolate e sorriu – Vamos?

  Remus olhou assustado pra quantidade de fome do amigo e sorrindo sem graça, concordou. Os dois subiram as escadas do dormitório e acharam um Sirius deitado em sua cama com a cara no travesseiro. 

  - Ei, o que ouve, cara? – Perguntou James sacudindo o amigo.

  - Nada... – Uma resposta curta e grossa veio abafada pelo travesseiro de Sirius.

  Remus chamou James, e falou que era melhor deixarem Sirius sozinho. Esse, certificando-se que ninguém estava no dormitório além dele, re-leu a carta e pôs-se a respondê-la. 

_    " Papai,_

_   Desculpe-me, mas não estou com tanta vontade assim de ser bom aluno como você foi, e nem calado e afastado de todos como mamãe. Prefiro ser o que eu sou, assim como Albert o fez. Portanto não prometo-lhe nada demais, mas pode ter certeza que não é da minha natureza me satisfazer com notas ruins, não serei fútil como Melanie também..._

_    Abraços,_

_      Sirius..._

_PS: Mande lembranças a todos... ou melhor, para mamãe"_

    Leu e releu a cartas diversas vezes, estava curta e grossa, mas não se importava. Odiara a última briga do pai e o irmão... Além disso, seu pai recusava-se a saber de sua irmã, e Sirius achava isso um absurdo, Melanie perdida por ai no mundo... Ah, sim Melanie, sua irmã de 27 anos, mal sabia Sirius que seu pai tinha razões ótimas para tomar essas decisão. Já Albert, esse com seus 29 anos, tinha mais o que fazer, tinha seu negócio na Alemanha, e nesse verão, Sirius fora para a Alemanha, aonde vira o irmão em segredo, mas obviamente sabia que o pai e a mãe também foram vê-lo.

   - Bem, acho que agora eu tenho que arrumar essa bagunça feita pela Anne. – Ele resmungou extremamente irritado. 

  Como ela poderia ter feito isso? Mexer nas coisas deles! Invadir a privacidade dele! Mas, por um lado, ele realmente andava estranho depois das "visitas" das cartas. Mas... mesmo assim, ele não conseguia entender como ela podia ter feito aquilo. Ela não disse que era madura? Então… pessoas maduras agüentam a ansiedade, não? Pessoas maduras não respondem quando erram, mas pedem desculpas. Pessoas maduras não remexem as coisas dos outros, pessoas maduras não invadem a privacidade dos outros, por sua própria curiosidade. Pessoas maduras não agem como Anne... Pessoas maduras, são o oposto de Anne, Sirius pensava, agora tinha um grande ódio guardado em si... Ele não conseguia entender de maneira alguma que ela fizera aquilo, Anne, Anne a menina extrovertida, que se mexessem com ela, ela virava outra. Mas, achou melhor deixar pra lá, ela não podia irritá-lo assim, ela não merecia que ele se preocupasse com algo com ela. 

  Depois de algumas horas, toda a Grifinória estava dormindo. Quase toda, pelo menos.

                                       *********************

  No outro dia Anne acordou cedo, estava agoniada com o que havia ocorrido, agira muito mal, ela sabia, mas ele também! Será que ele contaria aos outros? Com certeza ficariam contra ela, sim, com toda a razão… não! Por um lado ela estava meio certa e… deixaria isso de lado! Resolveu descer, e então, se trocou e foi até o salão comunal, e como sempre Remus estava acordado sentado em sua habitual poltrona perto da janela. Anne foi até ele calmamente e triste, com certeza ele já sabia, Sirius não deveria ter perdido um tempinho só... hunpft, ótimo! Agora não teria nenhum amigo por causa de suas burradas! "Isso, Anne! Continue assim, que você vai conseguir o prêmio da mais odiada do ano!" Respirou fundo, ela ainda achava que havia uma esperança de Remus ainda não saber. Caso ele não soubesse, bem, achou que pelo menos ela mesma contaria e seria melhor do que ele ficar sabendo por Sirius. Remus era uma pessoa madura, diferente dela. Ela mesma sabia depois dessa atitude que ela não era madura, ele seguiria o caminho da razão, ele era coreto, ele era… Remus. Anne estava parada na escada que nem uma lerda, na verdade estava uma lerda naquela hora. Então finalmente foi até o amigo, e talvez… ex-amigo. 

  - Hey, tudo bem Remus?

  - Ah! Bom dia! Comigo sim, An... por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou duvidoso.

  - Humm… sim, aconteceu, acho que o mundo está contra mim! Primeiro a Lucy, agora o Sirius, daqui a pouco com certeza o James, porque ele e o Sirius são hiper amigos, com certeza daqui a pouco você, a Lily, a Bella, a Berthany e..

  - Eu poderia saber do que você está falando? É porque… a Lucy eu sei porquê, a Berthany, a Bella, e a Lily faço idéia, mas porquê eu, o Sirius, o James e creio que iria falar o Peter, estamos envolvidos nisso?

  - Você não sabe? – Anne perguntou feliz.

  - Acho que já deu pra perceber que não. – Remus ironizou. 

  - Oh! Você não sabe como me sinto melhor, aconteceu que… – Anne tentou contar, mas fechou a boca rapidamente.

  - Me conta, eu não vou fazer nada…

  - Está bem… acontece que… humm… está bem, direi tudo na lata. Eu andei reparando que o Sirius fica estranho quando recebe umas cartas, você reparou? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça o que reanimou Anne, talvez não ficasse tão chateado com ela. – Bem, eu estranhe,i e não contendo minha curiosidade vi ontem aonde ele colocou a carta, num livro. e então, ontem no jantar eu aproveitei e remexi nas coisas dele, procurando a carta. Achei e li, mas sendo que ele me viu. Entendeu agora?

  - Sim...

  - O que você acha, Remus? – Ela perguntou receosa, Remus mantinha uma cara tão normal que ele não podia prever o que ele estava sentindo, e isso a frustrava mais ainda.

  - O que eu acho? Você errou, tem que admitir, An, mas você parece estar arrependida, explique para o Sirius. E não se preocupe, pelo que eu entendi, você está com medo que nós deixemos de falar com você. Eu não irei fazer isso, isso não ocorreu comigo, mas sim com você e o Sirius. Isso é entre vocês, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, se é que me entende? Mas, não deixarei de ser amigo dos dois, preferia que vocês ficassem na paz, afinal, o Natal está chegando, mas se vocês estão querendo dar um tempo… – Ele falou pensando e olhando para cima, mas depois voltou o olhar para baixo, sorriu. Então era por isso que Sirius estava daquele jeito à noite… 

  Anne estava surpresa, suspirou aliviada, pelo menos não havia perdido o amigo. Mas o que ele falara fazia sentido… Isso colocara algo para pensar na cabeça de Anne, valia mesmo a pena ficar brigada com Sirius, ela e Lucy praticamente já estavam de bem, mas… isso! Ela pediria desculpas a Sirius (mesmo que ela não achasse que deveria) depois das férias de fim de ano! Anne abraçou Remus, ele a havia dado a idéia! Só Remus mesmo! 

  - Obrigada Remus! Você me ajudou bastante a decidir algo, vou pedir desculpas a Lucy hoje, mas só depois ao Sirius, porque ainda acho que eu não estou totalmente errada! Ele também errou, sabe, e...

  - Você é quem sabe, Anne. A Berthany está vindo ai, quer conversar com ela? – Perguntou Remus.

  - Não... não quero contar pra todo mundo, vão ficar com uma impressão errado sobre mim, acho melhor falar apenas com os garotos, sabe? – Remus lhe jogou um olhar severo. 

  - Está bem! Eu conto, mas só se eles perguntarem o porque do afastamento meu e do Sirius, okay?

  - Como você achar melhor, An... Você é quem manda na tua vida, não é? – Remus disse, antes de Berthany chegar até eles.

  - Bom dia, gente! Hoje é aula do qu  
e? Humm… atrapalhei algo? – Berthany perguntou gentilmente.

  - Não, claro que não, Beth! Ah, posso te chamar assim? E hoje a primeira aula é de... Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, se não me engano. – Respondeu Anne. 

                                            **********

  Sirius já estava acordado, e lia um livro. Bom, só lia porque Melanie o mandara, porque caso não fosse ela, ele jogaria o livro num canto e nunca o leria. Ler não era uma de suas coisas favoritas, sabe? Olhou para a janela e viu que já estava um pouco nevado, a neve já cobria o chão e caía lentamente. Daqui a pouco seria Natal, ou seja férias de inverno! Ao pensar nisso ele ficou extremamente feliz, as férias estavam pra chegar! Pulou da cama já mais animado e foi se trocar. James, que estava acordando, colocou os óculos e com uma voz sonolenta perguntou:

  - Ei, acordado tão cedo assim, Sirius? Tem certeza que não está doente? Não… não me leve a mal, mas eu sempre acordo antes de você e...

  - Está bem, James, bom dia para você também! – Respondeu meio irritado, e levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto pegava seus livros.

  - Ah… sai dessa meu irmão! – James riu enquanto pegava um travesseiro e jogava na cara de Sirius.

  - Ei! Alto lá! Toma essa! – E Sirius devolveu o travesseiro em James fazendo o outro cair de volta na cama.

  Os dois começaram um duelo, e riam toda hora, era bem engraçado! Então Peter acordou com o barulho e mal abriu os olhos e começou uma frase levou uma "travesseirada" na cara. E, revoltado, começou a tacar também. Quando os três ficaram esgotados, se sentaram e se deitaram em suas camas e riram com vontade, o dia estava começando ótimo! Foi então que Peter teve a idéia:

  - Ei!? Porque não duelamos com bolas de neve? Seria ótimo! Vamos chamar as meninas e o Remus! E duelaríamos com dois grupos, meninas e meninos! O que acham? – Ele perguntou esperançoso.

  - Ótima idéia! Magnífica! Amei, muleque! Vamos logo, antes que a porcaria da aula comece. – falou Sirius com um certo desgosto no "aula".

  - Ótimo! Vamos lá! – James dizia enquanto trocava rapidamente as vestes. – Vamos?

  Os três sorrindo desceram, já faziam planos de como atacar as meninas… assim que desceram, viram Berthany, Remus e Anne sorrindo e conversando. Sirius tentou disfarçar a hostilidade com a qual falou com Anne, que parecia tentar fazer a mesma coisa. Então combinaram de chamar as outras meninas e ver o que elas achavam da idéia. Berthany objetou que daqui a pouco teria aula, mas os meninos insistiram que dava um certo tempinho sim. Anne não estava muito afim de duelar, não era nem um pouco boa nisso e não estava afim de perder. Mas concordou com custo de ir falar com as meninas, já que Berthany se negara a fazer isso. Foi até o dormitório, onde Lily lia um livro atentamente e Lucy fazia o dever, enquanto Bella ainda dormia. 

  - Ei, bom dia meninas! Os meninos estavam sugerindo de irmos jogar umas bolas de neve uns nos outros, vamos dizer... 

  - Boa ideia! Vamos lá. – Lucy dizia enquanto fechava os livros e se levantava.

  Lily concordou, e acordaram Bella, afinal, também já estava na hora do café. Essa concordou, então as quatro animadas desceram, e os meninos, já impacientes de esperar, deram graças a Deus. No entanto Bella lembrou:

  - Mas, vocês são melhores do que nós tem mais força e...

  - Estou vendo que o feminismo num passou pela sua cabeça ainda né? – Zombou James. – Okay, entendi, faremos assim, tiraremos times, eu tiro com uma de você, okay?

  - Ótimo! – Berthany disse – Quem vai tirar? Bella?

  - Sim, eu tiro! – a garota disse dando um passo a frente, ficando cara a cara com James.

  - Ah... vamos balancear o time caso fique covardia, okay? – Pediu Lucy.

  - Claro!

  James e Bella tiraram zerinho um, aonde os dois fariam com os dedos, ou zero, (o punho fechado) e o um (com um dedo levantado). Bella ganhou e escolheu Sirius que reclamou, já que queria ficar junto com James no time. Este escolheu Lucy, afinal ela sempre dissera que era boa em esporte. Bella escolheu Beth, James escolheu a Remus, Bella escolheu então Anne. Remus levantou a cabeça, ela e Sirius no mesmo time? Bem, pelo menos não tentariam matar um ao outro caso fossem adversários. Então James escolheu Lily, e Peter ficou indignado: além de ser o último, não fora escolhido por James. Pelo menos estava com Sirius:

  - Pois bem, vamos começar? – Perguntou, Lily animada enquanto pulava junto com Lucy, como se aquecessem. 

  - Ah! Ficou covardia, aqui tem 5 e aí 4 – Falou Sirius tentando passar alguém para o outro time, inutilmente. Afinal, se passassem alguém com certeza seria Peter.

  - Eu saio! Não quero jogar! – Anunciou Beth.

  - Ah… que isso Beth! Não faz isso! – Pediu Bella.

  - Pode deixar, eu torço por vocês, boa "partida"! – A garota disse se sentando na neve e observando os amigos. 

  Então o jogo começou, cada um que era acertado saía de jogo. Peter foi o primeiro a ser atingido, seguido por Lily, e depois Bella. Ficaram Anne e Sirius em um time, e Lucy, Remus e James em outro. Lucy era ótima de mira, James o mesmo, já Remus errava, mas por sorte não era acertado, até Sirius o atingir. Sobraram James e Lucy: Anne era boa em escapar, Sirius era bom em mirar e acertar, estava fazendo tudo sozinho. Até que Lucy foi acertada, e praticamente só ficaram James e Sirius duelando, afinal Anne não acertava nunca James. Até que esse a atingiu, e essa, indignada, saiu do local. Agora todos assistiam a luta entre James e Sirius, que parecia que nunca ia acabar. A luta ia até Beth berrar:

  - ACABA LOGO ISSO! Nem sequer tomamos o café e só falta 3 minutos pra começar a aula da Mcgonnagal! 

  Isso de fato alertara a todos, fazendo todos correram para dentro do castelo, passaram pelo salão principal pegando alguns restos de sanduíches e correndo em disparada para a sala de transfigurações. Chegaram obviamente atrasados, a profª McGonnagal olhava para a porta furiosíssima. Os nove entraram calados, Lily arriscou um pedido de desculpas. 

  - Desculpe-nos, professora, não era nossa intenção se atrasar. 

  McGonnagal mandou-a se calar com um movimento com a mão, se levantou e começou a discursar:

  - Fico extremamente decepcionada com vocês, não sabem diferenciar hora de brincar e hora de estudar, logo vocês, grifinórios! Estou realmente decepcionada! Não tenho outra opção a não ser retirar 20 pontos de cada um. 

  A reação de todos foi abrir a boca, mas ficaram quietos senão poderiam perder mais pontos. Só abriam a boca na hora de responderem algo, mas apenas ganharam 40 pontos em acertos na aula, mesmo acertando todas as perguntas. Quando saíram da sala puseram se a reclamar, perderam 180 pontos! Só recuperando 40! Decidiram que iriam ficar quietos e tentar evitar fazerem barulho nas aulas. 

  - Cara, como isso pode acontecer? – Falou Sirius revoltado.

  - A gente tem muita má sorte, não é possível! – Resmungou Peter.

  - Não adianta resmungar, se nós pelo menos recuperarmos mais 40 pontos não seremos massacrados por nossos colegas da Grifinória, não acham? – Opinou Lucy.

  - Acho que você está certa, Lucy! Bem, eu e o James recuperamos 40, mas ainda faltam 140 pontos pela frente, é impossível conseguirmos isso tudo. Se apenas ganharmos 40 ou 50 já está de bom tamanho. – Lily falava enquanto fazia contas com os dedos. 

  - Ah, não sei, só sei que nos metemos em uma baita enrascada! – Choramingou Bella.

  - Putz, eu quero me matar! Imagina os olhares! As pragas que vão tacar na gente! – Beth disse enquanto tampava os olhos.

  - Ah… gente, vamos deixar de sermos dramáticos, isso acontece! Pelo menos eu acho. – Tentou acalmar Remus.

  - Eu acho que tem um lado bom isso. Estamos todos unidos, perceberam? – Comentou Anne sonhadora.

  Isso foi o suficiente para todos caírem na risada, e Anne corar da cabeça aos pés. Peter, tentando parar de rir, disse:

  - Ótima, Anne! Obrigada por nos animar numa hora dessas!

  Anne sorriu, tentando parecer convincente que fizera de brincadeira, mas no fundo falara da boca para a fora. Então disse:

  - É né? Sou uma ótima comediante, né? – Disse mal-humorada, estavam rindo da cara dela, e ela não gostava daquilo. Apertou o passo e entrou na frente de todo na sala de Feitiços.

  No fim do dia recuperaram 45 pontos, mas isso não cessara as caras feias e pragas, os colegas da Grifinória acabaram descobrindo. As meninas ficaram totalmente chateadas, já os meninos não, estavam pouco se lixando pelo que os outros achavam. Mudungo Fletcher, do 5° ano tentara acalmá-los dizendo que ele já perdera uma vez 150 pontos sozinho e no entanto hoje em dia, todos achavam ele engraçado e falavam com ele. Mas isso não os acalmara muito. De noite os nove se reuniram num canto e começaram a discutir como recuperar aquela perda, podiam ter 11 anos, mas não eram burros! 

  - Escuta, acho que estudar e acertar questões nas aulas ganhando pontos, seria a melhor coisa. – Peter disse sem pensar.

  - Evitar problemas é algo essencial também. – Bella disse olhando os garotos.  

  - Porque você olhou para nós, Figg? – Perguntou James num tom de desafio. 

  - Ora, James, ela está certa, meninos tendem a arrumar confusão. – Lucy falou defendendo a amiga. – Mas não está na hora de brigarmos. 

  - Cara, não tem o que discutirmos estamos totalmente ferrados! – Anne disse nervosa enquanto mexia nos cabelos. 

  - Ai, Anne! Vira essa boca pra lá! Obviamente a gente vai se safar! – Falou Beth indignada com a amiga.

  Anne apenas virou a cara, não queria saber se estava sendo pessimista ou não. Lily sentiu uma imensa vontade de berrar com ela, ninguém era obrigada a ouvir as suas revoltinhas. Mas apenas disse:

  - Anne, você está sendo pessimista, isso não ajuda. – Sorriu cinicamente e continuou olhando para os outros. – Então está decidido, iremos estudar arduamente para recuperar esses pontos. 

  - Sim, mas, começaremos a estudar o quê? – perguntou Peter

  - Por Poções, amanhã teremos aula de poções no primeiro tempo. Por favor, evitem discussão com os Sonserinos. – Pediu Beth.

  - Ei! Calma aí, amanhã também vai ter Herbiologia! – Lembrou Lucy

  - Ótimo! Beth, Bella e Remus são bons em Herbiologia, não é? – Falou Sirius. – Já sinto que a calmaria via chegar logo, logo...

  - Espero que esteja certo, Sirius. Porque as pragas estão vindo em excesso. – Zombou James. 

  - Bem, acho que é isso, né gente? – Lily falou. – Vamos dormir?

  - Nós não temos de estudar? – Falou Anne enquanto quase todos levantavam.

  - Ah… é… – Uma desanimada Lily se sentava de volta no sofá. – Ughhh… isso tirou totalmente minha vontade de jogar qualquer coisa em dia de semana! 

  - Eu que o diga! – Reclamou Peter – Estou bêbado de sono!

  - Todos… todos estamos, mas a gente errou, né? – Beth disse se sentando numa mesa e abrindo um livro.

  Todos se puseram a estudar. Uma monitora vendo isso, foi até eles:

  - Ei, está na hora de dormir, parem de estudar! Não adianta nada estudar se no outro dia você não estará capaz de fazer nada além de dormir.

  Sirius prendeu o riso, era a monitora do nome brega, Wilma Chocohe, Lily sorriu cinicamente e respondeu:

  - Desculpe-nos, mas estamos fazendo isso pois precisamos de pontos imediatamente. Porque seria a mesma coisa, não teríamos membros para irmos a aula, se não recuperarmos esses pontos logo.

  A monitora entendeu a brincadeira de Lily e ergueu uma sobrancelha, riu e depois se sentou ao lado dela:

  - Olha, quando eu era da idade de vocês, ou seja, no primeiro ano, não fazia nada além de perder pontos, e os outros riam da minha cara, principalmente os sonserinos, por causa do meu nome brega e o sobrenome estrangeiro. Além disso eu não era boa aluna, vivia levando advertências dos professores perante a classe. Mas aí eu me revoltei e comecei a estudar pra caramba e olhem o que hoje em dia sou. Uma monitora dedicada. Eu sei que vocês querem recuperar os 180 pontos, que as pessoas pensam que foram 100, mas na verdade foram 140 que eu sei. Mas é melhor vocês dormirem. 

  Lily fechou o livro e disse com uma cara feia:

  - Comovente sua historia, me comoveu, mas não é por isso que irei dormir, mas sim porque o sono está me invadindo! 

  A monitora risonha apenas disse "que seja", os outros desistiram também e subiram, Anne apenas disse a ela:

  - Não fique feliz não, ouviu? Como a Lily disse o sono está nos invadindo!

  - Está bem eu entendi, agradeço a vocês por facilitarem as coisas para mim.

  Os meninos odiaram o tom de ironia dela, mas subiram para seus dormitórios. Wilma apenas sorriu realizada. As meninas no quarto diziam:

  - Achei minha inimiga! Essa monitora ridícula! – Comentou Bella. 

  - Só você? Aposto que todas nós e os garotos também! – Anne disse enquanto puxava as cobertas e deitava em sua cama. 

  - Humm... será que ela era a "pele" da Grifinória mesmo? – Se questionou Beth pensativa.

  - Não sei nem quero saber! Eu quero é parar de ver esses olhares assassinos na minha direção! – Falou Lucy já deitada em sua cama.    

  - Ninguém quer, Lucy, ninguém quer. – Foi a ultima coisa que Anne disse depois de se virar e para o lado e começar a tentar dormir. 

  Todas deram boa noite uma a outra, Lily pegou um livro e lutando contra o sono começou a lê-lo. Bella e Lucy dormiram imediatamente, Beth e Anne, que não conseguira dormir, ficaram conversando por um tempo.  

                                 *********************** 

  - Essa monitora merece uma travessura! – Foi o que James disse assim que entrou no dormitório. 

  - Também acho! Qual travessura ela merece, James? – perguntou Sirius, afastando suas coisas de cima da cama, as jogando no chão e se deitando.

  - Não sei, a da meleca já usamos, as abóboras macabras também, quem sabe… Ahaha! Já sei! Mas terei de perguntar algumas coisas ao meu avô para executá-las! O Natal está chegando, eu irei para casa e perguntarei a ele. – James disse pensativo.

  - Então só nos resta esperar. – Disse Peter trocando sua roupa. 

  - Acho que eu não agüento – Riu Remus. 

  - Nem eu! – Falou Peter, Sirius levantou a mão como se dissesse que ele também. – Mas teremos nossa recompensa não é? Eu tava afim de tacar uma bombas de bosta por ai. – Choramingou ele.

  - E eu de me ver livre disso tudo. – Remus comentou abrindo um livro. 

  - Acalmem-se, logo teremos nossa vingança, mas é melhor dormimos, amanhã teremos de ganhar muitos pontos! – James disse desanimado.

  - É… infelizmente – Sirius riu.

  Os quatro deram boa-noite e dormiram. 

                                    **************

  - Escuta, Severus, porque você está estudando até tarde? – perguntou Ashe ao colega ao lado, enquanto se levantava.

  - Vamos dizer que para… Não passar vergonha perante a classe, e ser um bom aluno. – O outro respondera curto e grosso. 

  - Tá bom... Tá bom... calminha – Ironizou Ashe.

  - Escuta, não sei se você sabe, mas a sua namoradinha e os amigos dela perderam milhares de pontos para a casa deles, sabia? – Severus comentou fechando o livro. 

  - Primeiro ela não é minha namorada. Segundo, não sabia! Nossa, quer dizer que eles não são santos, não é?

  - Percebeu isso agora?

  - Não, mas eles são mais do que nós, não?

  - Talvez não… fiquei sabendo de muitas coisas sobre eles. 

  - Como você pode ser tão informado assim?

  - Como? Bem, eu converso com os mais velhos. Você poderia fazer isso livremente, sua irmã é uma das mais populares daqui.

  - Mas, sinceramente eu não quero. São todos uns falsos, falam comigo porque sou irmão da Felicity.

  - Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. – Snape soltou um pequeno sorriso.

  Ashe sorriu também e deu um empurrão em Severus que retribuiu, sério. Então os dois dormiram.

   (Continua...)

 Na: Vou viajar, ou seja, um bom tempinho sem atualização e isso lerda tudo já que eu encalhei no 10, mas talvez consiga acaba-lo antes de viajar! Torçam!


	9. Férias de Inverno

Capitulo 9: Férias de Inverno

  O castelo agora estava coberto de neve. Todos estavam ansiosos para as férias de inverno, mesmo que elas fossem curtas. Estariam livres dos professores por um tempo! Mas alguns já sentiam falta do castelo e dos amigos. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para chegar o bendito dia da ida para casa passar as férias. 

  Os noves alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória recuperaram os pontos. Mas com custo. Estavam morrendo de vontade que chegassem logo as férias de Inverno. Estudaram muito, e deram tudo de si, mas felizmente logo em três dias já haviam recuperado os 100 pontos e ganho um pouco a mais…

  - Escuta… quem aqui vai passar as férias de inverno aqui? – Perguntou o monitor, acompanhado por Wilma. 

  Sirius, James, Peter, Remus e Lily estavam sentados estudando se entreolharam, então finalmente James disse:

  - Eu vou para casa. 

  Remus e Peter disseram o mesmo Lily também, então todos esperaram Sirius, que, incomodado, continuou a ler o livro mas disse:

  - Eu vou ficar, mesmo que fosse para eu voltar.

  E desde então não se tocou mais no assunto ali. Então, Bella e Anne entraram seguidas por Lucy meio distante. Anne, que parecia ter perdido o mau-humor, veio até eles pulando e perguntou sorrindo:

  - E então, estão ansiosos para voltarem para casa? Eu não vejo a hora de ir para casa.

  - Eu vou ficar… mas os outro vão também. – Sirius falou olhando ainda para um livro.

  Lucy ergueu uma sobrancelha e falou indo até ele:

  - Por quê tamanha revolta, Sirius? Por quê quer ficar enquanto poderia ficar em casa?

  - Vamos dizer que por motivos pessoais. – Anne resmungou "lógico" e ele olhou ela ameaçadoramente. – Pois odeio meu pai, esses dias vi como ele não presta. Era rotina eu odiar ele mas depois adorá-lo, mas agora que eu descobri a verdade só tenho ódio. Apenas isso. 

  Lucy corou rapidamente, e Bella, nervosa, falou:

  - Gente, vamos tomar o café?  

  - Claro! Claro, vamos logos! – Berthany disse oferecendo a mão a Lily para essa se levantar.

   Os garotos aceitaram a proposta e foram também. Fecharam os livros e desceram junto com as meninas, iam na frente Bella, Lily, Anne e Lucy conversando, enquanto Beth conversava com Peter e os outros três garotos iram quietos andando. 

   - Sirius se quiser pode ir lá pra casa… – Ofereceu James.

   - Não... não… meus pais me buscariam lá, certamente seus pais contariam que eu estaria lá, James. 

   - Observação inteligente, Sirius. – Remus disse ainda olhando para o chão.

   - Ah! Claro, Remus, eu notei que você mês passado deu um sumiço, e reparei todos os meses é a mesma coisa, o que houve? Você é tão azarado assim… – James perguntou.

   - Ou está nos escondendo algo, somos amigos não? – completou Sirius perguntando. 

   Remus congelou, fechou os punhos, não iria contar a eles, tinha seus motivos! Sorriu com cara de pobre coitado e disse:

   - E a má sorte que eu tenho mesmo... infelizmente... eu tenho muitos parentes também.

   - Entendemos, não é Sirius? – falou James meio contrariado.

   - É… cara, qualquer coisa a gente procura um amuleto de boa sorte pra você!

   James sorriu, Sirius tinha lhe dado a idéia de qual presente comprar a Remus, um amuleto da sorte. Não eram caros, e eram bonitos, e funcionavam a maioria das vezes. O problema e que você não podia deixar de usa-los um só dia! O garoto foi tirado dos pensamentos pelo barulho do salão principal já que se aproximavam deles:

   - É... amanhã iremos para casa não é? 

   Falou meio que sorrindo. Remus apenas deu um suspiro e Sirius destorceu os lábios fazendo uma quase careta.

                                       **************

   - Anne, você já sabe o que vai comprar para o Remus? – Lucy perguntou a amiga chegando perto dela, e falando no pé de seu ouvido para as outras não ouvirem.

  As duas estavam amigas de novo, depois de um novo pedido de desculpas de Anne. E mais uma vez eram as irmãs sorrisos.   

  Anne fez uma cara pensativa e enrugou a testa, não tinha pensado nos presentes, estava tão ansiosa em comprar o disco nova de uma de suas bandas favoritas que não se lembrara dos presentes para os amigos. Mas logo se lembrou de um livro que vira uma vez no Floreios e Borrões. Seria perfeito para Remus. Sorriu e respondeu a amiga:

  - Sei sim, e você? Quer ajuda? – Anne perguntou.

  - Na verdade sim…

  - Claro… porque não o dá... algum objeto mágico?

  - Sim, mas qual?

  - Ah... isso eu não sei. 

  - Isso não ajuda, An! 

  - Bem, poderia ser alguma coisa de xadrez, ele ama xadrez! 

  - Claro! Porque não pensei nisso? Muito obrigada, An!

  - Não tem do quê!

  As duas riram e começaram a discutir o que dariam a cada um. A Berthany um livro. James e Sirius algo de Quadribol. A Peter doces. Para Lily qualquer coisa bruxa que ela adoraria. E por fim para Bella, comprariam juntas um quite novo de maquiagem bruxa, pois esse era muito caro. 

                                           ***************

   Bella e Lily conversavam sobre a possibilidade das duas se encontrarem nas curtas férias. Afinal, moravam perto uma da outra:

   - Não sei se poderei, mas creio que sim, são três semanas de férias, mas dá tempo de sairmos juntas.

   - Claro que dá, Bella! 

   - É… pensamento positivo! 

   As duas sorriram e Berthany foi até elas reclamando.

   - Não adianta, eu juro que já tentei inúmeras vezes fazer o Peter entender a matéria de poções… mas é simplesmente IMPOSSÍVEL!

  - Acalme-se Beth, você já pode ser considerada uma santa! O Peter me dá nervos! - Confessou Lily. 

   - Ele é muito lerdo. – Bella falou com ódio. 

   - Meninas, agora eu peço que vocês se acalmem.

   - Sim… Claro, Beth, desculpe-nos.

   As três se sentaram na mesa, assim como depois Anne, Lucy e os meninos. O café ia bem, então as corujas entraram no salão. Anne viu a habitual coruja preta ir até Sirius e lhe deixar uma carta. Continuou a olhar na direção dele que agora fazia uma cara irritada ao ler o verso da carta e colocá-la no bolso. E viu Anne o observando e a encarou, mas algo invadiu Anne e ela se virou, assim como Sirius, aquele assunto estava morto. Assim como a amizade dos dois, talvez.  

   O resto do dia foi tranqüilo, último dia dos que iriam viajar em Hogwarts. Despedida adiantadas sendo feitas. Namorados aproveitando alguns momentos durante do intervalo das aulas... Lily não escondia sua vontade de ir para casa, embora também quisesse ficar. Remus parecia aliviado em ir para casa, Berthany dizia que seria a mesma coisa e não faria diferença ficar ou ir. Lucy e Anne contavam as horas. James e Peter agiam naturalmente assim como Sirius, que dizia que teria a torre da Grifinória só para ele; mentira, Wilma Chocohe ficaria também. Bella iria para casa, embora quisesse ficar com Ashe e sua irmã. 

   Já no fim da tarde Lily foi até Bella:

   - Bella, desculpa a pergunta, mas porque você gosta tanto do Ashe?

   - Ah! Lily… – a garota corou – não sei... você nunca gostou de alguém, não? Foi de imediato, mas ele parece não gostar mais de mim.

   - Esqueça isso, amiga! Mesmo caso seja isso, você só tem 11 anos! Ainda tem uma vida enorme pela frente! 

   - Lily? Daonde você tirou tanta experiência?

   - Oras, Bella! Eu sou uma trouxa! No mundo trouxa os jovens estão tendo uma revolução! Minhas amigas adoram olhar para os garotos e eu acabei ficando assim também. Além disso, os livros, né? 

  - É, você tem razão. AH! Droga, está na hora de irmos ao salão principal. 

  - Claro… - Lily sorriu

                                   *******************

   Finalmente o dia chegou. Todos estavam animados, o dormitório das meninas estava cheio de coisas pra lá e pra cá. Anne, que arrumara suas coisas na noite anterior tal como Lucy, estava sentada em cima de uma das malas segurando o rosto com as mãos enquanto as outras corriam pra lá e pra cá arrumando suas coisas. Então Lucy entrou no quarto, empurrando a porta e sorrindo animada:

   - Gente! Já começaram a conferir os nomes e tudo mais!

   - Ai, deus! – Lily choramingou – Cadê meu robe?

   - É esse? – perguntou Berthany que parecia estar acabando de arrumar suas coisas. – Lucy, meu irmão está me esperando?

  - Que eu saiba não… – Lucy respondeu.

  - Gente, vamos logo. – Resmungou Anne.

  - Ah, para de resmungar An! E venha nos ajudar. – Falou Lily já irritada por estar arrumando suas coisas.

   - Como quiser, [i]madame[/i].. – Anne disse, ajudando Lily contra sua própria vontade. 

   Enfim elas terminaram e desceram apressadas. Chegando no salão principal comeram e se dirigiram a fila de alunos que voltariam para suas casas, enorme. 

   - Bem que podiam dar preferência aos menores. – Bella disse.

  Mal ela falou, o monitor puxou elas dizendo que era para ficarem na frente. Anne bateu palmas e Bella ficou animada, não queria ficar esperando tanto. Lily então lembrou, desanimada:

  - Não precisava ter arrumado a mala, eu tenho roupas em casa e tudo mais, mas agora deixa! Vou estudar em casa mesmo, até que não foi tão ruim trazer a mala. 

  - Putz! É mesmo! Mas, eu tou levando porque eu tou com roupa demais aqui, exagerei. – Comentou Anne.

  - Eu só estou levando essa mochila. – Lucy disse se virando.

  - Eu fiz a mesma coisa que a Lily – Berthany disse e Bella concordou com ela. 

                                           **************

  Já os meninos… Esses estavam sem muitas coisas para levar. E Sirius os acompanhara até a fila. 

  - Boa sorte aqui, Sirius! – Peter disse.

  - Obrigada, vai ser legal – Sirius abriu um sorriso. 

  Se despediram e foram para uma carruagem, que os levou até o expresso, aonde encontraram as meninas e se sentaram numa cabine junto com elas. Conversavam e contavam sobre suas famílias. Até que, já com o dia anoitecendo, chegaram na estação e cada um foi se encontrar com sua família. Anne viu sua mãe, que viera buscar ela e a esperava lá fora, assim como a mãe de Lily, e as duas foram logo fazendo amizade, para a felicidade das duas garotas. 

   Lucy logo encontrara seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão e fora embora com eles. Assim como Berthany, mas essa a mãe não fora. James apresentou aos pais a Peter, mas os pais de James não gostaram muito dele. Não sabiam porquê, mas alguma coisa aquele garoto escondia. Já a mãe de Peter eles adoraram, era simpática e animada, mas como sempre o pai de Peter não fora. 

  Remus e Bella ficaram esperando, e Bella logo puxou conversa:

  - Seu pai e sua mãe virão juntos ou só seu pai ou vice-versa?

  - Certamente meu pai, mas ele trabalha longe daqui. Me avisou que deveria demorar um pouco. 

  - Ahh... entendo. – Bella disse. – Minha vó irá me buscar. Coitada, é meio lerda, sabe? A idade!

  Remus apenas sorriu, viu o pai chegando se despediu de Bella e foi com ele. Não muito tempo depois a avô de Bella chegou a levando embora. 

                                            ********************  

  As férias passavam rápida para todos, apenas para Peter estava demorando. Até o dia do natal, aonde seu pai chegara de mais uma longa viagem.

  - Pai!!!! – O menino berrou quando viu o pai entrando no jardim da casa. Correu até a porta e a abriu rapidamente.

  O homem já com cabelos grisalhos sorriu quando o filho saiu correndo e o abraçou. Olhou para a porta da casa e viu sua esposa parada na porta sorrindo. Estava todos os três felizes, era natal e o chefe da casa estava de volta de sua viagem. 

  Os três ficaram na sala com o chefe da casa contando tudo o que fez em sua viagem, as maravilhas que viu e todos os perigos. O fato era que ele era um marinheiro. Um bruxo marinheiro. Procurava navios ou barcos amaldiçoados perdidos pelo oceano. Embora sra. Pettigrew não gostasse disso, aceitava. Já Peter sentia falta do pai, mas adorava quando ele contava as histórias. 

   Eles se sentaram na mesa e comeram animadamente, como em todos os natais. E aí, Peter achou que valeu a pena ter voltado para casa, mesmo que o irritante do Pippo ficasse grudado em sua mãe. Então, já de noite os presentes chegaram. Recebeu doces de todos exceto por Berthany, que o mandara um livro. 

                                  **********************  

   Já Sirius estava em frente a lareira do salão comunal quando Wilma apareceu com uma garota do 4° ano. Ambas chamaram ele para o banquete com os professores. Sirius não queria ir, mas foi obrigado. Viu todos eles ali, até mesmo Dumbledore. Sirius foi até Hagrid e sentou ao lado dele. Esse, animado, disse:

   - Feliz Natal, jovem Black! 

   Sirius teve certeza que ele estava bêbado. Mas sorriu e desejou um a ele também. Passou os olhos pela mesa e viu Severus Snape ao lado de um garoto da Corvinal gigantesco. Wilma e a outra garota conversavam, pareciam tão animadas que Sirius se enjôo. Então voltou sua atenção a sua comida e começou a comer. Dumbledore se dirigiu a ele:

   - Sr. Black, não quer soltar algum estalinho do demônio ou algo do tipo? 

   Sirius se surpreendeu com Dumbledore e apenas pegou um e soltou. O jato de água foi direto no prof° Turunen de poções, que tentou não estourar. Sirius riu assim como os outros presentes. Mas pediu um fraco "desculpas". 

   Subiu para a torre e foi dormir. No outro dia acordou com vários presentes a sua volta. Melanie o mandara coisas de quadribol, assim como Albert, Lucy e Anne. Seus pais o mandaram livros de adolescentes bruxos. James o mandara um livro de travessuras, e Remus uma caixa de doces. Peter mandou um pacote de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores. Bella e Lily juntas um disco. E por fim Berthany um livro de feitiços. 

                                    *********************

    Remus como sempre comemorou com os pais e a avó que viera da Espanha visitá-los. Sra. Lupin caprichara no banquete, e a vovó da família parecia muito feliz por passar o natal com eles. E ficara radiante quando soubera que o neto fora a Hogwarts, ela amava Hogwarts, estudara lá, e lá conhecera o marido. E mais feliz ainda quando soube que ele fizera amigos. O seu neto, mesmo com seu problema, estava começando a levar uma vida normal, embora estivesse ainda um pouco longe. 

   Se sentaram juntos na mesa e cantaram, conversaram como uma família normal. Trocaram presentes, e Remus então subiu para seu quarto. Viu alguns presentes, e notou primeiro dois em cima da sua cama. Um certamente era um livro agora o outro era um saquinho, mas não parecia um saquinho de doces. Pegou e abriu, seus olhos brilharam. Um jogo de xadrez novinho, era lindo! Rapidamente procurou o bilhete. 

 "[i] _Caro Remus, _

  Num sei se você gostou, eu enquanto observava muitas das suas vitórias no xadrez, percebi que suas pesas eram demasiadas velhas, com todo respeito, então a Anne me deu a idéia de comprar novas para você. Não são nenhuma maravilha, mas acho que servem. Comprei junto com Anne, estamos nos vendo, moramos um pouco perto. Veja o presente dela que você gostará...

_   Beijos_

_     Lucy_[/i]" 

   Remus sorriu. Lucy era atenciosa, assim como Anne, senão essa não teria brigado com Sirius. Pegou o livro e olhou primeiro. Sim era o presente de Anne, tirou o embrulho e leu o título [i]_Os Mestres do Xadrez e seus truques_[/i]; riu e folheou o livro. Então pegou outro livro, parecia que todos deram livros a ele, exceto Lucy e Peter, que lhe dera doces. 

                                         ******************** 

   James estava sentado num sofá ao lado de vários primos. Achava a todos chatos, mas tinha que ser civilizado com eles. Nessas horas, ele preferia ficar em Hogwarts com Sirius, e no próximo natal ele faria isso. Todos certinhos, todos. Era primo pra lá e pra cá, um saco. Parente de sei lá aonde, parente pelos Manchester, ou pelos Madpott e um bando de nomes que James preferia nem saber quais eram. Isso que dava ser de família grande e importante. Olhou pela janela e viu que não nevava, então uma idéia passou por sua cabeça: iria pegar sua vassoura e voar um pouco, fugir daquela multidão. 

   Subiu as escadas sem perceber que uma de suas primas, Christiane o observava. Foi até seu quarto e voltou com sua vassoura. Passou por algumas pessoas e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Christiane o seguia, era treinada, estava no segundo ano de Durmstrang e era uma ótima aluna. 

   James montou na vassoura e subiu, mas Christiane berrou:

  - James, desça! 

  James tomou um susto, sentiu um calafrio percorrer por todo o corpo. Virou-se e desceu até ela:

  - Porque você me seguiu?

  - Porque pelo que sei você é a copia do tio avô. Vovô me contou. 

  - Você é sempre metida assim? – James perguntou com raiva já de pés no chão.

  - Sim, agora volte, antes que eu seja uma dedo-dura.   

  James resmungou algo, mas entrou junto com a prima na mansão. Dois gêmeos passaram, primos dos dois, uns capetas. Logo anunciaram o banquete. James e os primos foram a uma gigantesca mesa que se alongava. James deu um suspiro, sempre era assim a grande mesa. Enfeitiçada, obviamente. Pelo menos ficava longe dos primos, embora perto de alguns outros parentes chatos, como Christiane. Odiava a prima, nunca falara direito com ela. Mas sabia que o avô dela, seu tio-avô não se dava muito bem como o avô dele (James). Ele não sabia porque, e sinceramente no momento nem queria saber. O resto do natal foi bom para James até, pode ir para seu quarto aonde os presentes dos amigos, a maioria o dera coisas de quadribol, menos Lily que o dera doces. 

                         ***************************

  Lily desceu as escadas com seu novo vestido, e viu sua irmã Petúnia vendo Tv e seus pais na cozinha, certamente arrumando as coisas para a ceia de natal. Já recebera o presente de Bella, Anne e Lucy. Adorara todos. Bella a dera um colarzinho, e Anne e Lucy um artigo mágico.

  - Lily, querida, você está linda!

  - Obrigada, mamãe! É o vestido que vovó me deu! 

  - Linda, sem dúvida linda, minha princesa! Uma foto! Petúnia, não quer tirar também?

  - Não... não quero pai. – A garota disse tediosa, vidrada na Tv.

  Sr. Evans voltou a atenção a filha mais nova e pegou a câmera. Sra. Evans foi até Lily e a abraçou:

  - Minhas duas lindas! Digam xis!

  E tirou a foto. Lily sorriu, estava morrendo de saudades dos pais. Até mesmo de Petunia, mas essa parecia que não. Petúnia andava mesmo muito chata! E agora arranjara um "amigo", Dursley o nome. Não! Valter! Valter Dursley! Ele era um porre! Muito chato mesmo! Talvez até mais chato do que a melhor amiga de Petúnia, Danielle. As duas irmãs sempre tiveram um relacionamento ruim, mas agora estava insuportável. Petúnia não falava mais com ela, pelo menos parecia, e seus pais tentavam lidar com isso. Mas hoje era Natal e Lily queria esquecer isso. Se sentou na mesa ao lado de sua mãe e cantou alegremente como ela. No fim Lily bocejou estava com sono, mais ainda não eram 24:00 e portanto nada de abrir seus tão queridos presentes. Se sentou exausta numa poltrona na sala. Seus avós haviam chegado agora. Já falara com eles, que agora ouviam Petúnia tentando convencê-los a darem a ela um vestido. Lily fechou a cara, sua irmã era o cúmulo mesmo. Deu os ombros e subiu novamente para seu quarto, agora o presente de Beth chegara.  

    Abriu o pacote e viu um livro. Bem, com certeza Beth a daria algo do gênero, mas, era o livro que ela vira certa vez no Beco Diagonal e ela havia comentando com a amiga. Mas isso fora à muito tempo, no começo do ano letivo! Mas Beth guardara, Lily sorriu e abriu logo do lado da primeira página, na capa ainda do livro, tinha algo escrito.

 [i] "_Querida Lily, _

_   Certa vez eu ouvi você comentando que não gosta mais de sua irmã e ela de você, vi esse livro no Beco quando fazia compras e me lembrei de nossas conversas. Eu ia comprar o de pragas mas achei esse mais interessante! Boa leitura!_

_      De sua amiga _

_           Beth_"[/i]__

    Lily sorriu, Beth era uma "coisa" mesmo. Realmente era uma ótima amiga! Lily mordeu os lábios, a correntinha que mandara para a amiga não era nada em comparação ao que essa mandara para ela! Mas Beth entenderia na certa. Lily ouviu a mãe a chamar, olhou para o relógio esperançosa, meia-noite! 

                                          **********************

    Lucy jogou um bicho de pelúcia no irmão, pivete, isso que ele era, pivete maldito! Ela não podia ficar um minuto em paz! O problema é que ela estava nervosa, qual seria a reação de Remus, ele acharia algo demais, ou veria apenas como um presente de amigos? A garota afundou a cara no travesseiro, malditos hormônios! Ouviu a mãe bater a porta. Ótimo, o irmão conseguira, agora levaria um sermão da mãe. Logo no natal! Nem no natal ela tinha paz. Se levantou e abriu a porta com um cara de sonsa:

   - Feliz Natal, mãe, qual é o problema?

   - Lucy, se sua avó subir e ver que você consegue ser tão sonsa assim ficaria arrasada. Tente não brigar com seu irmão e desça pra falar com seus avôs. 

    Lucy levantou as sobrancelhas havia algo errado ali, muito errado. Com as mãos apertou as bochechas da mãe, e perguntou:

    - Sorria, o que tem de errado com você, mamãe?

    - Lucy, pare, estou tentando não brigar com você. Vá lá, sim?

    Lucy deu os ombros, não iria discutir com a mãe, né? Desceu as escadas e foi até o encontro dos avôs. Sua avó era uma velhinha muito divertida e doce, a dona de casa tradicional, ótima contadora de histórias e cozinheira. Seu avô era um executivo, o típico dono de casa que sustentava os filhos e amoroso. Vovô que traz brinquedos e presentes maravilhosos! Vô que quando a vó está na cozinha conta histórias loucas e aventureiras de outras mundos. Lucy e seu irmão diversas vezes ficavam com os avôs quando os pais saíam, e os irmãos gostavam. 

     - Vô, vó! - Lucy disse, correu e os abraçou.

     - Minha garotinha continua tão bela, e cresceu! Esses dias que você estava naquela escola, sentimos saudades! – A avó disse a abraçando assim como o avô. 

    Lucy sorriu, amava os avós, sorriu e olhou par ao lado vendo o pai mexer na lareira.

    - Lucy, querida, quando o jantar fica pronto?

    - Não sei pai, quer que eu pergunte à mamãe? 

    - Não precisa, você não vai ver com seu irmão o...

    - Festival da Tv? Não, acho que não. Esse ano não. 

    Lucy saiu do local, se dirigindo as escadas, subindo de volta para seu quarto. Estava muito mais afim de pensar em certas coisas.

                                            ******************** 

    Berthany deixou seu livro de lado e se dirigiu contrariada até a porta, sabia o motivo das batidas, seu irmão…

    - Sim, Vector? – Ela perguntou meio irritada.

    - Ora, vamos, você sabe o que é, o jantar... papai ordena que você desça. 

    - Como quiser, lorde – Beth disse baixinho pra si mesma, fechou a porta atrás dela e desceu a contragosto para a sala de jantar. 

   A menina se sentou sem dizer nada na mesa da família. Era grande mas apenas quatro pessoas a ocupavam. Sua mãe, uma moça quieta com cabelos pretos, e olhos castanhos. Seu pai, com o cabelo castanho grisalho e os olhos negros, e seu irmão com cabelos pretos e olhos herdados do avô azuis. E ela… a Beth sem graça, do cabelo cheio preto e olhos tão escuros quanto o pai. Ela era a ovelha negra da família. Mesmo sempre sendo a mais inteligente dali. Mas isso não importava a eles, embora fosse a ovelha negra da família até por não ser uma sonserina ou uma corvinal, como geralmente os familiares eram, o pai não gostava de admitir que a filha era uma perdedora, como os antepassados diriam. O orgulho dele sempre fora grande, mas Beth não se importava. Ela sabia, que quando fosse maior de idade, sozinha faria o seu mundo. Se sentou ao lado do pai:

   - Recebestes algum presente, minha filha?

   - Sim, meu pai, de duas amigas. 

   - Tens amigas? – A mãe tentou manter uma conversa

   - Sim, 4 amigas na verdade, são ótimas. 

   - É, bestas eu diria – Vector brincou. 

   - Não são não, Vector, você que não gosta delas. Elas são muito legais, me ajudam, conversam comigo, ótimas amigas! 

   - Crianças, não vamos discutir, não é? – A mãe deles disse com medo de alguma briga.

   E assim os dois fizeram se mantiveram calados pelo resto do jantar. Beth não achou estranho, era sempre assim, o irmão implicava com ela.  

                                        ************* 

    Bella sorriu mais uma vez ao ver os fogos que o tio soltará no ar. Estava passando o natal numa fazenda da família. As comidas foram postas numa enorme mesa, e cada um ia e se servia, e se sentava nas mesas postas ao ar livre. 

    A garota acabou de ver os fogos e subiu rapidamente para o quarto ver seus presentes. Gostara mais do vestido que a avó a dera. Ultima moda das bruxas de Paris. Faltava o presente de Ashe, a garota hesitou, mas pegou a carta primeiro: 

   [i] "_Olá Bella! _

_   Eu fiquei pensando muito em o que te dar… eu sei seus gostos, e tudo mais, mas eu queria te dar algo… diferente. _

_   Sabe, eu gosto bastante de você, então acho que você merecia algo que você lembrasse para sempre, ou que você guardasse para sempre. Mas imaginação nunca foi meu forte… espero que goste disso... _

_      Beijos e abraços,_

_                Ashe_" [/i]

    Bella feliz mais do que estava abriu o presente. Vi um uma miniatura de Hogwarts aonde vários estudantes andavam para lá e pra cá e ela pode facilmente identificar ela e a Ashe, e a turma também. Ela amou o presente. Fechou-o rapidamente quando ouviu um barulho de passos.  

    - Bella, venha com a gente! – Sua prima Claire a chamou.

    A prima de Bella era extremamente manhosa e mimada. Ela invejava tudo que Bella tinha e se soubesse que ela tinha um pré-namorado daria um show que faria Bella pegar uns castigos, já que os pais dessa faziam de tudo para agradar a afilhada (Claire). Afinal ela era mais nova, e Bella tinha que se portar como uma adulta diante dela. E ela odiava isso, por isso odiava ficar perto da prima, ou seja, ficar com seus tios. Mas Bella tentava esquecer isso, no meio de suas amigas, agora distante, mas ela agora tinha novas, ela e Lily haviam se entendido perfeitamente e agora uma compartilhava essas frustrações uma com a outra. Já que com Lily era ao contrário, a irmã mais velha a atormentava. Bella se levantou e seguiu a prima pulante, que não deixou de observar bem o quarto da prima para ver se achava algo de novo.

     - Meninas, só faltam vocês! – A mãe de Bella disse animada. – Vamos, abram os presentes! 

   As duas meninas sorridentes começaram a pegar os presentes empilhados em montinhos.    

********

    Anne saiu do seu quarto com um sorriso, iria para casa dos avôs passar o Natal. Mas para sua infelicidade, sua mãe rapidamente a segurou:

    - Você está fraca, não deveria ir! Era melhor passarmos aqui o natal e…

    - Não, esqueça, vamos, querida, venha Anne, você consegue! – O pai de Anne a segurou e arrastou para sala. 

    Anne pegara uma gripe e estava muito doente, mas nada a impedia de ir ao natal. Estava com uma grande dor de cabeça mas disfarçou. Pegou algumas sacolas com os presentes dos primos e tios e seguiu até o carro junto de seu irmão, que brincava com um dinossauro. Os dois entraram no carro, e logo eles e os pais já estavam na casa dos avôs. 

   Assim que chegaram viram a mesa arrumada e as comidas na mesa. Os presentes em volta da árvore e os avós, os tios e primos estavam sentados nos sofás conversando. 

   Anne passou o resto da noite conversando até que chegou a hora da troca de presente, e como sempre a prima ganhara muito mais do que Anne, mas essa apenas não prestou atenção.

*************

   Todos os garotos e garotas acabaram tendo férias razoáveis se não foram boas, agora estavam partindo de volta para Hogwarts. Talvez o único que não estivesse tendo seria Sirius, mas ele agüentava e nem ligava muito.

               (continua.....)

N/A: Esse capitulo foi horrível de fazer, fiquei sem imaginação do nada, bem, espero que gostem. Prometo tentar fazer o 10 mais rápido. É só que… ter que inventar diversos tipos de natal é cansativo porque também tive de inventar natais para a fic Gui Weasley o mais velho dos sete XD Falando na minha fic, leiam essa fic Gui Weasley o mais velho dos sete, rs e resenhem, assim como essa aqui, sim?

N/A: Agradeçam a minha beta que betou rápido ao meu pedido, para eu postar algo antes de viajar ;D Valeu Satine! 


	10. Bem, você me perdoa?

Bons Tempos

_Capitulo 10: Bem.... você me perdoa?_

   James saltou do carro do pai e, enquanto esperava esse pegar a sua mala, saiu correndo na frente desse para a plataforma. Ele estava muito animado para voltar para Hogwarts, afinal, ele achara uma travessura perfeita para aplicar na monitora que ele e os outros garotos odiavam! E além disso, estava com saudade de todos! 

   - James, volte aqui agora e ajude seu pai! – O garoto ouviu a mãe berrar.

   - Ninguém merece… – O garoto disse contrariado. 

   Depois de carregar apenas uma sacola, já que ele conseguira fazer com que o pai levasse a mala, Ele chegara à plataforma, onde era apenas necessário atravessar uma pilastra e chegava.  Assim que atravessou procurou por algum conhecido, mas não viu nem Remus, nem Peter. Deu um muxoxo e continuou a andar, então foi aí que ele ouviu alguém berrar pra ele: 

   - James!

 [hr]

   Bella havia acabado de chegar com a avó, já que os pais estavam trabalhando. A avó ficava fazendo recomendações e elogios à escola ao mesmo tempo no trajeto, o que de fato chateou Bella. Ela adorava a avó, era uma típica senhora bruxa: o chapéu preto com rendados roxos, as saias longas escuras e as blusas de mangas sempre largas e grandes e por último a tão famosa bolsa cabe-tudo, como Bella apelidara, a bolsa que se quisessem guardar um elefante caberia. A avó era bem caridosa e amava dar presente aos filhos e netos, a velha senhora era bem enturmada e não tinha uma loja que ela não conhecesse as vendedoras e donas. Ela estava agora interessada em re-lembrar os velhos tempos dela, e lembrar como conhecera o marido. O problema que aquela era a milésima vez que ela contava isso a Bella. Essa, entendiada, caminhava lerdamente levando sua mala... até que ela viu alguém conhecido, seu colega de ano e casa. James Potter. Parou e berrou por ele:

   - James!

   Ela viu o garoto se virá rápido e murmurar bem baixinho "Bella…". Ele estava acompanhado de seus pais ,os quais ela conhecia muito bem, ela e todo o mundo mágico. Ela olhou em redor, a maioria das pessoas olhavam para o pai dele. A própria avó fazia isso, parecia ser um choque para ela ver a neta ser amiga do filho dos Potters. Caminhou até o garoto:

   - E então vamos indo? Daqui a pouco o resto do pessoal chega, né?

   - Você tem razão.. ah.. pai, me dá minha mala, por favor, vou indo achar um lugar, já volto. – James disse, ainda meio indeciso. A verdade era que ele nunca falara muito com Bella, apenas sabia que ela era amiga de Lily. Viu a garota dizer o mesmo para a avó e os dois caminharam até ao expresso aonde, por sorte, acharam rapidamente um lugar, afinal a plataforma ainda estava vazia, chegaram adiantados. Ambos os dois se separaram, combinando que assim que vissem qualquer um dos amigos, avisariam sobre o vagão. Bella saiu do vagão para se despedir da avó mas logo voltou, e James acabou que nem saiu, apenas ficou sentado e acenou para os pais.

   - Você não vai falar com eles?

   - Pra todo mundo me olhar?

   - Bem, finja que não existem, vá lá fale com eles. – Bella aconselhou.

   E James assim fez, mal ele acabou de abraçar a mãe, viu de longe Peter com sua mãe. Acenou pra ele e o garoto gordinho andou até ele, animado. 

   - Olá, James! Seu natal foi bom? O meu foi ótimo!

   - Pra ser sincero, foi a mesma bosta de sempre. – James disse sem se importar. 

   - Que pena.. – Peter disse, mas parecia não se importar. – Bem, vou me despedir da minha mãe e procuramos um vagão.

   - Não, eu e a Bella já achamos um. 

   - E você acha que vai caber todas as meninas e nós, além do Remus? De jeito nenhum vamos sentar longe delas. – Peter falou como se fosse a voz da razão,.e saiu.

  James ergueu uma sobrancelha para cima e teve vontade de dizer, "dá sim, a não ser que sua obesidade não permita." Ele olhou pra ver se os pais ainda estavam, mas não deviam estar, na certa tinham coisas importantes a fazer. Deu uma reviravolta com um pé, e seguiu para o vagão, e assim entrando na cabina. Logo viu Bella e Beth, que ele não vira chegar. Deu um sorrisinho e se sentou em frente as duas.

   - Oi, Berthany, não tinha te visto. 

   - Por favor, meu chame de Beth – A garota corou. – Não chegou nem o Peter nem o Remus ainda?

  -  O Peter chegou.. – James olhou pela janela e deu um muxoxo.  

  - Humm... eu e a Bella vamos sair pra ver se achamos se as meninas chegaram. 

  James apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, queria que Sirius estivesse ali, o amigo era o único com quem James nunca se estressava. E James se estressava com todo mundo. Ouviu um barulho e logo viu Anne entrar, rindo e falando alto com Lucy, as duas eram muito amigas, brigavam a cada cinco segundos mas quando não estavam brigados, riam, se divertiam e pareciam irmãs. James achava Lucy bem legal e engraçada, Anne também, mas ele se estressava às vezes com o mau humor e as mudanças rápidas de humor da garota.

   - Oie, James! - Anne disse animada, parecia que a garota estava de bom humor naquele dia. – E então? Cadê o Remus?

  - Oie… – Ele acenou para as duas, que sentaram em frente a ele – Ele não chegou.

  - Chegou sim. – Uma voz apareceu do nada e eles viram o amigo, com uma cara meio exausta, entrar na cabine. 

  Todos os três cumprimentaram o amigo, e logo Berthany e Bella entraram rapidamente com Lily, e logo atrás Peter. 

  - O trem vai andar! – Peter disse, depois de empurrar Lily para conseguir um lugar. 

  Anne levantou protestando.

  - Peter! A Lily ia sentar aí! – Ela disse raivosa.

  - Mas eu sentei primeiro! – O garoto alegou.    

  - Hunpft, fala sério. – Agora foi Lucy quem se levantou - eu e a Anne vamos sentar em outro lugar. Lily, senta no nosso lugar – Lucy sorriu pegou a mala dela assim como Anne e saíram… e a cabine ficou em silêncio. Ninguém tinha entendido muito aquela reação. Até que Peter arriscou:

  - Gente estourada, né? Por uma coisinha boba dessas… – Ele parecia nervoso e sem saber o que falar.

  James bufou e revirou os olhos, olhando fixamente para a paisagem. Remus colocou a mão na cabeça e as meninas tentaram não rir. Lily apenas disse baixinho:

   - Tem gente que não se toca.. 

[hr]

   - Caraca maldito o dia que eu resolvi ser explosiva e um tanto educada. – Resmungou Anne, levando sua mala. 

   - Amiga, você não resolveu nada, você nasceu assim. E a gente combinou se ele fizesse uma grosseria, como sempre, a gente sairia de perto ou dava sermão.

   - É… pronto! Achei uma cabine, olha só. – Anne disse feliz, entrando numa.

   - Pena que a vizinhança da nossa cabine seja tão.. deprimente.. – Lucy disse depois de fechar a porta.

   - Falando nisso, miga... – Anne falou pra Lucy tirando a atenção da paisagem – E aí? A gente vai fazer mesmo como combinamos?

   - Vamos – Lucy disse decidida.

   - Eu não sei, quer dizer... bem... ahh... bem... eu até acho o Ashe legal. – Anne olhou para o sanduíche que Lucy a dera e continuou – Mas realmente, eu me enganei, entenda, o Ashe que eu conheci era totalmente diferente do de agora, ou seja, ele me enganou, se mostrou como se fosse outra pessoa... Então eu realmente deveria para de falar com ele, não é? Eu não sei, eu acho isso...  Se eu não seguisse tanto minhas opiniões e idéias... eu não teria…

   - Teria o quê, An? – Lucy perguntou interessada.

   - Ahh... eu disse algo? – Anne tentou disfarçar – Ahh... sim.. eu não teria feito um papel de ridícula um monte de vezes! 

   Lucy ficou olhando a amiga, que nervosamente se virou para a paisagem. Ela sabia que Anne estava escondendo algo, depois ela veria isso. 

   - Bem Anne, e aí, quer falar mal de alguém em especial?

   - Que tal.... Peter? – Anne disse de um jeito esquisito.

   - "tima idéia! – As duas começaram a rir. – Caraca, fala sério, porque sempre tem que ter um gordinho chato pra atrapalhar? Não é preconceito com os gordos! É preconceito com ele...  Ah, bem, cê sabe, né?

   - Pode deixar, entendi sim, Lucy, faço das suas palavras minhas. Além disso… ele… – Anne não terminou, alguém entrou na cabine.

   Era Lily. A menina estava sem a mala dela e sem Beth ou Bella, o que fez as duas amigas se perguntarem o que ela queria ali.

   - Eu vim aqui porque o clima de lá está chato, e porque eu também gostaria de agradecer.

   - Ah, claro, senta ae, companheira! – Lucy brincou. 

   - Nem liga, eu e a Lucy passamos as férias comentando como esse Peter é um pateta inútil! – Anne riu – Junte-se ao clubinho do mal! 

  Lily apenas riu. Se levantou e parou na porta:

  - Bem, vocês são realmente muito engraçadas, mas é melhor eu voltar porque senão a Beth e a Bella virão aqui também, e foi uma luta achar a cabine!

  A garota saiu deixando as duas amigas meio sem saber o que fazer, fora tão.. vapit-vupt.. 

  Depois de um tempo eles finalmente chegaram em Hogwarts, já estava anoitecendo. Lucy e Anne procuraram pelos outros, mas não acharam, então resolveram seguir o percurso. Só quando as duas estavam indo para a torre da Grifinória elas os acharam.   

[hr]

  Sirius fechou o livro impaciente, fazia horas que estava esperando junto com Wilma os outros chegarem, até que ela saiu do salão e isso só poderia significar uma coisa: eles estavam chegando. Correu para a janela e viu de longe a locomotiva chegando e parando em Hogsmeade, o povoado aonde Melanie morava.  Depois de um tempo ele viu alguns alunos entrarem no castelo. Voltou a se sentar no sofá do salão comunal e ficou esperando os amigos, curioso. Alguns alunos entraram até que ele ouviu a voz animada de Lucy e depois de Anne, as duas falavam alto demais. Viu elas entrarem e logo atrás os outros. James correu até ele, seguido por Peter. 

   - Ei! Quanto tempo! 

   - Digo o mesmo, meu amigo! 

   - Que horror, e pensar que fomos basicamente criados juntos! Não dá pra falar algo melhor, não? – James brincou.

   Sirius apenas riu, e foi falar com Remus e Peter. Depois de conversarem e falarem rápido com as meninas, James fez uma cara séria no entanto marota e disse baixinho:

   - Tenho notícias a dar. Vamos subir para o dormitório.

   Isso definitivamente era uma cosia com a qual os outros três garotos ficaram animados, eles sabiam o que aquilo significava... "[i]_idéias_[/i]"… Depois dos quatros entrarem no dormitório, e Peter se certificar que ninguém mais estava a vista, o mesmo disse:

   - E então o que é? 

   - Bem… – James respirou fundo e se sentou em cima de sua cama – Eu falei com meu avô e ele me deu uma idéia. Que um amigo trouxa dele teve, e eles executaram por acaso na menina que veio a ser minha avó. – Sirius falou algo que fez James aumentar a voz para manter a atenção – Minha avó e meu avó eram gato e rato quando adolescentes. Mas voltando o assunto, é algo fácil de se fazer, tem que se pegar chocolate e misturar com água, depois coloca num pote e faz um feitiço que faz a solução dentro do pote "fermentar" e explodir em 5 minutos. Bem adoçada, não é? – Os quatros garotos abriram sorrisos marotos

   - Sabe o que é melhor? – Sirius comentou – É que ela vai receber muita Chocohe na cara. 

   E riu de sua piada seguido pelos outros. Remus, que parou logo em seguida, disse ainda pensativo:

   - Nós teremos de roubar chocolate de manhã. Água é fácil. Agora como estourar isso perto dela? Se alguém disfarçar e falar algo com ela ficará muito na cara!

   - Hum... você me deu algo a pensar, Remus, porque eu tinha pensado em Peter distrair ela enquanto nós colocávamos o pote do lado dos seus livros. – James disse meio irritado.

   - Ahh… sabem… – Sirius disse tirando os outros três garotos de concentração. – Nessas férias de inverno eu percebi que ela fica até tarde fazendo os deveres, porque diz que fica mais vazia o salão comunal. Nós poderíamos ir com a capa de James – Remus e Peter olharam meio confusos para Sirius e James o olhou irritado – ir até ela e deixar do lado dela enquanto saíamos. 

   - Ei, a idéia é boa, mas que historia é essa de capa? – Peter perguntou curioso 

   - Han-Han – James pigarreou – De fato, é que esqueci de mencionar a existência da capa de minha família passada de pai para filho e assim vai. Mas não é uma capa comum, é uma capa da invisibilidade.  

  Remus arregalou os olhos de surpresa, ele sabia o que era e as raras que existiam custavam fortunas! Ainda meio maravilhado, seguido por Peter, disse:

   - Nossa, é uma coisa bem...

   - Caraca cara, me mostra isso, mostra vai! – Peter o cortou quase pulando em James.    

   - Calma Peter, você verá... – Sirius desdenhou

   - Amanhã.. – James completou.

[hr]

   - Ahhh! – Lily disse se jogando em sua cama. – Tava com saudades daqui!

   - Não só você! Todas nós – Comentou Bella animada.

   - Humm... essa vista tava fazendo falta – Foi Anne quem comentou se sentando no parapeito da janela. 

  - Anne e sua tara por paisagens – Lucy zombou – De qualquer jeito, eu acho que, como me disseram quando entrei em Hogwarts, ela realmente virou nosso segundo lar, não é?

   As outras meninas concordaram. Beth timidamente falou:

   - Humm... alguém aí trouxe alguma brincadeira pra gente fazer?

   - Eu! – Lily disse animada – O jogo da garrafa, ou melhor, o jogo da verdade. 

   - Ahhh!! Não! – Anne berrou – Eu sei o que é essa bosta, isso não.

   - Vamos lá, Anne, ação! Emoção! – Lucy riu – Não custa nada!

   A garota cedeu, logo todas elas estavam em volta a uma roda, e Lily, com uma garrafa na mão, explicava o jogo animadamente. Anne fazia caras e comentários do tipo ""timo, vamos fofocar aqui", o que fez Lucy bater nela e voltar-se a ouvir Lily, interessada.

  Logo estavam elas lá. Jogando o jogo, e contando verdade umas as outras. Anne sempre preferia recorrer a notas. Lucy a desafio, Beth a situação, Lily a notas e Bella a verdade. Elas se divertiam, até que a própria Lily as lembrou do jantar e elas desceram animadas. Lucy e Anne iam atrás:

  - Hey, Anne, você foi a única que não recorreu à verdade. Aconteceu algo?

  - Na verdade sim, mas… É sério, Lucy, eu pretendo resolver logo e sozinha, é algo embaraçador para mim. 

   Lucy teve vontade de bater na amiga, mas se conteve e apenas disse que sim. 

[hr]

   Os dias se passavam rápidos como um raio para os jovens. Os quatro garotos planejavam o "ataque" à monitora, mas acabara que no dia seguinte ela não ficara estudando, e sim dormira. E por muitos dias, ela pareceu tomar juízo e fazer isso, até que um dia Peter percebera ela estudando em uma mesa do salão comunal. Então contou aos amigos e ficou decidido. Na noite seguinte, o plano seria executado. 

   Depois das aulas, eles resolveram ver se a bombinha estava certa: fizeram uma e explodiram-na em um banheiro, tendo um bom resultado. Eles sorriram, aquele era um dia de vingança. 

   Passado algumas horas, eles se certificaram que só tinha ela no salão. James fizera a bomba rapidamente e os quatro entraram em baixo da capa, que, por mais que ela fosse grande, eles ficaram um pouco apertados nela. Sirius deixou a bombinha meio escondida do lado da mochila da garota, eles lentamente deram alguns passos para trás que calcularam ser o suficiente para não serem atingidos. Contaram juntos até dez e não demorou muito para a bomba explodiu. A garota deu um berro que certamente acordou a torre inteira. Os quatro, por mais que quisessem ficar e olhar o tempo todo, resolveram subir rapidamente as escadas para seu dormitório, tirar a capa e depois descer para ver o que era como se tivessem sidos acordados pelo berro dela. Conseguiram subir e entrar sem serem vistos, mas ouviram passos, com certeza de pessoas que ouviram e desceram para ver. Tiraram a capa rapidamente, James a colocou embaixo de seu lençol e correram para as escadas lotadas de estudantes. Wilma estava sendo socorrida pelas amigas, e o monitor tinha feito um feitiço para limpar tudo, agora ele dava um sermão:

   - Quem fez isso, se mostre um verdadeiro grifinório e levante a mão. Isso não teve graça.  

   James e Sirius ficaram meio arrependidos, pensaram até em levantar a mão, assim como Remus, mas foi Peter quem os deteve. 

   - Você ficaram doidos? Não vamos dizer nada.  

   Os outros três fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Remus sentia culpa e ressentimento berrar em sua cabeça, mas manteve-se de cabeça baixa. Para a surpresa de todos, uma das amigas de Wilma pegarou o pote, e levantou uma hipótese:

   - Isso era para fermentar, não foi obrigatoriamente um Grifinório. Vai ver, algum engraçadinho de outra casa tacou e colocou pra fermentar em tal hora.

   A hipótese foi aplaudida por uns, e negada por outros. Sirius ouviu alguém comentar que deveria ter sido Mundungo Flecher do 5° ano, mas esse e seu amigo se mantinham dizendo que não, e o colega de quarto deles afirmara que eles não tinham saído do dormitório ou algo do tipo.

   James mordeu o lábio, uma das lições do avô era nunca se render. E ele não o faria, ela merecera e ele sabia. Peter tremia de medo de ser descoberto. E Remus, timidamente, olhou para Lucy que deu um olhar decepcionado para ele, mas Anne reagiu de maneira diferente, deu um sorriso a ele, que ele não conseguiu identificar se era de que fora engraçado e ele fizera bem ou de apoio.

   Por fim, o monitor mandara todos dormir e se dirigiu ao quadro da mulher-gorda para relatar a McGonnagal, que já deveria estar a caminho. Os quatro meninos foram para seu dormitório e caíram na risada. Por mais que possa ter sido de mal gosto, todos os quatro gostaram do resultado e de tê-lo feito. 

[hr]

   - Ei, Lily? – Lily ouviu sua amiga Bella, que se sentou ao lado dela.

   - Sim, Bella? 

   - Você não acha estranho esses "ataques" quer dizer, a Felicity, você conhece, a irmã do Ashe, também foi atacada com essas brincadeiras, agora a Wilma. Quem deve ser? Quem poderia estar tacando isso nos outros?

   Lily sorriu para a amiga e descansou a pena a qual usava para escrever sua redação em cima do livro, se virando para a amiga.

   - Você está assim, vamos dizer, com raiva dessas pessoas que tem feito isso, porque o Ashe quase foi atingido, não? – Bella assentiu com a cabeça timidamente – Eu sabia. – A garota voltou a atenção ao seu livro, pegando de volta a pena – Acalme-se, eu acho que logo descobrirão quem tem feito isto. E de qualquer jeito, Bella, qualquer um poderia ter sido atingido no incidente de Felicity. A justiça virá se você preferir que eu ache assim, Bella.

   - É, você tem razão, mas o que me deixa intrigada é como essa pessoa consegue fazer isso sem ninguém saber o paradeiro dele. 

   - Bella, é sério, não se preocupe com isso – Lily praticamente berrou, irritada – Desculpe-me, mas deixe isso de lado. 

   - É, você tem razão. 

[hr]

   Lucy estava ao lado de Anne na biblioteca junto a Remus. Anne andava quieta demais para Lucy. Aquela "coisa" que Anne tinha de ajeitar era muito chata, a garota não parecia nem um pouco disposta a revelar o que era, mas também, não estava com vontade de resolvê-lo. Lucy não se agüentou e resolveu apressar as coisas:

   - Anne, e aquela coisa que você tinha que resolver? O que houve? 

   Anne pareceu levar aquilo como um choque. Deu um risinho tímido e, ainda com os olhos fixos no seu livro, respondeu:

   - Eu estava pensando em resolver isso hoje.

   - Do que você duas estão falando? – Remus perguntou curioso. 

   - Um problema da Anne, que é confidencial. – Lucy disse irônica. 

   - Olha gente… – Anne hesitou, fechando o livro à sua frente – É uma coisa chata que deve ser resolvida entre eu e a outra pessoa.       

   - E quando você vai resolvê-la? – Lucy perguntou meio irritada. 

   Anne ficou olhando o livro, pensando em diversas coisas. Aquilo poderia ser o fim de sua amizade com Remus, Lucy e outros, que apoiariam com certeza Sirius, e com toda a razão, ela admitia. 

   - Agora… eu vou resolver agora. Satisfeita Lucy? – Anne disse meio irritada consigo mesma e se levantando.

   Ela nem olhara para trás para ver as ações dos dois amigos, continuara a andar em frente. Ela quebraria seu orgulho? Talvez… Mas ela se livraria de algo que a sufocava há muito tempo. Ela não agüentava mais. Pensou aonde Sirius poderia estar, certamente estaria com James. Estando com James, deveria estar nos jardins. Mas ela não queria que James estivesse com ele, porque se estivesse provavelmente viriam a surgir boatos sobre ela e Sirius, por mais que James fosse amigo dele. Mas o que ela mais queria era que Sirius a perdoasse. 

   Entrou nos jardins, ainda com a respiração ofegante e um enjôo que a fazia querer vomitar. Se sentiu durante dias como aqueles personagens de livros para crianças, que falavam que não deveríamos mentir. Se sentia tão enjoada que às vezes parava de andar, e depois continuava. Ela estava tão nervosa… só pensava no pior. 

   Olhava para os lados, à procura dele. Mas não o achava, aquilo já estava a matando. Até que viu o garoto mais adiante perto da entrada da Floresta Proibida, parecia muito interessado na floresta. Anne respirou fundo e dizendo palavras de consolo para si mesma foi até ele, colocando a mão no ombro dele:

   Sirius pareceu pensar que ela era James, porque deu um salto com um sorriso para a direção dela, mas logo que a viu fez uma cara emburrada e se virou de volta para a floresta. Anne abaixou a cabeça e começou:

   - Escuta, Sirius, a gente...

   - O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele a cortou.  

   - Hum... como eu ia dizendo, eu queria te falar algo. 

   - Você descobriu que eu tenho um cachorro de estimação? – Sirius ironizou.

   - Deixe de ser chato – Anne disse irritada, depois de receber um olhar de desdém de Sirius ficou normal – É sobre aquilo que aconteceu. É que… olha…

   - Hum... vai, fala. – Sirius disse meio corado.

   - Olha... – Anne respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca. Pediria desculpa e botaria um fim nessa rixa – Olha, eu realmente fui muito estúpida quando eu mexi nas suas coisas, mas o fato é que, puxa, você me conhece. Eu sou curiosa demais. Eu mesma não sei porque diabos eu insisti nisso, não sei porque remexi todas suas coisas pra procurar a porcaria da carta, desculpa! Olha, eu sei que sou estúpida, eu sei que você tem todo o direito de não me perdoar, mas eu ficaria muito agradecida se você o fizesse, porque por mais que eu seja idiota, eu…

   - Ei, Ann... – Ele a interrompeu, Anne parou de movimentar as mãos e falar, e fez uma cara surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer Ann mais uma vez – Deixa disso – Ele corou – Eu só queria que você pedisse desculpa, mas seu orgulho é tão grande que eu achei que isso não aconteceria. Não liga, esse assuntou morreu, sim? 

   Anne teve uma imensa vontade de abraçar Sirius, ele não sabia o quanto isso lhe fazia bem. Deu um berro de felicidade, que assustou o garoto, mas ela estava imensamente feliz. Era muito bom ter feito as pazes com Sirius, extremamente bom. 

   - Sirius, você não imagina o quão feliz fico de você ter me perdoado – Ela sorria debilmente. 

   - Depois do seu grito, acho que sei. – Ele riu. – Não liga, James já mexeu uma vez nas minhas coisas e...

   - Mas James é seu amigo – Anne a cortou.

   - Você também é uma amiga, certo? - Ele disse, fazendo-a corar, mas a garota logo se recuperou alegando.

   - Mas ele é seu amigo de infância! – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para cima e ela riu. – Certo, esqueça, somos amigos sim. 

   Continua...

N/A: Eita… até que enfim fizeram as pazes! Rs… Espero reviews, people! Esse capítulo é dedicado totalmente a Nikari, minha migona que me ajudou a desatolar o capítulo.     


	11. Termina o Primeiro Ano

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capitulo 11: Termina o Primeiro Ano_.

Os dias se passaram e todos os alunos começaram a estudar para as provas finais. Todos estavam preocupados com as provas e estudavam à beça, e em conseqüência a biblioteca ficava lotada de gente. No entanto, eram os alunos do primeiro ano quem ficavam mais ansiosos, pois não sabiam como as provas eram e ficavam estudando em grupos.

Por fim as provas foram executadas e agora eles esperavam os resultados. As meninas tinham certeza que haviam ido bem na grande maioria das provas, talvez exceto por Beth e Anne que insistiam em dizer que deveriam ter se ferrado nelas.

O grupinho estava no salão comunal mofando, já que ainda não haviam recebido os resultados. Conversavam enquanto Remus e Lucy jogavam xadrez.

- Nossa, nem acredito que completei um ano aqui – Remus comentou a si mesmo meio surpreso. Ele nunca achara que iria durar muito em Hogwarts, por causa de seu "probleminha".

- Porquê? Porque você não conseguiria completar um ano aqui, Remus? – A garota perguntou duvidosa.

- Porquê? Ah, não sei, insegurança – Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Eu não acredito, porque todo cdf tem que ser complexado? É você e a An, falando que não vão conseguir e blá blá blá!

Remus riu da amiga. É, talvez ele fosse complexado sim. Mas com motivo, oras! Lucy era boa aluna, mas não ficava com pessimismo, muito pelo contrário.

- É, talvez eu tenha exagerado – Ele confessou.

Enquanto isso, os outros conversavam sobre outras coisas, por exemplo, como seriam as benditas férias, que todos eles sem exceção desejavam que chegassem logo.

- Eu não sei, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é ir a uma boa sessão de cinema, Deus, há quanto tempo eu não vejo um bom filme… – Bella disse animada – Verei minhas amigas também.

- Pois eu vou deitar na minha cama e dormir durante uns três dias – Anne declarou meio sonolenta – Não consigo pregar um olho nessa escola por causa dos...

Lily rapidamente lhe tapou a boca.

- Por causa do Fluffy? – Ela desmentiu o que a amiga iria dizer.

- É… é isso mesmo – Anne disse, depois de pensar que acabaria colocando a amiga em maus lençóis, afinal ela iria falar o seu maior defeito: roncar.

* * *

Sirius, James e Peter estavam no dormitório. Fazendo sabe o que? Preciso dizer? O óbvio, certo? Planejando a forma de despedida deles, com sua última travessura no ano letivo.

- Okay, quem será a vítima? – Peter perguntou empolgado

- O primeiro que passar... – Sirius respondeu.

- Mas e se for alguém legal, tipo as garotas? – Peter voltou a questionar.

- Ai elas se ferram. – Sirius respondeu indiferente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Não se preocupe, não será nada prejudicial à saúde. Certo, James?

- Talvez Peter esteja certo, Sirius. Se vamos fazer isso sem Remus e as garotas, temos de "protegê-los".

- Mesmo assim, cara... E além disso, porque vamos deixar o Remus de fora?

- Você viu como ele ficou depois daquela coisa com a Chocohe, Remus não é como nós, ele é sensível!

- Ei! Eu também tenho sentimentos e sou sensível quando quero. – Sirius protestou. – O insensível aqui é você!

- Está bem, Sirius, mas não temos tempo para isso – James fez um gesto impaciente. – se nós queremos algo bem feito, temos de começar agora. Vamos a cozinha.

- À cozinha? – Os olhos de Peter brilharam,

- É, você nunca foi comigo e com o James lá? – Sirius perguntou como se aquilo fosse natural.

- Não é natural alunos irem a cozinha ou saberem que existe cozinha, lembra, Sirius? – James deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo – É pra manter o segredo guardado! Isso vale também para você Peter.

- Recado entendido, chefe.

- Sem brincadeiras, Sirius. Agora vamos. – James se levantou e esperou Sirius e Peter que permaneceram sentados na cama dele. – VAMOS!

Sirius e Peter deram um pulo e Peter se aproximando em Sirius lhe disse no ouvido:

- Ele está estressado hoje, o que houve?

- Eu não sei, talvez ele tenha descoberto que perdeu a aposta com a Lily, ele disse que iria melhor do que ela em Feitiços. Os dois iriam conferir hoje…

- Isso explica tudo – Peter riu

- O que há com vocês? Vamos logo, seu moles! – James berrou do fim das escadas dos dormitórios masculinos.

* * *

Lucy e Anne estavam em frente ao lago igual a vários alunos. Anne até então estava deitada ao lado da amiga, mas se sentara e abraçara os joelhos, pensativa. Sabia que havia passado de ano, não havia como não ter passado. Mas algo a incomodava. Ficaria um bom tempo sem ver Hogwarts e logo sem ver seus amigos.

Nas férias de inverno, não sentira tanta falta pois ainda não havia se apegado a ninguém. Mas agora, ficava triste em pensar que ficaria meses sem ver James e Beth frustadamente tentarem ajudar o tonto do Peter, Bella e Lily fazerem teste na Bruxa Teen animadamente durante uma pausa no estudos, de Lucy e Remus jogando xadrez com Lucy perdendo desastrosamente e principalmente de Sirius fazendo palhaçadas a todos e animando o ambiente.

Desde que os dois haviam feito as pazes depois do ocorrido eles criaram uma grande amizade. Ela se sentia bem ao lado dele. Pensara várias vezes que estava gostando dele, mas então se lembrava que ela gostava de outra pessoa e apagava essa hipótese.

Lucy, que tentava convencer seu cérebro que estava tomando um suco de abóbora num copo gigante que nunca terminava, teve de desistir de sua tentativa ao ver a amiga ali daquele jeito estranho.

Que Anne era estranha e vivia fazendo essas coisas, que eram mais para dramas do que ações estranhas, não era novidade. Já não tinha mais animação para perguntar o que estava havendo por Anne não respondia, dizia que estava tudo bem.

Mas ela não podia ignorar. Então, se sentou e dando um empurrãozinho na amiga a perguntou o que estava acontecendo:

- Qual o problema, An?

- Não é nada. – Anne mantinha os olhos fixos no Lago. – Só estava pensando.

- Pensando em o quê? Exatamente..

- Você sabe, coisas do coração. Eu tenho estado confusa sobre quem eu gosto.

- Hoh! Essa é uma situação complicada. Okay, vejamos.. – Lucy respirou fundo. – Você não precisa me dizer quem são os candidatos, deixe-me apenas fazer um teste com você.

- Teste?

- É, teste... Bella fez comigo.

- Bella? Você conta a Bella de quem você gosta e não a mim? – Anne fingiu-se ofendida, mesmo sabendo que Lucy tinha uma queda por Remus.

- É eficiente, acredite. E sobre eu não ter te contado... eu realmente precisava?

- Você está certa. Mas tudo bem, faça o teste.

- Recatado, provocante, desafiador, esperto ou alegre?

- Hmm... é difícil, eu diria que esperto. É esperto.

- Dentre os rapazes do seu coração, qual é o esperto?

- Você está querendo dizer que..

- Isso aí, você gosta desse rapaz, pense para ver se eu não estou certa.

Anne virou seu olhar para a Floresta Proibida. Não era possível. Simplesmente não podia ser. Então ela realmente gostava dele. Ela realmente gostava de James Potter.

Maldito o dia em que seu padrinho a apresentara ao garoto fazendo assim ela se tornar escrava do sorriso esperto e ao mesmo tempo maroto de James. Talvez se ela tivesse conhecido Ache antes, poderia ter se apaixonado por ele e não por James.

No entanto, ela iria continuar a ficar desse jeito. Afinal, Ashe fora aquela decepção. Talvez o problema fosse com ela mesma, que se deixava entregar às pessoas.

- Então, ajudei, An? – Lucy a interrompeu, receosa.

- Ah, sim. Obrigada Lucy. – Anne mordeu os lábios – Muito obrigada, você é uma grande amiga.

- Obrigada também. – Tinha sido pega de surpresa. – Talvez nós devêssemos sair por aí. Já estamos há tanto tempo aqui!

Anne fez que sim e com um rápido pulo se levantou, mudando seu humor também. Deixou de lado seus sentimentos por James e tentou se focar em uma diversão com sua amiga e ser menos grossa e infantil.

* * *

Remus fechou o livro que lia. Olhou a seu redor vendo um Salão Comunal até vazio. Não tinha muito o que fazer, já lera o livro, não estava com vontade de se levantar e o ir devolver e já não tinha de estudar para as provas.

Devia ter saído junto a Lucy e Anne quando elas o chamaram, mas o livro prendera sua atenção. Olhou ao seu redor novamente e viu Beth mais distante, folheando uma revista.

Ele não sabia muito sobre ela, mas iria trocar algumas palavras. Afinal, eles tinham amigos em comum, então, era bom terem uma relação "boa".

- Hey, o que você está fazendo, Berthany?

- Ahn? Remus! – A garota pareceu surpresa – Estou folheando essa revista de Bella, ela disse que eu ia gostar, mas acho que ela se enganou.

- Então o que você gosta de ler?

- Romances. – Ela começou a balançar a cabeça como se estivesse confirmando algo – É, romances e aventuras.

- Ah! Eu gosto bastante de aventuras, mas prefiro aqueles livros "refletivos".

- Tipo filosófico? – Berthany perguntou fechando a revista.

- É isso mesmo... Você gosta de ler?

- Ainda não, leio os filosóficos bruxos clássicos pois meu pai fica falando toda a hora sobre eles, mas eu nem entendo direito. Mamãe disse que eu deveria tentar ano que vem.

- Realmente tem uns complicados. Você deveria começar pelos mais simples. Ou então "filosofe" você mesmo.

- Acontece que eu fico muito presa nos romances lendo e re-lendo, e essa idéia de ficar "filosofando" não me parece confortável. – Berthany deu um risinho desconfortável.

- Escute Beth, posso te chamar assim, certo? – Remus perguntou parando de gesticular com as mãos ao olhar para ela à procura de uma resposta. – Tudo que você pensa é "filosofar", se você está pensando porque será que, hmm, não sei... Peter é tão burro e buscando razões para isso, coitado, você estará "filosofando". Estará buscando uma respostas para as perguntas. Bem, é algo desse tipo, me entende.

- Sim, entendi. Bem, talvez agora eu conseguia ler com mais prazer os livros. – Ela sorriu tímida. – Obrigada.

- De nada. Hmm… vamos procurar alguém, para fazermos alguma coisa. Sei lá, qualquer coisa. – Remus sugeriu. – Passarei na Biblioteca depois.

- Sim, sim, vamos fazer isso. Eu tenho de devolver isso a Bella e Lily.

* * *

Sirius, James e Peter caminhavam pé ante pé. Iam cuidadosos até à cozinha, precisavam de bastante comida para a nova travessura. Peter ia curioso atrás dos dois amigos. Descobrir a cozinha era uma conquista para ele.

Nunca mais passaria fome depois das aulas ou nos intervalos até chegar a hora do jantar ou do almoço. Parou seus pensamentos quando James e Sirius pararam em frente a um quadro de natureza morta.

- Ei, garotos, o que você estão fazendo? – Peter gesticulou com as mãos em frente aos óculos de James – Nós não temos tempo para apreciar quadros de Hogwarts! Lembrem-se! Temos de ir a cozinh…

Peter foi interrompido por Sirius que "coçou" a pêra no quadro e logo uma passagem para uma cozinha gigante, cheia de elfos-domésticos trabalhando energeticamente, abriu. Elfos correndo de um lado para o outro com milhões de tipos de comidas que dali a algumas horas seriam servidas no salão principal.

- Meu deus, olhe só quanta comida! – Peter arregalou os olhos a um elfo que lhe ofereceria uma bandeja com sanduíches e pegou dois de uma vez.

- Ei! Se controle, amigo! – James pegou um sanduíche da mão de Peter e deu a Sirius – Temos de pegar as comidas, você sabe pra quê!

James começou a andar entre os elfos à procura de doces. Sirius aproveitou e se virou para Peter, passando o sanduíche.

- Isso fica entre nós, okay, pode comer. – E saiu à procura dos elfos responsáveis pela comida dos sonserinos.

Peter seguiu Sirius, que parecia se divertir com a situação. Mas na verdade, Sirius estava se divertindo com sua imaginação, que visualizava os sonserinos receberem um "castigo". Pensava em qual feitiço iria utilizar primeiro. Viu uma mesa à esquerda e caminhou até um elfo que colocava pratos numa mesa ampla tal como as do Salão Principal.

- Essa é a mesa dos sonserinos? – Sirius perguntou ao elfo.

- Sim senhor. – o elfo saiu com uma bandeja vazia.

- Então, começamos agora. – Sirius sorriu para Peter. – James! Venha aqui, cara! Achei a mesa!

Peter olhou para a cara de empolgação de Sirius e depois para a mesa.

- Posso fazer uma perguntar antes de começarmos?

- Claro... – Sirius contava os assentos, para depois, na hora do jantar, saber adiantadamente quem ia sofrer a travessura deles.

- Porquê os sonserinos?

- Porque eles não nos deixam em paz e aqueles filhos da pu de alguma forma conseguiram convencer a Dumbledore que a cabeçada que Avery deu em Longbottom na partida de Quadribol, foi sem querer. – Sirius parou de contar os assentos – Essa é minha razão, a de James acho que é outra...

Peter ia perguntar qual era razão quando James apareceu com um sorriso costumeiro em seu rosto, o famoso sorriso maroto. A varinha já vinha erguida.

- Então vamos lá garotos! Deixe-me ver... para uma excelente noite de despedida se necessita... de uma pitada de feitiço inchado, para vermos sonserinos voarem pelos ares como balões de encher. Um pouco para os sonserinos ficarem anões e…

- Cara, já está bom. – Sirius alertou depois de James colocar o feitiço em outra tigela de sopa. – isso é o suficiente para fazer todos no salão ficarem tontos.

- Talvez você esteja certo, se a coisa for muito pesada esses elfos irão nos dedurar.

- Então vamos logo, certo? – Peter começou a andar em direção a porta.

- Vão na frente, eu vou ver se acho algo para mim. – Sirius assoviou e vários elfos vieram com bandejas. – É por isso que eu amo vocês, okay, eu quero esse doce… – Apontou para um elfo com uma bandeja cheia de doces. - Obrigado.

E os três garotos saíram tentando conterem os risos ao pensarem no caos que seria a noite. Sorrisos, todos marotos, estavam estampados seus rostos.

* * *

Bella e Lily discutiam animadamente sobre um programa trouxa que as duas acabavam de descobrir que gostavam. O papo ia animado até duas sonserinas sentarem perto delas. Eram Narcisa Winter e Diana Cabot, eram do terceiro ano mas tinham fama de andarem com pessoas do último ano e até pessoas que tivessem saído de Hogwarts quando iam a Hogsmeade.

Embora aquelas duas soubessem tanto quanto Bella sobre maquiagem, roupas e moda, Bella as desprezava. Então aquela era forma de Felicity, que prometera se vingar. Ter sua vingança contra a grifinória idiota que deixava seu irmão daquela forma..

- Oh não, olha só a dupla querida que chegou – Bella olhou com uma careta horrível para a dupla de sonserinas sentadas um pouco afastada dela e Lily.

- Não ligue para elas, Bella, elas nem falam com você, sabe? Quer dizer, eu não sei porque você tem tanta antipatia por elas.

- Você está certa, desculpe Lily, mas como eu ia dizendo... – Bella não pode completar.

Narcisa e Diana deram uma risada juntas e voltaram animadamente à conversa que Bella, sem poder se conter, ouviu:

- Ele é muito pequeno não acha? - Diana comentou.

- Mas não deixa de ser fofo, e excitante. Se você soubesse as coisas que ele diz no seu ouvido. – Narcisa deu uma risada escandalosa.

- É impressionante como ele é grande, alto e bonito para sua idade. – Diana deu um sorriso – Se nossos colegas fossem como ele.

- Sabe qual é a melhor parte? Ele é de uma família que meus pais gostam. Meus pais amam Felicity. Na verdade, amam a família Wynne!

Bella engasgou. Elas falavam de Ashe, só podia ser. Mas também não era possível em sua cabeça. Ashe "flertar" Narcisa? Ah não.. impossível. Sentiu a face arder de raiva. Lily olhou para a mudança de cor na face da amiga e a chamou, preocupada.

- Bella, está tudo bem?

- Não, não está, Lily, preciso falar com uma pessoa.

- Ah, Bella..

- Eu posso demorar. Desculpe-me Lily, mas preciso ir.

E pisando duro, Bella sumiu do olhar de Lily.

- O que será que deu nela?

Falando isso, Lily se dirigiu a torre da grifinória.

* * *

Bella pisava duro nas pedras do chão de Hogwarts, fazendo seu sapato fazer barulho por onde ela passava. Tinha de achar Ashe e tirar satisfações. O achou junto de Severus na biblioteca. Os dois faziam anotações para a surpresa dela.

- Olá, Severus, você poderia nos dar licença? – Bella se sentou em frente a Ashe.

- O que é isso, Bella? – Ashe a olhou suspeitamente enquanto Severus se levantava desconfiado.

- Não se faça de cínico.

- Como?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, lembra de eu ter mencionado que DETESTO Narcisa Winter e Diana Cabot?

- Sim. Porquê?

- Porque elas falavam de você agora pouco! Disseram que você disse coisas a elas, coisas excitantes e…

- Ah! Pelo amor de Merlin, Bella! Foi apenas um amasso com a Winter, minha irmã disse que ela me achava fofo e ai....

- Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim! – Bella o cortou.

- Realmente gosto de você, você é uma ótima amiga e...

- Qual é o problema com você?

- O problema aqui é você. Porque me ataca assim? Você tem inveja delas, Bella? Só pode ser isso. Nós não temos nada, okay?

- É, você está certo, nós não temos nenhuma porcaria de amizade, Wynne. Se tivesse, já estaria acabada agora.

Bella se levantou e saiu raivosa. Severus estava surpreso, Bella mudara, ele nunca imaginara a garota naquele estado. Encaminhou-se para perto de amigo.

- Eu pensava que você gostava dela.

- Paixonites passam... - Ashe voltou a anotar coisas – Eu gostava dela até a Winter me dar bola.

- Você não presta. – Severus riu – Suponho que depois da conversa de vocês dois não veremos Grifinórios ano que vem?

- Acertou.

- Bom, eu não gosto deles.

- E você gosta de mim? – Ashe riu – Você é uma pessoa que eu acho difícil gostar de alguém, Sev.

- Obrigado, pelo elogio – Severus sibilou revoltado – E talvez eu goste de você sim, você é algo aproximado a amigo...

Ashe apenas riu e começou a anotar coisas em seu pergaminho, seguido por Severus.

* * *

Lucy e Anne se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal. Conversavam sobre alguma coisa quando viram Beth e Remus conversando animadamente e atrás Lily. Lucy arregalou os olhos e não se conteve ao quebrar com muita força a torrada a sua frente.

- Ahn… Lu? – Anne arriscou.

- O que é, An? – Lucy respondeu tomando mais um gole da sopa e virando os olhos para o lado.

- Não acredito que você está com…

- Cale a sua boca!

- Wow! Okay, mas disfarce seu humor agora porque eles vão se sentar perto de nós!

Mal Anne falou Lily sentou na sua frente, Remus ao lado dela e Beth em frente a ele. Lily foi a primeira a dizer algo:

- Vocês viram a Bella por aí?

- Eu a vi meio alterada pelos corredores – Lucy respondeu, com a voz um pouco rancorosa o que assustou Lily.

Felizmente para Anne e infelizmente, em parte, para Lucy, Remus e Beth conversavam animadamente e não ouviram o tom de voz de Lucy.

- É… – Anne olhou para Lucy que mergulhou com raiva a colher na tigela de sopa. – Ela está naqueles dias. – Sorriu sem graça para Lily.

- Ah… entendo. – Lily respondeu, um pouco desconfiada. Seria possível que todos estavam "loucos" naquele último dia de aulas? Voltou a atenção para a sua sopa.

Anne deu um chute em Lucy que ia abrir a boca, mas recebeu o olhar de desaprovação de Anne e parou:

- Sua última janta do primeiro ano em Hogwarts não será terrível por causa de uma crise de ciúme!

- Eu sei, eu apenas... – Lucy parou a colher com sopa no meio do caminho – Quem disse que estava com ciúmes?

- Uma borboleta que passou agora.

- An... você…

- Olá, meninas! – Sirius animadamente se sentou ao lado de Lucy, que ergueu uma sobrancelha duvidosa.

- Viu passarinho verde, Sirius? – Lucy debochou e Lily segurou um risinho.

- Bem, quem sabe? Eu estava pensando, se isso te satisfaz. – Sirius pensou no show que teria dali a uns cinco minutos.

Antes que Lucy voltasse a "brincar" com Sirius, James e Peter se sentaram a mesa também. James tinha seu costumeiro sorriso maroto que ao mesmo tempo que derreteu Anne a fez temer. O sorriso estava grande demais, algo a dizia que ele aprontara. Peter tremia. Eles tinham feito algo. Olhou para Sirius com um olhar de reprovação que o amigo respondeu com um "shii".

- Ei, vocês sumiram pessoal – Remus finalmente falou algo ao "grupão" ali.

- Você estava lendo seu livro quando saímos... – Peter respondeu – Não queríamos incomodá-lo.

- Muito legal da sua parte... – Remus disse indeciso, porque Peter falara aquilo tão "educadamente" e sem monossílabas.

- Eu disse para ele não tirar sua atenção do livro. – James acrescentou retirando seu sorriso maroto para dar um de descaso. – Você sabe, você estava tão entretido.

- O livro era bom? – Sirius perguntou.

Remus começou a comentar o livro. Com sua voz se juntando à de Lily, Lucy e Anne que conversavam sobre algum ator trouxa que Lily dissera que ia fazer um novo filme. Beth lia um livro. Bella então apareceu com os olhos soltando faíscas. Sentou-se do lado de Beth e respirando fundo, cumprimentou todos:

- Boa noite, pessoal.

- Ei, Bella, você sumiu. – Lily comentou meio preocupada com a amiga.

- Eu sei, desculpe amiga.

- Não, pode deixar, está tudo bem. – Sorriu e voltou a conversa com Anne que agora falava de um modelo.

- Elas descobriram gostos em comuns sobre atores e modelos. – Beth disse a Bella que começou a comer. – Parecem animadas. Um tal de John Travolta é mesmo lindo assim?

- Você está brincando? Ele é lindo!

- É? Mais do que Robert Redford?

- Eles são diferentes! – Anne interferiu na conversa. – Um é moreno e outro loiro!

- Mas eu ainda prefiro o John Travolta, ele dança que… ai… – Lily deu um suspiro. Peter que estava sentado ao lado dela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você acha aquele... cara lindo? – Peter questionou.

- Anote em seu caderninho, todas achamos – Falou Lucy. – Ele é o tipo de cara que toda garota quer, simpático, dança bem, com um ótimo porte físico e um rostinho que… ai Merlin! – Lucy riu.

- Eu ainda prefiro Robert de Niro. Aquele jeito dele…

- Eu já disse que ela é louca? – Lucy brincou. – Nas nossas férias estava passando um filme dele e ela praticamente me arrastou ao cinema. Não sei o que ela vê nele.

- Ele não é bonito, para a maioria, nem tão bonito para mim também… mas ele é tão charmoso! Eu gosto de homens charmosos!

- Eu concordo! – Bella interferiu. – Por isso eu amo meu lindo e amado Redford!

- Embora John Travolta esteja me deixando louca, ninguém tira Humpfrey Bogart de minha cabeça, meu Deus, aquilo que é homem.

Os meninos, que ouviam tudo quieto, começaram a rir da situação. Sirius, que era obrigado a ver filmes com a irmã as vezes, interviu.

- Vocês são tão loucas, como se eles olhariam para vocês!

- Ei! Isso não foi legal – Lucy brincou ao dar uma batida nele. – Nós sabemos que nunca iremos vê-los e tudo mais. Mas não é crime sonhar, certo?

- E é bom, para se, por exemplo, casarmos com pessoas feias, horrorosas que por mais que sejam boas pessoas não nos consigam ficar felizes, é só imaginar que estamos beijando um desses caras.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo, An? – Sirius perguntou inocente.

- Ora, vai se...

- Em que anos estamos pessoal? – James interviu na briga. – An, olhe esses modos e Sirius, qual o problema delas falarem isso? Paz e amor, lembra?

- Estou começando a ver que nunca deveria ter te levado para um passeio no bairro trouxa... você amou os hippies, você nem sab... – Sirius foi interrompido.

Um sonserino acabava de inflar e começar a voar no ar como um balão, arrancado risos de alunos e berros de outros. Logo, uma menina deu um berro ao ver sua melhor amiga lhe pedir ajuda tentando puxar sua mão, que aliás, era do tamanho de sua amiga. Isso não só aconteceu com essas pessoas como umas outras dez.

Sirius não agüentou e soltou o riso. James mantinha a mão no rosto, tentando parar o riso, mas, assim como o amigo, sem sucesso. Peter ria de se dobrar e já estava no chão rindo. Remus olhou para os amigos, aquilo era arte deles. Ia falar algo quando Anne segurou sua mão e baixinho disse no ouvido dele:

- Não fale nada... – E sem poder se segurar, Anne se juntou ao riso assim como outros alunos.

Dumbledore demorou a poder acalmar os alunos, mas com um chamado autoritário conseguiu silêncio. Enquanto isso, professores saíam de suas cadeiras indo ajudar os alunos com problemas.

Os grifinórios foram levados para a torre pelos monitores da casa. As meninas pareciam chocadas, os meninos seguravam o riso e Remus e Anne iam atrás, discutindo sobre o ocorrido.

- Eles não passaram do limite? – Anne perguntou.

- O que é limite para eles?

- Você não ajuda, Remus. Você não estava no meio, certo? Você…

- Eles nem me falaram nada, será que eles... você sabe, deixaram de...

- Não! Eles confiam e gostam de você, eu tenho certeza. O problema é que você... lembra do que ocorreu com a Chocohe? Que eu e Lucy olhamos zangadas para você e então você ficou dias pedindo desculpas? Eles talvez quisessem evitar isso.

- Eu não sei, An… é...

- Então que acharam? – Sirius cortou Remus – Remus, cara, depois te explicamos tudo. – Anne sorriu vitoriosa para Remus – An, sermões?

- Dessa vez não. – Anne sorriu – Vocês me fizeram rir.

- Eu me sinto... aliviado. – Sirius fez uma cara dramática, que resultou num tapa de Anne em seu braço – Ei, cadê seu senso de humor?

- Evaporou. – Anne se tocou que Remus estava calado. – Preciso ir falar umas coisas com a Lucy.

E apertou os passos, parando ao lado de Lucy e começando uma conversa. Sirius agradeceu a Anne em pensamento. Se virou para Remus:

- Remus, cara, eu disse para não metermos você no meio porque...

- Pensou que eu ia contar a alguém?

- Não! Mas você se lembra como você ficou depois de cada uma de nossa travessuras, talvez você não deva fazer isso. Você diferente de mim, James e Peter, se remói todo por dentro. E isso não é uma coisa ruim, é boa…

- Eu sei, Sirius, mas eu também me divirto por alguns minutos, apenas me deixe por dentro das coisas, com eu participando ou não da brincadeira.

- Okay, desculpe, não vai acontecer de novo!

* * *

- Okay, jogo perdido mais uma vez. Eu vou subir. – Anne disse ao ver Lucy mais uma vez perder de Remus. – Boa noite, pessoal.

- Boa noite. – Lucy e Remus disseram em coro.

- Mais uma partida? – Lucy sugeriu.

- Eu estou ficando com sono… – Remus tentou ser delicado, não queria mais jogar, realmente estava com sono.

- Apenas mais essa. – Lucy insistiu.

- Okay.

Os dois recomeçaram a jogar quando Sirius resolveu subir, seguido de James sobrando assim só Beth, que lia um livro, Bella com sua revista e Lucy e Remus jogando xadrez bruxo.

Lucy não gostava muito de xadrez, mas estava aprendendo a gostar para poder ficar com Remus a sós ou conversar. Ela tinha uma queda pelo amigo, não podia negar. Mas gostaria de poder. Remus é uma pessoa muito legal e com certeza é melhor gostar dele do que Peter, ela sabia disso, mas não pode deixar de pensar que ela sofria.

- Lucy, me desculpe, mas tenho de acabar o jogo – Remus deu um xeque-mate e o jogo acabou – Desculpe, estou morto de sono.

- Esta tudo bem, também estou com sono.

- Nós vemos amanhã. – sorriu - Tchau, Bella, Beth! – Remus subiu as escadas dos dormitórios masculinos.

Lucy olhou para Bella e Beth que voltaram a sua atenção ao que liam, e subiu as escadas dos dormitórios femininos.

* * *

Nos dormitórios femininos e masculinos se ouvia o barulho da arrumação das malas. As duas únicas pessoas que arrumaram suas malas antes e olhavam em paz os outros arrumarem as malas eram James e Anne. Anne por ser costume dela arrumar antes, e James porque essa lhe dera a dica, no outro dia.

- An, você pode me dar uma mãozinha aqui em fechar a mala? – Lucy pediu com os cabelos caindo de seu rabo de cavalo junto às bochechas rosadas, dando a ela um ar de mulher "trabalhadeira". - Depois ajude a Bella, ela está mais enrolada do que qualquer um aqui.

Anne se sentou na mala de Lucy enquanto essa fechava a mala. Beth terminou de arrumar as coisas e observou as duas:

- Porque vocês não usam o feitiço de fechar malas e mochilas? É mais prático.

- Eu não sei executá-lo muito bem. – Lucy disse respirando fundo por conseguir fechar sua mala.

- Eu também não, mas minha mãe me fez aprender nas férias de inverno a arrumar a mala direitinho com um feitiço. – Anne saiu de cima da mala de Lucy.

- Não iríamos estudar isso ano que vem? – Perguntou Lily interessada puxando sua mala.

- Minha mãe me ensina mesmo assim, ela não se contem. – Anne sorriu e foi até Bella que não arranjava espaço para uma bolsa com algumas poções de cabelo. – Deixe-me ver Bella, me dê a bolsa. – Socou um pouco a roupa e colocou a bolsa. – Me ajude aqui Bella, pressione para eu poder fechar.

Com a mala de Bella fechada todas estavam prontas e juntas, foram para o Salão Principal, aonde iriam se levadas para o expresso de Hogwarts.

hr

- Então, aqui vamos nós. – Lily comentou puxando a cortina ao seu lado e olhando a paisagem. – Vou sentir saudades de Hogwarts e vocês durante esses meses.

- Logo estaremos de volta – Remus sorriu. – Mas estarmos fora de Hogwarts não significa que não podemos nos ver.

- Remus tem razão. Mamãe dá muitos bailes, convido vocês. – James disse. – Vai ser bom, já não agüento mais aquelas pessoas chatas.

- Assim você me ofende! – Sirius reclamou.

- Você não, Sirius, você sabe. Você é que salva esses bailes. – James explicou impaciente.

- Assim ficar melhor – Sirius brincou tirando um riso de todos presentes menos James e Beth.

Logo eles começaram uma conversa sobre algum professor, mas Lily não ouvia. Ela olhava para a paisagem que passava rapidamente, e na direção de Hogwarts.

Ela se divertira bastante em Hogwarts, e gostara do ambiente de lá, embora ela soubesse que uma meia dúzia de alunos achavam que ela não deveria estar lá por vir de uma família trouxa. Se ela não pertencia ao mundo mágico, pertenceria ao mundo trouxa?

Não, agora nem no mundo trouxa ela podia se encaixar. Mas talvez Dumbledore estivesse certo. Um dia, após um sonserino ofendê-la, Dumbledore aparecera e lhe fizera essa pergunta. E o bruxo simplesmente afagou o cabelo dela e disse: "Você faz a escolha. Você decide se você é trouxa ou bruxa. Ou então, você está no mundo dos "na dúvida". A decisão é sua, Lily."

Ela gostava de Dumbledore, aprendera a admirá-lo naquele ano. Ele era seu maior ídolo atualmente.

- Lily, escuta, minha mãe tem uma amiga podre de rica que tem um telão e comprou o filme do John Travolta, aquele que fez muito sucesso.

- Embalos de Sábado a Noite? Mas lançou faz pouco tempo…

- O que o dinheiro não faz. – Anne riu – Se você quiser, me telefone que eu peço para irmos ver o filme ou outros, você quem sabe.

- Uau, Anne. Petúnia morreria de inveja se soubesse que eu poderei ver mais uma vez Embalos de Sábado a Noite.

- É, eu sei. – Anne riu – Eu quase morri quando mamãe disse que a amiga dela tinha comprado Casablanca semana passada.

As duas riram juntas e logo começaram a comentar sobre filmes, com Bella se juntando. O resto do pessoal conversava sobre outras coisas. Logo todos conversavam sobre as partidas de quadribol. E a conversa foi se desenrolando.

* * *

- Mamãe! – Anne disse animadamente abraçando a mãe.

Olhou para uma moça de cabelos castanhos claros que sorria para ela. Virou-se para mãe estranhando.

- Quem essa moça? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Eu sou a Sra.Lupin. Hester Lupin. Não nos conhecemos, Anne, mas eu sou sua prima bem longe, assim como sua mãe a mim.

- Ah, você é a mãe do Remus? – Anne sorriu – Quer dizer que eu e o Remus…

- Nós somos primos. – Remus sorriu chegando atrás de Anne junto a Sirius e James. Peter já fora embora com a mãe.

- O parentesco é longínquo, mas vocês são primos – A mãe de Anne respondeu.

- Que máximo! – Anne olhou para Lucy que carregava sua mala com a ajuda de seu pai e chegava perto deles – Ei, Lucy acredita que eu e o Remus somos primos? Ah, oi sr. Smith!

O pai de Lucy cumprimentou Anne e sua mãe e a Sra.Lupin. Lucy olhou para Remus e Anne sorrindo.

- Vocês parecem primos mesmo. – Riu. Seu pai deu um pigarreou e ela entendeu que estava na hora de irem – Bem precisamos ir. Anne, me mande cartas, vamos combinar de fazer algo. Tchau meninos. – e com um aceno, ela e o pai sumiram no meio da multidão.

- Pequeno mestre, Sirius? – Um elfo doméstico apareceu. – Precisamos ser rápidos.

- Ah, okay. Não se preocupe. – Sirius deu um aceno aos amigos. – Preciso ir, até, gente! James, sexta, combinado então?

James fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Então precisamos ir, Remus. – Sra. Lupin – Adeus, meninos. Audrey, querida, lembre-se que me deve um chá!

- Passe lá em casa quando quiser, e leve Remus também. – Sra. Maxweel sorriu.

Enquanto isso, Anne, James e Remus se despediam. Bella e Lily tinham ido juntas para fora da estação e Beth sumira com o irmão. James sorriu para os dois amigos e se sentou em sua mala esperando seus pais chegarem. Remus e sua mãe já tinham ido, mas Sra. Maxweel, ao ver James sentado esperando sozinho os pais, resolveu ficar.

- Quer que te levemos em casa, querido? – perguntou bondosa.

- Não, meus pais já devem estar chegando.

- Ah, então acho que vamos indo, não é An querida?

- Tch… – Anne foi cortada pelo Sr. Potter que chegou cansado.

- Desculpe-me, James. Acabei por me atrasar.

Sra. Maxweel ficou chocada em ver um dos melhores amigos de seu primo. Não via John fazia muito tempo.

- John! – Exclamou. – meu Merlin, como vai, homem?

- Ora vejam só, você por aqui, Audrey? Faz uns quinze ou mais anos que não nos vemos.

- Receio que sim, acabamos ficando velhos. – Ela riu.

Anne e James trocaram olhares enjoados, odiavam essas conversas dos mais velhos quando se encontravam.

- Bem, eu preciso ir, Audrey. Mande meus cumprimentos a todos!

- O mesmo digo eu, como vai o nosso eternamente travesso Raphael? E sua esposa? Bem, beijos a eles. Precisamos ir também, não é Ann, querida? – Sra. Maxweel tomou a mão de Anne. – Tchau, John, tchau James.

Anne acenou para os dois e logo foi puxada pela mãe. James olhou para seu pai que sorria.

- Ela estudou com você?

- Ahn? Não. O primo dela estudou. Eles foram criados juntos. Eram como irmãos. – John Potter, que parecia estar nas nuvens em meio a lembranças, desceu à terra voltando a atenção ao presente. – Bem, vamos filho, sua mãe está cheia de saudade.

James afirmou com a cabeça e saiu junto com o pai. Deixando uma estação já quase vazia de alunos e pais. Virou a cabeça vendo o símbolo de Hogwarts no expresso. Aquele ano havia sido ótimo. Sorrindo passou pela passagem nove e meia.

_(continua...)_

**N/A**: Esse capítulo me surpreendeu. A verdade é que eu perdi boa parte do que tinha escrito e então tive de recomeçar do zero e foi muito desanimador. Portanto, esse capítulo ficou meses parado até a minha internet cair e eu me ver obrigada a limpar minha pasta de arquivo, e então vi o capitulo. Então, de repente idéias vieram À minha mente. E sem internet para me distrair, acabei o capítulo em duas noites.

Diferente dele, eu creio que os próximos capítulos serão menores. Ah, sim. A fic agora também terá redução da história. O que eu quero dizer é que diminuirei a história colocando dois caps para o segundo ano e apenas um para o terceiro, quarto e talvez o quinto ano, depois terão vários capítulos como esse primeiro ano. Obrigado pela paciência, e parabéns a quem teve saco de ler mais uma N/A minha ;). _Madame Mim_.


	12. Algumas Coisas a se Esclarecer

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capitulo 12: Algumas coisas a se esclarecer._

Quando Lily atravessou a plataforma, não conseguiu ver nenhum de seus amigos, isso a desanimou. Já estava subindo quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, era Beth.

- Não seja estúpido! Eu irei com meus amigos, e você não irá me impedir!

- Ah, é? Então, direi a papai e mamãe.

- Não dirá nada, pois senão falarei sobre sua nam..

- Está bem, piralha. Dessa vez passa.

Beth apertou os olhos com raiva e segui o irmão com o olhar até ele desaparecer no meio de um grupinho de sonserinos.

- Beth! – Lily exclamou, trazendo a amiga de volta a realidade. – Que saudades!

- Lily! Também estava. – Beth sorriu. – Você já arranjou um lugar?

- Na verdade, não. Vamos procurar?

- Claro – Beth olhou mais uma vez para a direção que seu irmão seguira.

- Você está bem, Beth? – Lily disse preocupada.

- Sim, não se preocupe. – Beth abriu um enorme sorriso – Vamos logo.

Lily continuou a olhar Beth preocupada, embora tentasse disfaçar sua preocupação enquanto sorria. Não conhecia muito da garota, Beth era bastante fechada, por mais que falasse e andasse com eles, ninguém sabia sobre seus gostos direito, sobre seus sentimentos ou até mesmo sobre sua família.

Havia um irmão, disto tinham certeza, mas Lily e os outros desconheciam a situação do relacionamento dos dois. Parecia-lhe que era um pouco conturbado, no entanto, Lily teve a sensação que Beth não iria falar sobre isso, pelo menos, não tão cedo.

- Então, se divertiu nas férias, Beth? – Lily começou.

- Não muito, para ser sincera. Papai comprou alguns livros novos e os fiquei lendo. Mamãe me levou para compras e pude visitar minhas tias-avós. E eu fiz os deveres rápido, de modo que logo fiquei livre. E você?

- Ah, eu? – Lily sorriu – Eu revi algumas amigas, a maioria nem quis falar comigo, mas algumas falaram e nos divertimos. Eu vi a Bella algumas vezes e a Anne chegou a me ligar para darmos uma volta, mas eu estava de saída com meus pais. Sobre os deveres, eu demorei um pouco a fazer, confesso que tive um pouco de dificuldade com Herbiologia.

As duas continuaram a conversar enquanto caminhavam pelos vagões a procura de uma cabine. Depois de alguns minutos, acharam e sentaram-se. Não demorou muito para Bella achá-las.

- Aqui estão as duas! – Bella parecia mais animada do que nunca. – Como foram? Ah, foi tão bom as férias, quero dizer, me diverti bastante! E mamãe me deu algumas de suas caixas velhas de maquiagens estou me divertindo tanto com elas.

Lily e Beth riram da rapidez com que Bella falava. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar e que contar o que fizera nas férias era a chave para impedir tal acontecimento.

As três se divertiram tanto com a viagem, que nem se deram conta que não estavam com os meninos e com Anne e Lucy.

* * *

- Nossa, aqui é tão grande.

- Cala a boca, Henry. Não era para você vir. – Lucy fechou a cara.

- Lucy, não seja dura com seu irmão. – Sua mãe recomendou.

Lucy não respondeu, fechou a cara mais ainda e arrastou seu malão para mais perto da locomotiva, procurava por Anne, ou os garotos, ou quem sabe Beth, Bella e Lily? Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e abriu longo sorriso a espera de ver alguma de suas amigas, mas era Peter.

- Oi, Lucy! – Ele disse alegremente. A sra.Smith olhava curiosa para os dois enquanto Henry segurava um riso.

- Olá, Pettigrew. – Lucy rangeu os dentes, não gostava dele.

- Você viu o James, o Sirius ou o Remus por ai?

- Não. – Ela foi seca. – Com licença, Peter. Preciso...

- Prazer, sou a Sra. Smith, você deve ser um amigo da Lucy!

Lucy pode jurar que alguém lá em cima não ia com a cara dela, a mãe amava contraria-la. Será possível que sua mãe não notara que aquele era um garoto que ela não gostava? Só faltava a mãe começar a falar dele a toda a hora.

- Oh, Lucy, Peter. - Uma vez conhecida chegou perto de Lucy a fazendo agradecer,

- Olá, Remus. – Ela abriu um enorme sorriso. E deu um tapa em Henry para esse sorrir também.

- Que bom que achei os dois. – Ele carregava a mala. – Podemos entrar juntos ou procurar por James e Sirius, embora eu ache que eles já tenham chegado e se instalado.

- Você está certo. – Lucy sorriu dando um passo ficando ao lado dele. – Tchau, mãe. Tchau, Henry!

- Não vá tão rápido assim, mocinha! Venha me dar um beijo e um abraço no seu irmão!

Lucy fez o que a mãe pediu um pouco a contragosto. Pôs-se ao lado de Remus e Peter e virou-se correndo, praticamente, para a locomotiva. Tinha medo de que a mãe perguntasse algo embaraçoso para Remus, ou inventasse de fazer amizade com Peter. Preferia que fosse seu pai a traze-la. Mas o pai acabara de viajar a negócios.

* * *

- Isso aqui está deserto. – James resmungou. – Pai, tinha necessidade de nos trazer cedo?

- Você sabe que sim, querido. – Sra.Potter disse num tom de desaprovação.

- Será legal, cara. – Sirius sorriu para o amigo, gostava bastante dos pais de James, então, como admiração e agradecimento pela atenção que lhe davam, costumava a apóia-los. – Poderemos escolher uma boa cabine!

- Está vendo, querido? – Sra.Potter sorriu. – Precisamos ir. Ficarei com saudades!

Ela deu um beijo no filho e em Sirius. Sr.Potter fez o mesmo.

- Sejam bons garotos. – Disse piscando.

E então James e Sirius se viram sozinhos numa quase deserta estação de uma locomotiva.

- Já disse para sermos positivos? – Sirius sorriu.

- Cale a boca, Sirius. – James fechou a cara. – Você puxa o saco dos meus pais de uma forma ridícula.

- Não é exatamente verdade. – Sirius corou. – Seu idiota.

- Idiota é você e ainda é estúpido pelo modo que age na frente deles, mas eu te entendo. – James arriscou um sorriso. – Estou ansioso para ver Peter e Remus, precisamos falar com ele sobre nossos planos.

- Nem fale! Nós somos magníficos, James. Simplesmente...

- Você quis dizer que eu sou magnífico, não é? Eu quem tive a idéia!

- E eu aperfeiçoei!

- Não seja ridículo.

- Não seja metido!

- Você é tão criança...

- E você não é? – Sirius fechou a cara. – Anda, vamos. Assim não restará boas cabines.

- James! James! – Ouviram alguém berrar. Sirius logo de cara reconheceu quem era. – Sirius!

Era Anne. Ela estava arrumada demais na opinião de James, empurrava seu carinho com as malas e uma gaiola com dificuldade.

- Olá, Anne. – Sirius sorriu. – Quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigado. – Ela sorriu.

- Vejo que trouxe uma gaiola. – James disse sem prestar muita atenção.

- Ah, eu comprei uma coruja. Se chama Tarka, sugestão do meu irmão. Vocês acharam alguma cabine?

- Estávamos indo para a locomotiva agora. – James respondeu. – A propósito, bonito nome.

- Anne, você ficou cega? Olhe só! Estamos carregando malas.

- Oras Sirius, eu não prestei atenção. – Ela corou. – Vamos. Precisamos reservar uma boa cabine.

Ela virou-se se dirigindo à uma das inúmeras portas na locomotiva.

- Ela não me respondeu. – James franziu o cenho. – Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Ela não deve ter ouvido. – Sirius disse despreocupado.

- Ela me olhou de forma assassina. Só não entendo porque, eu disse algo?

- Humor. – Sirius riu – O humor dela é suspeito, ela é temperamental.

- Nota-se.

- Ei! Vocês dois! - Anne berrou.

Os dois garotos foram até ela. James fechou a cara enquanto Sirius ria, achava engraçado a mudança de humor de Anne. Ela era esquisita, mas divertida. Já James começava a ficar com raiva.

* * *

- Lucyyyyy, querida! – Anne berrou correndo até Lucy quase derrubando a amiga – Que saudades!

- Nos vimos há uma semana atrás. – Lucy respondeu seca.

- Oh, que maldade! – Sirius disse surgindo de trás de Anne. – Olá, Remus, olá Peter.

Todos se falaram e acabaram se dividindo, Anne e Lucy foram para outra cabine enquanto Peter e Remus se acomodaram na cabine que Sirius e James haviam reservado.

- Tivemos uma idéia nas férias. – Sirius começou e recebeu um cascudo de James.

- Eu tive uma idéia, entendem? Sirius está metendo o bedelho. – James censurou Sirius com o olhar e levantou o braço numa ameaça. – Estávamos conversando sobre nossas travessuras. Talvez fosse mais divertido se nós disséssemos quem somos nós, ficaria mais...

- Legal? – Sirius interrompeu. – Não gosto muito da idéia de fazer escondido, gostaria que fosse reconhecido. E além disso, poderíamos amenizar as travessuras, já que certamente receberemos detenções.

- É. – James concordou. – E além disso, eu tive uma idéia para o nome do grupo.

- É mesmo? – Peter se interessou.

- Sim, eu achei legal Os Marotos.

- É, soa legal – Peter sorriu.

- Não vai falar nada Remus? – Sirius perguntou.

- Não tem muito o que falar. – Remus confessou. – Isso irá nos enroscar o pescoço, mas talvez seja melhor assim.

- Você não precisará participar de tudo. – Peter arriscou.

- Eu sei. – Remus abriu um sorriso.

* * *

Os alunos do segundo ano esperavam ansiosos a chegada, afinal, eles não iriam de barquinhos como no primeiro ano, e não faziam a mínima idéia de como iriam agora, então...

- Carruagens? – Murmurou um decepcionado Peter.

- Não é assim tão mal, é normal. - James disse dirigindo-se a uma das carruagens que lhe esperavam.

- É decepcionante. – Peter fechou a cara.

- Oras, não fique assim meu amigo. – Sirius atravessou o braço no pescoço de Peter. – Ainda teremos muita diversão e surpresa em Hogwarts!

Entraram na carruagem.

- Ao menos é confortável. – Remus disse, e na mesma hora a carruagem rancou violentamente, começando a andar.

- E temperamental. – Sirius riu. Depois de se ajeitar na cadeira.

* * *

- Não vi as meninas, ainda. – Lucy disse saltando da carruagem depois de Anne.

- Eu também não. Encontrei-me logo com Sirius e James.

- Ah, falando em James...

- Olhe só quem está lá. – Anne apertou os olhos com raiva.

- Ashe?

- Ele é um idiota.

- Mudança de opinião, hein?

- Não brinque, Lucy. Você sabe que eu há tempos não gosto dele.

- Bem, já era seu tempo.

- Ele é falso, idiota, baba..

- Está legal, Anne.

- Mas ele vai ver só, temos de ter uma conversinha.

- Conversinha essa, eu nem quero saber como é. Apresse-se, pois mais um minuto gastando tempo fora e perderemos a seleção.

Anne ouviu a amiga, consentindo com a cabeça a seguiu. Sorriu para a amiga tentando fazer com que essa não se preocupasse mais com sua provável irritação. Lucy não entendia porque Anne parecia estar com tanta raiva e nem sabia do conteúdo desta conversinha, se o soubesse, possivelmente a apoiaria.

* * *

Foi com gritos de alegrias que as meninas se reviram e se abraçaram fortemente, parecendo que iriam esmagar umas as outras. Assim como muitos outros alunos no magnífico Salão Principal.

A conversa logo se iniciou, os meninos vez e outra se intrometendo nesta também, embora dissessem com firmeza que não se meteriam em assuntos de garotas:

- Anne foi a mais sortuda de nós, foi ao show do Gigant Dragon e a milhares de sessões de cinema. – Reclamou Bella. – Sabe, eu bem que tentei ir ao show da Delicious Poisoned Beautiful, no entanto, meus pais se mostraram por demais contra à idéia. O que é uma pena, é claro?

- Ah.. você gosta de Delicious Poisoned Beautiful? – Anne arregalou os olhos. – Oh, que coisa, nunca conheci alguém que gostasse, eles são meio...

- Pode falar mal, An. Sei que não gosta deles.

- O instrumental é bom, mas aquela Diana Rapledick é de matar qualquer um.

- Porque? – Bella começava a ficar vermelha de raiva, mas Anne parecia não se dar conta disto nem mesmo com os acenos frenéticos de Lucy para que ela parasse.

- Você está brincando, não é mesmo? Primeiro de tudo, ela desafina e o segundo e pior de tudo, ela é realmente uma oferecida.

- Já esteve com ela para saber?

Foi só quando Bella bateu com força na mesa que Anne pareceu se tocar do que estava fazendo e com remorso, sem graça, resolveu amenizar a situação. Olhou para os garotos e as garotas que olhavam as duas, e obviamente, dirigiam um olhar de censura a ela.

- Bem, desculpe-me, realmente não devo falar essas coisas. Antipatizo-me com ela, não sei porque. Peço perdão por ter-la irritado falando mal de alguém que você gosta.

A conduta de Anne foi tão inesperada que além de causar expressões espantadas no rosto de cada um, fez com que Bella, sem ação baixasse os olhos e a ira, sorrindo.

- Está tudo bem, sei que não fez por mal.

Lucy abriu a boca para felicitar as duas por aqueles atos civilizados, mas quando se tocou, estava a profªMcGonnagal anunciando a chegada dos novos alunos. A cerimônia foi feita e eles se contentaram em aplaudir os selecionados e dar as boas-vindas aos novos grifinórios.

Depois do pronunciamento, novamente, bizarro de Dumbledore. Elas puderam voltar a conversar, voltando ao estágio inicial desta. Lily lembrara que Anne estava devendo um depoimento de todas suas idas ao cinema.

- Pois bem, Anne, soube que vi o novo filme do Robert Redford, como foi?

- Precisa perguntar? O homem estava perfeito, como se imaginou! É realmente uma pena que todas vocês não tenham ido, da próxima arrastarei todas para o cinema, nem que seja a força.

- Levem fé no que ela diz, todas as vezes que a visitei fui arrastada para o cinema, ver as séries que ela tanto ama. – Lucy riu.

- Ainda existem séries sendo passadas? – Bella arregalou os olhos.

- Num cineminha caindo aos pedaços que Anne e a mãe adoram. – Lucy explicou.

- Vai dizer que ele não é simpático. – Anne riu. – Se tudo der certo, vocês o verão. Espero que não feche até lá.

- Anne como foi o show dos GDs? – Beth perguntou, mudando de rumo a conversa.

- Muito bom, fiquei apaixonada. Afinal, foi o primeiro show que fui. Meu padrinho me levou. – Anne sorriu. – Não sabia que gostava de GDs, Beth.

- Meu irmão quem gosta, ele foi ao show escondido. Pensa que papai e mamãe não sabem. – Ela riu. – Mas está tudo bem, acho que ele também não sentiu falta de alguns LPs que meus pais furtaram dele como castigo. Se percebeu, esconde isto muito bem.

- Sim! Eu ganhei um toca discos, só para mim! – Lily deu risinhos satisfeitos. – Petúnia ficou possessa com isso.

- Que inveja! – Lucy se pronunciou exasperada. – Eu ainda tenho de dividir a vitrola velhona do meu pai.

- Pois eu tenho uma só para mim também. – interveio Peter. – Mamãe usa uma velha e eu uso a nova.

Anne fez cara feia e Lucy o mesmo com a intervenção do garoto. Que tipo de pessoa não reparava a implicância que tinham com ele? A conversa voltou a seu curso. Porém, Anne mantinha sua atenção na mesa da Sonserina. Apenas esperando Ashe levantar.

Sua espera foi recompensada quando o garoto levantou, sozinho, e dirigiu-se para fora do salão. Ela não perdeu tempo, com um pulo, saiu da mesa e dirigiu-se para fora como ele.

- Aonde ela vai? – Beth perguntou.

- Onde eu não sei... – Lucy baixou os olhos. – Mas se eu estiver certa, eu estaria mesmo aliviada por não ser a pessoa com que ela irá falar.

Beth ficou sem saber o que dizer. Olhou para Lucy e em seguida para a porta abeta do salão. Voltou sua atenção à sua comida e decidiu esquecer isto.

* * *

Anne não media esforços a fazer o maior barulho possível com seus passos, não se importava que ele soubesse que ela o estava seguindo, afinal, ele teria de ouvir-la de qualquer jeito.

As palavras giravam em seu cérebro, gritando e pedindo para serem ditas, mas ela sabia que tinha que esperar estarem em uma distância favorável do salão. Antes que ela pensasse em chamá-lo, o mesmo parou virando-se e dando passos até ela.

- O que deseja...? – Cruzou seus braços nela, a abraçando.

- Me solta. – Anne rugiu, o empurrando, violenta.

- O que é isto? Estava olhando para mim a noite toda e agora isto? O que houve? – Ele ria divertido.

- Como você se atreve a pensar que eu...

- Não tome essa dianteira tão ofensiva, está tudo bem, nós podemos...

- Podemos o que? – Anne realmente não entendia o que ele dizia.

- Do que você está falando, afinal? – Ashe perguntou confuso.

- Devolvo a pergunta a você.

- Oras... – Ashe disse envergonhado, parecia que tinha errado.

- Acho que não importa o que você pensa. – Anne fechou a cara. – O que eu quero é simples... afaste-se de Bella.

- Você me deixa confuso, Anne. Agora pouco você...

- Você sabe do que estou falando, você estava se aproveitando dela! Como o fez comigo! Em um instante éramos amigos e depois do outro você simplesmente me largou.

- Ficou com ciúmes? – Ele sorriu.

- Sim, talvez, sim... – Ela ergueu a cabeça irritada. – Mas isso não importa mais, não sinto nada por você e o que posso ter sentido era mínimo, portanto, não pode ser chamado de sentimento. Felizmente esta minha experiência serviu para saber que tipo de pessoa você é e descobrir que eu posso salvar Bella enquanto é tempo.

- Eu sou o demônio que...

- Não, você é o seqüestrador que procura ganhar alguma vantagem com ela.

- Desculpe-me? – Ashe perguntou desentendido.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho, eu sei que você corteja, beija, um bando de garotas. Mesmo tendo apenas 12 anos! Percebo que tem alguma pretensão e o modo de alcança-la pelo que eu vejo é este, eu só não entendo qual é a pretensão.

Ashe riu ruidosamente, fazendo Anne estremecer e dar um passo para trás.

- Está bem, Anne, farei o que deseja. Mas como "descobriu-me"?

- Foi num filme... – Ela corou. – O personagem fazia isso, para poder subir na empresa. Eu só não compreendo que subida é essa e qual é a sua empresa, no caso.

- Anne... – Ele começou, dando um passo, voltando a ficar em frente a ela. – Você é adorável. – E a abraçou, fazendo-a a corar, desentendida. – Deixarei Bella em paz e qualquer das suas amiguinhas em paz. Mas quanto a você...

- Anne? – Uma voz o interrompeu.

Anne achava-se hipnotizada pelo garoto, mas rapidamente virou-se procurando o dono da voz, que era Lily. Ashe a largou, olhando feio para Lily.

- Você está bem? - Lily voltou a perguntar.

- Eu... eu.. estou! – Gaguejou Anne.

Ashe sorriu para ela e voltou a andar na direção contrária à Lily. Anne balançou a cabeça perturbada, andou até a amiga meio lerda e parou, dizendo:

- Que estranho. – Olhou para Lily. – Acho que consegui fazer com que Ashe nunca mais venha a perturbar a Bella.

- Então por isso falava com ele? – Lily sorriu. – Acho que fez bem, seria bom se eles nunca mais se falassem, ele não faz bem a ela.

- Nem a ninguém. - Anne comentou. – mas vamos voltar ao salão, antes que nos chateiem com perguntas ou coisas do tipo.

- Está certa. – Lily sorriu, dando sua mão para ela.

Voltaram para o salão sorridentes e de mãos dadas, o que evitou perguntas dos outros. Exceto por Lucy que perguntou à Anne se ela havia dito tudo o que queria.

Anne teve de se contentar a dizer que sim.

(continua...)


	13. Descobertas

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capitulo 13: Descobertas_

* * *

A primavera chegava após o inverno traiçoeiro. Junto a ela a excitação da aproximação do término do ano letivo. O nosso adorável grupinho se ramificara ao decorrer do ano.

Anne e Lucy andavam mais agarradas do que nunca, só permitindo à Remus interrompe-las quando estavam juntas. Bella, Lily e Beth estavam também bastante ligadas, Beth começara a se soltar mais, fazendo algumas raras confidências às duas.

E os meninos achavam-se distanciados, tramando travessuras e cumprindo inúmeras detenções. Estudavam entre eles e viviam conversando em sussurros, e quase sempre isso significava mais travessura. Remus era o único deles que mantinha um contato freqüente com as meninas, pois quase sempre as ajudava a tirar alguma dúvida sobre alguma matéria.

E assim eles iam, crescendo e aprendendo aos poucos.

* * *

Na biblioteca, estavam Lily e Beth, a estudar, esperando Bella que estava tirando dúvidas com a profª McGonnagal de Transfiguração.

- Sabe, Lily. – Começou Beth. – Esses dias achei uma foto nossa do primeiro ano. Mudamos, seu cabelo cresceu, Bella cortou o dela. É tão estranho ver como mudamos!

- Ah, Beth, é algo comum! Sinceramente, gosto disto. Façamos o seguinte, vamos combinar de cada ano revermos as coisas passadas e falarmos sobre isto, poderá ser divertido e é sempre bom vermos como evoluímos.

- É uma boa idéia. Veja a Anne, ela começa a melhorar aos poucos.

- Ela é legal, Beth. Ela foi até o Ashe e o mandou ficar longe da Bella, achei legal da parte dela. E ela procura melhorar.

- Não há dúvida, gosto da Lucy, ela é na dela, embora a antipatia dela e da Anne pelo Peter seja sem fundamento.

- Talvez haja e não saibamos. – Lily mediou, não gostava de falar dos outros. – Por enquanto, não acho que o próprio Peter tenha notado, então, seria melhor não nos metermos nisto.

- Mas não deixa de ser uma situação chata para nós e os meninos, por exemplo, que ficam sem graças. Embora, que, eu tenha visto, certa vez, o James dar uma alerta à Anne sobre isto.

- Hipocrisia da parte dele. James não é a pessoa mais santa do mundo, nem os outros meninos à exceção de Remus, o que eles fazem não é exatamente legal, você sabe, as travessuras.

- Ao menos eles admitiram que estavam fazendo isto.

- É, mas reclamaram da detenção que receberam, como se ela não fosse merecida.

- Ah, Lily é até divertido... – Beth corou ao ver o olhar censurador de Lily – Quero dizer, você não riu da vez que eles pegaram aquele garoto do primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa?

- Não, eu não ri. – Lily respondeu, séria. – Ele poderia ter sofrido algo com a caída, ele bateu de cabeça, Beth.

- Sinceramente, Lily, eu não imaginaria que você viesse a ter esta visão crítica dos meninos. Acho que você não gosta mesmo, né? – Observou Berth, sem graça.

- Não, não gosto. Pode ter total certeza disto, acho que é brincadeira de mau-gosto, quase como bullying.

Beth pretendia continuar a conversar, querendo defender os meninos, argumentar que ainda tinham 12 anos, que eram infantis, mas poderia ser divertido, que era questão de humor. Porém, a palavra bullying surtiu algum efeito, o que a fez se calar.

Não diria que eles fossem bullying, porque não implicavam com as pessoas porque eram isso ou aquilo, mas porque queriam avacalhar com o primeiro que aparecesse pela frente.

Ficara encucada, ainda assim. Temia que aquelas travessuras inocentes pudessem vir a se tornar atos de bullying.

Lily não compartilhava a aflição de Beth, achava-se calma, como se fosse dado um ponto completo no assunto, e redigia sua redação de Transfigurações.

* * *

Lucy e Anne estavam deitadas no jardim de Hogwarts à pensarem na vida, de olhos fechados, trocando idéias de quando em quando, uma com a outra. O último assunto tocado fora sobre um livro de Anne que Lucy lera emprestado.

Sabendo que aquele tipo de atividade piorava seu tédio e fazia com que ela pensasse em coisas que ela preferia não pensar, Anne sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos. A observar um garoto do primeiro ano da Sonserina implicar com a Lula Gigante no lago, Anne comentou:

- Estamos nos distanciando não estamos?

- Ahn? Ah, distanciando? Quem? Eu e você?

- Não. – Anne riu quando o garoto foi jogado para longe pela Lula – Nós duas e os outros. Éramos mais espalhados e juntos.

- Sim, verdade. Mas é normal isto, e sinceramente, estou satisfeita do jeito que está.

- É. – Anne disse, sem saber o que dizer.

O problema é que assim ela já não podia ficar perto de James e parecia que cada vez mais ela sentia a necessidade de estar perto dele. Paixonite? Sim ela sabia que era isso, mas saber não significava saber controlar.

A chateava o fato de que James não hesitava em dar-la repreensões por suas ações. Sabia que não era perfeita, mas era preciso tanto? Talvez ele a detestasse. E a idéia de que talvez foste isto a apavorava.

- Lucy, o James me detesta, não é?

- Quê?

- Você ouviu.

- Ah, não sei. Quero dizer, imagino que não. Mas porque pergunta?

- Nada, é só que ele me repreende mais do que qualquer pessoa, não acha?

- É, mais ou menos. Mas eu não saberia te explicar o porque disto.

- Mas eu sim. – Uma voz apareceu ao lado de Lucy.

Era Remus que sentou-se ao lado de Lucy, sorrindo.

- Boa tarde, Remus. – Lucy sorriu.

- 'Tarde... – Ele voltou-se para Anne. – Não ligue, Anne. No final, acho que ele faz isso porque quer que você não erre. Não gostamos de ver pessoas que gostamos fazendo coisas que nos desagradam, não é?

- Grande porcaria, quem disse que eu gosto quando vocês fazem travessuras?

- Aí que está a questão, você já berrou com ele e Sirius umas tantas vezes por causa de travessuras que eram consideradas "perigosas", certo, não só você, Lily sim, mas Lily parece ter "moral" para fazer tal, ela é quieta, direita... você é diferente. Talvez ele se ache no direito de te criticar se você o critica.

- Ele é um grande idiota. – Anne bufou.

Lucy e Remus preferiram não falar nada. Limitaram-se a olhar um para o outro e trocarem olhares significativos, não era nenhum segredo que Anne tinha qualquer sentimento por James. Pelo menos, não para eles dois.

- Então, terminou a detenção? – Lucy perguntou querendo desviar de assunto.

- Eu não estava no dia desta travessura. – Remus respondeu. – E não, creio que não tenha terminado. Combinei de me encontrar com eles aqui e até agora não vi sinal de nenhum.

- Qual foi a punição desta vez?

- A clássica, limpar a sala de troféus com uma escovinha de dente para cada um.

- É, clássica mesmo. – Lucy riu.

- Eu achava que a mais clássica era limpar algum corredor. – Anne argumentou.

- Não, não, é do troféu mesmo, Anne. A pior, no entanto, é limpar algum banheiro. Ainda mais quando é o da Murta. – Remus fez careta. – Eu já tive de limpar um banheiro com eles uma vez, foi horrível.

- Isso que dá ficar se metendo ao engraçadinho. – Lucy repreendeu.

- Você não reclama com eles o fato deles serem "engraçadinhos".

- Sim, é claro, eles são sempre assim. Mas você não, você é diferente.

- Porque sou diferente?

- Porque você é oras! – Lucy disse, encabulada.

Para o alívio dela, no momento, chegaram Peter, James e Sirius da detenção. O que deu fim à discussão dos dois que Anne assistia atordoada sem saber o que dizer.

- É cara, esta foi dura. Minhas costas estão doendo. – Sirius comentou, infeliz, deixando-se cair ao lado de Anne.

- As minhas estão ficando treinadas. – James riu.

- As minhas doem. Doem demais. – Reclamou Peter, deitando-se com dificuldade.

- De qual travessura você levou esta detenção mesmo, Sirius? – Anne perguntou.

- De uma que pregamos em Ashe ontem. – Ele sorriu. – Fiz em pura e total dedicação a você.

- Bem, então eu agradeço. – Anne disse e então os dois caíram na risada.

Anne e Sirius pareciam ter qualquer tipo de complô entre eles. Às vezes se falavam e brincavam e só eles entendiam o que queriam dizer. Sirius sabia que Ashe gostava de importunar Anne e não hesitava em importuna-lo como advertência.

Na verdade, a ajuda de Sirius neste assunto era de suma importância. Anne tinha qualquer tipo de medo de Ashe, o garoto tinha a habilidade de dizer coisas que a desconcertava e confundia. No entanto, ele não as mais dizia sabendo que Sirius poderia estar a tiracolo.

- Deu vontade de jogar Quadribol. – James interrompeu o riso de Sirius e Anne.

- Esquece, o time da Sonserina está treinando agora. – Remus alertou.

- Ah, é. – James fez uma careta.

- Você quer tentar o time da Grifinória ano que vem, né, James? – Lucy perguntou.

- Claro! Só ano que vem vagará posições lá. Apanhador e um Artilheiro. Vou tentar para apanhador.

- Você quer mesmo jogar, não é?

- Não há dúvida.

- É o vício, é o vício. – Sirius disse, acenando com a mão. Fazendo Anne rir. – Acho que ele já nasceu com isto na cabeça.

- Ele já nasceu com o dom! – Peter puxou o saco.

- Ta legal, chega gente. Eu só gosto, okay? E quero exercer a atividade.

- Nós sabemos, James. – Remus sorriu. – Bem, nós íamos estudar, não íamos?

- Nós, vírgula! Vão indo vocês que eu fico por aqui. – Sirius ergueu a mão. – Vamos Annezinha, quer fazer algo?

- Não tenho nada em mente. Mas não quero estudar, não agora.

- Ah, eu vou estudar. – Lucy manifestou-se. – Preciso revisar algumas matérias.

- Vão com Merlin então! Que a sabedoria de Merlin os guie pelos longos e tortuosos caminhos da sabedoria!

- Cala a boca, Sirius. 'Tá com a franga hoje! – James deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- E você está de mau-humor, vai lá estudar, vai!

- Não quero estudar.

- Então venha conosco! Peter, Lucy, Remus, vão estudar? Bem, boa sorte!

Dizendo isso, Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros de Anne e James e sai os arrastando pelo jardim.

* * *

Na biblioteca, Lucy sentada junto à Remus e Peter, estudava por si própria pedindo ajuda de Remus quando não entendia algo. Peter, no entanto, parecia bem enrolado, e não se passava um minuto sem que ele perguntasse algo acerca da matéria. Ele parecia ser realmente ruim em Herbiologia.

Lucy observava isto com desprezo, não por Remus, muito pelo contrário, no que dizia respeito à Remus era só admiração da enorme paciência dele em ajudar Peter. Sobre este, no entanto, ela dedicava um enorme desprezo que ela não hesitava em demonstrar.

Já desgastada de observar a burrice de Peter, ela resolveu se dedicar à observar a inteligência de Remus. Era curioso. Remus a intrigava, por mais que ela gostasse dele e o considerasse uma pessoa quase perfeita.

Seu perfil era suave, porém um tanto melancólico. Lucy não sabia explicar, pensava que talvez houvesse sofrimento ali, a questão era, que tipo de sofrimento? Ela não conseguia supor.

A verdade é que ela nada sabia sobre Remus, nem ela, nem ninguém. Pelo menos de seus amigos, e isto a incomodava. Tinha ímpetos de perguntar à ele sobre questões mais pessoais, no entanto, o imenso respeito que sentia por ele, a fazia acatar a reclusão dele.

- Está tudo bem, Lucy? Está conseguindo fazer tudo direitinho? – Remus a perguntou.

- Oh, sim, sim. – Lucy corou um pouco. – Eu estava apenas pensando. Me perdi em pensamentos, desculpe-me.

- Ah, não. Está tudo certo, apenas achei que talvez estivesse com dúvidas. – Ele sorriu e voltou sua atenção à seu livro aproveitando alguns poucos minutos antes de Peter desejar tirar mais uma dúvida.

Lucy ao começar a fazer o dever de Poções, esqueceu seus pensamentos e aflições enquanto deparava-se com a dificuldade de solucionar os problemas dos exercícios. Remus, porém, notara que a garota o observava, e incomodado não pode deixar de pensar como era difícil não poder contar tudo a seus amigos.

* * *

Enquanto Sirius e Anne riam e se divertiam contando piadas, ou relembrando casos, James achava-se um tanto calado. Parecia emburrado, mas na verdade estava apenas refletivo.

- O que há com ele? – Anne perguntou, olhando de esguela para James que permanecia sentado olhando para o nada.

- Ah, vai saber. Se fosse uma menina eu diria que está naqueles dias. – Riu – Ele deve estar preocupado com algo, mas não adianta perguntarmos. Ele falará quando desejar, eu já tentei saber o que é, mas...

Se seu cérebro não estivesse ocupado formulado teorias, argumentando e destruindo estas, afim de encontrar um fator comum que explicasse a dúvida que se passava na cabeça dele, James teria percebido o súbito calar dos dois amigos e teria se irritado com a atenção de ambos, nele. Mas James não estava preocupado nisto, pelo menos, não agora.

- Já parou para pensar que o ano logo vai acabar? – Anne disse, na procura do que falar com Sirius.

- Procuro não pensar. Férias são boas, mas não ando com vontade de rever meus pais.

- Brigaram novamente?

- Ah, sim. Bem, isto não é uma novidade.

Sem graça, Anne ficou sem o quer dizer, e manteve-se calada.

- Mas de qualquer forma, Melanie tem falado sobre vir me visitar em Hogwarts. Não sei, porém se seria legal.

- Bem, ela é sua irmã, acho que Dumbledore permitiria, não?

- Provavelmente, meus pais ficariam sabendo e bem, Melanie não deseja isto. Seja como for, da última vez que vi minha irmã ela estava diferente. Ela sempre foi fútil sabe? Mas ela estava bem mais... como posso dizer? Mais masculinas, com um olhar diferente.

- É mesmo? Que estranho.

- Sim. E ela brigou com Albert, ele sequer diz o nome dela nas cartas. O que é tão estranho! Eles tinham uma enorme cumplicidade, se é que me entende. Há algo acontecendo, mas eu não sei o que é.

Anne ficou sem graça, não lhe vinha a cabeça nada que pudesse falar, ela não tinha experiência em situações como esta, não saberia o que dizer ou fazer. Sirius, percebendo o desconforto dela, sorriu.

- Não fique sem graça, An. Afinal, não há nada que você possa fazer. Está começando a ficar frio, talvez fosse melhor entrarmos no castelo. Certo, James?

James que estava ocupado em seus pensamentos, apenas deu uma rápida olhada em Sirius, e concordando, se levantou. Anne não teve outra opção senão os seguir.

* * *

Já à noite, quando os meninos estavam no dormitório prontos para irem dormir, James resolveu enfim acabar com a dúvida que estivera o ocupando o dia todo. Não era fácil, ele tinha medo da resposta. A possibilidade de que estivesse o assustava um pouco. Mas ele deveria lutar contra isto.

Sendo assim, quando Peter deitou-se e Sirius entrou no banheiro, ele se aproximou de Remus, que estava sentado em sua cama, arrumando algo.

- Ei, Remus, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Ah, James. – Remus sorriu. Voltando seu rosto na direção do amigo. – Sim, pode é claro.

- Promete que não ficará chateado comigo?

- Sim.

- É só que... – James sentou-se ao lado de Remus, angustiado, por mais corajoso que fosse e determinado, ele sentia uma grande dificuldade de falar, afinal, não era algo tão simples assim. – eu estive pensando, analisando e... bem, eu não pude deixar de suspeitar. – Mordeu os lábios – Você pode rir da minha cara, rir e tudo mais, eu até compreenderei se ficar chateado, mas... Remus... – Abaixou a voz – Eu estive pensando e você é um lobisomem?

Remus largou o que estava arrumando, que James percebeu ser um par de meia que ele dobrava, baixou a cabeça e permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes. Talvez ele devesse ter protestado, ou ter mentido dizendo que não, mas Remus achava-se um pouco cansado de esconder a verdade. E já até preparava-se para a possibilidade dos meninos decidirem parar de falar com ele.

- Sabe, Remus, se isto for verdade, não pense que deixarei de ser teu amigo por isto. Nem eu, nem Peter ou Sirius, pode ter certeza. Arrisco a dizer que nem as meninas, pelo menos a Anne não, muito menos a Lucy.

James agoniou-se ao ver o silêncio de Remus, entendia o choque do amigo, mas ainda assim, era algo com que não sabia lidar.

- Bem, então você descobriu, não foi? – Remus deu um sorriso forçado.

- Remus, não pense que irei deixar de falar contigo, certo?

- Eu fico feliz então. – Remus sorriu, sincero, um pouco aliviado. – Imagino que ainda assim fica chateado por eu não ter contado antes.

- Sim, isto não posso negar. Bobagem sua.

- Ei, do que vocês estão falando? - Perguntou Sirius se aproximando, sendo seguido por Peter.

James olhou para o amigo, ele podia ver a apreensão dele em contar a verdade, deveria ser difícil para ele. Deu-lhe um sorriso a fim de o encorajar.

- Há algo que eu preciso contar a vocês. – Remus começou, mordendo os lábios. – Quando eu era apenas uma criança, ocorreu um terrível acidente numa floresta e então... – ele parou, procurando forças – eu fui atacado, e quando vi, havia me tornado um lobisomem. É isto, eu sou um lobisomem.

- Então por isto você sumia todos os meses, não é? – Peter disse instintivamente.

Já Sirius, olhava para Remus sério.

- Faça o favor de me dizer que você não havia nos contado isto ainda por qualquer motivo, mas menos porque tinha medo de que iríamos deixar de falar com você por isto.

- Bem... – Remus ficou sem palavras.

- Então você é menos esperto do que eu pensava, é claro que não iremos deixar de falar com você por isto, não é James? Não é Peter?

- Precisa perguntar? – Peter deu tapinhas no ombro de Remus. – Você só tem um probleminha, não é como se você fosse uma pessoa má.

- Sim, é o que Peter disse. – James sorriu, levantando-se. – Bem, isto me tirou um enorme peso das costas, mas talvez não tanto quanto para você, esta dúvida estava me matando. Agora que ela se foi, me bateu um grande sono.

- Sim, o mesmo digo eu. Vou voltar para minha cama, pessoal. Boa noite. – Peter voltou a se deitar em sua cama.

- Está certo, então. Amanhã conversamos mais sobre isto então. – Sirius disse, dirigindo-se para sua cama.

Remus apenas assentiu para eles, bastante feliz. Mas podia acreditar em sua sorte. Para ele agora já não mais havia dúvida de que ele tinha os melhores amigos do mundo.

A partir do dia seguinte, James, Sirius e Peter passaram a procurar por um meio de ajudar Remus, por mais que este dissesse para que eles não se preocupassem. O grupo cada vez se tornava mais unido, e sentiam um orgulho por serem reconhecidos como Os Marotos. O grupo que cada vez mais aprontava, investigava e criava projetos.

(Continua...) HerH


	14. Terceiro Ano

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 14: Terceiro Ano_

* * *

Lily e Bella esperavam, impacientemente, os meninos que já deveriam estar de volta de seu castigo. Só naquela semana era a terceira vez, parecia que naquele ano Os Marotos haviam voltado com força total. 

- Francamente, não sei como eles agüentam.

- Acho que eles já se acostumaram às detenções. Filch já deve ter esgotado todas suas idéias de detenção, bem como os professores. – Lily disse, folheando uma revista – Eles poderiam se apressar, não acha? Temos de fazer o trabalho.

- Ah, olha, Lucy e Anne chegaram. Beth deve estar acabando de pegar os livros que ela acha que podem nos ajudar. Vamos adiantar as coisas, agora que a Lucy e Anne podem nos ajudar, depois os meninos terminam. Se a gente for esperar não termina isto hoje.

- Hei, Hei! – Anne sentou-se, ruidosa. – Então, vamos mandar bala nesta joça?

- Que tipo de coloquial é este, An? – Lucy perguntou, revirando os olhos. – Pára com isso, tem nada a ver.

- Ahhh... – Anne procurou algum argumento. – Sem graça.

Bella, parando de rir, resolveu então propor a elas, que começassem o trabalho antes dos meninos.

- Afinal, você sabe como eles são, demorarão anos para chegar. – Lily lembrou.

- Não é bem assim, a detenção pode se demorada e poxa, Remus não demora tanto, e ele é um dos que mais pode ajudar.

- Mas a questão é tempo, Lu. Entenda, vamos começar logo sim, elas estão certas. – Anne deu uma cotovelada na amiga, assim ela deixava claro que gostava do amigo. – Então, vamos lá, começar essa joça de trabalho de Herbiologia.

- Realmente, Anne, Lucy está certa, de onde você tirou essas gírias? – Bella riu.

- Hoje eu estou com a macaca! – Respondeu uma risonha e divertida Anne, estava de bom humor.

As quatro riram, enquanto uma assustada Beth chegava, sentando-se com elas. Carregava uma porção de livros e logo todas estavam a folhea-los procurando por o que precisavam.

Mesmo com tanta conversa e risos, elas conseguiram adiantar o trabalho e estavam prestes a termina-lo quando os meninos chegaram, fazendo tanto barulho que antes mesmo de chegarem ao local, elas sabiam que eles estavam chegando.

- Ao menos podiam ter o respeito de ficarem quietos se chegaram tão tarde. – Anne tentou fazer pose de séria. – Que coisa feia.

- E desde quanto você tem moral para reclamar sobre algo deste tipo? – James respondeu mal educado.

- Pirracento.

- Olha quem fala!

- Ok, ok, chega. Perdoem-nos a demora, ok? A detenção foi puxada. – Remus resolveu apartar a possível briga.

- Ficamos de conversa e Filch resolveu duplicar nosso trabalho. – Confessou Peter. – Realmente precisamos fazer o trabalho? Estamos exaustos.

- Cadê o Sirius? – Lily perguntou por fim, sentindo falta do garoto.

- Ah, ele tinha coisas "super" importantes a resolver – Riu James – Pediu perdão e disse que se disponibiliza a apresentar o trabalho sozinho se for o caso.

- Coisas "super" importantes? – Anne ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, não importa, estamos terminando. Falta pouquíssima coisa, estão liberados então se tiveram tanto trabalho assim. Mas depois se precisarmos de algo, vamos cobrar! – Bella sugeriu.

- Está certo! Eu vou tentar dormir então. – Peter disse e foi saindo rapidamente, com medo de que as meninas mudassem de idéia.

- Não, não. Não estou assim tão cansado, vou fazer este final, eu e James, certo, cara? Vocês podem ir embora, meninas. A gente faz a nossa parte e a dos dois. – Remus disse sentando-se ao lado de Anne e pegando o que elas já tinham escrito. – Não é justo com vocês, e bem, Sirius e Peter não irão fazer mesmo.

- Vamos levar eles nas costas? – Reclamou Bella.

- Remus sempre leva. – Ponderou Beth. – No caso ele está levando, afinal, ele que vai fazer a parte deles.

- Ah, então, eu vou embora. Você vem comigo Beth? Lily? Anne? Lucy? – Perguntou Bella.

- Eu vou. – Beth disse levantando-se.

- Eu vou ficar. – Lily deu um meio sorriso.

- Nós duas também. – Lucy respondeu por ela e Anne.

- Então, até mais!

Beth e Bella saíram, já discutindo sobre onde iriam agora. James e Remus começaram a fazer o trabalho enquanto Lucy, Anne e Lily conversavam baixinho e vez ou outra explicavam algo para os dois.

O trabalho foi logo terminado, eles separaram as falas e decidiram gastar o resto do tempo deles conversando, afinal, não havia nada mais para se fazer.

- Espero que os Lufa-lufa não tenham feito um trabalho tão bom quanto o nosso, gosto quando tiramos uma boa nota! – Lucy sorriu.

- Bem, vamos ver, não é? Mas acredito que o nosso trabalho está muito bom sim. – Remus sorriu para ela. – De certo ganharemos uma boa nota, mesmo que não sejamos os melhores.

- Assim espero.

- James, o que Sirius teve de fazer? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- Ah, nada demais. – James riu. – Quero dizer, tem, né? Mas não sei se posso contar.

- Qual o problema de contar? – Remus se juntou a ele. – Não é nada que a escola não fique sabendo em menos de dois dias.

- Bem, se você acha, então não tem tanto problema.

- Será que vocês podem responder a Lily logo? Estou curiosa também! – Anne de início achava que era algo a ver com Melanie, mas agora via que provavelmente não era isto. – Sirius andou aprontando?

- Ah, eu não sei se você isso como aprontar. – James se segurava para não rir mais.

- Você está enrolando, James. – Remus o cortou. – É simples, Sirius está saindo com uma garota do quarto ano. Aliás, eu não sei, ela hoje falou que queria falar sobre namoro, mas não acredito que ele vá aceitar.

- Sirius? Mas que safado! – Anne então, começou a rir. – Cachorro, nem me contou! Eu, a amiguinha dele!

- Não é a primeira garota que ele sai. – James alertou.

- É mesmo? – Lily perguntou desanimada.

- Ele já saiu com várias. – Remus adicionou. – Mas ele nunca quer nada sério com elas, ele diz que elas só servem para ter alguns momentos juntos, mas não ter algo sério. Sinceramente, eu não presto muita atenção nestas coisas que ele diz, Peter e James que sim.

- E qual é o problema de eu querer saber? – James fechou a cara.

- Está com inveja de Sirius! Isso é tão claro! – Anne começou a rir.

- Bem, pelo jeito Sirius não quis esperar muito. – Lucy riu. – Isso me parece a cara dele, sinceramente, já esperava isto vindo dele. Dele e de James.

- Sim, é realmente curioso o fato de James não seguir o caminho de Sirius... – Remus quis implicar e juntou-se à Lucy.

- Talvez porque eu esteja ocupado com outras coisas tipo Quadribol. – James respondeu carrancudo.

- É verdade, James! Você tem teste semana que vem, não é? – Anne lembrou-se.

- Estaremos lá para torcer por você. – Lily tentou sorrir.

- Obrigado, mas talvez eu prefira que ninguém vá. – James foi sincero. – E se eu der um vexame?

- AH, você não irá. – Lily sorriu. – Você é bom.

- Eu acho que ele vai dar um vexame. – Implicou Anne.

- AN! – Lucy deu um pequeno tapa nela.

- Tá, tá ok, eu não acho que você vai dar um vexame. Você fará bonito. – Anne disse entre os dentes.

- Eu não me importo se você acha que vou dar um vexame. – James disse carrancudo.

- Ótimo.

* * *

James acordou o mais cedo que pode naquele dia, os teste do time de Quadribol da Grifinória seriam o mais rápido possível para evitar que houvessem espiões de outras casas ou mesmo visitantes da própria casa que desconcentrariam os atletas. Pelo menos, era o que achava o capitão David Goldmen. 

O garoto particularmente gostava da idéia, não lhe atraia a possibilidade de ter os Marotos o olhando ou mesmo as meninas, mesmo que fosse Beth que seria incapaz de ser indelicada como Anne, por exemplo.

O teste na verdade seria mais como "os testes", pois teriam uma série de "fase" e "desafios" onde ganhariam pontos, o que iria ajudar na decisão, mas não necessariamente o que tivesse mais ponto ganharia. De alguma forma aquilo animara James que tentava não se assustar com os seus concorrentes do último e penúltimo ano.

James já estava no terceiro teste quando pode ver ao longe os Marotos o olhando e acenando. Diferente do que imaginava, gostou. Afinal, seus amigos o apoiariam caso algo desse errado.

- Potter, vejo que seus amigos são dedicados, são poucos que vêm dar apoio aos amigos numa hora destas. Você sabe, as pessoas preferem dormir num dia frio como este. – James se virou e viu o capitão, David Goldmen se dirigir à ele.

- Não são simples amigos, são os Marotos!

- Ah, sim, acho que já ouvi falar das travessuras de vocês, pode nos causar problemas, mas ah, não importa, vá, está na sua hora de fazer o outro teste.

James foi, receoso, de que aquilo pudesse o prejudicar, mas tentou não pensar nisto, afinal, os Marotos podiam ser mais importantes do que Quadribol, certo? Executou a tarefa meio perturbado o que o impediu de tirar uma nota muito boa.

- O que houve, Potter? Se perturbou com o que eu disse? – O capitão reparou o deslize. – Não se preocupe.

- Certo. – James tentou um sorriso e rapidamente se dirigiu aos amigos. – Ei, ei, vieram me ver?

- Claro! Viemos te dar uma força! – Peter disse animado. – Você vai ganhar!

- Fale isto por você e Remus, Peter. Eu vim aqui para garantir os risos que James me dará fazendo qualquer tipo de bobagem ou perdendo bonito de um desses grandões aí. – Apontou para dois garotos do último ano. – Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de gravar isto.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Sirius. – James fechou a cara, por mais que soubesse que era brincadeira.

- Não deixamos as meninas virem, porque sabíamos que não ia querer. – Peter disse.

- Ele não deixou. – Remus adicionou. – Francamente, James, estão todos torcendo por você, não entendo qual o problema delas virem aqui.

- Eu apenas não quero que me vejam fracassando, ok?

- Qual o problema se você fracassar? James, você está fazendo um teste contra garotos bem mais velhos do que você. – Remus falou sereno.

- Ah, não sei! O capitão mesmo disse que não é bom muitos amigos virem, ele veio falar de vocês comigo. Sobre o fato de sermos Os Marotos causar problemas para... Ah, esquece. Preciso voltar.

Sirius fez menção de parar James, mas Remus impediu. Entendia o que James queria dizer e sentiu pena, no entanto, realmente acreditava que por mais detenções que levasse James conseguiria entrar no time.

Agora seria a última tarefa, James acreditava, que seria conjunta. Todos iriam jogar um tipo de jogo juntos, tanto os que tentavam ser apanhadores como os que tentavam ser artilheiros.

Não era um jogo muito lógico, a princípio. Pois havia uma disputa paralela dos apanhadores e a dos artilheiros, e parecia impossível que eles fossem interagir (e aquele parecia um teste de interação entre os participantes).

James se achava perdido no meio dos artilheiros, onde parecia haver muitas brigas particulares como a dos dois garotos do último ano e a de um garoto do quarto ano com um do quinto.

Então entraram os batedores, os irmãos Cornwell, um do quinto ano e outro do sexto, que sem dó, começavam a mandar balaços para todos. Sem entenderem nada, todos começaram a fugir como podiam, até que um dos garotos que tentavam ser apanhador foi atingido, e caiu da vassoura.

James achava-se longe dele, mas a sua primeira reação, assim como a de um outro garoto que tentava ser apanhador foi de ir atrás do garoto que caia, deu o máximo de si, impulsionando a vassoura como podia, atrás dele. Finalmente se tocando, um outro garoto que tentava ser artilheiro também começou a voar para baixo tentando acompanha-los.

James e o apanhador chegaram quase que juntos e conseguiram pegar o garoto com alguns palmos de distância entre eles e o chão. O capitão rapidamente apitou, fazendo o soar o estridente som. E todos desceram.

- Excelente, acho que já temos os nossos escolhidos, James Potter e Jack Hamilton. O que acham garotos? E garotas, é claro – Olhou para os outros garotos do time e para a goleira e a artilheira destaque do time. – Eles possuíam boas pontuações e demonstraram espírito de time, indo resgatar o companheiro que no caso de Jack era um oponente.

Não foi preciso discutir, estava decidido os dois seriam os novos integrantes. A discussão veio de um garoto que tentava ser artilheiro, um garoto do sexto ano, que até então tinha a melhor pontuação. No entanto, a discussão não durou, um dos irmãos Cornwell levantou seu bastão ameaçadoramente.

- Bem, então amanhã, venham para o treino, vocês dois, sejam bem vindos. Acho que sabem o nome de todos, mas não custa nada re-apresentar. – David Goldmen dizia divertido, ele não parava de sorrir. – Vocês sabem quem eu sou, David Goldmen, o capitão e um dos artillheiros, a nossa artilheira é a Nina Keith, a goleira é Zoe Mickbeer, e os irmãos Cornwell, Henry do quinto ano e Thomas do sexto.

- Olá, eu sou o James Potter. – Foi tudo que James conseguiu dizer, ainda maravilhado pelo que havia passado.

- Jack Hamilton, quarto ano, prazer. – Jack também parecia abobado, sorria que nem um paspalhão.

James achava que aquele tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida, mal podia se conter. Correra até os Marotos e só conseguia pensar em comemorar com eles, e lhes pareciam que nenhum lugar era melhor do que Hogsmeade. O problema era, como chegar até lá?

* * *

Bella e Lily continuavam no quarto das meninas, esperando pela volta dos meninos para saber se James passara no teste. No entanto, a cabeça de Lily estava longe disto, ela se preocupava muito mais com outro maroto. 

- Lily, o que há com você? Desde ontem está estranha. – Bella perguntou, ansiosa, enquanto pintava as unhas da amiga.

- Não é nada, é sério.

- Oras, vamos, pode me contar. Não há ninguém aqui, Anne finge que dorme, mas sabemos que ela arranjou um jeito de ir ver o teste de James, ela gosta dele.

- É eu sei. E eu achava que ela e Sirius...

- Ela e Sirius? Céus, Lily, claro que não! Eles sempre mostraram que são bem amigos e apenas isto. Ainda mais que Sirius parece ser uma grande namorador, não é mesmo? – Bella riu.

- É. – Lily forçou um sorriso.

Bella ficou a mirando atentamente, até que arregalou os olhos e deu um enorme empurrão na amiga quase derrubando o frasco de esmalte.

- Você gosta dele! Céus, como nunca notei? É por isso que está assim, pois ficou sabendo que ele é namorador. Pobre da minha amiga! Se isso te consola, eu fiquei sabendo que ele não está namorando com a tal garota, ele a deu um fora. Ele dá em todas, "sai" com elas e... Ah, não estou ajudando. AH, Lily, que lindo, você gosta dele.

- Não tem nada de lindo nisto. – Lily disse, encabulada. – Queria poder negar, mas sei que você não vai acreditar, como também sei que não me deixará em paz.

- Ah, deixa disso, querida! Sinceramente? Você deveria aproveitar! Porque ele não viria atrás de você. Você é bonita, aposto que ele viria se soubesse que gosta dele.

- Bella, você está proibida de tomar quanto tipo de atitude!

- Está certo então, não tomarei. Mas acho que você perde seu tempo. Você deveria aproveitar, antes que alguma garota o agarre.

- Bella, eu não acho que eu...

Lily não completou sua frase, pois uma perturbada Beth entrou segurando um papel. Bella olhou feio para Beth, mas essa nem se deu conta, ela parecia alheia ao mundo.

- Beth? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ahn? Ah, não! Está tudo certo. – Ela forçou um sorriso. – Eu só vim estudar. – E falando isto ela entrou dentro das cortinas da sua cama, escondendo-se.

Lily e Bella se entreolharam, talvez elas preferissem se Beth não fosse tão intrometida. Beth sempre aparecia nas piores horas, quando estavam falando de coisas pessoais que nem sempre elas queriam que Beth ouvisse.

Bella voltou a pintar as unhas de Lily, enquanto elas falavam sobre qualquer coisa inútil, nada que fosse comprometedor para Beth ouvir.

* * *

- Meus queridos amigos! Marotos, meus caros! Preciso fazer uma importante comunicação! – Sirius olhou para os lados, como se certificasse que ninguém os olhava. 

- Diga logo o que quer, Sirius. – Remus disse.

- Lembram-se da primeira e única ida à Hogsmeade? Que saudades, não é mesmo?

- Nem me fale, queria tanto ir à Dedosdemel! – Peter lamuriou.

- Pois então! Um dia desses enquanto fugia de Filch, fui parar num corredor escuro do terceiro andar onde havia uma feia estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só, resolvi me esconder nela e então me lembrei de uma vez meu irmão me falando de passagens para Hogsmeade. Então me lembrei dele falar de um feitiço "_Dissedium_", foi tira e queda, uma passagem se abriu. Foram minutos realmente horripilantes, a passagem é horrível, escura e íngreme. Mas oras, tive minha recompensa! Fui parar numa dispensa, que realmente acredito que fosse a dispensa da Dedosdemel!

- Calma ae, é sério? – Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Deve ser. – James sorriu. – Meu avô também me falou sobre passagens secretas!

- Mas isso é excelente! Deveríamos utilizar esta passagem imediatamente e então garantir algumas coisinhas para uma festa particular! – Peter disse, animado.

- Sabe que eu gostei da idéia dele? – Sirius sorriu.

- Mas não é justo que peguemos coisas sem pagar, vocês tem algum dinheiro aí para que deixemos na dispensa? – Remus lembrou.

- Eu tenho! – Sirius disse, triunfal. – Agora vamos, vamos!

Ninguém mais discordou, pegaram algumas guloseimas e algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Voltaram correndo, e com passos cuidados chegaram a torre, onde em seu dormitório deram uma festa entre si.

* * *

Beth estudava sozinha na sala Comunal. Já era tarde e a maioria dormia, mas ela não conseguia e resolvera, então, fazer algo útil como estudar. A verdade é que queria aproveitar todo o tempo que tivesse ali. 

- Beth?

A garota se virou, vendo Anne parada na escada, de camisola a olhar-la curiosamente.

- Porque não está dormindo, Beth? – Anne reformulou a pergunta, descendo os últimos degraus da escada.

- Não estava conseguindo, então decidi estudar. Melhor fazer algo útil do que ficar deitada só pensando não, acha? – Deu um meio sorriso.

- Não sei... – Anne parou ao lado dela, pensativa. – Mas, oras... – Sentou-se. – Está estudando o que?

- Transfigurações.

- Oh, que horror. – Anne fez cara de nojo. – Matéria do capeta.

Beth teve um acesso de riso, que tentou segurar, levando as mãos à boca. Anne ainda não se acostumara aos ataques de risos de Beth, que parecia achar quase tudo engraçado, sem graça ficou olhando a amiga.

- Desculpe, foi engraçado. – Beth conseguiu parar, após respirar bem fundo.

- É, reparei. Mas diga, porque não consegue dormir.

- Pensamentos. Algumas coisas tem me incomodado, ultimamente.

- Posso saber o que?

Beth ficou um tempo parada, abriu a boca tentando falar algo, mas tornou a fechá-la. Anne, com medo de ter falado algo indelicado, apressou-se a deixar claro que se a amiga quisesse não precisava explicar.

- Não, tudo bem, é melhor falar. É que... – Respirou fundo. – Meus pais tem comentado, nas cartas, que talvez eu precise sair de Hogwarts. É difícil de explicar, eles serão transferidos para um outro país, lá há uma escola sem ser internato, acho que eles preferem que eu vá morar com eles.

Anne recebeu aquilo como um choque, nunca pensara que um colega podia sair de repente da escola.

- Ah, poxa, que chato, espero que eles mudem de opinião. Todos sentiríamos a sua falta.

- Eu também. Por isso estou tentando convencê-los, mas é difícil, acho que ano que vem já não estarei mais aqui com vocês. Meu irmão também não ajuda.

- Beth, tente não pensar nisto. Acho que o melhor a fazer é tentar dormir, sério mesmo, se não amanhã não entenderá as matérias, não é? Vamos, vamos, feche estes livros. – Anne ia fechando os livros e a puxando. – Vamos.

- Está bem, Anne, você está certa.

E as duas subiram. Beth um pouco mais aliviada por ter contado a alguém e Anne ainda um pouco chocada. Beth não era sua melhor amiga, mas gostava dela, e achava triste a idéia de que a colega sairia da escola.

* * *

Os marotos que desfrutavam uma pequena festa entre si, tiveram a diversão interrompida por James que pediu a palavra. Sirius logo parou de contar sua piada para Remus e Peter, já que sabia o que o amigo queria falar. 

- Ontem enquanto eu estava com Sirius, Anne e Lucy, tive uma idéia. Depois que as meninas foram embora discuti com Sirius e ele se mostrou de acordo. É algo bem delicado, perigoso talvez... não sei bem, mas teremos de ter garra se formos fazer isto.

- Chega de enrolar, fala logo o que é. – Reclamou Peter.

- O que James quer dizer, Peter... – Sirius disse, olhando Remus. – É que achamos a solução para o problema. O problema de acharmos algo que nos permita ajudar Remus quando ele se transformar.

- Mas isso é maravilhoso, e o que é? – Peter perguntou curioso.

- Transformar-nos-emos em animagos. – James disse, quase solene.

- Mas isso é muito perigoso! – Remus se adiantou. – Não quero que corram risco por mim!

- Francamente Remus, somos seus AMIGOS. Você não vai nos impedir. – Sirius piscou.

- É perfeito, Remus. Lobisomens se dão bem com animais, você não irá se sentir sozinho. – James insistiu.

- São três contra um, também. – Lembrou Peter. – Nos transformaremos em animagos, Remus. E iremos ajudá-lo.

Remus ficou sem saber o que dizer, só sabia que, mais uma vez, os Marotos haviam se mostrado grandes amigos, amigos como ele nunca mais teria. Ele mal podia acreditar em como tinha sorte em ter-los como amigos.

(Continua...)


	15. Quarto Ano

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 15: Quarto Ano_

* * *

Aquele ano parecia não ter nada de diferente para os alunos da Grifinória do quarto ano. Não teriam exames como o NOMs, não haveria uma novidade como a visita à Hosgmeade, nem nada do tipo. A única novidade, e não agradável fora a saída um tanto misteriosa de Beth.

Porém, parecia que aquele era o ano escolhido pelos Marotos para realizarem suas marotices, nunca antes eles estiveram tão ativos. Isto se dava graças às inúmeras passagens secretas que eles descobriam aos poucos e que ninguém ficava sabendo.

Sem muitos deveres com que se preocuparem, com exceção de James, talvez, que tinha de se preocupar com o Quadribol, os marotos se viam livres para aprontarem. Afinal, não havia nenhuma outra forma de liberarem sua energia a não ser em suas travessuras.

Ao mesmo tempo, continuavam a pesquisar e aperfeiçoarem a tentativa de transformarem-se em animagos para ajudar Remus. Foi estranho para muitos que os Marotos começassem a freqüentar um pouco a biblioteca, mas logo se acostumaram já que, embora freqüentes, eles não se demoravam muito.

Com exceção de Lucy, que se divertia com as marotices, as outras meninas eram contra aquele tipo de coisa e deixavam sua opinião bem claro. Isto incomodava os marotos, que logo decidiram uma revolta contra elas.

Bolaram um plano e foram o desenvolvendo até começaram a colocar-lo em prática. Decidiram que o executariam em um dia de ida à Hogsmeade, pouco antes, de todos irem para lá, mas com tempo o suficiente deles irem à Hogsmeade antes de algum professor descobrir o que ocorrera.

Era algo simples, e até fraquinho em comparação às bombas de bosta e azarrações que dificilmente saiam fazendo com que pessoas ficassem dias com algo estranho como arrotar abelhas e coisas do tipo. Simplesmente as meninas levariam um banho de água.

Aconteceu enquanto Bella, Lily e Anne saiam do banheiro, Lucy não estava porque James fora encarregado de despistá-la, Remus continuava contrafeito e, portanto, revoltado, refugiara-se na biblioteca.

- Não vejo a hora de ir ao Abracadabra comprar o último livro que saiu da Zoe Fulh. – Anne dizia animada, enquanto dava pulinhos. – Eu espero encontrar alguma promoção no Empório do Fangerman, os produtos deles são tão legais!

- Anne está mesmo animada. – Riu Bella.

- Eu a entendo, também desejo fazer a festa neste passeio a Hogsmeade, pretendo torrar meu dinheiro. – Lily sorriu para Anne. – Anne, cadê a Lucy? Já está quase na hora.

- Ela saiu antes, porque disse que James ia emprestar um livro para ela, não entendi. – Deu de ombros - Mas não importa. Vamos embora?

As outras duas concordaram e então, elas se dirigiram ao final do banheiro feminino. Para que? Quanto a última pisou no corredor, uma corrente de água veio até elas fazendo-as cair encharcadas e confusas.

Estateladas no chão e abobadas, elas se olharam, desarrumadas e molhadas. A maquiagem de Bella saíra e Lily tinha os cabelos revoltos, Anne tinha a meia manchada pelo tênis além dos cabelos tão revoltos quanto os de Lily. Não precisaram raciocinar muito, a primeira a manifestar sua raiva foi Anne.

- Eu pego aqueles imbecis! – E levantou-se com um pulo, e quase caiu. – Ordinários! Eu vou matar-los!

- Eu não POSSO acreditar. – Bella disse revoltada.

- Calma, muita calma, meninas. – Lily tentou ser racional, por mais que desejasse explodir. Disse alguns feitiços que secaram-nas e ajeitaram-nas. – A gente precisar descontar isto neles, e não em ninguém como agora.

- Isso, Lily. ÓTIMA IDÉIA! – Anne começou a tentar pensar em algo.

- Pois eu tenho uma idéia genial. – Bella riu sinistramente.

- Você, Bella? – Anne achou estranho.

- Façamos o seguinte, vamos à Hogsmeade como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Trataremos eles bem, e então, em um dia de aula, teremos nossa vingança!

- De acordo. – Disseram Anne e Lily.

- Mas sabe, eu não estou tão chateada assim – Disse Lily, enquanto Bella e Anne olharam-na assustadas – Quero dizer, vocês sabem como eles são. Levam isso na esportiva, é só uma bricandeira.

- Sim, sim... mas se é o que eles querem então, vamos entrar no joguinho. – Uma Bella decidida disse.

- Eu só quero vingança, mas nada de joguinho. Que isso não se estenda.

Sirius e Peter, no momento, em que elas decidiram isto, já estavam muito longe com medo de que elas dessem um troco imediatamente, não haviam ficado para ouvir a conversa. Talvez tivesse sido melhor que houvessem ficado.

* * *

Em Hogsmeade, Lucy encontrou-se com elas na Desdodemel, para depois, as quatro se dividirem. Anne se encarregou de notificar Lucy, sobre o plano delas. Não havia nada demais, Bella decidira que iria gastar sua maquiagem permanente por quatro horas seguidas e maquiaria os garotos, sem que eles percebessem durante uma aula de História de Magia.

Não era difícil, posto que todos dormiam, exceto Remus. Com magia tudo se resolve, Lily sabia de uma magia que poderia servir, faria a maquiagem sair de sua caixa e colar-se ao rosto dos garotos do modo como elas desejavam.

- Ah! Eu vou querer ver isso, hahaha. Eles vão fugir o dia inteiro, mas Anne... você sabe se foram eles? Ou se foram todos eles?

- Francamente, Lucy. Você está com medo do que? De que Remus não tenha feito parte e sofra? Ele não vai revidar. E diremos que você nada tem a ver com isso, satisfeita?

- Não é isso. – Lucy disse sem graça.

- Hm, sei. – Anne disse impaciente.

- Não vou discutir então!

- Lucy, mudando de assunto, totalmente, eu estive pensando em...

- Minhas queridonas! – Um cínico Sirius se aproximou. – O que duas moças lindas fazem sozinhas em Hogsmeade?

- Eu perguntaria o que cachorrão e namorador Sirius faz sozinho sem nenhuma menina em Hogsmeade. – Anne riu. – Não achou nenhuma digna?

- Não é isso, aliás, desejo conversar sobre isto com você. – Olhou para Lucy. – Pode ser com vocês.

- Eu posso sair se não sou bem vinda. – Disse Lucy azeda.

- Oh, não, fique, por favor, mas se desejar arranjo para que fique sozinha com Remus em algum local.

- SIRIUS! – Anne deu um tapa no braço do amigo, com uma carreta.

- Deixa ele, Anne. – Lucy estava meio corada. – Do que adianta desmentir?

- Você quem sabe. Mas diga lá, Sirius, o que deseja?

- Lucy, se você ficou chateada peço perdão, mas ah... – Sirius voltou-se para Anne. Enquanto Anne e Lucy encostavam-se num muro de uma casa – Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu parei de sair com a garota do segundo ano...

- Ué, mas da última vez que eu soube era uma do quinto. – Interrompeu Lucy confusa.

- Eu desisti de tentar acompanhar. – Anne disse. – Até porque graças à essas idas aos jardins de Hogwarts nunca mais encontro com ele direito.

- 'Tá, 'tá, não importa. O que acontece é o seguinte, eu estivesse pensando em tentar algo sério, porque... afinal. – Sirius mexeu nos cabelos, nervosos. – Talvez eu esteja gostando de alguém, gostar talvez seja forte, não sei, mas ela me admira e eu me sinto bem com ela e desejo bem a ela e...

- Você gosta dela. – Anne interrompeu. Sorrindo. – Que lindo. E quem é?

- Mal posso acreditar, Sirius Black gostando de alguém, de verdade. Notícia de primeira capa de revista de fofoca...

- Dá para vocês pararem? – Anne achou que viu um pouco de cor nas bochechas do amigo, como se ele estivesse corado, ia brincar, mas achou melhor não. – É difícil dizer, vocês não vão acreditar e provavelmente vão dizer que se recusam a ajudar, e eu até concordo porque, se eu fosse vocês eu...

- DÁ PARA PARAR DE ENROLAR? – Lucy disse, já nervosa e na expectativa.

- Ah, também sua nervosa. Nem sabe esperar. – Sirius fez cara feia. – Sabe eu não mereço muito ela. Ela é muito delicada. – Respirou fundo. – 'Tá bom, lá vai... É a Lily.

- Há! Eu deveria saber, você não ia gostar da Bella, nunca. E obviamente de nenhuma de nós duas... é óbvio! – Anne parecia animada. – Que lindinho, vamos ter nosso primeiro casal!

- Sem dúvida, sabe, eu não deveria dizer isso, mas ela gosta de você, Sirius.

- Você fala sério, Lucy? – Lucy confirmou com a cabeça. – Mas parece tão impossível. Ela é tão meiga, e eu, olha o que sou! – Sirius parou apontando para si mesmo. – Não é possível.

- Pois é, perfeitamente, possível. Tanto que acontece. – Anne abriu um largo sorriso. – Não há nada que eu e Lucy possamos fazer, você vai fazer tudo sozinho. Afinal, se você quer a Lily, você vai ser romântico, ou ao menos decente, porque é o que ela merece. E pare de se desvalorizar, parece até menina em crise, que coisa. Pelo menos admite que é um cachorro. – Anne começou a rir. – Ora vejam, meu amigo se endireitando. Quem diria, hein? Mas escuta, seus amigos sabem disso?

- Não tive vontade de contar, mas Remus imagina...

- É claro, ele não é cego como os outros, é sensível. – Lucy começou.

- Todos sabemos como ele é ótimo, Lucy. – Anne a interrompeu antes que se prolongasse por demais. – Mas agora é hora de levarmos este menino aqui até sua donzela.

- É verdade.

Um pouco temeroso, Sirius deixou-se levar pelas amigas. Que seguiam de braços dados a ele, cada uma de um lado. Se estivesse como espectador acharia até graça. No entanto, achava-se nervoso, Lily não era como as outras garotas que saíra, e ele não queria só sair com ela.

* * *

- Cadê o Sirius? – Peter perguntou.

- Ele disse que tinha algo a fazer. – Remus respondeu, largando o livro que comprara. – Provavelmente vai terminar com a menina do segundo ano.

- Não, não, ele terminou com ela semana passada e desde então não tem ficado com ninguém, deve estar na busca de alguma nova paquera.

- Mudando de assunto, eu e ele achamos uma nova passagem. – Peter disse em voz baixa. – É mais fácil que a da Bruxa de um olho só e as outras.

- Não brinca, é mesmo? Mas isso é excelente! Leva até onde? – James parecia animado. Mais passagens era tudo o que precisavam.

- Fica no quarto andar. Há um espelho que se percebermos é uma passagem! É praticamente genial, ele sai naquele beco escuro e estranho ao lado da Zonko's. É mais útil para quando quisermos comprar algo em alguma loja de Hogsmeade.

- Vou poder ir com mais freqüência ao Recanto dos Encantos!

- Só você para gostar de comprar livro assim... – James disse desacreditado da "nerdice" do amigo. – Incrível como você não mostrou peso algum na consciência desta vez.

- Precisamos arquivar estas descobertas, não acham? Podem ser úteis. – Peter disse, reflexivo.

- Tem razão... – James parou, franziu o cenho, e pensou. Então lhe veio uma idéia que pareceu-lhe genial. – E se fizéssemos um mapa de Hogwarts? Assim saberíamos de tudo e então nos ajudaria nas marotices!

- James, você se supera a cada dia! – Peter abriu um largo sorriso.

- Mas se formos fazer um mapa. – Remus divagou. – Ele tem que ser bastante completo, com todas as informações possíveis E – Ressaltou – acima de tudo, SEGURO. Caso caia nas mãos de alguém, que este alguém não possa ver nada.

- É, parece que arranjamos mais sarna para nos coçar. Além da história dos bichos... – Peter brincou. – Mas quem é que gosta de tédio?

- Imagino, no entanto, que você gostaria que esta forma de afastar o tédio não fosse tão trabalhosa, hein, Peter? Vai dar um trabalhão que você nem tenha idéia... – James foi logo avisando.

- Bem, o que se há de fazer? Melhor isso que nada, mas olha, eu ainda vou precisar ter ajuda nos estudos, por que sabe, eu...

- Está certo, Peter. Continuarei a te ajudar. – Remus disse, amigável.

James começou a rir, e Peter encabulado voltou a comer seu sanduíche. Estavam na Desdodemel, cheia como de costume e podiam ver uma porção de caras conhecidas espalhadas pelo local.

Viram então Anne e Lucy entrarem risonhas como quando estavam aprontando algo e sentarem-se com Bella e Lily, logo começando a falar sem parar. Bella parecia animada conforme as duas falavam, mas Lily parecia se encolher, como se estivesse envergonhada.

- O que será que está ocorrendo? – Peter perguntou, curioso.

- Não sei, mas vamos descobrir. – James disse decidido – Pode ser algo sobre revanche do nosso ataque.

- Porque vocês não deixam as coisas em paz? – Remus pediu, em vão.

* * *

Sirius esperava fora da Dedosdemel, impaciente, as meninas, ou talvez só Lily. Quem ia saber o que aquelas duas malucas iam aprontar? Achava-se um pouco arrependido de ter-las contado sobre seus sentimentos e se elas estragassem tudo? Pensando assim parecia que ele era até convencido, como se ele achasse que com certeza ia conseguir algo com Lily, mas a verdade é que estava nervoso. Não sabia o que pensar direito.

Começara a sentir algo por ela, mas admitia que não acreditava ser algo tão forte, algo como amor. Ainda assim, queria a bem e desejava-a para si. Pelo menos por alguns tempos. Iria deixar isso claro, para não haver mágoas no final.

Viu a porta da loja abrir, e desencostou-se da parede esperando encontrar com Lily, no entanto, viu sair um casal de namorados do sexto ano, alegres e sorridentes a conversarem sobre qualquer coisa.

Desanimado, voltou a se recostar na parede. E então, percebeu uma sombra em cima de si, e ao levantar o rosto viu Lily na sua frente, cabeça abaixada, a torcer as mãos, nervosa.

- Oi, Sirius. – Ela levantou o rosto com um sorriso fraco.

- Lily. – Ele deu um passo até ela. Tentou um sorriso. – Acho que Anne e Lucy já falaram com você, não é? – Lily confirmou com a cabeça – Então o que você diz? Eu entendo se disser que não, ok?

- Certo, mas... – Lily respirou fundo. – Mas eu... quero.

- Você quer... quer mesmo? – Lily fez que sim na cabeça. – De verdade? – Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso. – Isso é, isso é, ÓTIMO! – E então abraçou Lily e a ergueu do ar, fazendo a garota dar um gritinho assustada, mas estava contente também. – Lily, quero deixar claro, que eu não sou confiável para algo sério, entende?

- Eu sei, esteja livre para terminar quando quiser. O importante é que seja excelente enquanto dure.

- Você é mesmo uma delicadeza, né? – Sirius sorriu, chegando seu rosto perto dela. – Te acho uma graçinha, só você para entender. Adoro seu jeito sensível. – E então deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Fofa.

Lily sorriu abobada, achava-se maravilhada. O que sentia por Sirius, sabia: não era tão profundo, parecia ser uma paixão. E paixões passam, logo ela não sentia medo. Queria aproveitar e prometia a si mesma que não ficaria ferida quando terminassem.

Deixou-se ser guiada por Sirius que a levava para dentro da Desdodemel, falando que iria comprar para ela uma enorme caixa de bombom, e que iria contar a novidade a todos.

Estava feliz. E acreditava que aquele rapaz belo e alegre, apesar de travesso, pudesse aumentar ainda mais essa felicidade. Sem grandes compromissos.

* * *

Enquanto Sirius e Lily conversavam, Lucy que lia um jornal resolvera tocar num assunto que a assustava e preocupava. Não só a ela, mas a seu pai também que a mantinha informada o máximo possível.

Em um período de dois meses, haviam ocorrido cinco mortes suspeitas. Entre elas uma pequena família trouxa. Um mês após do ocorrido descobrira-se que o filho da família viria a se tornar um bruxo no ano seguinte.

Também houvera a morte de Keith Fiving um jogador dos bares bruxos, um beberrão que só incomodava a todos, que fora morto cruelmente, com marcas de cobra pelo corpo e por final, a morte mais assustadora de todas, a de um auror aposentado, Perry Wingstone. Morto em sua própria casa por algum feitiço horrendo, que o Ministério não revelava.

Informações vazaram de que estes crimes teriam conexão, graças à uma marca deixada em cima do local que sumia até alguém ver que algo ocorrera ali. O pai de Lucy temia que houvessem mais informações alarmantes e permanecia antenado nas notícias.

- Meninas, desculpa falar de algo sério num momento alegre, mas... vocês tem reparado em notícias de mortes estranhas? Seus pais comentaram algo?

- Ai, Lucy, lá vem você com essa história de novo, que horror. – Anne tremeu. – Dá até medo que venha outro lunático por aí.

- Agora que você falou, Lucy. Mamãe me mandou uma carta perguntando se algum professor falara alguma coisa, ou Dumbledore. – Bella divagou. – Mas achei que fosse nada. Mamãe é muito paranóica.

- Mas dessa vez, temo, ela tem razão de estar preocupada. – Lucy disse séria.

Anne desconfortável, afundou na cadeira, tinha medo dessas coisas. Bella estava um pouco reflexiva e Lucy voltou a ler o jornal em busca de alguma notícia suspeita. Ao mesmo tempo, os meninos se sentaram com elas, querendo saber porque pouco antes elas conversavam tão alegremente com Lily que saíra estranha do local.

- Donzelas, porque esta cara de enterro? – Peter disse, sentando-se perto de Bella.

- Sem graçinhas infelizes, por favor. Sim? – Anne falou impaciente. – É assunto sério.

- O que há? – Remus perguntou, um pouco alarmado.

- Lucy suspeita que algo esteja acontecendo no mundo mágico. – Bella resumiu.

- Não é tão simples. Vocês sabem, não sabem? Houveram cinco mortes estranhas e suspeitas que parecem conectarem-se entre si. Estou com um mau pressentimento quanto à isto.

- Papai já havia me alertado. – James ficou sério. – Ele me disse para ficar a par das notícias, mas não é nem necessário, mamãe me envia recortes de jornal todos os dias. Ela parece ainda mais perturbada que papai.

- Acho que todos estão comentando sobre isto, não é mesmo? – Remus disse. – Papai e mamãe, no entanto, dizem que se sentem tranqüilos enquanto eu estiver no mesmo teto que Dumbledore.

- Mamãe diz o mesmo e ainda fala para eu me aconselhar com ele. Ela acha que é fácil com tanta gente no colégio. – Reclamou Peter.

Nesta hora, chegaram Sirius e Lily de mãos dadas, interrompendo aquela conversa tão mórbida. Alegres para dar a notícia e ignorando as expressões sérias e preocupadas dos amigos.

- Pessoal, é com prazer que os comunico que eu e a Lily estamos juntos agora. Digamos que não é um namoro, porque a gente acha que isso é responsabilidade demais, por enquanto. – Sirius disse solene.

- Belo discurso. – James sorriu. – Desculpem-nos esta cara de enterro, mas Lucy falou sobre algo que nos deixou todos alertas e preocupados.

- E o que é? - Lily perguntou, preocupada.

- Mortes estranhas vem acontecendo. Os jornais tem falado sobre a possibilidade delas terem algum tipo de conexão. – Respondeu um sério Remus.

- Ai, que horror! Eu não sabia disso.

- Talvez porque como você é de uma família não mágica não tenha o hábito de estar por dentro das notícias, né? – Bella disse. – Às vezes te empresto o jornal, mas não é sempre.

- Mas agora então é necessário que eu leia o jornal todos os dias!

- Posso te dar o meu, eu prefiro ouvir Remus contar tudo a ler. – Sirius sorriu, tentando amenizar o clima.

- AH! Do que adianta ficarmos assim, com cara de enterros e preocupados? Estamos em Hogsmeade, temos de aproveitar, Sirius e Lily estão juntos... Se estiver ocorrendo algo, serão os adultos que farão algo, não nós. – Anne procurou algum apoio. – Então, que tal uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada?

- De acordo! – Concordaram todos, tentando afastar aquela má notícia da cabeça. Cada um conseguiu afastá-la a seu modo.

* * *

Já tarde da noite, Remus, Peter e James foram até um exausto Sirius, que havia passado toda a tarde e o começo da noite junto com Lily nos jardins de Hogwarts, comentar sobre a idéia que lhes ocorrera.

- Sabemos que está cansado e blá, blá, blá. – James sentou-se ao lado dele. – mas trata-se de algo para Os Marotos. Pedimos que nos ouça.

- E é preciso pedir? Deixa de onda, James. Vá logo dizendo. – Sirius disse, enquanto tirava o tênis que voou pelo quarto até uma parede onde, curiosamente, embaixo dela estavam todos os tênis e achava-se bastante sujinha. Parecia ser a mira de todos os tênis daquele quarto. – Qualquer coisa que possa ajudar os Marotos a crescer é digna de ser ouvida, a hora que for.

- Tivemos a idéia de fazermos um mapa, Sirius. – Remus disse, enquanto trocava sua blusa. – Para nos ajudar a nos locomovermos.

- E que seja completo! – Lembrou Peter.

- Mas essa idéia é mesmo EXCELENTE! Quem é que a teve?

- Todos, né? Cada um foi complementando. O que nos resta é executar-la. Quem deu o pontapé para a idéia foi o Peter, que disse que precisávamos "arquivar" nossos descobrimentos. Daí o James teve a idéia de fazermos um mapa. – Remus explicou. Sentando-se em sua cama.

- Então eu vou contribuir! – Sirius levantou-se, animado. Apoiou-se em Peter, em uma pose de galã - Eu acho que... devemos ter apelidos! Não temos apelidos, e acho isso um ABSURDO. Teremos um apelido para todos, parece até coisa de comunista!

- É mesmo, é uma ótima idéia. Afinal, cada um tem sua característica, não é? – Peter disse, empolgado.

- Mas não vale a pena se preocupar com isso. – James opinou. – Apelidos são coisas que vêem com inspiração, do que se adianta ficar parado imaginando algo?

- James acabou com seu barato, Sirius. Ele tem razão. Mas não fique desanimado, ficaremos alerta e quando surgir uma idéia de um bom apelido a usaremos! – Remus concluiu.

- Mas eu tenho uma idéia! – Sirius abaixou a voz. – Lembram-se da nossa última tentativa de virarmos animagos? Um pequeno rabo cresceu em Peter, que tal chamar-lo de... Wormtail?

- Porque Wormtail? – Perguntou um quase ofendido Peter. Estavam o chamando de rabo de verme.

- Porque seu rabo não tinha pelo algum, e parecia um verme. Com o perdão da descrição, meu amigo. Sem ofensas, não fostes pior que James. Crescem dois longos e bonitos chifres nele. Portanto deveria se chamar Prongs.

- Ah, vai pastar. – Resmungou um aborrecido, James. – E você? Que ficou com almofadinhas e quase que patas de um animal qualquer? Quem sabe um cachorro? Se bem que tu é mesmo um cachorro, deveria se chamar Padfoot em dedicação às almofadinhas de pata de cachorro.

- Sem ofensas, James. Eu aceito o apelido, admirei essa sua rapidez. É incrível como você consegue rebater argumentos. Bem, falta agora nosso adorado Remus! A quem sei um PERFEITO apelido. MOONY. – Apontou para o amigo. – Ele não parece mesmo aluado? Ninguém irá suspeitar de nada, o problema são apelidos como os nossos, mas ah! Para que pensar nisto? Adorei os apelidos.

- Nada contra. – Remus sorriu. – É simpático, em comparação aos outros. Mas bem, amanhã teremos aula, pessoal. Pior! Primeira aula será de História da Magia, então, é preciso dormir para entendermos a matéria e não corrermos risco de dormimos.

- Que heresia, Remus, epa, Moony! – Riu Sirius. – História da Magia é uma aula que se foi feita para dormirmos! Se quer dormir, então que durma, eu ficarei a discutir e planejar este mapa, coisa que muito me agradou.

- Vocês que sabem. Eu vou dormir, boa noite para vocês. Deixem-me a par de tudo que discutiram amanhã, certo?

- Durma com os anjos, Moony. – Peter disse enquanto Remus deitava em sua cama e puxava as cortinas de sua cama. – Sirius, mudando de assunto, como foi com a Lily?

- Não te interessa. – Sirius disse ríspido. – Ela pediu que não ficasse falando nada.

- Essa é boa, Sirius cavaleiro, hahaha. – Sirius fez cara feia para ele. – Ah, o que foi? Já sei! – Deu um tapa na cabeça. – Esqueci do apelido, né Padfoot?

* * *

No dia seguinte, as meninas acordaram cedo, apesar de todas terem ficado acordadas chateando Lily a perguntarem como fora com Sirius, se ele afinal beijava bem entre outras coisas.

Bella escondeu sua magnífica caixa de maquiagem e Lily ensinara, com remorso a magia para as amigas, mas dissera que não tinha coragem de efetuar a magia, portanto ficou sobre encargo de Lucy maquiar Sirius. Fora decidido que Remus não seria maquiado posto que Lucy o vira sozinho na biblioteca na hora. James ela só vira depois e com uma agitação suspeita na opinião dela.

Tão maquiavélicas como os garotos, elas cuidadosamente ajeitaram tudo, tendo chegado na sala até mesmo antes do professor Binns, um fato memoriável.

Lily achava-se nervosa e ainda com remorsos, temia que Sirius zangasse-se com ela. Não sabia ela que o garoto de bom humor, apesar da peça, iria elogiar-la, saudando o fato de que afinal sua queridinha não fosse santinha, o que muito o agradava.

Começada a aula, aos poucos Sirius foi abaixando a cabeça até dormir. Peter não foi preciso esperar nem 20 minutos. Anne, Lucy e Bella aproveitaram quando James deitou a cabeça, e começaram então a agir, o professor Binns permanecia alheio a tudo, bem como Remus que escrevia coisas ditas pelo professor que julgava serem importantes.

Sendo uma aula dupla, as meninas tiveram tempo o suficiente para fazerem uma bela maquiagem com direito até mesmo a desenhos, algo que deixaria maquiadores de festas de crianças com uma tamanha inveja.

Quando por fim acabou a aula e Remus foi acordar os amigos, tomou um susto, mas não tão grande quanto os Marotos. Para a surpresa das meninas, porém, quando elas disseram, revoltadas que era uma vingança. Receberam sorrisos dos garotos.

- Vencemos no final. Vocês foram tão "erradas" quanto nós ao fazerem isso, não podem mais reclamar de nossas travessuras.

- Mas o que fizemos não chega aos pés do que VOCÊS fazem. – Disse uma revoltada Anne.

- Depende do ponto de vista.

- Nada a vê, porque... – Ela começou a aumentar a voz.

- Calma, calma, gente. – Remus a interrompeu, querendo remediar a situação. – Acho que isso nos serviu para entender que não adianta entrarmos em guerra que os dois lados saem perdendo. Agora... digam-me, essa brincadeira aí saí como?

- Só com o tempo, Remus. – Disse uma orgulhosa Bella. – Eu coloquei um feitiço especial e ao invés de 4 horas de duração são o dobro!

- Eba! Não verei mais aulas hoje! Uma excelente desculpa! – Disse um animado Peter.

Saíram as meninas, ainda se achando vitoriosas, enquanto os garotos, ao terem parado em um corredor deserto, puxaram a capa de invisibilidade de James e correram para a Torre da Grifinória para se refugiarem.

E o pobre Remus ficara encarregado de levar a comida do almoço para eles e as matérias. Se tivessem fome depois disso, teriam de usar a capa de invisibilidade.

(Continua...)

N/A: Capítulo passado, praticamente, em Hogsmeade. Já que no anterior eu não escrevi nada sobre este local tão amado pelos estudantes de Hogwarts. Mais cinco capítulos e termina!

N/A2: A passagem deste capítulo é uma que Fred e George dizem ter desabado no segundo ou terceiro ano de Harry durante o inverno, se não me engano.


	16. Quinto Ano

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 16: Quinto Ano_

O quinto ano é conhecido como o pior ano letivo, com exceção do último (o sétimo), da história escolar de um bruxo que cursou Hogwarts. Para alguns, é até ainda pior que o sétimo. Afinal, é quando chegam os NOM's o primeiro certificado de um bruxo e a primeira surpresa para os jovens. Há quem diga que para eles os NOM's, por ser a primeira prova que tiveram, foi ainda pior do que os NIEM's que só fazem em seu último ano.

Não foi diferente para os Marotos e suas amigas. Até mesmo aqueles que não eram dados aos estudos como Anne, James e Sirius, puseram-se a dedicar uma meia horinha para darem uma olhada nos pergaminhos com a matéria.

James achava-se coberto de responsabilidades e nem mesmo ele sabia como conseguia fazer tudo. Fora escolhido como Monitor, então, além do Quadribol, da meia hora de estudo, e de um dia inteiro de marotices, tinha suas obrigações de Monitor. E lhe parecia realmente suspeito que ele, um grande maroto, que vivia a aprontar, fosse escolhido como Monitor. Que tipo de exemplo ele daria?

McGonnagal dissera que sua simpatia ajudaria na hora de conter os espertinhos, que ele possuía uma boa fala, e apesar de Remus, sem dúvida, em certos quesitos ser mais qualificado que ele, a professora achara que o fato de Remus ter uns dias que não poderia trabalhar contavam significadamente, além do fato de que Remus não saberia ser duro com os menores. E provavelmente James teria mais lábia.

Junto a ele, estava Lily na monitoração, o que para todos foi uma decisão muito acertada. De início fora estranho para os dois, que de vez em quando, entravam em conflito sobre opinião de penas e de redação de relatórios, mas fora isso se relacionavam bem agora ficando mais próximos que antes.

Algo que James achava muita graça era o grande gosto de McGonnagal por Quadribol, que quase a fazia favorecer os jogadores, mas sua consciência logo a acudia e esquecia que James era um jogador e dava à ele detenções que sabia que atrapalhariam o rapaz, mas com o coração apertado.

O rapaz se lembrava que quando ela fora ter com ele para falarem a respeito da monitoração, perguntara se o garoto achava que podia continuar jogando Quadribol bem, se aquilo não iria o atrapalhar.

Se a professora não fosse tão dura, James aproveitaria essas coisas, mas com pena da mulher, nem insistia. Para além de que, seu avô havia dito a ele que tinha grande estima por ela e que haviam estudado juntos.

Quanto ao time de Quadribol, eles estavam organizando testes para convocarem novos jogadores, afinal, David, o ex-capitão e Thomas, haviam terminado Hogwarts. A nova capitão, por voto unânime, era Zoe, a goleira que muito se preocupava com a saída dos dois colegas. No ano anterior haviam conseguido ganhar os jogos escolares, mas ela tinha medo que com novos integrantes o time não desenvolvesse-se tão bem.

James achava-se tranqüilo, os novos integrantes eram: Otho Schmidt, um filho de alemães, que cursava o terceiro ano que fora escolhido como artilheiro, e o forte e robusto, Iacov Bárdin, um rapaz filho de pai russo, e que conservava uma expressão emburrada que metia medo, embora fosse um bobalhão. Cursava o quarto ano e fora escolhido como batedor e desempenhava a tarefa muito bem. Com novos integrantes bons como aqueles, de certo eles conseguiriam ganhar o campeonato das casas.

* * *

Estavam James e Lily na sala de monitores a terminarem de redigir um relatório de comportamento dos alunos da Grifinória. Não havia apenas eles de monitores, mas cada dupla tinha de arquivar as regras infligidas por alunos.

- Você não tem uma detenção a cumprir? Se quiser eu termino sozinha. – Lily disse, enquanto copiava o nome de um aluno do segundo ano.

- Ah, não, eu não estava neste dia, eu estava em uma reunião de monitores, não se lembra?

- Prefiro pensar que você ajudou a bolar a brincadeira, mas saiu logo que pode.

- Talvez você esteja certa. – James exibiu um sorriso maroto.

- Eu não consigo entender, você vai me perdoar, como você é monitor e como não lhe cassaram o posto.

- Muito menos eu, e não precisa cada vez mais deixar claro que não me desejava aqui.

- Está sendo precipitado, meu caro. Não tenho nada contra ti.

- Eu sei, estou de implicância. Sirius tem razão você é doce e boazinha demais.

- Que mentira.

- Eu sei, mas se eu dissesse o contrário, falando para os outros como você é brava e grossa quando nervosa, ahh, você não ia gostar. Vocês mulheres são estranhas, gostam de sinceridade, mas ficam feridas se falamos com sinceridade à vocês. Que coisa.

- Você não sabe de nada, James. – Lily riu, paciente. – Pronto, terminei, podemos ir. Você não tem mesmo nada para fazer? Você chegou aqui dizendo que tinha um compromisso e...

- Santo Deus! Hoje era o último treino antes do jogo contra a Corvinal. Tenho que correr, Lily. Tchau, Tchau para você.

E James saiu correndo, esquecendo que era monitor e que monitores não correm pelos corredores, a não ser numa emergência. Lily devagar e com calma começou a se dirigir para os Jardins de Hogwarts, onde se encontraria com Sirius. Riu ao pensar na hilária cena da cara de surpresa de James e como ele correra.

* * *

No dia seguinte, toda a Grifinória estava em polvorosa, seria o primeiro jogo deles, contra a Corvinal. James ouvia comentários encorajadores enquanto em vão tentava comer alguma coisa.

- Se você não comer nada vai passar mal. – Anne disse, para a maioria pareceu que ela o estava o chateando, mas na verdade, ela estava apenas preocupada com ele. – Que tal comer uma torrada? Torrada não faz mal. Você sabe que quando as pessoas passam mal em navios eles dão torrada? A torrada, segundo a minha mãe, suga o suco digestivo e...

- Me promete que vai calar a boca depois de eu comer e eu como uma maldita torrada. – James a interrompeu, nervoso.

- Certo. – Anne disse, ofendida.

- Ah, James, ela só está tentando ajudar. – Lily disse, com Sirius a seu lado concordando com a cabeça.

Antes que Anne, James ou qualquer outra pessoa da mesa falasse qualquer coisa, uma nervosa Zoe apareceu, puxando James para irem até o campo. Ela queria trocar umas idéias com o time.

James ficava nervoso antes de todas as partidas e esta não era diferente. Zoe fizera um discurso ao time, dizendo para jogarem com garra e tudo mais, e que se lembrassem que se ganhassem a partida, seria muito mais fácil para eles a próxima e coisas do tipo.

No entanto, era só ele entrar em campo e esquecia tudo, deixava-se guiar por impulsos. A partida estava acirrada, no empate. E ao que o parecia, a vitória do time dependia apenas dele. Porque provavelmente o placar ficaria empatado até um dos dois apanhadores acharem o pomo.

Foi só depois de uma hora de jogo que o pomo resolveu dar o ar de sua graça, aparecendo perto das balizas. James e William Jinkstein, apanhador da Corvinal, desceram disparados. Um batendo contra o outro, e James era quem mais sofria, posto que William era um sujeito robusto e maior que ele.

O pomo sumiu, antes que eles chegassem nas balizas. James foi esperto de virar-se, prevenindo-se de um balaço, mas não William. Que quase caiu da vassoura com um certeiro remesso de Iacov, o batedor da Grifinória.

Neste meio tempo, James mais uma vez visualizou o pomo e apressou-se em sua direção, com William atrás de si, quase o alcançando. De uma forma não tão heróica, e emocionante, James conseguiu o pomo, dando fim a partida.

Para ele, fora uma vitória boboca, acreditava que a vitória era mais de Iacov do que a dele. Mas era a vida, ao menos, seu time havia ganho e ele poderia, talvez, fazer um maior feito na próxima partida.

A necessidade de, quando ganhar, fazer um bonito lance até apanhar o pomo era um defeito em James. Lily, ao que parecia, era a única a notar e muito o criticava enquanto faziam rondas da monitoração. A garota achava que era um tipo de auto-afirmação e era melhor ele se desligar disso, ele não era o melhor do mundo e nem precisava ser.

- Parabéns, Prongs. Como sempre excelente! – Congratulou Peter, animado.

- Comemoração no quarto dos meninos! – Sirius disse animado, e baixo, disse no ouvido do amigo. – Empreste-me sua capa, sim?

- Eu preciso descansar, só quero tomar uma ducha e deitar. – Mais baixo falou pros amigos. – Depois quero festejar.

- O desejo da estrela do dia é uma ordem. – Brincou Remus.

Tendo uma rápida conversa com os amigos, James distanciou-se da muvuca ocasionada por milhares de grifinórios alegres a congratularem os integrantes do time para ir ao vestiário, se trocar. Zoe, de certo, no dia seguinte os chamaria para os parabenizar e logo depois começar um árduo treinamento.

Quando já havia tomado uma ducha e trocado de roupa. Viu Iacov entrar, junto a Otho e estes se dirigirem à ducha, enquanto Zoe e Nina iam embora. Uma coruja chegou, desconhecida, parecia atacada como se tivesse pressa. James pegou a carta que ela trazia endereçada a ele, enquanto esta virou-se e foi-se embora.

Terminou-se de se vestir, se despediu dos colegas que ainda estavam no vestiário e saiu resolvido de ir ao Jardim, que achava-se quase deserto, para ler mais calmamente a carta.

Sentou-se num tronco caído, numa área perto da floresta e afastada dos poucos transeuntes do Jardim. Mas ao abrir o envelope, desejou nunca ter-lo feito antes. O conteúdo da carta não era agradável, muito longe disso. E James, que não era de chorar, viu-se derramando grossas e teimosas lágrimas, ainda que silenciosas.

Anne que andava pelo Jardim a procura justamente dele, a pedido de Sirius e também por vontade própria já que sempre que lhe parecia um pretexto para tal, ela de muito bom grado acolhera o pedido do amigo. Ao ver tal cena, sentiu uma pontada no coração e lenta e cambaleante, dirigiu-se até ele.

- James...? – O chamou, pousando sua mão no ombro dele. – Tudo bem com você?

- Ah, Anne... Sim, está tudo... – Levou o braço aos olhos e secou-os – Está tudo bem.

- Eu não sou tonta. O que há? – Anne disse, séria, segurando a mão de James. – Quero ajudar, por favor. Deixe-me te ajudar, o que há? Posso fazer algo?

James a olhou, as lágrimas por alguns momentos pararam de cair, mas continuavam a encher seus olhos. Ele nunca vira Anne antes tão preocupada, quase que cortava ainda mais o coração dele a ver naquele estado.

Lembrava-se de quando a conhecera, achara-a de início um tanto idiota e exagerada, ao mesmo tempo que a vivacidade da garota o chamara a atenção. Foi com surpresa que com o passar do tempo ele tomou noção de que seus sentimentos por ela talvez não fossem simples como imaginava.

Não sabia se gostara dela desde que a conhecera, ou se aquilo ocorrera com o tempo. A questão é que achava que ela não o amava e que tampouco isso daria certo. Nos últimos tempos, no entanto, aquilo mudara e ele já não podia negar.

Já fora advertido por Sirius e Remus, sendo o último mais indireto, que de nada adiantava perder tempo. Que era óbvio para todos que Anne gostava dele, e James sabia disso, mas sentia medo de admitir, ou talvez não fosse medo. Ele não sabia.

- James... – Ela disse, com a voz um pouco fraca. – Está tudo bem se não quer dizer. Desculpe-me por insistir, eu sou um pouco... Ah! – Anne tirou a mão do ombro dele rapidamente, envergonhada. – Desculpe-me, não deveria ter me metido. É só que...

- Está tudo bem. – Conseguiu dizer. – Eu só não estou muito bem. Não se preocupe.

- Quem dera não me preocupasse. – Ela disse mais para si mesma do que para ele. – É quase impossível não o fazer.

- Anne, eu te agradeço essa preocupação, mas não acho que a mereço. – Respirou fundo. – Talvez este não seja o momento propício também para isso... se é que me entende. Eu não estou em um estado emocional muito bom. Você sabe, meu avô, Raphael, acaba de falecer. – E ao dizer isso, James sentiu uma lágrima rolar.

Sua surpresa foi ver os olhos de Anne encherem-se d'água apesar de nenhuma lágrima ter caído. Era tão difícil para ele. Não queria confessar-se para ela naquele momento, não num estado daquele. Estava tão chocado com o que ocorrera ao avô, tinha medo de que as duas coisas se fundissem e se batessem. Acabou que seu instinto prevaleceu. Num impulso, pegou-a, a abraçando.

- James? – Ela disse assustada.

- Me deixe, por favor. Só quero ficar abraçado por pouco tempo.

Sem ação, e ainda surpresa. Anne o abraçou de volta. James apenas queria se consolar nos braços da pessoa que ele gostava tanto.

- Se assim você quer. – O apertou mais forte. – Mas James, não fique assim abatido, chore o quanto quiser, mas lembre-se de que seu avô de certo desejaria ver-lo alegre acima de tudo. Se é que você me entende. Padrinho Will me contava tudo, ele estava sofrendo com a doença, não é? Talvez tenha sido melhor para ele. – Soltou-se dele. Afastando uma mecha caída por cima de seus olhos, mas quase em vão dado que o cabelo de James era tão rebelde. – Ora vamos, dê um sorriso. Ele iria querer ver-lo sorrindo, posto que seu sorriso sempre foi tão maravilhoso e querido por todos.

Ao entrar em contato com aquela face de Anne que ele mais adorava, apesar de gostar-la até mesmo em seus momentos de gênio. James, que já estava abalado, achou-se inspirado e não mais pode segurar seus sentimentos.

- Anne... – James pegou a mão dela. – Desculpa por todas as horas em que fui rude com você, a intenção era outra, mas eu não sabia como lidar com o sentimento. – Sorriu. – Você é maravilhosa. E é por isso que gosto tanto de você.

- Eu gosto muito de você, James. Muito mesmo, acho que não restam dúvidas sobre isso. - Ela apertou a mão dele. – Mas talvez – Riu nervosa. – essa não fosse a melhor hora para tratarmos disso. – Levou a mão livre aos olhos dele e os secou. – Eu posso esperar.

- Vovô entenderia. E como você mesmo disse, vovô não era de choro, mas de riso. Não haveria forma melhor de o homenagear.

Anne riu. E então o olhou, fixamente, se perdendo entre as feições dele. James, que também a olhava, levou a mão a sua nuca e a aproximou dele. Até por fim, beijá-la.

* * *

Bella e Peter assistiam a partida de xadrez de Remus e Lucy, agora que a festa costumeira que ocorria após uma vitória do time de Quadribol, já havia terminado. Era óbvio que mais uma vez Lucy perderia. Ninguém entendia a persistência da garota de jogar com o rapaz, mesmo perdendo sempre. E nem entendiam o porquê do gosto de jogar e perder sempre. Mas como não tinham mais o que fazer, ficaram ali, assistindo aquela monotonia viva.

- Você não se cansa, Lucy? – Perguntou Peter, enfadado.

- Não sou mole como você, eu sou persistente. – Lucy disse, com orgulho. Ao mesmo tempo que conseguia se salvar de um quase xeque-mate de Remus. A sua melhoria era lenta, mas já começava a aparece. Se fosse em outros tempo, já teria perdido há meia-hora. – E além do mais, estou melhorando.

- Isso é verdade. – Remus moveu uma peça. – Admiro essa sua persistência.

Lucy encheu-se de vaidade ao ouvir o elogio. Muito lhe agradava ser elogiada, ainda mais por Remus. Tal ação fez com que Bella sorrisse, não era da ignorância de Bella, e muito menos de Lily e Anne, que Lucy gostava do colega. Apenas os lerdos e burros garotos não tomavam parte do fato.

Bella lembrava, em seu comportamento, um pouco Sirius antes de se ajeitar com Lily. Não se aquietava com uma pessoa. Desde o começo do ano, Bella já saíra com três garotos. Mas nenhum fazia ela sentir-se por demais apaixonada.

Atualmente ela se encontrava com um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-lufa. Também havia esta questão, ela tinha preferência por garotos mais velhos, talvez por trauma de Ashe, achava que homens mais novos não era muito bons, eram imaturos, o que, pensando na maioria dos garotos, era verdade.

- Algum de vocês é Bella? – Um garoto do terceiro ano perguntou.

- Bella é aquela garota ali. – Lucy disse, simpática.

- Tem um garoto da Lufa-lufa perto da nossa passagem procurando você. Você não disse onde é o nosso dormitório, disse? – O garoto perguntou quase revoltado.

- Não, não. Ele não faz idéia onde é. Só imagina que seja por aqui por perto. – Bella levantou-se. – Obrigado por avisar.

Pedindo licença aos amigos, Bella se retirou. Saindo da passagem da Mulher Gorda e após andar uns dois corredores, encontrou-se com o garoto que estava saindo, David Knall. Ele era amoroso com ela e tudo mais, talvez fosse o que ela mais tivesse tido afeição, mas Bella às vezes se sentia mal por ele dedicar-se tanto à ela.

- Você disse que hoje estaria livre, vamos fazer um passeio pelo Jardim?

- Pode ser. – Bella deu sua mão a ele.

Seguiram os dois conversando enquanto andavam de mãos dadas e falavam de coisas do dia-a-dia. O que Bella mais gostava em David era esta simplicidade dele e o incrível respeito que ele a devotava. Isto era o que a fizera retardar o provável término dos dois.

* * *

Anne e James, este mais calmo, sem sinais de que havia chorado, entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, abraçados e aos risos, isto já bastante tarde e todos vieram perguntar porque eles haviam faltado a costumeira festa que ocorria depois do time ganhar.

- Por onde andaram? – Perguntou Lucy, curiosa. Já havia um tempo desistira de jogar com Remus e deixara a tarefa para Sirius, que incrivelmente, era bom. Quase tão bom quanto Remus e Anne.

- Pelo Jardim de Hogwarts. Encontramos Bella com David, não foi, Bella? – Anne disse, sorridente.

Bella confirmou com a cabeça, mas também achava-se curiosa. Haviam apenas se acenado, dado que estavam longe quando se avistaram no Jardim.

- Como vocês devem ter percebido, eu e a Anne estamos juntos. – James disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Abraçando Anne mais forte.

- Já não era seu tempo. – Lucy disse, mas logo levantou-se e abraçou a amiga. – Aposto que Remus como eu, pensa assim. Não agüentávamos esse chuva não molha de vocês dois.

- Só vocês dois? Todos nós. – Riu Sirius. – Agora sim. – Piscou para James. – Se deu bem, hein, garanhão?

Lily não sabia porque, mas não se sentiu assim tão feliz como os outros, tampouco infeliz. Sentia-se desconfortável, mas não sabia porque. James já havia dado uma indireta a ela sobre os sentimentos dele por Anne, mas ela pensara que era coisa passageira, que sequer eles tomariam alguma decisão de tentarem, como ela e Sirius.

- Ah, vocês exageram. – Anne disse corada.

- E você acha que eles não aproveitariam a ocasião para brincarem? – James riu. – Acho que estão sendo até bonzinhos.

- Estamos de bom humor. – Advertiu Sirius. – Não faça nada para que mudemos de idéia.

Deixaram aquele assunto de lado e ficaram conversando sobre o NOM's. Que seria um dos principais assuntos deles pelo ano inteiro. Para Anne e James era estranho e diferente ficarem conversando com todos, abraçados e conectados, ainda que se comunicassem com os outros presentes.

* * *

Foi meses depois que em mais uma reunião que os Marotos promoveram, escondidos, na Sala Secreta, uma sala que transformava-se conforme o desejo deles, que a operação transformarem-se em animagos deu certo.

Já transformavam-se em bichos, quase que de inteiro, mas de vez em quando alguém ficava com algo anormal, como uma orelha de animal e outra humana. Peter demorara mais que os outros dois, mas conseguira já, transfigurar-se perfeitamente num pequeno rato.

Remus e Sirius haviam achado, num estudo escondidos debaixo da capa de James, num livro antigo e bolorento a possível causa desses pequenos errinhos. E eles decidiram então seguir as dicas do livro e tentarem a transfiguração mais uma vez.

- Escuta, vocês tem certeza que o livro é seguro? – Indagou, Peter. Ele era o único que demonstrava o receio de que algo desse errado, embora os outros dois também tivessem tal medo.

- Sabemos que você se transforma num rato, Wormtail. – Brincou Sirius. – Mas a princípio você é um homem, certo?

Um tanto ofendido com a brincadeira, como sempre ficava, Peter ficou quieto. E ouviu Remus emburrado, enquanto este tentava o ajudar para a última tentativa dos três garotos de conseguirem uma transfiguração perfeita.

- Vamos tentar, então? – James disse, procurando arranjar coragem.

Peter e Sirius concordaram com a cabeça. Remus fechou os olhos agoniado, como sempre fazia, quando os amigos tentavam a transfiguração. Para depois, quando os abrir, ver-los em suas formas animais, agora num estado perfeito, até mesmo a de Peter.

- Vejam só. – Riu Remus. – Aqui estão um galante cervo, um pequeno rato e um cachorro peludo e grande.

Riu ainda mais quando o cachorro latiu para si amigável.

* * *

Sirius estava sentado no parapeito de uma das enormes janelas da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, quando Lily que o procurara por Hogwarts inteira, menos ali, o local mais provável talvez, o achou e sorridente dirigiu-se a ele.

- Você sumiu de tal forma que pensei que brincava de pique - esconde.

- Boa tarde, Lily. Desculpe-me o sumiço.

Lily, não acostumada a receber uma resposta desanimada como aquela, foi logo se alarmando, não sem razão. Delicada e tentando ser gentil, parou ao lado do namorado querendo ajudá-lo se possível e tomar conhecimento do que o abatia.

- Não tem problema. – Ela tentou um sorriso que, diferente do usual, não foi correspondido. – O que há, Sirius? Há algo que eu possa fazer para sentir-se melhor? Porque bem, é óbvio que não está.

Sirius suspirou, num ato um tanto contemplativo. Olhou para o papel que levava na mão, que até então Lily não havia percebido e então, descendo da janela tomou coragem para explicar. Por mais que não gostasse de falar daquilo, sabia que necessitava conversar com alguém, e Anne, a quem ele habitualmente despejava tudo, estava ocupada, provavelmente com James. Para além de que, não parecia certo não deixar sua namorada a par do que o aborrecia.

- Família. – Deu um falso sorriso. – Nunca falei da minha família para você, não é? Talvez você tenha reparado que não nos damos bem. Meus pais nunca estão me esperando na Estação, e raramente enviam cartas. Se enviam, fazem com que elas me encontrem em qualquer lugar que eu esteja, e não que esperem ao café da manhã onde todas as outras cartas chegam.

- Se você não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem, também. – Lily disse, quando ele deu uma pausa. – Mas se quiser falar, sou toda ouvidos.

- É complicado, não sei se você terá saco de ouvir isto. Eu tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, acho que você sabe. Um irmão que é casado e mora na Alemanha e uma irmã, Melanie, que, atualmente, está afastada da família e só mantém contato comigo e meu irmão, Albert. Não pretendo te deixar a par dos motivos pelo qual Melanie se separou da família e nem porque meus pais são assim. Basicamente, é o orgulho tolo do sangue nobre. Amo meus pais, mas isto é algo neles que muito me repulsa. – Respirou fundo, buscando coragem. – Se estou assim, Lily, e se não me achou é porque antes eu estava no dormitório masculino, porque desejava ficar sozinho. Recebi uma carta muito desagradável. – Sentiu como se algo estivesse entalado na sua garganta. – Meu irmão Albert e sua esposa, foram assassinados não muito depois de saírem da casa dos meus pais. Meus pais estão chocados.

- Oh, Sirius! Mas isso é... Isso é horrível! – O abraçou. – Eu sinto tanto, tanto mesmo!

- Eu estou bem. – Sirius mentiu. – Não há muito que você possa fazer. Eu... eu achei melhor ficar aqui. Os NOM's são daqui há algumas semanas e eu vou acabar perdendo aulas importantes.

Lily achou melhor respeitar o pedido do namorado, e assim o fez. Em algumas situações preferimos ficar sozinhos. Ela o abraçou forte, como se tentasse transmitir energia para ele, e então o beijou na testa.

Silencioso e melancólico, Sirius se arrastou para o dormitório masculino. Para mais uma vez deitar-se em sua cama e chorar lágrimas silenciosas. A verdade é que não fora de todo sincero com a namorada, havia outro fator. Melanie. Sirius, no entanto, não se sentia a vontade de falar sobre isso com ninguém, a não ser Anne.

Então ele, acreditando que não teria forças e entusiasmos para encontrar-se com a amiga, escreveu uma carta e entregou a coruja de James. Que estava habituada a levar suas cartas também.

Na carta, Sirius revelava a verdade sobre Melanie, que havia lhe enviado uma mensagem ao mesmo tempo que os pais. Em ambas cartas o segredo era revelado, mas sobre diferentes pontos de vista.

Albert e a esposa morreram por causa de Melanie. Morreram pelos amigos de Melanie, do tal grupo estranho que os pais haviam advertido Sirius que ela fazia parte e que ela havia, em suas cartas ao irmão, saudado-os como pessoas valorosas. Eles haviam morrido porque tentaram tirar-la do grupo, e porque eram considerados perigosos.

Doía em Sirius saber e reconhecer que os pais tinham razão, Melanie não era a mesma. E tudo porque os pais haviam-na impedido de ser feliz, quando ela desejara casar-se com um trouxa de posição modesta. Ela havia se tornado no oposto do que era anteriormente.

No entanto, o que mais cortava o seu coração, era reconhecer que já não mais fazia parte do coração de sua irmã. Com a carta que ela o enviara, advertindo-o que se ele se metesse com o grupo dela teria o mesmo fim de Albert, Sirius pode entender que a irmã não era a mesma.

Estava claro, ela ainda possuía estima por eles. Mas não tanto quanto pelo tal grupo. O chefe já havia-lhe tomado toda a vida. Melanie vivia só por ele. Ela e mais alguns perdidos jovens.

Melanie, na carta, havia acusado tão rudemente o irmão, que pareceu a Sirius que uma possível confusão de sentimentos já não era existente na irmã como antes. Ela estava perdida. Para sempre.

* * *

Anne, em vão, tentou conversar com o amigo, a verdade é que assim como com Lily, ele acabara por repelir a ajuda da amiga. Ele mostrava-se normal, como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas todos sabiam que ele estava ferido. Anne achara melhor deixar-lo quieto, como James a dissera.

James, Peter e Remus continuavam a portar-se normalmente com Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que promoviam travessuras e marotices tentando animá-lo. Queriam deixar claro que estavam ali para qualquer coisa.

Os NOM's chegaram e deram uma grande canseira a todos. Eles finalmente haviam vivenciado aquela experiência tão estranha e pareciam orgulhosos dentro de si, afinal, eles haviam dando mais um passo para serem alguém no mundo bruxo.

Com os NOM's também vieram as notícias de que o grupo responsável pelas mortes já se identificava e diziam-se chamarem-se "Os Comensais da Morte", um nome pretensioso afirmavam os jornais, enquanto todos tremiam-se por dentro.

O medo por mais uma guerra era iminente, assim como a certeza de que a cada dia ela estava mais próxima.

(Continua...)


	17. Sexto Ano

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 17: Sexto Ano_

* * *

O resultado dos NOM's de todos havia chegado durante as férias e com felicidade, constataram que seus esforços não haviam sido em vão. Peter e Bella não haviam conseguido notas por demais satisfatórias, mas eram suficientes para passarem. Anne, Lucy e Sirius haviam tirado boas notas, mas não excelentes como haviam sido Lily, Remus e James. 

Sirius e James agora não eram os únicos a terem perdido parentes, logo no começo das férias, o pai de Lily falecera de uma doença da qual já era enfermo há algum tempo. Felizmente a garota já superara a perda.

O namoro dos dois, Sirius e Lily, na opinião de muitos, já se acabara, só faltavam os dois oficializarem. Não é que se odiassem, apenas pareciam não mais se gostarem como namorados, mas apenas como amigos.

A surpresa, na verdade, dava-se porque era da ignorância de todos como Sirius se segurara até agora sem beijar ninguém, porque chifrar Lily, mesmo que não se gostassem mais, ele não faria. Era um cavaleiro, para todos os efeitos (e defeitos).

Não tardou muito, porém, ainda no começo das aulas, nas primeiras semanas, ao sentir os ares das "encantadoras" garotas de Hogwarts, Sirius viu-se compelido a adiantar logo o processo e numa tarde refrescante, pediu a Lily que o acompanhasse por uma caminhada no Jardim.

Sem muitas delongas, mas educadamente, Sirius foi logo expondo a situação.

- Lily, você é sensata. Acredito que entenda porque desejo isto, mas o fato é que já não gosto de você como namorada, isso já há algum tempo. Gosto de sua companhia, mas já não é mais a mesma coisa.

- Eu te entendo, Sirius. Até porque sinto a mesma coisa. Não tenho mais a mesma paixão, apenas companheirismo. E é claro, compreendo e acho natural que esteja maluco para começar a sair com mais garotas. – Riu. – Não é preciso de nenhuma cerimônia.

- Podemos considerar nosso namoro terminado, não é mesmo?

- Sim, você é livre. Não se preocupe, não estará me chifrando, nem nada.

- Você fala como se não estivesse doida para terminar também, como se também não tivesse seus olhos e coração voltados para a outra pessoa. Você pode enganar a todos, Lily, mas não a mim, desde o ano passado que reparo nisto. Não senti ciúmes, nem nada, já estava morrendo o meu sentimento a mais por ti.

- Não entendo, do que você fala? – Lily se fez de desentendida, mas dentro de si crescia uma angústia, ela vinha negando aquilo há meses, principalmente nas férias e agora Sirius jogava-lhe isso na cara.

- Você gosta de James, oras. Começou a gostar dele porque criaram mais contato com as tarefas de monitoria. Sinceramente, não acho que poderia ter achado partido melhor. Talvez Remus... mas já que foi James. O problema é que ele namora Anne. E não tão cedo deixará ela.

- Ah, Sirius. Que sandices são essas?

- Se quer negar para si mesma, tudo bem, não é do meu interesse, acho até normal. É melhor para não sofrer até que ele fique livre. Porque como digo, não tão cedo larga Anne, mas tampouco vai ficar com ela muito tempo.

- Chega disso, Sirius, falando assim até me ofende, que coisa. E ainda que eu gostasse dele, até parece que eu iria separá-lo de Anne.

- Eu sei. Você vai ter que esperar, mas você é de fibra, sei que agüenta. – Sirius sorriu. – Bem, vamos voltar?

Ofereceu seu braço para Lily, galante, esta ainda meio ofendida pela forma como ele atacara suas defesas (fazendo-a encarar a realidade), deu o braço meio contrafeita e seguiu de bico calado dando respostas curtas e não entusiasmadas. Não que estivesse zangada com ele, achava-se contemplativa e preocupada com a realidade de sua situação.

Tinha medo que Sirius tivesse razão e resolveu que, enquanto nada a lhe dissesse para aceitar o que Sirius havia dito por que era verdade, haveria de esquecer aquilo e se preocupar com outras coisas que eram mais importantes.

* * *

Anne estava andando de bobeira por Hogwarts. Era uma tarde de sábado e ela estava sem nada para fazer, nem mesmo deveres, pois havia concluído a todos. Parecia que os professores no começo do ano tinham pena e passavam uma quantidade razoável de exercícios, que ela sabia que em anos anteriores acharia uma quantidade absurda e gigantesca. 

James estava em sua primeira reunião do time da qual haviam saído Zoe, a ex-capitão e goleira e Henry, o ex-batedor. Precisavam movimentar os testes para novos candidatos e ainda decidirem quem seria o novo capitão. Ele a havia advertido, portanto, para não se preocupar com ele e tentar arranjar algo para fazer. Pois ele ficaria ocupado, pelo menos, até o final da tarde.

Decidida a fazer uma caminhada, como sempre gostava de fazer, Anne preferiu, antes, fazer um tour pelo castelo, coisa que desde seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts já não fazia e agora achou-se tentada. Chamara Lucy para acompanhá-la, mas esta preferira ficar em seu quarto jogando Snap Explosivo com Bella. Lily terminava algum relatório para a monitoria e os meninos, é claro, não precisava nem se perguntar, haviam sumido como sempre.

Pôs-se, então, sozinha, a caminhar pelos corredores de Hogwarts a rever os quadros e a cumprimentar-los, de quando em quando conversando com um deles. Haviam alguns bem maluquinhos, mas que divertiam Anne. Lucy dizia que a maluca da história era ela por fazer isso.

Não demorou muito, Anne cansou-se e resolveu ir pra o Jardim. Gostava imensamente dele, e havia aprendido a gostar ainda mais com James, que assim como ela dividia uma adoração por Jardins. Ambos gostavam de assuntos referentes à plantas.

O namorado a fizera conhecer regiões do Jardim que ela nunca havia se tocado e prestado atenção, até mesmo a fizera visitar Hagrid mais freqüentemente e este de muito bom grado saia falando da fauna e flora do local, e por vezes propunha mostrar-lhes, ainda no começo da floresta, alguns animais que poderia achar. Isto, porém, James sempre a impedia de fazer, e Anne mesmo preferia deixar isso para depois que ela aprendesse mais feitiços de defesa.

Sentou-se na relva, já longe do castelo, e até mesmo da cabana de Hagrid. O vento, calmo, que agitava as folhas das árvores que começavam a cair, balançava sua roupa e seu cabelo fazendo-a sentir quase uma heroína de um romance bobo. Sabia que estava agindo como uma boba, mas aquilo a fazia bem, então porque não se dar o prazer daquilo?

- Isto poderia virar uma foto e então, capa de um livro romântico. Sabe, naqueles romances água-com-açúcar? A mocinha com o cabelo aos ventos.

- Ashe! – Anne disse surpresa, ao mesmo tempo com raiva. O garoto sabia ser desagradável que só vendo para acreditar. O que mais a irritava é que ele gostava de ver-la assim.

- O mesmo. – Sentou-se, sem ser convidado, ao lado dela. – Sabe minha cara Anne, eu não esqueci do que lhe disse. Ainda está de pé aquilo.

- Não sei do que fala e se você pudesse se retirar, ficaria grata. – Anne virou o rosto. Ignorando-o.

- Comporta-se como uma lady comigo, acho graça. Pois bem, lady, o espaço é público. – Ele riu.

- Pois então, como diz o ditado: os incomodados que se mudem. – Anne levantou-se irritando, pisando forte.

Anne não ouviu mais sinal da voz de Ashe, nem de sua risada. Portanto, achou-se já livre dele. E parou. Para sua infelicidade, no entanto, ele estava ali, ao seu lado, a sorrir-lhe com aquele sorriso cretino e de conquistador de meia-tigela que ele exibia sempre.

- Qual é o seu problema, garoto?

- Você.

Anne sempre se perturbava com respostas como aquela. Não se acostumava nunca. Ele tinha o dom de desarmar-la e a deixar sem graça. Anne desejou que James ou Sirius estivessem por perto e dessem um bom pontapé no sonserino.

- Ah, cala a boca, seu imbecil. – Berrou, agressiva. – Vai pastar!

- Só se for com sua agradabilíssima companhia. Adoraria ter como ceia esta maravilhosa e aparentemente apetitosa grama do Jardim desde que fosse contigo.

- Ora veja, seu desaforado. Seu cretino! Como ousas? – Anne ergueu o punho impulsiva. – Mas também, eu burra. O que faço aqui? Vou embora, alguma hora há de parar de me seguir.

- Você só não foge decentemente ou toma providência porque no fundo gosta que eu a siga, você sabe disso, mas não quer admitir.

- Você é simplesmente desprezível!

- Vindo de você fico lisonjeado. – Riu. – Não fique triste, nem chores, mas terei de ir embora, tenho de me encontrar com meu colegas Snape, sabe quem é. Adoraria continuar aqui vendo você tão lindinha irritadinha.

- Quero ver você se meter a engraçadinho na frente do meu namorado, vai levar uma que só vendo. Nem que seja uma boa bomba de bosta na fuça. – Disse agressiva. – Você e seu amiguinho já deveriam estar treinados.

Aquilo parecia ter atingindo Ashe, parecia que apesar de agüentar todos os xingamentos de Anne, ele não agüentava o fato de que ela, indiscriminadamente, encomendava umas boas travessuras com os Marotos que não falhavam em atormentar ele e seu amigo. Era quase de lei, e Ashe tinha de admitir que nem tinha muito como escapar.

O alívio de Anne foi imediato ao ver o garoto sair aborrecido, lhe dava um enorme prazer ver o garoto ser vencido em suas discussões. Sorridente a garota decidiu dar uma passada na casa de Hagrid e depois ir para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Considerava seu dia ganho, em parte para esconder de si como aquele encontro a abalara, como todos os outros.

* * *

A reunião do time de Quadribol não ia para a frente, a cada hora era decidido uma coisa, para minutos depois ser deixado de lado. Por fim, Otho, nervoso com aquilo, organizou uma votação para verem, antes de tudo, quem seria o novo capitão. 

Votaram com pequenos papéis e com voto anônimo, cada um depositou seu voto numa pequena caixinha improvisada. Quem retirou os papéis foi o próprio Otho que fazia questão de mostrar a todos o nome que aparecia em cada papel. No final, havia quatro votos para James e um para Nina.

- Hmm, então, será James, pessoal? – Perguntou Otho, aparentemente feliz, devia ter votado em James. – Nina, alguma reclamação sobre querer ter uma chance, uma réplica, sei lá!

- Ah, não. Estou até surpresa com o voto! Sou muito enrolada para ser capitã, e além do mais, acho que James tem mais o espírito de líder. Pode-se ver que naquele grupinho dele, ele é o líder, o que nos traz problemas – Ela ficou sem graça com medo de que ele entendesse mal. – Mas tudo bem, conseguimos nos arranjar, não é mesmo?

- Você não seria ruim, Nina. Fui eu quem votei em ti. – Confessou Jack. – Eu pensei em você, James. Mas daí lembrei que você é monitor e fiquei pensando se não seria muita sobrecarga sobre você, porque acredite, eu te acho excelente, mas só tem essa questão que afinal...

- Sem problemas, Jack! Eu até concordo com você, mas te asseguro que serei o mais responsável que eu conseguir. Darei meu máximo. Fico grato a todos vocês por esse voto de confiança. – James sorriu.

- Precisamos começar os testes. É melhor se adiantar. – Lembrou Iacov, sério.

- Claro, claro! – James deu uns tapinhas nas costas do garoto que mesmo sendo mais novo, era mais alto que ele. – Eu estava pensando mesmo nisso. Precisamos rever a freqüência e os dias dos nossos treinos. E precisamos reservar logo os dias principais. Eu acho que apenas um dia por semana, sem contar às vezes que marca-se outro treino, é muito pouco. Dois dias é melhor.

- Você quer dizer, Domingo e Sábado? – Perguntou Nina desanimada. – Eu tenho os NIEM's!

- Calma, pensei em Sexta e Sábado, mas não necessariamente um treino puxado todos os dias.

- E os testes serão quando? – Iacov voltou a conversa inicial.

- Daqui a uma semana, hoje mesmo vou começar a providenciar os avisos para quem quiser tentar o teste.

- Então, parece que tudo certo por hoje, não? – Otho disse, esperançoso, queria se livrar logo do time para encontrar-se com a namorada, uma Corvinal.

- Tudo certo. Sábado de manhã, estejam todos aqui, combinado?

- Positivo e operante! – Disse um animado Jack, enquanto todos se levantavam.

* * *

Remus terminava uma redação de Transfiguração. Estava antecipando seus deveres para quando a sua transformação chegar, e estava bem perto, ele não se enrolar com as obrigações. Já que não teria tempo de dedicar-se a elas direito. 

Fora assim desde sempre. Remus sempre utilizara este sistema, que até então, havia dado muito certo. Devia dizer que suas recuperações não haviam sido tão dolorosas ou solitárias, dado que, agora, durante suas transformações, tinha a companhia dos amigos.

Entretanto, quando a gente se acostuma com um sistema, como Remus tinha o dele, não conseguimos nos largar dele tão facilmente, por mais que ele não seja mais necessário para a nova realidade.

- Boa tarde, Remus. Estudando como sempre, hein? – Lucy surgiu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. – Está estudando o que?

- Só estou terminando o dever que a McGonnagal passou ontem. Para ficar livre das obrigações.

- Mas era um dever tão grande! Já está terminando? Você é mesmo um gênio.

- Não exagere, Lucy.

- Ok, que tal um semi-gênio. – Ela riu, e então, quando ele a olhou, ela baixou os olhos, sem graça. Respirou fundo, como se buscasse coragem. – Remus tem algo que eu quero falar com você, já faz um tempo.

- É mesmo? – Remus largou a pena. – Pode dizer.

- Acho melhor você terminar o dever, preferia falar num lugar mais calmo.

- Você acha mesmo? Não vejo necessidade, estamos com a Sala quase vazia, com exceção daquele sujeito dormindo na poltrona ali, não ouvirá nada. Mas se você quiser mesmo... é que falta ainda uns três parágrafos para eu terminar. Prefiro fazer com concentração.

- Desculpe-me, vejo que estou atrapalhando mesmo.

- Ah, não, por favor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, pode deixar, vamos sair... – Remus começou a arrumar suas coisas. – Onde quer ir?

- Ok, não tem problema, está bem. Pode ser aqui, é melhor para você.

Lucy sentou-se, olhava para a frente, quase pálida, remexendo as mãos nervosamente, enquanto olhava de soslaio para o garoto e quando via o olhar dele encontrar-se com o seu, virava-se. Remus preocupado já ia dizer que ela podia escrever se quisesse ou podia deixar para depois, mas Lucy, finalmente, parecia ter se armado de coragem e falou de uma vez só:

- Eu gosto de você, Remus. – Respirou mais fundo. – Desde sempre.

- Oh, sim... – Remus disse, largando de vez a pena. Pousou as mãos na mesa. Virou o rosto para o lado, incapaz de achar o que falar.

Lucy ficou o olhando, agora ele quem fugia do olhar dela. Estava angustiada, ele não transmitia decepção, nem repúdio, mas tampouco amor. O que era aquilo? Ela ficava mais nervosa a cada instante. E lá estava ele, batendo com os dedos na mesa, sério como se pensasse em algo.

Ela observou que ele abria e fechava a boca várias vezes. Virava-se para ela, mas logo voltava a voltar o rosto para a parede. Nervosa, ela não se segurou:

- O que há, Remus? Não precisa dizer nada, mas... sei lá, essa não é uma reação muito convencional. Eu sei que é atrevimento eu te falar assim, mas a Anne ficava sempre me incentivando, o James e aí...

- Está tudo bem, Lucy. Eu entendo e fico lisonjeado que goste de mim e há algum tempo... agora – Ele respirou fundo. Levando as mãos à cabeça – Agora sou eu quem terei dificuldade em falar contigo, é complicado. Mas depois que você souber você vai entender, de certo que vai, é um caso especial afinal.

- Remus, pode falar, tenho certeza de que nada vai mudar o que eu sinto.

- É complicado, Lucy. Sabe eu gosto de você, sim, do mesmo jeito que você de mim, acredito, mas é complicado, não dá entende? Não dá para ficarmos juntos.

- Porque não, Remus? Você é prometido desde criança, ou algo assim? Ou então... você não pode?

- Não, não é isso, é pior.

- O que poderia ser pior? – Lucy disse, já aumentando a voz, aflita.

- Eu não quero passar sobre isso. Não é necessário, tenho convivido com o sentimento reprimido e assim será. – Remus levantou-se pegando suas coisas e ainda com a cabeça caída. – Você não entende. Eu não quero passar sobre isso. Eu não quero que você saiba, talvez seja melhor ver você se cansar e se apaixonar por outro, mas não a te ver criar repúdio de mim.

- Como eu poderia criar repúdio de ti? Por favor, Remus, explique, você está me assustando! Não pode ser assim tão horrível!

- Mas é! – Remus respondeu-a grosso e de forma ameaçadora, Lucy nunca tinha visto o garoto tão alterado.

Lucy ficou parada, agora magoada. Acreditava que aquilo estava sendo muito pior que um fora, e tinha razão. Não sabia mais o que fazer, entendia que Remus não queria falar, mas a vontade de saber era maior.

O garoto parecia ter, finalmente, se recuperado e via que estava alterado e que havia sido grosso e irracional com a garota. Envergonhado, desceu os degraus da escadaria do dormitório masculino. Olhou para o sujeito que dormia numa cadeira que continuava a dormir a sono solto.

- É algo complicado e confidencial, Lucy. Tenho medo de como irá reagir, mas já que tanto existe... – Parou ao lado dela. – Promete que não irá contar a ninguém?

- Mas é claro.

- Bem, então vamos lá. – Deu um suspiro. – Quando eu era pequeno, passava as férias na casa dos meus avôs, ao lado de um bosque muito sombrio. Era uma criança curiosa, e adorava a idéia de que aquele bosque podia ser antigo, da época das magias dos druidas e tudo mais. Eu entrava no começo do bosque quase todas as noites, escondido. Um dia resolvi me aventurar a adentrar mais a fundo o bosque. Foi um grande erro, nunca teria feito isso se soubesse a conseqüência que teria. Ao parar numa clareira, eu decidi me sentar em raízes de uma grande árvore, acabei adormecendo. Quando acordei senti um bafo quente sobre mim. Era um lobisomem, Lucy. Um grande e enorme lobisomem.

- Meu deus! – Lucy levou as mãos à boca.

- Você já entendeu, não é? É isso mesmo, Lucy. Eu sou um lobisomem.

- Então por isso... por isso você some sempre! Como nunca pensei nisso?

- Entende porque não posso corresponder corretamente seu sentimento?

- Não. Não há nada que impeça que fiquemos juntos, eu não deixarei de gostar de você por isso. Nunca!

- Mas eu não quero! Você não entende a ameaça?

- Que ameaça? Por Deus, Remus, sua justificativa não faz sentido... seria melhor se você... me desse um fora!

- Então considere este como um. Sinto muito, Lucy. – Dizendo isso Remus, subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino. Deixando uma triste Lucy para trás. Lucy não se demorou e em disparada correu para seu dormitório também, fechando as cortinas de sua cama e se excluindo do mundo. Enquanto isso o sujeito a dormir na Sala Comunal lá continuava, dormindo.

* * *

Quando Anne entrou em seu dormitório, após ter saído com James o dia inteiro, foi recebida por Bella e Lily que a avisaram, sobre cochichos, que Lucy não estava bem e que pedira para não ser perturbada. Mas as duas acreditavam que Anne, quem tinha mais contato com ela, deveria tentar ajudar-la e descobrir o que acontecera. Ao notificarem Anne sobre isto, saíram do dormitório, imaginando que era melhor as duas terem privacidade. 

Anne aproximou-se da cama da amiga, que era ao lado dela, já alarmada. Lucy não era de ficar assim, daquele jeito. Não era do feitio da garota.

- Lucy? – Chamou a amiga já ao lado das cortinas. – O que há?

- Saí daqui, An. – Lucy disse, com a voz abafada.

- Não, eu não vou, eu quero te ajudar. E não há motivo para você me repelir, eu sou sua amiga, lembra?

- Eu sei, An. É que eu não estou bem. – Lucy abriu as cortinas deixando Anne entrar para logo a fechar.

- Posso ver isso, Lu. Mesmo sem ver-la realmente, você não é do tipo que se esconde na cama. O que foi, querida? – Anne secou o rosto de Lucy, que chorava silenciosamente.

- Ele não me quer, An. Tudo por uma bobagem! Eu não deveria nunca ter falado com ele, NUNCA. E sabe qual é o pior? Ele disse que gostava de mim, mas tinha sérios motivos para não poder retribuir o sentimento corretamente.

Anne pareceu congelar, ela compreendia, e sabia por que ele, Remus, recusara Lucy e seus sentimentos. Sabia há tempos, se segurava para não comentar, afinal, só soubera da verdade ao ouvir a conversa dos pais após receberem Lupin e a sra.Lupin em casa, certa vez.

- Oh, Lucy. – Limitou-se a dizer e a abraçou forte. Não havia o que dizer naquela situação.

Ficou com a amiga bastante tempo, falando de bobagens e outras coisas. Bella e Lily voltaram do jantar e trouxeram comida para as duas, então as quatro ficaram na cama de Lucy a conversarem e rirem. Amigos sempre são a melhor solução para ficarmos mais animados.

Enquanto Lucy animada conversava com Lily sobre qualquer coisa que Anne não sabia o que era, ela aproveitou para descer para a Sala Comunal e tentar se encontrar com Remus.

Por sorte, o garoto descia o dormitório masculino com um estranho pergaminho, que parecia velho e surrado. Anne pode notar que o amigo parecia jogar feitiços para envelhecer-lo ainda mais, já que a cada segundo o pergaminho ficava mais gasto.

- Remus, meu amigo, tenho algo muito sério para falar contigo.

- Tem de ser agora mesmo? Desculpe-me, An, mas tenho um compromisso e...

- Sem essa! Está com vergonha, né? Sabe do que se trata.

- Lucy. – Remus olhou Anne um pouco triste. – Eu já disse que é complicado.

- É porque você quer! Pensa que eu não sei porque dessa sua recusa? E você ACHA que ela vai desistir de você? É muita crueldade o que você está fazendo.

- Você não pode saber. E mesmo que soubesse não entenderia. E não era da minha intenção ser cruel, dói tanto em mim quanto nela, se não mais.

- O que você quer esconder, Remus? Esqueceu-se que temos parentesco ainda que longe? Mamãe é amiga da sua, apesar da sua, assim como você, ter essa mania de se afastar depois do ocorrido. Eu sei, Remus. Eu ouvi meus pais comentarem e fiquei descobrindo sobre seu probleminha. – Baixou a voz e se aproximou mais dele. – Eu sei que você é um lobisomem. Sei desde o nosso terceiro ano, mas permaneci quieta porque achei que você não gostaria de saber que sei.

- Ótimo, agora parece que todos sabem.

- Ah, Remus, pelo amor de Merlin, não me venha com choramingos, você não é disso! Ou melhor, você não é de mostrar qualquer choramingo para nós, por mais que possa ter seus momentos melancólicos.

- Você não entende, An.

- Talvez não. O que eu tenho certeza que não entendo é porque você a recusou. Pare de ter medo, Remus. Pare de negar qualquer amor, qualquer coisa boa vinda dos outros, você não é uma aberração. Quer parar com isso? Aprenda a aceitar!

- Você tem noção de como é difícil levar uma vida normal? Ano passado Sirius foi descuidado e após brigar com Ashe e aquele amiguinho dele, Snape, disse para eles tentarem entrar no Salgueiro Lutador, era dia de transformação An. Sirius achava que eles não teriam coragem de enfrentarem o Salgueiro Lutador, mesmo que este houvesse dito como acalmar ele. Ashe não teve coragem, mas Snape teve. Se James não tivesse chegado a tempo, eu teria... eu teria matado Snape! Você não vê? Agora eu posso ser indefeso. Mas eu sou um monstro, na verdade, entende? Snape teria espalhado o segredo a todos, se Dumbledore não tivesse impedido e aí eu estaria fora daqui, voltaria a vida de proscrito.

- Não foi sua culpa, Remus. Foi de Sirius... – Anne parou, reflexiva. – Foi por isso que Sirius e James brigaram e eu tive de fazer eles voltarem a se falarem, e você andou tão quieto e tudo mais. – Ela suspirou, abraçando o amigo. – Entendo que isso tudo deve ser horrível, não tenho o direito de dizer que entendo completamente seus sentimentos, Remus. Mas ainda acho que está sendo tolo. Você NÃO é um monstro. Monstro são aqueles sonserinos idiotas! Por isso Ashe implica tanto comigo sobre você...

- An, por favor, não tente me dizer o que tenho de fazer. Quase toda minha vida eu tenho conseguido arranjar um jeito de viver quase como normal, não estrague isso.

- E você acha que viver se escondendo é normal? Viver como se a vida fosse uma penitência? Oh, Remus, por favor!

- Não quero discutir, An. E além do mais, tenho compromisso com os meus amigos, se você me dá licença. – O garoto se dirigiu a saída da Torre da Grifinória, enquanto Anne berrava que não era mais hora de sair da Torre.

Vencida e ainda atordoada com tudo que descobrira, Anne voltou para seu dormitório, onde sua ausência não havia sido percebida. Acabou não conseguindo se socializar muito com as amigas, seus pensamentos estavam em polvorosa. Era muita informação. Acabou dormindo.

* * *

Remus chegou na Sala Precisa um tanto amuado, os amigos reparam, mas preferiram ficar quietos, já que o garoto não queria dizer nada. O garoto achava que aquele havia sido, o dia mais tumultuado e confuso de todo o ano. Ele viera por último porque tinha de pegar o mapa no dormitório. Enquanto os outros foram depois do jantar. 

- Vamos testar? – Peter disse, empolgado, pegando o mapa da mão de Remus.

- Se quiserem, eu já o fiz e parece que ele está perfeito. Dei os retoques finais enquanto vinha para cá.

- Não custa nada, e queremos ver como essa belezinha funciona. – Riu Sirius.

James foi quem começou. Disse a frase chave, ou melhor, o juramento chave, e logo o mapa se encheu de letras formando uma apresentação. Não muito depois, por fim, apareceu o mapa de Hogwarts com vários pontinhos de pessoas e onde estas estavam.

Para eles era quase um milagre, pessoas mais velhas e com mais experiências com eles, talvez nunca conseguissem fazer algo tão bom quanto aquilo e tão bem bolado. Havia custado a inteligência, o tempo e a paciência deles, mas parecia valer a pena.

- Ele é tão impessoal, tem a apresentação, o mapa e aí? Ele tinha que ter um toque da gente. – Sirius disse, um pouco desanimado.

- É! Como uma penseira tem nossas lembranças! – Peter disse, lembrando da penseira de sua mãe que ela mantinha longe dele.

- Vocês não ficam contentes nunca, hein? – James disse.

- Mas o que Peter disse me fez ter uma idéia! – Remus comentou. – Podemos tentar fazer algo como uma penseira. Fazer com que o mapa falasse, ou até pensasse, como nós, sabe? Em caso de cair em mãos estranhas, poderia ser divertido ofendendo ao curioso, que tal?

- Eu acho excelente! – Sirius disse animado. – É disso que precisávamos!

- Mais trabalho, mas tudo bem.

- Pára de reclamar, Peter. – James deu um tapinha no amigo. – Mais uma vez vamos modificar ele. Mas por enquanto acho melhor usarmos ele, não é? Pode nos ajudar para não sermos pegos.

- Sim, sim, é claro. Mas é hora de irmos. Vão reparar que não estamos na torre, ainda. – Remus disse.

- Remus sempre precavido. – Peter disse, ao mesmo tempo que abria a porta.

Os quatros voltaram silenciosamente para a Torre da Grifinória. E antes de dormir ficaram discutindo o que poderiam fazer para transmitir sua personalidade para aquele pergaminho encantado.

(Continua...)


	18. Sétimo Ano

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 18: Sétimo Ano_

* * *

Aquele seria o último ano das meninas e dos Marotos e estes dedicavam-se à deixar marcas cada vez mais constantes com suas travessuras incensáveis por toda Hogwarts, não havia quem ficasse ileso, pelo menos eram raros os que não ficavam, e estes raros sempre tinham pessoas conectadas que haviam sofrido alguma travessuras.

Também era o ano dos temíveis NIEM's que ia decidir o futuro deles dali em diante. Parecia, no entanto, que não eram todos que estavam se dedicando realmente. Sirius e James continuavam sua rotina normal, sem se preocuparem, enquanto os outros dedicavam-se, temerosos dos exames.

Lily e James haviam sido nomeados os monitores-chefes da Grifinória, o que Lily, parecia carregar sozinha, mesmo com a ajuda de James. Que até não a deixava na mão, mas parecia preferir muito mais conversar com ela do que trabalhar.

McGonnagal mais uma vez relutara em nomeá-lo junto com Lily, porém, lembrava-se da lábia e conversa de James que poderia facilitar as coisas quando Lily precisasse agir com alguém. James era mais como um guarda-costa do que parceiro.

Graças a não preocupação de James pelos estudos, ele conseguia namorar, comandar o time de Quadribol, que precisaria de reformas com a saída de Jack e Nina, exercer suas funções como guarda-costa de Lily na monitoração e ainda inventar e liderar travessuras enquanto melhorava cada vez mais com a ajuda de Remus e Sirius (e uma escassa de Peter) o mapa que agora era apelidado de "O Mapa do Maroto".

No entanto, o quesito namoro já nem mais parecia pesar em seu dia-a-dia, ele e Anne já não saiam tanto, parecia que os dois estavam se afastando. Nas férias haviam se visto algumas vezes, e agora, já havia passado um mês de aula e só haviam saído juntos e sozinhos uma única vez.

Estavam na segunda e última saída, quando resolveram, ambos, tomarem a decisão mais acertada sobre o futuro do relacionamento. Não sabiam quem fora o primeiro a deixar de gostar-se tanto, ou pensar em se separar, apenas sabiam que ambos desejavam isto e era melhor tomar a medida. Não havia porque continuarem.

Estavam no Jardim de Hogwarts, no local preferido de ambos, num tronco caído à beira da Floresta Proibida. Anne sentou-se e como era sempre a primeira a iniciar a conversa, foi ela mesmo que resolveu por as coisas as claras.

- Eu estive pensando, James. – James sentou-se ao lado dela, e ficou a mirando. – Não vamos mentir a nós mesmo, não nos gostamos mais. Quero dizer, gosto muito de você como pessoa, imensamente. Mas nenhum de nós dois se ama, se é que entendo o que eu quero dizer.

- Entendo-te perfeitamente, concordo contigo. Se você não fosse mais decidida do que eu, você sempre é quem fala primeiro e tudo mais, eu teria dito o mesmo. Continuo a gostar muito de você, mais do que Lucy, por exemplo. Respeito-te como uma grande amiga, mas não mais como uma namorada.

- Você gosta de Lily. – Anne sorriu. – E acho que vocês fariam um casal formidável, quererei ser a madrinha da criança – Anne riu. – Muito te agrada ser o guarda-costa dela, não é mesmo?

- Sempre sabe de tudo, né? Nem adianta mentir, sua danada. Conhece-me com a palma da mão. – James riu. – É verdade sim, mas não tenho tantas esperanças, agora ao menos ela não é comprometida, mas... Eu e ela – Hesitou. – Eu não sei.

- Acha-se indigno dela? Ora vamos, James! Metade de Hogwarts baba por você, outra por Sirius, é claro que você é digno. Você tem seus pontos fracos, como sua infantilidade. – James fez uma cara feia. - Mas fazer o que? Até faria um bom equilíbrio com a Lily, tão responsável. Eu não chego nem aos pés dela nesse quesito. Deixa de onda e vá, ela gosta de você, tenho certeza.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Uhum. – Anne sorriu. – Coragem, você é um homem ou o que?

- 'Tá, 'tá, eu entendi. Chega. – James parecia ter corado um pouco. – Você não pode falar muito, né senhorita? Seu coração também já é de outro.

- Eu? – Anne sentiu seu coração dar um pulo e se sentiu coagida. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu vergonha de si mesma, sabia do que ele falava. Mas esperava que ele não falasse da mesma pessoa.

- É. – James deu uma cotovelada nela, amigável. – Não é um gosto muito bom, nisso você saiu perdendo. Não é o que eu chamaria de candidato perfeito.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse desanimada, mirando suas mãos entrelaçadas em cima dos joelhos. – Eu já tentei mudar isto, sabe? Mas acho que o sentimento ficou lá escondido enquanto o que tinha por você, que começou antes, estava em ativa.

- Pobre Anne. – James a abraçou, como um irmão paternal. Afagou o cabelo dela. – Olhe, não diga JAMAIS a ninguém que lhe disse isso. Direi e você apagará de sua cabeça, é quase uma sandice, melhor, não é quase não. É! Nunca pensei que falaria isso, mas... Oras! Se você gosta dele, tente. Ele não pára de demonstrar que quer, né? Tenha cautela, mas tente. Para depois se arrepender de não haver tentado. Quem sabe ele não é ruim? – Deu um tapa em sua própria cabeça, com uma cara esquisita. – Ai, que horror, apague o que eu disse, só sandice. Que coisa mais desacertada! Bem, apaguei da minha mente. Nunca disse isso em momento algum! Não é? Do que falávamos mesmo?

Anne ria do modo carinhoso como James queria diverti-lá, deixá-la mais tranqüila e até dar uma força a ela. Era por esse e outros motivos que Anne achava James uma das pessoas mais carinhosas possíveis com as pessoas queridas.

- Obrigado, James. Por tentar me animar. – Ela deu um fraco sorriso. Apertou as mãos reunindo coragem e então num pulo começou a atacar-lo com seus planos. – Espere mais um tempo, use esse tempo para fixar seus problemas de Quadribol e então entraremos em ação para você conseguir Lily. Ela talvez tenha problemas para aceitar achando que está me traindo. Mas darei logo a notícia do nosso término para já adiantarmos isso tudo e aí...

- Calma, calma, Anne. – James riu. – Fico feliz que queira me ajudar, mas e você? Tem que cuidar de si.

- Não acho que tentarei James. Não quero ser usada, entende? E tenho de me preocupar com os NIEM's para poder conseguir um cargo no Ministério. Mamãe e papai estão contando que eu tire boas notas. Logo Anton, meu irmão, entrará em Hogwarts e tudo mais.

- Você é quem sabe, Anne. Mas torcerei por você. Merece a maior felicidade possível, querida. – Ele sorriu. – Estou com fome! Ficamos tanto tempo aqui, que acho que já está na hora do almoço. Vamos?

Anne concordou e seguiram os dois, sem as mãos dadas, ela com as mãos cruzadas para trás enquanto ria de algo que James falava, e esse levava as mãos nos bolsos.

* * *

No Salão Principal já estavam todos, Sirius e Peter divertindo-se enquanto tacavam pedaços de comidas em seu mais odiado inimigo, Severus Snape. Anne ao sentar-se viu Ashe a olhar fixamente e logo após mandar-lhe uma cantada, ao piscar o olho. James viu e sorriu para ela, tentando a encorajar.

- Pessoal, vocês sabem da nova?

- Depende, do que você fala, James? – Lucy perguntou. A garota mostrava-se normal a todos, menos a Remus, a ferida que este causara não havia cicatrizado.

- Eu e a Anne terminamos, mas ainda somos amigos. Não é, An?

- Claro.

Lily engasgou e os outros, surpresos, ficaram quietos. Peter foi quem mudou de assunto comentando sobre a última aula de Poções, que ele parecia ter entendido, não se sabia como.

- Eu acho muito legal isso, sabe? – Bella começou a recolocar o assunto a tona. – O fato de que os casais entre nós terminem de bem, eu terminei de mal com uns dois namorados, é horrível.

- A questão é quantos você teve, né? – James disse, venenoso.

- Não era um namoro importante como o de vocês, isto ficava claro desde o início. Além do que, ainda não achei um que me agrade de todo.

- Bella e Sirius deveriam lançar um livro sobre os variados tipos de amantes e os variados tipos de romances. – Lucy brincou.

- Ei, não me metam no meio da história. – Protestou Sirius. – Sou cachorro com muito orgulho e amor!

Lily continuava a ficar quieta como Anne e James, que a observavam, viram. Acreditavam que aquela reação da garota era até positiva.

* * *

Sirius, Anne e Lucy estavam em um dos sofás da Sala Comunal da Grifinória a conversarem sobre o futuro. Foi quando para a surpresa das duas, Sirius revelou que almejava trabalhar em algo.

- Qual é o problema de eu querer trabalhar?

- Bem, é que você é o Sirius Black, né? O grande malandrão e tudo mais. E ainda tem dinheiro, é de família rica... – Lucy disse.

- Qual o problema de eu querer dinheiro honesto, hein? Eu, hein, eu pensando que vocês adorariam a notícia!

- Eu acho louvável, mas fiquei surpresa sim, quero dizer, nem tanto. Ah, sei lá. – Anne disse desligada, pensava que era uma decisão lógica a de Sirius. Ele certamente queria se desligar dos pais. Ainda os culpava por não terem salvado Melanie, a irmã perdida de Sirius.

- E você, Anne, ainda deseja ser algo a ver com as relações exteriores do Ministério? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sim, tenho estudado bastante aliás. Acho que daqui a pouco só saberei falar sobre congressos e assembléias entre os grandes caras do mundo Bruxo. Nossa. Mas a Lucy deve estar se esforçando muito mais. Vai tentar algo na carreira de Herbiologia, não é?

- Eu já comecei a me corresponder como uma herbióloga famosa, a Madame Athena. Ela quem descobriu a erva que cura uma grande quantidade de azarações.

- Lucy tem grande admiração por ela. – Explicou Anne à Sirius. – Leu todos os livros da mulher.

- Ela é demais! Eu estou felicíssima, porque ela disse estar interessada em mim. Diz que anda precisando de uma ajudante porque a menina que a ajudava resolveu se casar e virar dona de casa. Só me falta mandar muito bem nos NIEM's.

- E lembrar que a Lucy nem era tão chegada à Herbiologia no começo. – Sirius riu. – Torceremos por você, temos certeza de que você conseguirá a vaga com essa tal Madame de Herbiologia aí.

- Merlin queira! Merlin queira!

* * *

James voltava exausto do treino de Quadribol, haviam ganho da Lufa-Lufa por pouco, os novos candidatos, dois irmãos invocados, não estavam ainda totalmente acostumados e precisavam de um esforço redobrado. Otho e Iacov também estavam alarmados.

O capitão sentia falta dos seus antigos colegas no time. Eles eram quase profissionais, levavam a coisa a sério. Otho e Iacov, ainda haviam conseguido pegar esse espírito e eram bons. Mas os outros?

Nem pareciam ligar. Parecia que eles se importavam muito mais em saber das partidas dos outros, dos grandes times, do que jogarem e fazerem sua fama pela escola.

Quando estava quase chegando na Torre da Grifinória, lembrou-se que havia combinado de acertar uns relatórios chatos com Lily. Deu meia volta e começou o caminho inverso ao que fazia antes.

Enquanto andava pensava sobre ele e Lily. Anne já havia tentado mover céus e terra para que Lily ficasse com ele, mas ela fugia dele sempre que Anne planejava deixar-los sozinhos. E na sala de monitoração, ela só falava sobre assuntos a ver com a monitoração.

Paciência, talvez ainda não estivesse na hora, mas fazia quase três meses que ele havia terminado com Anne. Entendia que a preocupação de Lily eram os NIEM's e a monitoração, mas, oras...como ela conseguia estudar tanto sem ser atingida pela aflição do amor? Lily era eficiente por demais. Não duvidava que ela gostasse dele, os olhares, o embaraço quando terminavam os relatórios e ficavam sozinhos na sala, tudo isso denunciava o sentimento dela.

Entrou na sala de monitoração não tão animado para tentar agir e nem nada. Lily estava curvada sob um pergaminho, enquanto escrevia em um outro, ao lado. James pode ver uma pilha de pergaminhos no chão e outra na mesa. Certamente ela estava fazendo uma limpeza. Resumindo todas as ocorrências em um só papel para guardar e arquivar.

- Já dando duro, hein? – James riu e sentou-se ao lado dela. Havia tomado uma ducha e tinha os cabelos molhados, ou seja, mais bagunçados ainda.

- Nem tanto. – Ela sorriu. – Você quem parece bem cansado.

- O treino foi puxado. Estes novos jogadores são muito moles, então eu preciso dar um treino repuxado.

- Você deve ser uma fera com eles. – Lily riu. – Como é quando alguém é grosso comigo quando aplicamos um castigo. Aprendeu em seus castigos, onde ouvia, com certeza, os monitores dando ordem?

- Ah, com certeza. Desculpe-me, eu nunca sou de grande ajuda para você nessas coisas, mas hoje não consigo nem raciocinar direito.

- Está tudo bem, porque você não deita naquele sofá ali. É meio duro, mas quando estamos cansados serve qualquer coisa. Não é mesmo?

James apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deitou-se, logo caindo num cochilo que lhe pareceu um grande alívio e descanso. Lily terminava o relatório, e depois de uma hora, conseguiu, por fim, acabar com aquilo. Prendeu os vários pergaminhos em um elástico, então guardou-os na gaveta do rascunho, já cheia e arquivou o relatório resumido. Ao virar-se para ir embora, deu-se de cara com James que cochilava, aproximou-se.

Não pode deixar de ficar o admirando ao ficar ao lado dele. Gostava dele como nunca gostara de alguém antes, muito mais do que Sirius. Era tão estranho, afinal, ele era tão diferente dela. Sirius também era, mas James era diferente... Achava que o amava. E isso doía.

Há muito parara de se culpar sobre gostar do namorado da amiga, até porque, desde que os dois haviam terminado, parecia-lhe que a mesma a empurrava para cima dele. Não era mais por culpa, mas por medo, insegurança...

- Lily? – James acordara e vira, a garota sentada ao lado dele, mirando-o.

- Ah, você cochilou e eu fiquei com medo de acorda-lo. Desculpe-me, eu... é que eu terminei ainda pouco o relatório e... – Lily achava-se super embaraçada, estava corada e tentava se justificar.

James riu da reação da garota, sentou-se e sorriu para ela. Ela era mesmo adorável. Sirius sempre a definira da forma mais correta. Lily era uma bela e delicada flor.

- Lily, seu nome diz tudo, você é uma flor linda e fofa.

- Ah, sou? – Lily ficou desconcertada. – Obrigada.

- Esse seu jeito meigo é irresistível, sabe? – James pousou sua mão na bochecha dela, acariciando-a. – Não tinha jeito, logo eu iria acabar me rendendo aos teus encantos.

- Oh... – Lily não sabia o que dizer, mas tampouco repelia aquela declaração do garoto. Não parecia nem disposta a fugir ou mudar de assunto como outrora faria.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você, não é? Daquele jeito. – James aproximou o rosto dela. – Às vezes acho até que te amo. É tão forte, o sentimento, entende?

- Eu acho que sei sim. – Lily disse, baixando o rosto.

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama também Lily? – James fez que ela levantasse a cabeça. – Você me ama, Lily? Ou ao menos gosta de mim?

Lily disse um fraco sim, que foi o suficiente para James a beijar. Terminando aquela enrolação mantida a tanto tempo e sem necessidade. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, é verdade, mas queriam aproveita-lo desde já.

* * *

Sirius, Bella e Lucy estavam assistindo Anne e Remus em uma partida acirrada de Xadrez Bruxo. Remus era esperto, mas Anne era estratégica e rápida. Não se sabia quem ganharia aquela partida.

Enquanto assistiam aquela partida, os três adolescentes conversavam.

- Lily me contou que Peter está namorando uma sonserina, é mesmo verdade?

- É sim, Bella. – Sirius respondeu. – Hoje eles faziam um mês acho. É por isso que Peter tem chegado atrasado sempre. Sai com ela.

- Tinha que ser uma sonserina mesmo para agüentar aquela coisa. Ugh.

- Realmente, ela não é bonitinha, mas foi a única que quis algo com ele. Tira dinheiro dele que só vendo, da última vez que fomos a Hogsmeade, Peter pagou lanche, doces, e até mesmo umas bugigangas que ela quis.

- Não vamos reclamar! É a vida dele, ele quem sabe. – Anne disse. Ela prestava atenção na conversa. – Como foi que vocês aceitaram a idéia de que era uma sonserina?

- James e Sirius quase enfartaram, mas eu dei um jeito neles. – Remus riu.

- Agora só falta você arranjar alguém, né Remus? – Sirius disse, olhando para Lucy. Bella deu nele uma grande cotovelada.

- Gente, mas já são quase meia noite! Peter não chegou, até mesmo James e Lily chegaram. Estão se trocando. Falando neles, olha a Lily vindo aí. – Bella disse, querendo mudar de conversa.

- Hei, pessoal, do que falam? – Lily disse, sentando-se ao lado de Bella.

- Peter. Ele arranjou namorada. – Anne disse, ao mesmo tempo que um bispo seu comia um cavalo de Remus.

- Oh, sim. James me contou faz um tempo isto. Ele parecia bem revoltado de início. – Lily disse.

- Eu entendo ele. – Anne disse. Fazendo cara feia porque Remus comera sua torre. – Mas entendo o outro lado também. – Sorriu ao comer o último cavalo de Remus. – O de que deveríamos ficar felizes porque ele arranjou alguém, né?

Quando Anne disse isso, Peter entrou. Mas nem deu ouvidos a eles, ou se quer viu que eles estavam lá, subiu as disparadas para o dormitório masculino. Antes que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa, James desceu, preocupado, com a cara feia e preocupada.

- Sirius e Remus, venham comigo, precisamos conversar, é assunto sério.

- Ah, brincadeira, assim eu e Remus nunca terminaremos uma partida! – Reclamou Anne e suas peças de xadrez deram graças a deus, já cansadas. As partidas, quase sempre incompletas, deles levavam horas.

James se quer respondeu o que fez Anne ficar quieta, logo. Devia ser coisa muito séria. Coisas dos garotos que saíram já alertas com medo do que seria dito para eles.

* * *

- Então, Peter, diga a eles o que aconteceu. – James disse, ao entrar no quarto seguido pelos dois outros marotos.

- Foi sem querer. Eu JURO! – O garoto choramingou.

- Está bem, Peter. Mas diga logo o que houve. – Remus disse, era o mais centrado ali.

- Eu... – Peter olhou para os amigos. – Eu... – Baixou a cabeça, derrotado. – Eu perdi o mapa.

- Você o que? – Sirius urrou. – Seu idiota!

- Acalme-se Sirius. – Remus pediu. – Como perdeu, Peter?

- Eu me descuidei, eu sai de uma sala em desuso com a Melissa, vocês sabem, a minha namorada. – Peter fazia questão de dizer isso após citar o nome dela. – ME distraí, entendem? Eu estava feliz. Ela não chegou a ver o mapa, isso eu tive cuidado o bastante. Mas aí, quando eu dei por mim. Eu e ela demos de cara com Argos Filch. Levei uma detenção, ela também. Ela está fula comigo, mas não tanto quanto vocês estão, acredito. Eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Você sempre foi um grande estúpido. – Vociferou Sirius, ainda possesso.

- Sirius! Contenha-se, por favor. Não foi de propósito.

- Você acha que eu fiquei feliz com isso? – Peter berrou, nervoso.

- Não, não, não achamos, Peter. Por favor, acalmem-se. – Remus tentava ser racional em meio aquela berraria. - James, não pode ajudar aqui não?

- Era só o que me faltava, mal ajuda, é quase um peso nas costas e ainda perde algo tão valioso! – Sirius resmungou.

- O que? Eu sou um peso nas costas? – Peter disse, indignado.

- CHEGA! Não vêem que NÃO É HORA DE BRIGAR? – James bateu o pé. – Não adianta tentarmos uma detenção, é arriscado. Os NIEM's são semana que vem já. É arriscado. – Começou a andar pelo quarto, pensativo. – Peter, o mapa estava aberto?

- Não, não. Ele mandou que eu desse o que tinha na mão, e era o mapa, mas não estava aberto. E lembra do feitiço de segurança? Sem a senha, ele só vai ter o cumprimento nosso, mas não o mapa de verdade.

- E ele é um aborto, lembram? – Remus disse, tentando ajudar Peter. – Só conseguiria um feitiço com ajuda de um bruxo de verdade.

- Vê Sirius, não precisa tanta paranóia. Podemos tentar recuperá-lo depois dos NIEM's nos últimos dias por aqui. Pouco antes da formatura. – Peter quis limpar sua culpa.

- Remus tem razão. – James disse. – Aliás, eu estive cá pensando. E se deixássemos o mapa com Filch? Nunca se sabe se haverão novos Marotos por aqui. Podem até mesmo ser um de nossos filhos!

- James anda com um jeito muito paternal pro meu gosto. – Reclamou Sirius. – Mas realmente, não é tão ruim. Até porque, conheço o castelo com a palma da minha mão, não preciso de mapa, como os outros.

- Sirius, pare. – Remus pediu já agoniado com aquilo.

Foi com tristeza no coração, que eles decidiram deixar o mapa com Filch, ele nunca saberia a senha. Não seria de grande utilidade para ele, ou melhor, seria, mas isso se ele soubesse a senha.

Não se sabe ao certo, mas depois daquela briga, Peter parecia um pouco ofendido com Sirius ou até a odiá-lo. Continuava perseguindo James e Remus, mas parecia agora ter enorme rancor por Sirius. Não sem muita razão. Sentia-se ofendido pelo amigo que o chamara de peso nas costas, por mais que fosse, às vezes, ele também dava suas contribuições.

* * *

A formatura foi formal, sem grandes exageros. Houve um banquete no Salão Principal, para os alunos formandos e suas famílias. As meninas choravam, emocionadas, seria o último dia delas naquela magnífica casa.

Os meninos se seguravam, mas também estavam emocionados. Pareciam crianças, quando suas mães e avós vinham abraça-los, eles a repeliam daqueles abraços maternais quem em casa eram tão bem vindos, mas ali era motivo de vergonha. Remus parecia o único a ficar abraçado e agarrado a mãe.

A sra. Maxwell e a sra.Lupin tagarelavam felizes, enquanto o pai de Anne parecia extremamente maravilhado com aquele local, assim como o irmãozinho da garota. Os pais trouxas tinham o privilégio de poder admirar Hogwarts uma vez na vida, na formatura dos filhos, quando Dumbledore dava uma brecha no feitiço para que eles soubessem como era o local onde seus filhos haviam sido tão felizes.

O padrinho de Anne conversava com os Potters, que tentavam, por caridade, enturmar a formidável sra.Pettigrew, agora viúva. O sr.Pettigrew havia morrido em alto mar. Os Smiths, família de Lucy, estavam todos reunidos, inclusive seus avós que deliciavam-se recordando suas lembranças da época que haviam estudado ali.

A mãe de Lily estava ali, mas sem Petúnia, irmã de Lily. Esta se recusara a ir e fora para a casa do noivo, um sujeito gordinho e desagradável, mas que a sra.Evans achava que desde que ele gostasse da filha, e de fato ele gostava, era o suficiente. Conversava com os pais de Bella, a sra.Figg, no entanto, parecia mais interessada em procurar antigos colegas pelo Salão. Para o desgosto de Bella até mesmo seus primos haviam vindo. Diferente das outras famílias, a dela havia vindo inteira.

Isolados, e apenas conversando, de quando em quando, com o Sr.Smith, pai de Lucy, e por vezes os Potters, estavam os Blacks. Pareciam haverem envelhecido, o desgosto da morte do filho e o desgosto da filha transviada fez com que eles se fechassem e se tornassem antipáticos.

Já quase no final da festa, Lucy mostrou a Anne a família de Ashe. Os pais pareciam ter o nariz em pé, e a irmã feia e desengonçada estava lá com o noivo tão desagradável quanto ela.

Ao lado deles estava a mãe de Snape, que parecia ser uma mulher alegre e formidável, ela se destacava entre as pessoas daquela mesa. Ao lado dela o encurvado e seboso Snape. Com cara feia para todos, enquanto ouvia Ashe.

A cerimônia foi rápida. Cada monitor disse algumas palavras. Lily fora escolhida como a oradora das turmas daquele ano e arrancara lágrimas até de carrancudos, como a sra.Black que pôs-se a chorar. Foi homenageada por uma salva de palmas e um elogio de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore não se demorou muito, foi logo dizendo que não gostava muito de discursos que não era seu forte, e nisso recebeu várias vaias e berros de pessoas dizendo que ele estava sendo modesto. Disse que os monitores já haviam falado tudo e que os relatórios dos professores com o resultado dos NIEM's falariam todo o resto.

No final da fala, resolveu falar sobre as responsabilidades que os jovens iriam encontrar. Falando para que eles se esforçassem bastante, que tentassem alcançar seus sonhos. E por fim, alertou a todos sobre uma possível guerra, uma época negra. Pediu a consciência de todos e falou sobre o preconceito absurdo dos bruxos contra os não-mágicos, mas não deixou de falar sobre o preconceito dos não-mágicos com os bruxos. Ressaltando que os erros do passado não deveriam ser repetidos, sob motivo algum. Terminou desejando um feliz futuro a todos.

Foi o suficiente para o aumento de choro de muitos, emocionados, mas um pouco alertados com as últimas palavras dele. Não muito depois, o salão começou a se esvaziar, as famílias indo embora. Com isso começou a haver as despedidas. E elas não faltaram a turma da Grifinória.

Com muitos abraços e choros, eles prometeram reverem-se sempre que possível. Uma etapa da vida deles havia terminado.

(Continua...)


	19. Após Hogwarts

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 19: Após Hogwarts_

* * *

Quandos os NIEM's chegaram, veio a surpresa dos que tiraram mais do que imaginavam, e a tristeza e desagrado dos que não foram tão bem. Sendo estes Peter e Bella. Mas o resultado não era tão ruim. Seguiram uma carreira que eles desejaram. Bella começou a trabalhar com cosmética bruxa e Peter com poções para bichos.

Lily começara uma carreira na área educacional do Ministério e teve a felicidade de saber que por vezes poderia visitar Hogwarts para uma supervisão com a chefe, uma mulherzinha antipática e gorda, chamada Claudia Kansfield. James que era noivo de Lily, trabalhava, por vezes, nos negócios do pai. Ele e Lily pretendiam se casar em breve. Os pais de James já haviam presenteado aos dois um casinha formidável em Godric's Hollow

O malandrão Sirius havia começado a trabalhar num centro de conserto de artefatos com um velho malucão, apelidado de Tudomenda (a pronuncia rápida de Tudo Emenda). Parecia dar-se muito bem, sua criatividade, junto a do velho resultava em uma série de artefatos novos que lhes davam muita dor de cabeça na tentativa de serem legalizadas tais coisas.

Remus tinha dificuldade de arranjar trabalho. Acabava ficando com os pais o que muito o incomodava, tinha conseguido emprego como secretário de uma loja de artefatos de um casal, mas quando a mulher, nojenta, descobrira que ele era um lobisomem, fez com que o bom homem, que não se importava com a condição de Remus, o despedisse.

Lucy tivera a felicidade de poder virar a ajudante da tal Madame Athena. Dizia a todos que não almejava criar sua própria estufa de produção e estudo das ervas e plantas enquanto trabalhasse com a madame Athena, era fiel a ela.

Já Anne, parecia feliz, suas notas haviam sido boas o suficiente para que ela conseguisse uma vaga na sessão de relação exteriores do Ministério. Era secretária e ajudante do grande sr.Longfellow, um grande emissário do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido. O sujeito simpatizara-se com ela e por vezes a levava em suas viagens, onde Anne se esforçava em ser útil, o ajudando bastante.

Foi assim que Anne aproximou-se mais de Dumbledore. Ele era grande amigo do sr.Longfellow, que desde um tempo trabalhava em alertar aos outros ministério e o próprio ministro do Reino Unido, de que o grupinho que se apelidava de "Os Comensais" era perigoso. Estavam parados, mas não se sabia até quando.

Sendo da confiança de Longfellow, Dumbledore chamou Anne para fazer parte de uma ordem que ele havia criado, para bruxos corajosos, a "Ordem da Fênix". Lá, Anne, contou a Dumbledore, sobre Lucy, que desde sempre se preocupara e se alarmara com os comensais e seu Lord, e dos outros. Dumbledore achou por bem, então, chamar todos os outros para que participassem daquela ordem.

Remus era o que mais se ocupava da ordem, já que não possuía trabalho para se preocupar. E foi ele quem deu o alarma de que havia uma lógica nos ataques daquele grupo e que eles iriam atacar em breve.

Foi graças a isso que a ordem chegou a tempo em um ataque de massa daquele grupo, no Beco Diagonal. Naquele ataque fora declarada a guerra, foi o começo oficial dessa.

Não foi preciso muitas semanas para que se instalassem um clima quase de caos, com ataques todas as semanas e combates violentos, já havendo perdas dos dois lados. Na Ordem havia morrido o gentil sr.Highands que morrera, mas levara consigo coisa de cinco comensais. Fora uma grande perda.

Sirius fora saber, então, que entre esses cincos comensais estavam sua irmã. O que mais o chocou foi ver como aquilo não o afetara tanto como a morte de Albert e de seu pai, que morrera de uma doença qualquer. Ele que continuava tão namorador como fora em Hogwarts, então parara. Se isolou um pouco, mas logo voltou a ação, ajudando até mais a Ordem, sendo o primeiro voluntário nos esquemas dela.

E em meio aquilo tudo, James e Lily decidiram firmar seu compromisso. Queriam aproveitar enquanto pessoas queridas estivessem vivas, até porque a mãe de James andava enferma.

Foi uma cerimônia particular entre os amigos íntimos e os familiares. Lily estava linda e James todo bobo, a sorrir como um paspalhão. Não reagiu nem mesmo quando levou uma enorme trote dos marotos.

Lá, Bella aparecera casada e feliz, com um homem mais velho que ela vinte anos, mantivera o casamento escondido de todos até então, por precaução. Dumbledore mesmo a havia convencido a isso. Seu marido era um funcionário de alto escalão do Ministério, e era uma das maiores fontes da Ordem a qual ele ajudava sem parar. Fora ele quem, antes mesmo da guerra ser declarada, avisara à Dumbledore dos feitiços proibidos utilizados pelo grupo como o temível Avada Kedrava. Apesar de seu cargo burocrático, Alphonse, esse era seu nome, era um grande lutador e já possuía comensais na lista de mortes, diferente da turma, onde apenas Sirius e Lucy já haviam matado algum comensal por defesa própria. Foi recebido com alegria e muito bem vindo.

Era noite no final da festa e no céu havia uma bela lua minguante, quando alguns familiares de Lily e James, e alguns amigos já haviam ido embora. Dumbledore, Lily, James e Sirius foram para um canto, lá conversariam sobre Sirius estar a posto, qualquer coisa ele teria de ser fiel de um segredo que poderia ser a chave da sobrevivência de Lily, James e o bebê que Lily esperava, que apenas Dumbledore sabia de sua existência. Lucy aproximou-se de Remus que melancólico mirava a lua, sentado em uma das cadeiras comendo algo.

- A conexão que você tem com a lua, é algo que eu nunca poderei ter com você, mas eu posso tentar ultrapassar essa conexão. Eu devia ter tentado há muito tempo, se você me entende.

- Porque quer mexer com coisas antigas? – Remus demorou a se manifestar, mas foi ao ponto. - Remexer em feridas cicatrizadas?

- Feridas cicatrizadas? – Lucy falou com revolta. – Só se forem as suas. As minhas nunca o foram! Permanece aqui – Ela bateu no peito. – sangrando e machucando, mas eu aprendi a conviver com elas. Você me forçou a fazer isto. Mas agora... Não vejo porque continuar isto. A nova realidade me fez pensar.

- Lucy, olha...

- Dessa vez você me escuta! – Ela o cortou. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. – Porque você se culpa tanto, Remus? Porque vive em constante penitência? Não consegue entender que eu te amo? Você foi meu primeiro amor e último amor, ainda é! Nunca mais consegui olhar para qualquer homem. O que o faz não me querer? Não gosta de mim?

- Por favor, Lucy, você sabe que não é isso.

- Então o que é? Nada irá me impedir dessa vez. Os únicos motivos que me fariam parar seriam: você ser comprometido, ou você não gostar de mim. E sei que nenhum dos dois é verdade. Eu sei que não são. Tudo a minha volta, tudo em você faz-me perceber isso. Então não tente me enganar. Não tente mais uma vez. Não prolongue não só a minha dor, mas a sua também.

- Eu não sei se posso, Lucy, se consigo...

- Vamos conseguir, Remus. Juntos! – Lucy se levantou, pegou as mãos dele. Forçando-o a se levantar. – Além do mais, Remus, temos de tentar. Se não der certo, ninguém poderá dizer que não tentamos.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Nada no mundo poderia me deixar mais certa.

Com calma, e até um pouco devagar, Remus e Lucy aproximaram seus rostos, então com os lábios juntos, por fim proporcionaram um ao outro o que há tanto tempo desejavam. Há tanto tempo lutavam contra e sofriam.

* * *

Aquela tarde de Agosto estava quase assassinando todos. Um calor infernal, Anne xingou um alto palavrão, atraindo os olhares de repressão de vários outros pedestres quando seu salto quebrou.

Céus, como odiava saltos, mas eram obrigatórios nas reuniões do Ministério. Não podia se demorar muito, se não chegaria atrasada. Acabara de almoçar com o pai num restaurante trouxa, achou, portanto, mais seguro ir pelo meio trouxa e de menores até o Ministério. Seria arriscado aparatar no meio da região trouxa da cidade.

Naquela época, a maioria dos funcionários estavam de férias, e com as ondas de terror, os que tinham direito a férias remuneradas, saiam pedindo estas, o que fazia com que o Ministério ficasse um tanto vazio, para seu habitual corre-corre.

Andava desengonçada, atraindo a atenção de todos, olhando a cômica cena de uma jovem caminhar com um salto quebrado. Não demorou muito, Anne tropeçou e ia cair se um estranho não a houvesse amparado.

- Obrigada! Obrigada! – Ela se adiantou, sem nem mesmo olhar a cara de quem a ajudara. – Desculpe-me, é que meu salto quebrou e estou atrasa... – Ela haviam, enfim, levantado o resto e dera de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Ashe! – Oh, você por aqui? Oras, porque não me fez completar o percurso de caída logo?

- Mas que mal humor para com quem te ajudou, An.

- Não me chame assim, nunca te dei permissão!

- Para que o estresse? Também tenho uma reunião e ao que eu saiba, é a mesma que a sua.

- E desde quando você trabalha na mesma área que eu?

- Eu não trabalho, An. Eu escolho. Não preciso trabalhar, mas achei que fosse do meu interesse saber dessas coisas, é sempre bom. Meu pai me enviou.

- Esqueci-me que sempre foi um sujeitinho mimado.

- Mas nem sempre você achou isso, é claro.

- Oras, seu...!

Nesse tempo eles já haviam entrado no corredor da sala onde haveria a reunião e Anne se forçou a calar-se. Era só o que faltava, mais uma coisa para estragar seu dia, só ela valia por milhares.

Ao entrar na sala, forçou-se a sofrer uma metamorfose, não podia deixar que os outros presentes pensassem qualquer coisa dela, pois pensariam do sr.Longfellow e aquela era uma reunião delicada com a imprensa de outros países.

O sr.Longfellow, no entanto, reparou que ela não estava em seu estado normal e trocando palavras baixas, que pareciam até planejamentos do que iriam falar, ela explicou que o jovem de camisa bordô era um antigo conhecido, um desafeto de Hogwarts. O senhor apressou-se em alertar à Anne que o pai dele era bastante influente, embora a família dele já não fosse mais tão rica, continuava a ser considerada uma das mais importantes e tradicionais. Era considera a "mensageira" entre as outras em suas reuniões e festas particulares.

Anne mal reparou na reunião, por essa ela não esperava, Ashe com sangue nobre? Explicava muita coisa. De quando em quando o olhava, quando tinha de responder algo pelo sr.Longfellow. Ocupava-se separando as folhas com resultados e pesquisas que distribuía para todos.

A reunião fora cansativa e demorada, mas o sr.Longfellow parecia ter se dado muito bem, a imprensa estava interessada e parecia quase certo que eles começariam uma campanha de aviso do terror no Reino Unido. Era da experiência dos dois, que assim, haveria mais ação do Ministério que ainda possuía muitos possíveis comensais.

O sr.Longfellow retirou-se, após a reunião convidando Anne para um chá, por conta dele graças ao êxito dos dois, mas ela preferiu recusar, viu que Ashe a olhara a reunião inteira e acreditava que ele queria falar algo. Não duvidava que a posição dele era suspeita e que no mínimo ele se interessava pelos assuntos e idéias dos comensais e seu Lord. A sala ficou vazia, com exceção dela e de Ashe.

- Quem diria que aquela menininha agitada e bobinha se tornaria uma grande representante dos interesses de quem? Do Ministro? Do sr.Longfellow... Ou quem sabe Dumbledore?

- Fala como se eu já fosse grandes coisas, o que não sou. Sou apenas a secretária e ajudante do sr.Longfellow. E trabalhei e estudei duro para isso, Ashe. Diferente de você, que vive de pernas para o ar.

- Porque todas essas ofensas? Quando mesmo que isso começou? Nem lembro. Oh, sim... você ficou com ciúmes de Bella, não foi?

- Oras, claro que não! – Anne sentiu uma queimação nas bochechas e temeu que estivesse corada. – Eu fiquei irritada porque você a usava!

- Isso é verdade, não posso negar.

- Agora que ser sincero? Se redimir?

- Se isso significar o seu perdão e a chance de eu poder te conquistar mais uma vez, não vejo porque. Estou sendo sincero e verdadeiro, porque sei que você tanto preza isso.

- Cala a boca! – Anne pegou suas coisas, não queria ouvir mais, sabia que era vulnerável o suficiente para cair na dele.

- Eu não entendo tanto ódio, eu sei que somos diferentes, e que eu não sou certinho como aquele seu ex-namoradinho chatinho, aquele Potter, mas quando nos conhecemos, você gostava de mim, não tente negar que eu sei. – Anne começou a se dirigir para a porta. Ashe levantou-se rapidamente e a pegou pelo braço. – Não vá fugir, como sempre fazia em Hogwarts. Dessa vez não.

- Que tipo de jogo é esse, hein, Ashe? Porque tanto insiste? Porque disso? Eu valho tanto a pena?

- A questão não é essa. – Ele bufou – Você acha que eu gosto disso? Sinceramente? Oras, seja mais sensata! Um garoto de família nobre atrás de uma mestiça! Você acha que meu orgulho não se fere?

- O que eu vejo é que o seu orgulho de conquistador fala mais alto do que o de menino mimado de família nobre, mesmo que decadente!

- Olhe lá, como fala! Não somos assim decadentes, apenas perdemos um pouco da fortuna! Mas a recuperaremos, você verá! Felicity já está fazendo sua parte, o marido dela é órfã, mas rico. Do jeito que é estúpido vai morrer logo, com as coisas como estão, e a fortuna fica para ela.

- Quer saber porque eu não ficaria com você? Olhe esse orgulho! Esses planos maquiavélicos, eu não gosto disso. Eu gosto de humanidade, sentimentos, por Merlin!

- Droga! Mas você está vendo sentimentos! Quantas vezes vou dizer? Eu não GOSTO DE GOSTAR DE VOCÊ. – Ashe estava já vermelho de raiva, assim como Anne. – Você acha que é fácil? E o pior é que nem adianta fugir, eu encontro com você, como hoje, ou então por impulso te sigo. E nem tentar se consolar e esquecer com garotinhas como você funciona! Nada, nada, e nada!

- Também não é fácil para mim, ok? Eu não sai com mais ninguém, tentei, várias vezes, mas não dava em nada. Acabei me afundando no trabalho! Então não me venha falar sobre seus sacrifícios para que eu fique tocada, eu sai perdendo tanto quanto vo... – Anne foi interrompida.

Ashe curvou-se para ela a beijando, logo a prendendo com seus braços. No começo encontrou resistência da garota que começou a bater-lo, mas não muito depois parou se entregando.

* * *

Era uma tarde com um belo sol, embora fosse um dia quente, a população estava na rua aproveitando, como conseguiam, o dia. Bella e Alphonse tomavam sorvete num local de não-mágicos, escolha de Alphonse que gostava muito de coisas não-magicas.

De repente, houve um barulho como um trovão e logo gritos de desespero das pessoas. Rápidos e alertas Bella e Alphonse levantaram-se, começaram a correr em direção de onde tantas pessoas retornavam. Deviam ser comensais, e eles estavam certos, um grande número de comensais lá estavam atacando pessoas não-mágicas.

Sem demora, Bella conjurou um feitiço de aviso para os integrantes da Ordem e para sua surpresa viu Alastor Moody a postos, ao lado de Alphonse, o velhinho, que em ação, nada parecia com um velho, parecia estar passeando ali por perto quando ouvira o barulho.

- Precisamos agir logo, antes que eles matem mais pessoas! – Alphonse disse, mas não era nem preciso dizer, Moody já estava agindo, feroz e assustador até mesmo para os que ele salvava.

Moody desarmou um comensal que maltratava uma jovem e um pequeno menino, jogando-o no chão e logo conjurou um feitiço que fez com que o comensal caísse e não conseguisse mais levantar, estava grudado ao chão. Virou-se rapidamente defendendo-se de três comensais que vieram em conjunto para cima dele.

Bella começou a travar um duelo com dois comensais, eram jovens. E Alphonse era o mais rodeado, provavelmente o maior alvo dos comensais, mas ele dava conta, conjurando rápidos feitiços com uma força e agilidade que não eram comuns em sua idade.

Precisavam de ajuda rápido, haviam muitos comensais a solta, e muitos continuavam a atacar pessoas inocentes. Com o tempo, mais pessoas chegaram, inclusive Lucy, Remus e Sirius, até mesmo aurores do Ministério. Mas nada parecia ser suficiente!

Aquela batalha seria conhecida depois como uma das grandes batalhas daquela guerra, até porque fora em local não-mágico e dera uma enorme dor de cabeça ao Ministério e seus aurores.

E o mais importante, não houvera vencedores nela. Todos sofreram perdas. Todos.

* * *

Anne e Ashe estavam na casa dela, um pequeno apartamento com dois pequenos quartos, uma sala e uma cozinha, na Londres não-mágica. Anne estava na cozinha acabando sanduíches para os dois quando sentiu algo estranho, uma aflição. Pegou a bandeja ainda pensativa e foi para seu quarto, onde para sua surpresa achou Ashe com a mão no braço, com uma careta, parecia sentir dor.

- O que há, Ashe? – Anne perguntou, preocupada. Largou a bandeja em sua escrivaninha e sentou-se ao lado de Ashe. – Sente dor?

Ashe não estava em posição de se defender ou dizer nada, seu braço doía. Graças a grande marca em seu braço, a marca dos comensais como há algum tempo, Anne e o sr.Longfellow haviam descoberto contando à Ordem.

Em primeiro momento, Anne ficou sem ação, assim como Ashe. Ela foi a primeira a reagir, começou a urrar de raiva e vergonha, sentia-se traída, uma burra. Começou a bater no jovem, que só aí começou a agir a segurando apesar da dor.

- Espera, An. Posso explicar!

- Explicar o que, seu grande canalha? Você me usou! Seu grande filhotinho do Lord de Merda de vocês idiotas nobres que não sabem de nada!

- AN! Dá para você me ouvir? – Ashe a sacudiu, assustando a garota. – Eu não tive chance, eu não gosto disso. Não vejo porque exterminar os não-mágicos! Do que adianta tentar fazer-los pagar pelo passado? Violência gera violência, logo será a nossa vez, novamente.

- Porque tenta me enganar? Porque tenta me fazer pensar que você é um garoto bonzinho e é o mocinho da história. Porque?

- Eu nunca fui bonzinho, An. Mas eu tenho meus princípios. Porque não acredita em mim? Eu sou orgulhoso, sou nojento, mas eu não sou cruel. Eu posso não ser louvável como aquele seu amigo, Sirius. Você sabia que a irmã dele era comensal por escolha? Eu fui forçado, você não entende? Me matariam. E acredite em mim, An, eu NUNCA matei ninguém, na verdade, Lord Voldemort nunca me deu verdadeiras missões, tudo que eu faço é ser uma espécie de menino de recados.

- Eu não sei. Você me deixa tão confusa.

- An, por favor, acredite em mim! O que eu posso fazer para você acreditar?

- Eu não sei. – Anne disse fraca, os olhos de Ashe eram sinceros.

- An, escute-me, Lord Voldemort tem vários comensais no Ministério, você deve ficar de olhos abertos, você é da mira. Ele sabe que vocês tem uma Ordem, há traidores lá, eu não sei quem são, mas há. Você e o sr.Longfellow são grandes alvos, principalmente ele. Achavam que você era apenas uma concubina dele, ou coisa do tipo e não lhe davam tanta atenção, mas então um mensageiro que está na Ordem disse que você é uma das mais ativas por lá. Você corre perigo.

- Eu sempre soube disso! Ninguém está seguro e do jeito que seu mestre é maluco, até mesmo vocês correm perigo!

- Ele não é meu mestre! Eu não sou um daqueles idiotas sem personalidade que o seguem piamente!

- Então porque se meteu nisso, Ashe? Não há como você escapar!

- Fugiremos! Fuja comigo, e ninguém irá nos pegar! Você fugiria comigo?

- Eu... eu não posso. – Anne disse fraca. – Há muito o que fazer, Ashe. Há pessoas que contam comigo.

- Anne, você vai morrer.

- Então que eu morra, não posso deixa-los na mão.

- Eu não queria te deixar, não agora que nos entendemos.

- Você não precisa. Junte-se a nós!

- Isso não, Anne. Isso eu não posso. Há pessoas queridas para mim, minha família, amigos, isso eu não faria. Sou um desertor, mas não traidor.

- Você pode ficar aqui comigo, escondido. O que acha?

- Iriam me encontrar. É arriscado.

- Seria arriscado de qualquer forma. Podemos fazer com que você mude, uma transfiguração!

- Pouco, eles descobririam.

- Mas Ashe, temos de tentar! Meu falecido padrinho dizia que sempre devemos tentar. Assim como um amigo meu, ele dizia que se não tentarmos corremos o risco de passarmos a vida lamentando e pensando como seria se houvéssemos tentado.

- Está bem, An. Posso tentar.

Anne pulou em cima dele abraçando-o, não pensava que era arriscado, nem nada. Estava tão feliz. Ficou em alerta quando Ashe novamente levou a mão ao braço.

- O mestre está chamando, An. Está havendo alguma batalha.

- Então eu tenho de ir!

- Não. Não hoje, An.

Foi com dificuldade que ela aceitou o que ele disse. Sentia-se quase uma traidora, mas entendia o que ele queria dizer, e também, ele havia se sacrificado, agora era a vez dela. Precisava o quanto antes encontrar-se com Dumbledore e o sr.Longfellow, tinha de contar tudo para eles, a eles ela não podia, nem queria, enganar.

* * *

Na batalha, as coisas eram caóticas, James estava lá, Lily não pudera ir, estava de cama, já não era da ignorância de todos que ela estava grávida, ninguém vira Peter, que achava-se afastado. Realmente, sua mãe estava gravemente enferma o que enchia seu tempo a fazer companhia para ela.

Remus estava ocupado, lutando contra dois estranhos e gordos comensais. Sirius acabara de aleijar um comensal e James, que estava de costas para ele, cegou outro. Bella e Alphonse estavam em péssima situação, estavam feridos e fracos.

Quem também não estava bem e sem querer se distanciara dos amigos, o que era desvantagem para ela, era Lucy. Ela estava cercada por comensais, e estava indo bem, mas ela temia até quando. Conseguira formar um escudo com ajuda de seus conhecimentos de herbiologia, mas até quando agüentaria?

Não foi por muito, um comensal que aparecera do nada, dando ordens, provavelmente também conhecia as ervas e jogou para ela uma poção que ela muito bem conhecia, não teve tempo de raciocinar, parecia para ela incompreensível que aquelas raras ervas tão poderosas estavam sendo usadas, era proibido internacionalmente.

Esta erva era dada como erva daninha entre os não-mágicos, mas ela era de grande utilidade, era tão forte que dependendo de como fosse administrada poderia salvar a vida de uma pessoa a beira da morte, mas sendo administrada para o mal, tiraria a vida da pessoa mais forte do mundo.

Lucy não teve tempo de se esquivar e um pouco caiu em cima de seu rosto, perto do olho, entrando em seu vaso sangüíneo e a paralisando em minutos. Morreu sem sentir dor.

Bella vira a cena, e se descuidara um comensal lançou sobre ela um _Crucio_. Uma magia que fazia com que a pessoa fosse torturada ao ponto de desejar morrer para que aquilo parasse. Alphonse virou-se para ajudar ela e não viu um comensal lançando outro feitiço sobre ele. Ele caiu, ao lado de Bella. E logo o grande comensal que havia matado Lucy, berrou algo, e aparatou com Bella enquanto outro com Alphonse, ao mesmo tempo, em todos os cantos os comensais aparatavam, fugindo.

Foi Sirius quem achou Lucy, mal sabia como falar para Remus. Mas esse mesmo achou a noiva soltando um grande urro de lobo ferido. James então aproximou-se dos dois avisando, Bella e Alphonse haviam sido capturados, mas Moody e Frank Longbottom haviam capturado três comensais também.

Uma batalha perdida para todos, fora aquela.

* * *

Na primeira reunião da Ordem após aquela batalha conhecida como a "De Ninguém", com pesar os integrantes ficaram sabendo que Bella e Alphonse haviam sido capturados e Lucy morta, assim como outros integrantes queridos.

Dos três comensais capturados, pouco se conseguira retirar, eram jovens e obviamente Voldemort não seria estúpido de revelar coisas importantes para eles. Foram mandados para Azskaban.

Anne, no entanto, com informações dadas por Ashe, trouxe novidades o que animou um pouco o espírito dos integrantes que resolveram começar suas estratégias. Ao fim da reunião, Anne pediu um minuto do sr.Longfellow e de Dumbledore.

Sem muito se demorar explicou tudo, levou grande repreensão de ambos, que a proibiram de trabalhar e deixar a solta pela casa papéis e coisas importantes. Não podiam confiar nele por completo. Aquilo deu a Anne certa revolta, Dumbledore havia aceito Snape. Aquele grande seboso idiota, amigo de Hogwarts de Ashe. Anne não confiava nele, não só ela como quase toda Ordem. Ashe a advertira que Snape era perigoso, mas ela não saberia dizer se ele tinha algo do Voldemort, ele havia sumido após Hogwarts da vida de Ashe.

Com revolta ela tomou as medidas exigidas pelos dois, mas ainda rebelde dera preferências as exigências do sr.Longfellow quem ela sabia a tratava como uma filha e quem não tinha motivos para ela retrucar, mas as ordens de Dumbledore foram deixadas de lado.

Resolveu não pensar mais no assunto, haveria a cerimônia de Lucy. Ao pensar naquilo lágrimas rolaram do rosto de Anne. Com o trabalho das duas haviam se distanciado um pouco, mas as cartas eram constantes e a afeição uma pela outra persistira. Aquela notícia doera nela como se fosse seu irmão que havia sido morto.

Ao lado de Sirius que abraçado com ela, a consolava, Anne foi junto com os outros até o túmulo. Até mesmo Lily, que estava afastada graças a gravidez, comparecera. Remus não aparecera perto deles, mas longe, atrás de uma árvore ele deu adeus a sua amada noiva.

Ele não voltou a aparecer, distanciando-se e mantendo contato com apenas Dumbledore.

* * *

Depois de anos naquela guerra insuportável, finalmente, num misterioso dia, ocorreu um milagre. Voldemort havia desaparecido, acreditava-se que ele estava morto. E por ninguém menos do que um pequeno bebê! Era um mistério, mas ninguém se preocupava com detalhes, aquilo era o paraíso. Voldemort morto!

Ainda de manhã, com a notícia se espalhando, em um local não-mágico dois antigos amigos de escola se encontravam. Ou melhor, um encurralava outro. Eram Sirius e Peter.

No dia anterior, James e Lily haviam, a pedido de Sirius mudado de fiel do segredo, sem nem mesmo avisarem Dumbledore, colocaram Peter como o fiel. Ninguém imaginava que ele fosse um traidor. Todos pensavam que Remus quem era suspeito, distanciando de todos, mas não o pequeno e trapalhão Peter.

- Muito esperto, você não é? Pensou que podia escapar de mim! – Vociferou, Sirius. Quando de varinha apontada para Peter, o encurralava.

- Não sei do que você fala, está maluco, Sirius?

- Não se faça de desentendido. Eu deveria saber que você era mesmo um rato covarde. Um rato POR COMPLETO.

- Você sempre se vanglorizou de ser o experto, de eu ser o peso que você leva nas costas, não era, Sirius? Mas eu tenho meu valor, eu era tão esperto quanto vocês, eu ajudava, eu tinha idéias! Mesmo na idiota Ordem não me davam valor, pois então eu encontrei quem me desse valor, o meu mestre, o meu Lord nunca ignorou meu potencial.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota. Seu traidor!

- Não sou eu quem será tido como traidor.

- Como? – Sirius ficou confuso.

De repente, como um louco, atraindo a atenção dos não-mágicos, Peter começou a berrar:

- Você traiu Lily e James, era o fiel do segredo! Era um comensal enquanto todos pensávamos que era um de nós. Seguiu o caminho da irmã! Mas você e o seu Lord receberam a recompensa por seus atos!

- Cala a boca, seu mentiroso!

Em rápidos segundos, Peter com a varinha que escondia no bolso, conjurou grandes feitiços, abrindo uma cratera no chão, cortou seu dedo, transformou-se em um rato e pelo bueiro, fugiu.

Quando os aurores chegaram, encontraram Sirius Black rindo às gargalhada enquanto não parava de dizer que afinal, ele havia enganado a todos, aquele grande rato covarde.

Assim aqueles grandes Bons Tempos acabaram, dando fim àquela preciosa época onde todos eram amigos e nenhum Lord das Trevas estava ali para interferir em suas vidas. Agora era a hora dos bons tempos de outros jovens começar. Pelo menos era o que se achava.

(Continua...)


	20. Epílogo

_**Bons Tempos**_

_Capítulo 20: Epílogo_

* * *

Quando eu soube do que havia acontecido, não havia mais tempo de agir. Era tudo confuso para mim. Parecia que só eu havia sobrado dos verdadeiros Marotos, já que eu acreditava que Sirius era um grande traidor.

Anne viera com Ashe, transfigurado, ver o enterro de Peter, onde a sra.Pettigrew chorava horrores. Grande erro da parte dos dois, comensais ainda revoltados com aquele sumiço de seu mestre, viram que o rapaz ao lado dela era Ashe. Os olhos de Ashe eram os mesmo, e eles o reconheceram.

Ele ficou marcado. Sabiam que ele estava vivo, e não morto como se pensara. Anne armara uma farsa, transfigurando um comensal morto em Ashe. Não demorou muito resolveram invadir a casa deles e repetirem o que fizeram com Alice e Frank, mas eram comensais distreinados, confusos e acabaram os matando.

Anne foi quem percebeu a presença deles e correu para avisar Ashe, que pegou sua varinha, mas Anne não estava com a sua à mão, a atacaram primeiro tacando um _Crucio_ nela. Ashe lutou até quando pode, mas eram seis comensais contra ele, apenas. Anne reuniu forças para tentar ajudar e conseguiu pegar sua varinha, chegou a desarmar um comensal, mas outro, possesso lançou um _Avada Kedrava_ nela. Não houve tempo de Ashe pensar, ele correu até ela, mas outro comensal também lançou um feitiço nele.

Aurores chegaram a tempo de prenderem os comensais, mas não de os salvarem. Anne e Ashe foram reconhecidos por serviços prestados ao Ministério, já que Ashe fornecera a eles informações vitais para ataques à comensais.

No enterro dos dois, contra as vontades dos pais dele, Anne e Ashe foram enterrados juntos em uma cova. Na cerimônia pude ver Beth, o que foi uma enorme surpresa para mim, parecia que Beth e eu éramos os únicos sobreviventes, além do pequeno Harry, filho de James e Lily que Dumbledore havia dado aos cuidados de seus parentes.

Beth contara que ela trabalhara como auror na Bulgária, interferindo quando Voldemort decidiu tentar invadir o país. Ela sentia muito que isso houvesse acontecido, ela tinha um carinho especial por Anne, que fora quem mais a procurara em todos os anos. Nunca mais nos vimos, Beth preferiu esquecer a Inglaterra e até hoje vive por essas bandas congeladas. Soube que ela foi para a Dinamarca, ou um país desses.

Bella e Alphonse foram encontrados meses após o término da guerra. A situação deles era pior do que Frank e Alice, estavam mais alienados do que eles. Não sabiam de nada, nada. Haviam sido torturados sem parar, sem revelarem um segredo que fosse, foi-se descobrir em relatórios de comensais ao seu mestre.

Sirius foi condenado a morrer em Azskaban, enquanto teimava em se declarar inocente. Por mais que não houvessem provas que o inocentassem, nenhuma mesmo. Foi com choque que recebi isso. Ainda era estranho pensar que Sirius era um traidor.

Talvez essa desconfiança de que ele não fosse traidor, mesmo contra todas as evidências tenha sido a responsável por me ajudar quando nos reencontramos. Sim, eu e Sirius nos reencontramos, anos depois.

Sirius era inocente, afinal. Apenas descobri isso doze anos depois, quando lecionava para Hogwarts como professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Fui professor de Harry, o filho de Lily e James, o quão torturante era todo o dia me lembrar do passado e ver que apenas eu estava ali.

Não havia dúvidas de que Sirius sempre fora bastante inteligente. Sempre tendo a oportunidade de mendigar um jornal dos homens que apareciam por lá. Foi assim que ele viu a foto de uma família que conhecíamos, a Weasley. Molly e Arthur sempre foram da Ordem.

Na foto o pequeno rato de estimação da família, apelidado de Perebas, estava lá. No ombro do menino mais novo da família, Ron Weasley. Rápido em seu raciocínio, Sirius reparou que faltava um dedo no rato, exatamente o que Peter havia cortado de sua própria mão.

Com aquele pensamento de vingança obsessivo em sua mente conseguiu escapar, transfigurou-se em cão. Os dementadores não puderam reparar, e ele conseguiu escapar, depois de anos naquele lugar horrendo.

Uma das primeiras medidas que tomou foi tentar achar Harry, e por fim o achou, mas acabou o assustando. Deu uma rápida passada pela sua casa, constatando que estava vazia, exceto pelos elfos que seus pais possuíam. Sua família acabara, só restava ele.

Depois disso, seguiu para Hogwarts, onde sabia, Peter deveria estar, disfarçado de rato de estimação de um ruivo sardento, que por coincidência, era o melhor amigo de Harry, o afilhado de Sirius a quem este devotava tanto carinho.

Não foi difícil entrar no castelo e nem se refugiar por lá. Sirius ainda tinha todas as passagens em sua mente, e sempre tivera aptidão para agir estrategicamente. A antiga e senhorial Madame Gorda não quis deixar-lo entrar, então ele foi agressivo acabando com seu quadro. Foi posto em lugar do quadro, um aloprado cavalheiro beberrão que falava coisas sem sentido. Esperou, precisava da senha e por fim a conseguiu por via do atrapalhado filho de Frank e Alice. O cavaleiro não quis nem saber que era um condenado, deixou-lhe entrar.

Sirius foi até o quarto dos meninos e tentou atacar Peter, que fugiu a tempo de acordar o dono, que aos berros denunciou a toda a Hogwarts que Sirius Black havia estado ali.

A situação complicou-se para ele. Que teve de se esconder. Mas não foi só a dele que se complicou. A minha também. Eu era suspeito para todos aqueles que sabiam que havíamos sido amigos.

Ele esperou até ter a chance de capturar o garoto com o rato no bolso. Só de me lembrar... chega a dar arrepios. Foram momentos emocionantes e cheios de descobertas. O ódio de Sirius misturava-se a felicidade de estar novamente cara-a-cara com o afilhado.

Tudo era tão confuso que até mesmo Snape apareceu por lá, doido para me denunciar e capturar Sirius. O ódio que ele tem por nós é assustador, por vezes. Mas não temos medo, também não gostamos dele.

Depois da incrível revelação, dos momentos emocionantes, veio o desastre. Peter conseguiu fugir, esquecemos-nos que era dia de lua-cheia e eu me transformei, foi preciso que Sirius me segurasse para os meninos fugirem.

Poderia ter sido mais catastrófico caso a amiga de Harry, Hermione, não possuísse um vira-tempo. De uma só tacada, com algumas voltas no objeto, conseguiram não só salvar a vida de Sirius como a de um hipogrifo que era da simpatia deles, que seria executado.

Com isso, Sirius conseguiu escapar com o hipogrifo e refugiar-se em sua casa. Depois eu viria a me juntar a ele, assim que pedisse demissão de Hogwarts. Já era de conhecimento geral que eu era lobisomem, Dumbledore teria me mantido lá, mas foi por vontade própria que decidi sair.

Certamente Snape, possesso, por haver perdido para nós mais uma vez, havia espalhado meu segredo. Mas eu tinha a consciência limpa e sentia-me feliz porque tinha meu amigo de volta. De alguma forma não era tão decepcionante saber que Peter era o traidor e não Sirius.

Harry pareceu sentir muito a minha saída. Naquele ano eu conhecera o filho de meu amigo, e observara como era um jovem melancólico, e tudo graças a um maluco psicopata. Ainda me era um mistério pensar como aquele garoto quando era um pequeno bebê havia dado tal dano no Lord das Trevas.

A minha missão e a de Sirius foi reunir antigos membros da Ordem, foi difícil mostrar que Sirius era inocente. Molly e Arthur ficaram imensamente chocados ao saberem que haviam sustentado Peter, pensando inocentemente que ele era um rato comum, apesar dos dois filhos, que haviam-no tido como animal de estimação, insistirem que era um rato especial, um rato mágico.

Harry e seus dois melhores amigos, Hermione e Ron, cursam agora o quarto ano. E estamos tranqüilos que tenham aula com Moody. Confiamos em Moody. Odeia comensais como ninguém.

Haverá um torneio Tribuxo, não há torneios fazem alguns anos. Os torneios são violentos. Sirius é quem mais está em alerta, teme que aconteça algo com Harry. Que Voldemort tente algo. Eu também temo, mas procuro pensar que Dumbledore tomará medidas suficientes, e ainda temos Moody.

A insegurança de Sirius é até sensata, parece obra de Voldemort ou de alguém que queira destruir Harry, ter conseguido colocar o nome do garoto no Cálice e fazer com que ele seja escolhido.

Harry é a grande esperanças de todos. Acreditam que assim como ele quase venceu Voldemort no passado, poderá vence-lo para sempre. Estará então mais velho e capaz. Ele, sem dúvida, poderá conter com nossa ajuda.

A minha esperança agora, assim como a da maioria, é de que possamos derrotar de vez Voldemort, para que bons tempos retornem. E para que esta nova geração viva intensamente construindo um futuro pacífico e sem preconceitos.

FIM

* * *

**N/A:** Este pequeno epílogo foi escrito como se o quarto ano de Harry ainda esteja ocorrendo, portanto, ainda não se sabe que Moody, na realidade é Barty Crouch. Perdão se houve algum erro, eu não estava com meu 3º livro a mão quando escrevi boa parte da fanfic. Muito menos este capítulo, que estava até sem internet.

**Agradecimentos à:** Satine, minha beta até o capítulo 11 da fic, que teve paciêcia de betar esta terrível fic. Também agradeço à todos as pacientes pessoas que leram esta fic, não sei como. Hehehe, ela é bem ruinzinha em seu começo, não acham? Depois melhorou. Eu cresci e evolui também. Agradeço também à Thathy e a Kmillosk. que comentaram na fic quando eu estava tentando termina-la e foi um grande incentivo para que eu tentasse terminá-la logo.

_Iniciada em Dezembro de 2001. Termina em Janeiro de 2007_


End file.
